Continuum
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: Harry comes up with a bold plan of attack against Voldemort, taking on the offensive. How he plans to do it surprises everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the first chapter to my first Harry and Ginny fic. I'll be updating once a week, probably on Friday. This chapter is short, sorry about that, but it's setting up the story. I'm once again writing in the first person, I find that it's much more comfortable for me, and the POV will change throughout the telling of the whole story. The action begins in the middle of "Deathly Hallows", when Harry and Hermione are recovering from seeing Voldemort on Christmas Eve. Thanks to my beta, Peter, because I'd suck without him. Enjoy my faithful readers. MNF **

**Continuum**

**Chapter 1:**

**Found in the clutter**

**Harry POV:**

My head was still throbbing a bit, and I wanted nothing more than to lie down and forget that I was in this god-awful tent with an irritated and distraught Hermione. I had done everything I could for her, made her feel about as good as I could since Ron left us -- git -- but I wasn't the one who would bring her comfort and I knew it.

We were both still recovering from our close call with Voldemort last week in Godric's Hollow. I should have gone earlier, I should have listened to my gut and not listened to my friends. If we'd gone right after school let out, none of this would have happened, because Ms. Bagshot would have still been alive then, writing that damned book about Professor Dumbledore. I stopped thinking about how I hadn't taken charge, how I had let them dictate what we do, and how it was just costing us increasingly. I didn't have the right to wallow anymore. I needed to take action.

The Horcrux hunt was going horribly. We had one of the damned things, but we had no way of destroying it and it was making us crazy. Other than the ring that Dumbledore had taken care of and the diary that I had destroyed in my second year, we'd made no headway at all. I stopped to think about that diary, what it had almost done to Ginny. Ginny...I didn't even have the words to describe the ache in me for her. This has to be love that I'm feeling because nothing else would hurt so badly. I rubbed my hands over my face and then ran my fingers through my hair. There wasn't any help for it, at least as it was getting longer, it didn't stick out everywhere. I picked up the book I was reading and started again.

I continued to flip through one of the books that I had taken from Sirius' house, I shook my head to try to remind myself that it was my house now. I tried not to think about it too much, even after a year and a half the pain of losing him was...I stopped myself from thinking or feeling it. Now wasn't the time or the place. Someday I would be able to grieve for everyone that had loved me and then been taken away from me, but right now, I was formulating a plan.

No matter how many pages I read in this book, I kept coming back to the same spell. It was hard, and I wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't dark magic of some sort, but its existence and the implications of it gave me an idea that I couldn't shake. It was a radical idea, going against everything that we had done this far; but if I was right, I could stop all of it right now, as of tonight -- and maybe put back some of the wrongs that had happened over the years.

I had to make sure that I had my argument ready before I took Hermione to the one place I was sure that she'd be safe, and then set off to do this. I had to do it my way, I wouldn't let my friends risk everything to come with me, especially if I failed and wasn't able to complete what I was destined to do.

The ingredients for the spell were simple enough, it was the incantation that was giving me some issues. It looked like it was in Greek, which wasn't something that Hogwarts taught, but I figured if I learned how to say it phonetically, it would work just as well. I was going to take charge of this mission and try to make things right, if it was the last thing that I did.

"Harry, are you feeling up to eating anything?" Hermione asked. My stomach had been in knots for the last week, at least while I was awake. She was mothering me, which was kind of nice, but also kind of annoying.

"Do we have any more of that bread, or maybe an apple?" I asked her, knowing that if I didn't put something into my stomach, I was going to be sorry, because she was going to pester me until I did.

"We've got both, let me get them for you," she replied, sounding almost happy. "Do you want some tea to go with it?"

"That would be nice, thank you Hermione."

She busied herself getting the food ready, and I went back to my book. We weren't far from a fairly large–sized Muggle village, and I had seen a library when we went in to get some food the other day. I should be able to find a book to help me learn these translations. Tonight while I was on watch, I would write the incantation down on some parchment, and take it with me, so I could figure out what I was saying. The hard part would be explaining to Hermione that I WANTED to go to a Muggle library. She was going to be suspicious.

She set the food out on the small table, and I hopped down from my bunk to go and eat with her. She had a small bit of cheese on her plate as well, but my stomach rolled at the thought of it. We ate in silence, but Hermione would smile at me because I was eating. It was finally time to broach the subject at hand.

"Hermione, I want to go into the village tomorrow," I told her, and she looked at me with the most queried look on her face.

"Why?"

"This isn't working, us always on the run, not really finding anything, not making any headway at all," I started and she nodded at me. "We need to try something else, and I..." I paused, trying to figure out the best words to tell her what I was going to do.

"What Harry? What do you want to do?"

"Just hear me out before you go all wonky on me. First, I want to go to the Muggle library. I need to learn how to pronounce some Greek words," I explained and immediately her brow furrowed in concern.

"Why do you need to know Greek, Harry?"

I took a deep breath before I answered her. "Because I found a way to take the fight to HIM" I explained with a head shake. We'd been avoiding the name since our run in last week, "when he will least expect it. I figured out how I can destroy all the Horcruxes and destroy him as well."

"Harry, it's too risky. You...why are you still saying I? We're a team in this!"

"No Hermione, I love you and Ron like your my family, but this time, I do this without you. Also, if I time everything right, I think that I might run into some help. I don't want to tell you any more right now, except that I am also going to need to get my hands on supplies. Nothing too odd, snake skin, willow bark, newt's eggs and some torch lily flowers. I also will need your set of Rune stones and a candle."

"Okay," she said slowly, and I could almost see her brain trying to process what I was making with the supplies. "I don't know any potion that uses those things."

"It's not a potion, it's a spell. I found it in one of the books from Sir..." I stopped myself and took a breath, "from Grimmauld place. Please, Hermione, don't ask any more questions because I don't have answers yet or I'm just not going to give them to you. We've been playing defense way to long, it's time that we started to push the offense and take him down."

"I like your attitude about this," she started, "but I have to tell you, you're scaring me here, Harry."

I got up and walked around the table to kneel by her chair. "I can tell I am, but what I'm contemplating will make all of you safer, and it should end this. With everything that we've been through, with how well you know me, please, just trust me now."

She nodded at me and then laid her head on my shoulder. I really did want to keep her safe, she's like the sister I never had, and if she were lost to this damned war...

I stopped my thoughts again, knowing where they would lead me. This was the right thing to do. This was my chance to end the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is three times as long as the last one, so for those who complained that it was too short, this should make you happier. Thanks to Peter and Ben who edited and proofread for me. Also, this story was nominated for a Silver Trinket award over on SIYE, when the voting opens, I will let everyone know. I am really excited to have been nominated. Also, there is a link on my Author Page for the amazing artwork that my dear friend Collinda made for me to use with this story. Please take a moment to go and see the picture. Thanks again for reading and for taking a moment to review. MNF**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Secret Plan**

**Hermione POV:**

Watching Harry over the last few days, it was quite...odd. Never had I seen him so driven or interested in research in all of our years together. We were in the library yesterday from the moment that it opened until just before it closed. The librarians took a liking to Harry instantly, it was that kicked puppy essence that he had about him. They wanted to mother him, and he let them do it so that he could get what he needed. One of the ladies even brought him books from the private reference section. I wondered if he knew that he was playing them so well? If he did know, then how often did he play me?

The second day that we were there, they brought us lunch, and let us work in the back meeting room, so that we'd have privacy. He not only finished up the translations, but he went on the computer -- I had to help him with learning how to navigate on it -- so that he could find out how to pronounce the words he'd been working on.

When we were done there, we went into the local store and bought a surprising purchase -- a pre-paid cell phone. Out in the Muggle world, even though we were magical, the thing worked. Before we'd left the library, he'd looked up the phone number of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. There weren't many people that we could trust, but seeing as they gave Harry safe passage the night of the seven Harry's, they were the best that we could do. Harry walked away from me to talk to whomever answered at the Tonks residence; not too far that I would be unprotected, but far enough that I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"We're heading somewhere safe tonight," he announced when he walked back to me. "I didn't tell them where we're going, but I just sent a coded message to someone whose help I need for this plan to work. All we need now is those supplies," Harry said, his voice commanding as he took charge of things. I wanted to ask him hundreds of questions, I wanted to know what this grand plan of his was; but I knew from quizzing him yesterday and today, I wasn't going to get any answers. Harry had made up his mind, and I doubted that anything could dissuade him.

"Let me see what it is that we need, please," I asked and he handed me the list. His handwriting was as bad as it had ever been, and I honestly wondered how any of the professors had read his parchments. The only thing I could come up with was that they charmed the darned things to make them readable.

My eyes raked over the list, and as I assessed it, I knew that there was somewhere that we could go in the Muggle world to get these things, not to mention that Harry would get a kick out of the particular shop that I was thinking about.

"Harry, most of this stuff is simple stuff, and it's not just used by witches and wizards. People who practice the Wicca faith would need some of these things. I think that we should go to a Muggle witchcraft store," I told him and he looked at me as if I was speaking Greek now.

"Muggles have witchcraft stores? How did I not know this? I never saw one," he replied, clearly confused.

"Honestly, Harry, do you think your aunt and uncle would have gone to one? Really?" I asked and he shook his head and gave a little laugh. I was sure that he was trying to picture them in such a place. "Yes, there is Muggle witchcraft, and there was a store not far from my childhood home. I always found it fascinating as a child, and my mother respected their faith and taught me to, even though we were Anglican. When I went back, the summer after my first year, I laughed at some of it; but there were aspects of the magic that was right. I'm quite certain that we could find what we need there."

"Alright then, let's be off." Harry pronounced, and he grabbed my hand and started to walk us out of the town we were in. We'd broken camp this morning, so I had everything packed already, and had lugged it to the library with us. As we walked, Harry shoved the list into the pouch around his neck, where he stowed the translations as well. When we walked by a rubbish bin he pulled the cell phone from his pocket and threw it in. It was rather wasteful, but it was necessary. We didn't want anyone having the ability to track us.

Reaching the woods, we went in a little deeper from the lane that ran by them, ensuring that we wouldn't be seen apparating by any of the locals. We each glanced around, and then I took Harry by the arm, and had us land in the park that was only blocks away from my childhood home. I so badly wanted to walk by, to see if my house had been destroyed, but I knew that it wasn't a safe thing to do. I didn't doubt that the house might be monitored or charmed in some way that if I were to go by, the Death Eaters would know immediately.

I continued to hold on to Harry as we emerged from the woody part of the park, out in to the play area. My mother had brought me here nearly every day as a child, and as I saw the other children being pushed by their own mothers on the swings or being caught as they came down the slide. I could not hold back the tears that formed in my eyes at the sight, and the flood of memories that came as well. Harry must have sensed this, as he wrapped his arm around me and whispered.

"I can't imagine how hard it is to know that they're out there somewhere, but you can't be with them."

I didn't reply, there wasn't anything worth saying. I took a moment to gather myself, and then let Harry lead me away. We walked until we came to the main market street. There were shops of all kinds lining both sides, but we needed to go down a few blocks to hit the more interesting ones.

We walked two blocks, and I remembered that we were getting closer when I saw the tattoo shop that my mother would always cluck her tongue at when she saw it. The witchcraft shop was next to it, and as I pushed the door in, several small chimes rang.

We walked along, picking up the few supplies that we needed, and working hard not to snigger at some of the stranger ideas the Muggles had about witchcraft. I selected a few other things up as well, general spell items that I could hold onto, in case we needed them. We got to the counter, and while the girl in the silliest outfit I had ever seen -- puffy sleeves and a tight vest and worst of all, this odd little hat that appeared to have poorly written runes on it -- rang up the order, I dug through my purse of everything to get out some pounds to pay.

We bid her goodbye, and when we were outside the store, Harry and I broke into laughter. It was the first moment of happiness that we'd had in a long, long time.

"Did you see some of those things? Like a real wand would be that thin!" Harry got out between laughs.

"I'm sorry, I was far too distracted by her headware and outfit, it was just...wrong," I replied. We walked down the road a few more stores, and then ducked into the small alley that ran along two stores, and then into the service alleyway behind the stores. Harry stopped us, and turned to face me.

"Please, don't be angry at where I'm taking you," he said, and then we were flying through nothing.

**Harry POV:**

As we walked through Hermione's home neighborhood, I could see how hard it was for her. I could only imagine how she would react to where we were going next, or to what she would think of the plan when I told everyone tomorrow.

Thank Merlin that Hermione was paying attention in the shop, because my mind was elsewhere, specifically to wherever Ginny was. I knew that she wasn't back at school yet, I had checked the map this morning and the students still weren't there. I had also gotten a patronus reply from the place where I was requesting sanctuary, and it was granted to us.

Everyone would throw a fit when they heard what I was planning, but it was the only way that I could see to end this quickly. There was no way that I could instigate a battle against Voldemort right now, he had battalions of warriors and creatures of all kinds at his command. I had half a dozen well trained warriors, some powerful adults, a group of semi-trained teens and the only people that I had left to call family. It would be a lop-sided battle and I'd lost too much already; I couldn't risk any more of them.

Hermione led me out of the store and we moved through the somewhat crowded street until we could slip somewhere less conspicuous to apparate away. I looked at her, knowing that I would likely have a very unhappy Hermione on my hands in just a moment, but it was the only place that I could think of to go. I begged her not to be angry, and then I took her arm and apparated us to a safe spot on the secure property.

I landed us behind the shed where the Weasleys kept their brooms. As soon as we arrived, a thousand emotions crossed over Hermione's face. She looked relieved and happy as well as frustrated and scared.

"Harry, what are we doing here? We can't risk them," she said and then added, "and I am not going to forgive Ron for what he did."

"We're here because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and still be safe. Bill created special wards so that we could be here, so there's no risk. He was the one that I got the message to this morning, and he patronused back that he'd fixed the wards for us," I explained to her, and then I moved so that I was looking at her, rather than being next to her. "As for Ron, I'm still buggered at him as well. I just wanted..." I sighed and decided that of anyone, Hermione deserved the whole truth about why we were here. "I needed to stop running. I need to build up my energy and strength to do what I have to do," I explained, then adding quietly, "and I really need to see Ginny." Hermione had that knowing smile on her face. As long as she didn't gloat about being right, I wasn't going to complain about it.

I could see the back door open and Mr. Weasley came out, followed by the twins. We were a little early, but not much, so I figured that we were okay; also, I didn't hear the Caterwauling Charm go off, so I knew that we'd been accepted into the wards. I pulled Hermione by the hand and dragged her toward the house. There was no sign of Ron or Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley for that matter, but I was certain that they were inside, perhaps protected by another son or maybe Remus. I would love to see Remus, I wasn't angry with him anymore, I just missed him so much. He was the last link to my parents and Sirius.

As we reached the Weasley men, Mr. Weasley pulled both Hermione and me into fierce hugs, rivaling those of his wife. I shook hands with the twins, and they both kissed Hermione on the cheek, moving to stand on either side of her. I was certain that Ron was inside, given their actions. Mr. Weasley held me back as the trio moved toward the door, deep concern making crevices in his face.

"Harry, where's Ron? While I'm happy and relieved to see you and Hermione, I was sure that Ron would be with you. Is he protecting something, on some sort of mission?" he asked, and I felt my stomach sink to my feet and my face turn cold. Ron wasn't here. I had no idea where he was.

"Um, it's something like that," I said quietly, not quite wanting to explain this, and my fear was renewed at what had happened to my best mate when he'd left us. I'd have to tell them eventually, probably tomorrow, but I had to keep the act up for now. I couldn't do this right now, it would ruin everything. As we got closer to the house, I could hear Hermione screeching at something, so I took off in a run to find out what was wrong, fearing that I'd delivered us right into a trap.

When I got to the back door, I was greeted with a delightful and hilarious sight, Hermione was beating up Ron, fists flying, hexes blazing. He was balled up on the floor, his arms over his head trying to protect himself. The scene was being watched with horror, enthusiasm and confusion by Mrs. Weasley, Bill, the twins, Mr. Weasley, and me. Then I saw her, across the room, she was smiling and laughing at her youngest brother. She must have felt my eyes on her, because when I looked her way, her eyes snapped to me. Her smile changed, it became warm and full of love. I didn't see what else was going on; I only had eyes for her. I heard Bill break up the fight and try to protect Ron, while Hermione was now weeping; Mrs. Weasley taking care of the young witches tears. I couldn't take my eyes off Ginny, she was just so beautiful, and in front of me, and all I wanted to do was hold her and snog the breath out of her.

Soon I saw her start to move, and she launched herself into my arms, much like she had in the Common Room after the Quidditch match in my sixth year. Her arms circled my neck and mine instinctually went to her waist. I held her for a moment, breathing her in, the sweet smelling shampoo that she used and the essence that was simply Ginny.

She surprised me when she started kissing me, and I threw it all to hell and kissed her back. There were catcalls and utterances, but I didn't care, I was snogging the girl that I loved. That I was in love with Ginny--real, honest, deep down adult love--had hit me about three weeks after we'd left on our quest. We were at Grimmauld and everywhere I looked, there was a memory of my Ginny. Then I found a picture of my Mum and Dad, it was slipped between the seams in the wallpaper behind Sirius' bed. I looked at my parents, I think it was their wedding day, and they were dancing together. Mum was beaming at the camera, smiling and throwing her head back in joy; my Dad was staring at Mum. The look on his face, I could only describe it as awe. You could tell that he loved her so much. When I saw how my Dad looked at my Mum, how you could read what he was feeling by the look on his face; that's when I knew that I loved Ginny. I was certain that I looked at her, felt those same things about her that my Dad looked and felt in the picture.

We finally broke away from the kiss, my lungs were on fire, but I knew I wanted more, just not in front of her family. I put my forehead down on hers and whispered to her, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she replied, but then her eyes got a little harder, "but we need to talk about your leaving without even telling me." I nodded, hoping that she wasn't angry enough to end our relationship. I was going to need it, need her for what I was going to do. Ginny was my rock, the thing that could keep me grounded, and the only reason I had a reason to look toward the future anymore.

Everyone was staring at us and I decided that the next move was mine. "We've got a story to tell, but first," I turned to face my best mate, "Ron, where in the bloody hell have you been these last weeks?"

We told our stories as Mrs. Weasley fed us. Turns out that Ron was with Bill. I had called Mrs. Tonks, and she had used Remus as the go between for her conversation with me and Bill, who I was ultimately trying to reach. I needed to make sure that we could get through the wards at the Burrow when we arrived. When Remus learned that Ron had been staying at Shell Cottage all this time, he and Bill decided that it was time for him to return and 'face the music'. Mrs. Weasley's tongue lashing was almost as bad as Hermione's physical assault. I'm sure he felt about a foot tall as he trudged off to bed after we'd eaten.

Hermione looked exhausted, and was sent up to the twin's old room to sleep. I was told that I could stay in either Bill's or Percy's room, I had my pick. The twins left for their own flat, and Mrs. Weasley said that she was exhausted and headed up as well. Ginny and I went to sit in the lounge, and we made quiet conversation while Mr. Weasley was reading the paper from today. It was obvious that he was watching us, making sure that there wasn't any heavy snogging or anything else. Finally, he rose and looked at Ginny and I.

"One hour, you two, and no funny business down here, you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy, one hour and no funny business," Ginny replied, looking quite innocently at her Dad. Mr. Weasley bowed his head at us, and then turned and went up the stairs. By the time he reached the second landing, Ginny's lips were again on mine, in anything but an innocent way. She was much more persistent, her tongue pushing it's way into my mouth. I wasn't going to complain, so I pulled her down with me, stretching us out on the sofa, her body partially covering mine, and gave into the snog with everything. We touched and caressed each other, over our clothes of course, but it was the first time that a girl had touched me like that and it felt...wow.

After about half an hour, I pulled away from her, but kept her in my arms.

"Ginny, as much as I am enjoying this, I need to explain what's going to happen. What my plan is. You need to know, and you need to make a decision about it," I explained.

"Fine, but explain quickly, because I want a little more of THAT before we have to go upstairs and into our own rooms," she said with a sly smile. It was a smile that rivaled Sirius' famous half-cocked one, and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd gotten it from him.

I explained everything to her, she asked questions. She was somewhat skeptical about the plans I had made, but she could see the benefit of it, as well as why I was going to do it without Ron and Hermione.

I then dropped the bombshell on her, telling her that I wanted her to be with me.

"Why Harry, why me? I'm not even of legal age, I can't do magic to help you," she answered. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you," I paused again, taking a really deep breath to calm myself, "becauseIlove you," spilled out.

She looked confused as she said, "Huh?"

So I took a deep breath, and said it again, "Because I love you, Ginny." It was easier to say the second time. She got a wide smile, and her eyes began to get wet.

"Really, you mean it? You love me?" she asked in a breathy tone.

"I do, I think I've loved you for years now. You were the only one who could comfort me after Sirius' death. You were there when I lost Dumbledore too. You're all that I can think about, and when I allow myself to dream about a future, it always is about you, and your love," I explained, my hand brushing her face and down to her neck. "I am stronger when you're with me. You make me feel like I can do anything, and that there's hope."

"Oh, Harry, I love you too," she said, a few tears falling from her eyes. I lifted my head so I could kiss the tears away. When I was done, she pushed me down, climbed on top of me and gave me the most passionate kiss, one that surpassed even her birthday kiss.

A while later, we heard Mr. Weasley clearing his throat on the top landing, a polite way of letting us know that our time alone was up. Ginny rolled off of me, and stood while I got up. She wrapped her arms around me, and I replied the same way.

"I'm in Harry. We're together in this," she told me soundly. I softly kissed her to let her know how happy she'd made me. We walked upstairs, and I chose Bill's room, since it was across the hall from my Ginny's room. We stood in the hallway, looking at each other before I leaned down so my forehead was against hers again.

"I love you Ginny, always and forever," I whispered.

"And I love you, Harry, with everything I am," she returned. We had one more sweet kiss, and then reluctantly went into our own rooms. I wanted her to sleep beside me, curled safely in my arms; but I knew that we couldn't, not yet. Soon, very soon, however, we'd be together and nothing would be able to take us apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, complete with a cliff-hanger, but only a little one. I have to toot my horn (just a little), "Broken" has won "Best Drama" in the SIYE 48 hours challenge. I am really excited about it, and if you want to read it, I've posted it here too. Okay, on to the Harry and Ginny stuff...MNF**

**Chapter 3:**

**Arrangement and Engagement**

**Harry POV:**

Morning felt like it arrived way too early, but the bright sunlight hit me, and I knew that there was a lot that I needed to do today, beginning with talking with Bill and getting him behind me and helping me talk his parents into trusting me and letting Ginny come with me. A gentle knock at the door roused me from my own plan making.

"Come in," I said, and I was happily greeted with a rather disheveled Ginny standing before me. I knew she wasn't a morning person, but she wanted to be with me when I talked with Bill. If he couldn't or wouldn't help, I would have to rethink this whole thing. "Good morning, love." I tingled at calling her my love. It was a good thing.

"Who made you such a morning person?" she grumbled as she left the door open and shuffled her feet over to the bed and plopped down.

"I've been in a tent with Hermione. I swear she wakes up humming and jumping. It's just...Ron's gonna have his hands full someday."

"You think he will ever take his head out of his arse?" Ginny asked, and it was slightly shocking to hear her cursing, but I kind of liked it too.

"Eventually, I hope," I answered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug, kissing her temple as I did. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered back before her lips met mine in a gentle morning kiss. Before we got too lost in it, I pulled back, knowing if we were found to be snogging on my bed, there would be ideas that we'd done something that we most certainly hadn't, not matter how much I dreamed about it.

"Come, we need to get ready for the day. Do you want to shower first, or shall I?" I asked her.

"Me first, or I'll never get going," she grumbled before getting up and shuffling back out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at my beloved, she really wasn't a morning person. I reached over into my rucksack, and pulled out the book again. Inside, I had started writing my plans and calculations out. I felt certain that this was going to work, no matter how hard it was; and the date that I had selected was going to be the right one. I blew my fringe away from my forehead and sighed. There were three things that I needed to take care of in this world before we could leave to go on our adventure. The first of the three: I had to get Bill Weasley on my side, he was the only one that I could trust.

The steady stream of hot water, and the delicious warm breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had made did wonders for Ginny's attitude, and within the hour, she was back to her beautiful, loving self. We sat together at the breakfast table, playing footsie and casting shy smiles and gentle touches throughout the meal. Ron had still not emerged from his room, neither had Hermione, which surprised me.

"Harry, honestly, did you eat at all while you were away?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You look thinner than when we got you after the summer at your aunt and uncle's place."

"We did the best we could, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione worked very hard to make what little we had as appealing and nutritious as she could. Ron and I would have starved without her," I tried to explain.

"Well, if you hadn't run off like that..." she muttered under her breath. Ginny and I exchanged a glance, knowing that I'd be paying penance for that act right up until I left again, this time taking her only daughter with me. We were saved from any further brow-beating by the arrival of Bill. He looked at Ginny and me, silently holding hands under the table and lifted one eyebrow and then smiled. I inwardly was relieved, at least he wasn't upset that Ginny and I were in love. I doubted he'd be overjoyed however in just a little while.

"Good morning, Mum," he greeted Mrs. Weasley with a kiss on her cheek. "Smells delicious in here."

"Fresh porridge, eggs and bangers on the stove," she replied. "Why don't you grab a plate and eat something. I swear that wife of yours only feeds you that tiny French food of hers, and you're going to waste away to nothing." Ginny giggled at her Mum.

"Mum, he's gained weight since he got married, just look at him," she said as she reached over and poked him in the abdomen as he stood on the far side of me, "he's got a belly here."

"Your brother is perfectly fine, handsome as he ever was," the elder Weasley woman replied with a pat to her son's cheek. "Come now, please eat something."

"Mum, I'm fine, but I will take some tea. I have business with Harry this morning, and then I do need to go in to work. There are few wizards that the goblins trust anymore, and thankfully, I am still one of them. They're getting a lot of pressure from the other side, but as we well know, they're not ones to bend to political tides."

"Yes, yes," she muttered as she waved her wand at a stack of mugs and then sent it to the pot on the stove to have it filled and float over to Bill, "everything comes back to who has power, doesn't it?"

No one wanted to answer her question, but she said it with such sadness, there wasn't really anything to say to her.

Ginny and I made chit-chat with Bill for a few more minutes, and then we all excused ourselves and went up to my room, well, his old room. There were things I needed to show him, and I had written down everything that I would need. I said a silent prayer as I locked, silenced and sealed the door. If I couldn't convince him to work with us, to help us get what we needed...and then Ginny smiled at me, and I knew that everything would be alright.

**Bill POV:**

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" I yelled at Harry. "You can't think...there's absolutely no way..." I was too angry to make full sentences. "And you want to take my baby sister with you?"

"I am not a baby, Bill," Ginny snapped at him.

"But, you're not of age either, Gin."

"Yes, well, Harry's explained how we'll get around that, now hasn't he?"

"Urgh," I moaned, putting my hands up in disgust. They're only kids, how in the world do they think they're going to do this?

"Bill, please, stop yanking on your hair and sit down," Ginny asked me, and I hadn't even realized that I was pulling on my hair. She looked up at me, her eyes so full of hope that I could feel the wall crumbling. She looked just like when she was little and she wanted me to help her do something that she really shouldn't. I had always been quite helpless against her, and those big brown eyes. I sighed and sat down in the chair, and Ginny went back to sitting on the bed across from me, next to Harry.

I watched as their hands immediately sought out the others', and I knew what they were feeling. That draw, that need to touch the one that you loved. I felt it every moment that I was near my dear Fleur. I couldn't believe that they had found each other so young, and yet, I think that there was always something there...

The plan that Harry had laid out was actually quite sound, and ingenious and absolutely way too daring for him to go it alone, and I didn't mean taking Ginny along. Someone had to have his back, someone that he could really trust. I knew that he was planning on getting some assistance once he started, but the reliability of the person in question left much to be desired.

"Look, there are merits to what you are suggesting," I told him, and for the first time in a very long time, I saw Harry's face relax a little, "but I can't let you go alone. Take someone with you. Take Remus or take me."

"No," Harry replied, and I wasn't surprised. "Tonks is pregnant now, and Remus needs to be here for the baby. Every baby should have a father." I stopped and thought about it, and I knew that he was right. Remus would go in a heartbeat, but it wouldn't be fair to ask him to.

"Bill, as much as we'd love to have you, I can't do that to Mum," Ginny answered this time, and I was surprised by what she'd said.

"But, you're talking about leaving Mum," I said back, frustrated at how calm she was about this plan of Harry's.

"Bill, Mum and I talked a few months ago, right after Harry left with Ron and Hermione. I was so upset that they'd left me behind, even though in my head I knew why they did it; my heart was still..." she paused and took a deep breath. "We sat together in the yard, and talked about why I was so upset. She's the one that pointed out to me that what I was feeling wasn't a schoolgirl crush anymore, that I was upset because I was apart from the one that I loved.

"Bill, there's something about Harry. When I'm not with him, I hurt inside. I can barely breathe, I don't want to sleep or eat or do...the only thing that kept me going at school was the need to keep the others safe. It was what Harry would want me to do. Since that day, when we sat on the grass and talked about it, Mum has been waiting. She knew that I would leave when Harry came for me. She'll cry and be sad, but she's expecting it. She has been for months."

I sat there in shock. My parents were fully aware that their underage daughter was going to run off with her boyfriend, and they were going to let her go? There was a part of me that didn't want to believe it; and then there was a part of me that it made complete sense to. Mum always did have a sort of sixth sense about these things. She could tell when a couple was made for each other long before they did. The first time that Remus saw the grown-up Tonks, Mum whispered in my ear that he was in love, I doubted her. It was foolish of me, because within days it became evident. I'd never seen him tongue-tied before; and yet around her, he became as clumsy as she.

"You know buttercup," I teased her, using my childhood nick-name for her, "it's quite hard to argue against you when you look so innocent, but you're smarter than a sprite."

"That's why you love me," she said, flashing me that sweet smile of hers. I doubted that Harry had any idea of who he was really getting involved with there.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed again, "explain all of this to me again, and we'll figure out what I can do for you."

I talked with them for a while longer, went over their plans again, and then took the information that I needed and headed off for work. I looked into Harry's matters discretely, and I found that his particulars were right. Plans were set in motion so that he'd have all of the documentation that he needed tomorrow. I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, I knew as soon as they had it, they'd be leaving. I also used his key and got into the Black family vault and found the item that he wanted retrieved.

Ginny had already asked that the whole family be there for dinner tonight, I knew what she was planning, but no one else did. It was going to be an emotional night for us all.

**Ginny POV:**

Everyone was here, my brothers including Charlie who was still home on holiday, but not Percy, who is still a git and a half now for staying at the Ministry with Voldemort running the show. Professor McGonagall, Remus and Tonks, all the people that Harry and I loved were here, except for my two best friends. Luna had been taken from the train, and Neville was away with his grandmother. They'd understand, I was sure, this was something that we had to do, there wasn't any choice in it for me. I needed to be with Harry.

As if on cue, he walked into my bedroom and closed the door most of the way. We knew if Mum heard the door latch click she'd be up here in a flash. How she can hear such things from downstairs I had never understood, but I'd lay galleons on her having charmed the doors in our house. That is, if I had any galleons.

A quick kiss from Harry brought my thoughts away from the prodigious magical skills of my mother and back to the here and now. In his hand were the items that he'd asked Bill to get from Sirius' vault. Harry had told me the whole story about them, and how when Sirius was made Harry's godfather, Mr. Potter had given them to Sirius for safe keeping. When his family all died, he had them smuggled into the family vault, knowing that Harry would be able to get them from there if anything happened to him. It hurt Harry so deeply that everyone had made contingency plans concerning what they would do if they died before Harry reached the age of legality. Right now, I was glad that they did.

"They seem so small for as powerful as they're supposed to be," I told him.

"Yeah," he replied as he stowed them back in the front pocket of his trousers. "I've read all that I can, I'm hoping that maybe someone tonight will have a little more information before we use them."

"I'm sure that they will," I reassured him, but he still seemed so hesitant. "Harry, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm worried that your brothers will pound me when they hear what I have planned."

"Don't worry about that, love," I said happily. "I'll protect you." Harry smiled back at me.

"I'm sure you will."

We went downstairs and had dinner. It was nice to see everyone again, and people rejoiced in seeing Harry. I stayed close to him, holding his hand through the whole evening. After we'd shared dinner, but before Mum pulled out the pudding, we went in the other room to talk. This was it; we were going to lay out our plans. Harry chose to be the farthest away from Ron that he could, instead seating himself near Bill. If I'd been more relaxed, I would have loved to take the mickey out of my brother and Hermione, as they were sitting next to each other, discretely holding hands. This wasn't the place for teasing, however.

"Um, everyone," Harry started while clearing his throat loudly. "Can I please have your attention, please." The room quieted, and Harry suddenly looked small and scared, like he did that first day at the Hog's Head, when we formed the D.A. I reached over and took his hand, and it seemed to calm him.

"I want to thank everyone for being here, and for all that each of you has done in the effort to keep me safe, but I'm tired of running. There won't be any more of it. I'm taking the fight to Tom. As of tomorrow, I'm going to force him to fight on my terms." The room was instantly in an uproar. I held on to Harry tighter. Tonks, the twins and Charlie were all for an offensive fight, saying that we'd been reacting for far too long. Remus and Professor McGonagall were more skeptical. Ron and Hermione were indignant that Harry was saying "I" rather than "we". Fleur was as quiet as Bill, and I suspected that he'd told her everything. I looked over at Mum and Dad, who were sitting stoically, recognizing what was about to happen. Mum had a tear on her cheek. I dropped my head, trying to push aside how much pain I was about to cause them.

"Everyone, please, let me explain," Harry broke through the cacophony of questions that were being thrown at him that he had refused to answer. "Please, quiet down," with his second request, people started to sit back down. Harry looked at me and I smiled at him, which he returned before he went into his rehearsed speech.

"I need to tell all of you about the mission that Dumbledore has me on," he started and immediately Hermione interrupted.

"He told you not to tell anyone!"

"Yes, he did; but he's dead, Hermione. We did it his way all fall, and where did it get us? We're at each other's throats from the damned locket. I'm doing this my way now, and it starts with me telling the people I trust about why we've been gone," he told her, confidence now oozing from him. It was like the D.A. all over again. Once Harry got going, he was an altogether different person. He was good at being in charge, good at teaching things. I felt so proud to be sitting there with him. Hermione settled back in her seat, arms crossed against her chest, her bottom lip stuck out so far that Ron could have sat on it. Wisely, he chose not to try and comfort her just now, she was angrier than a cat that had been left in a stable with wild horses right now.

"Tom Riddle," Harry started. Bill had warned him that the Order believed that the name Voldemort had been cursed so that anyone saying it would break the wards around where they were. Harry was very cautious not to say the name now. "He has dabbled in some exceptionally dark magics, which should come as no surprise to anyone. The short story is that he's ripped his soul apart, six times we believe, and stored away bits of it in items that are now called Horcruxes."

There was a sense of shock in the room, and looks of disbelief was on the faces of many. Harry continued, "We've destroyed two of them. The first was the diary that possessed Ginny back in her first year." He stroked my fingers with his thumb as he said this. I hated to think about that year, and what had been done to me. "The second was a ring that Dumbledore found about a year before he died. When he put it on, he was cursed by it. That's why his arm was blackened and withered.

"We have a third item, it's a locket. We've been unable to destroy it as of yet, but I believe that I have found a way to do so. I intend to use the spell on it in the morning, once all of the supplies that I need are ready," he added and Fleur looked up at him.

"Zhey vill be, 'Arry," she told him. Bill had offered Fleur's potion making skills to him, and Harry had willingly accepted. We really didn't want to brew it here and have to deal with the questions that would have arisen.

"Thank you, Fleur. Once it's destroyed, we will be leaving, and I don't know if we will be back. I'd like to explain it all to you first, and then if there are still questions, I'll answer them at the end," he told them without waiting for a response.

"The plan is for us to go back in time, and stop him from making any more. In the process, we hope to end the war before it even starts. He'll never be looking for me then, we're going back to before I was even born. If what I've read on the subject is correct, the change here should be immediate. This war will end, and hopefully, our lives will all be better. We're going to do this, with or without people's blessings."

There was chaos in the room, people protesting about how dangerous it was, how foolhardy Harry was being, how time travel was dangerous. Harry had answers to all of it, explaining how he'd found the spell in a book at Grimmauld, along with another all about the do's and don'ts of messing with time. He was prepared, he knew the precautions we'd have to take.

Harry went on to explain that Bill had assisted him in creating false identities, going so far as to create bank accounts that would appear to have existed for the last twenty-five years. It was in his research that Harry had learned that goblin magic could work backward through time, a fact that was little known to most wizards. Bill had no trouble convincing them to assist Harry, since stopping the first war before it started would ensure their liberty would never be encroached upon the way that it had been.

After an hour of questions and Harry's rapid, well thought out answers, there was little left to say. No one was happy about it, a few were right angry at his plan, but when Harry asked if anyone had a better idea about what to do next, there was silence in the room. Like it or not, Harry's was the most viable plan that existed.

"Harry darling," Mum finally raised her voice having been remarkably silent through much of the previous discussion. "You kept saying we. Who are you taking with you?" The look in my Mum's eyes let me know that she already knew the answer. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the two gold bands that he'd stowed away earlier in my room.

"I'm taking Ginny. I've asked her to marry me, and she's said yes. I know that you're not going to understand my thinking, so let me tell you why it has to be her. I love her, I love her more than I thought was possible. When I'm with her, I'm stronger, and when I'm away from her...there's a hole inside of me. I, we, do stronger magic when we're together. I have a pull to be next to her, to touch her, to hold her hand. Her happiness and welfare are the most important things in my mind. I will love her and protect her, I swear." As he said the last, he turned to face me, and there was no doubt in my mind that I belonged with him.

"Harry, may I see those rings?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry took the few steps and dropped them in her hand. "Where did these come from?"

"My Dad gave them to Sirius on the day that I was baptized. Sirius told me that I was to give them to the girl I wanted to marry, well actually he told me to give them to Ginny when I realized that I wanted to marry her. I thought that he'd drunk too much firewhiskey at the time," he added with a shrug and everyone laughed. "He said that there was a spell on them."

"Oh, Harry, there most certainly is. Dora dear, do you see what I see?" she queried as she handed the rings over to Tonks. The younger witch held them between her fingers, rotating them around.

"These must have been Julia's. They're very similar to the ones that Mum gave Remus and me," she said, holding her own gold band up to compare to the smaller one. "That would make sense." She held out the rings to give back to Harry, and I looked at him confused.

"Who's Julia?" he asked quickly before closing his hands around the rings.

"Julia Nighman Potter, she would have been your paternal grandmother. Those are very special rings that you have there. They are passed down from generation to generation. They are to be worn by those who know the secret," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Secret? What secret? I don't know any other secrets. I've told you all of mine," Harry protested.

"It won't be your secret, Harry. Molly, how much have you told Ginny?" the elder woman asked, and Molly sighed loudly.

"Some, but..." Molly paused, her hands picking at the edge of her apron. "After my brothers were killed, I wanted nothing to do with...**IT** anymore. I didn't want Ginny lured into it. I haven't been...Auntie Muriel still practices, she wanted to teach Ginny..." Mum stopped and the look on both Tonks and Professor McGonagall's faces was one of sadness.

"It's okay, Molly," Arthur said comforting her. "I think that it's time that she knew, that they all knew." Molly pulled a chain out from under her hair and pulled the end from down the front of her blouse. Hanging from it was a gold band, similar to the ones that Harry held and Tonks wore.

"What do we need to know?" I asked, feel sure that apparently something vitally important had been kept from me.

"Ginny, Harry, what do you know of _The Society_?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sirius mentioned it in his journal," Harry said quietly. I didn't even know that Sirius had kept a journal, or that Harry had it and was reading it. He did have a secret that he hadn't shared. "It was mentioned in conjunction with his mother."

"Yes, Aunt Walburga would have made sure that her sons knew," Tonks added quietly. I looked around the room confused. My eyes finally settled on Professor McGonagall, and she bowed her head and took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"Throughout the ages, there has always been secret knowledge that was passed from one generation to the next..." she was talking, not like when she was teaching, but instead sounding like she was telling us a story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. Lots more about The Society in this chapter, it's mostly back story, so read carefully. Thanks to my betas, you make me a better writer. Enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Society**

**Harry POV:**

"Throughout the ages, there has always been secret knowledge that was passed from one generation to the next," Professor McGonagall began telling us in a calm, but assertive voice. There was a gentleness that I had never heard in one of her school lectures, I suspected that it was more like a mother reading her child a bedtime story. Maybe that's why it felt comforting, somewhere in the back of my mind it reminded me of my Mum.

"It has always been this way. We discover, we learn, we move forward. From the very most ancient times, humanity has sought answers to the unknown. For nearly that long, it has been our job to protect what we've learned. We studied from a young age, mothers and grandmothers passing down information and lessons, family knowledge stowed away in handwritten books. We have our own recorded history of the world. When other knowledge was lost, ours remained. There are circles all over, and we ensure that even if some of us are lost, what we have learned will not be."

I looked around the room, and all of my peers were engrossed in what Professor McGonagall was saying. Mr. Weasley had his arm around his wife, while she sat there with her eyes glued to the ring she was fingering on the chain. Tonks had relaxed into Remus, and he was gently stroking her belly. It was clear that they both already knew this story. I couldn't help but think that the deeper I delved into the magical world, the less I seemed to understand it or my own family.

"What sort of knowledge are you talking about?" Bill asked, and Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

"You always were a bright one," she gently responded. "All of it, going back to the ancient Greeks and Egyptians and then forward through time. The earliest teachings date back to Egypt, and the first known culture. We didn't exist then, but that doesn't mean that we don't revere what it is that they knew. It is our first knowledge of architecture, mathematics and medicine. This is also where the first magics were done, but you already know that, don't you Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bill answered. "It took a while to get used to the Egyptian magic, its far less wands and spells and more," he paused to think of the right word, "organic."

"I'd agree with that assessment," the Professor affirmed. "Their magic is about tapping into the connections between a person and their environment."

"Mum told me that to forget the connection means you have severed the power of your magic," Tonks added. "I think that was the first lesson that she taught me."

"It usually is," the Professor went on. "Generations have taught us that if we share the lesson on our connections first, we have a better chance of teaching the spell work with greater ease. It also is a very important moral lesson." What she said echoed something that Sirius had told me while we were living in Grimmauld after Mr. Weasley's attack.

"If you know that someone is connected to you, it's much harder to do them harm," I muttered. It must have been aloud, as Tonks chose to comment on it.

"Aunt Walburga taught him well," she added, sadly.

"But Egypt wasn't the only civilization in the ancient world. There were cultures in Greece and China; populations ranging from the Assyrians to the Mayans in the new world," Hermione spoke up. I smiled across the room at her, we were talking about learning, her favorite topic and something that she felt comfortable around.

"We have the knowledge of them all. The philosophers, and the beginnings of the written word, their work in astronomy and the plotting of time, all of it is held by our members. The Society reveres all knowledge," the professor continued.

"For thousands of years we amassed as much learning as we could. Because we used magic, we could travel over large distances to obtain books or hear lessons. We were the librarians that cared for the Alexandrian Library. Our daughters would follow in our footsteps as the caretakers of thought and lesson; our sons would go and teach and learn and share their discoveries."

"As civilization spread, we spread with it. We came with the Romans to Britain, but instead of taking on the attitudes of the occupying force, we respected the people and their culture. From them we learned, and added their knowledge to ours. We shared with them what we knew. The magic here was so powerful, as were their relationships with the native creatures and beings. For a while, we flourished here and parts of Britannia were havens for learning and magic. It all began to unravel as the Romans left. The learned and the magical alike had to hide what they knew from the Saxons and the overzealous followers of a different faith," she sighed, sounding as if the pain was very real to her, instead of something that happened so long ago.

"When the dark times came, and learning was forgotten among the general populations, we continued to teach, but we had to do it in secret. Being educated was considered evil, as was the ability to manipulate the connections between ourselves and the earth. It was the beginnings of true witch hunts, and it drove us underground," she told us in hushed tones, and the room was incredibly quiet as we all listened. "Even when the darkness ended, and learning was again embraced, we were not. Too many had forgotten. Generations of not practicing magic had left most people unable to do it anymore. Gifts that were once available to all now seemed to be only remembered by our few."

"There were sporadic individuals who hadn't lost the lessons, and they were the bright lights of the Renaissance, but for the rest of us, we needed to keep our affiliations secret. The formation of Hogwarts had everything to do with our circle needing a cover to continue our work. It was a plan that was adopted by most of the circles throughout Europe. This is how the magical academies came to be."

"I have a question," Ginny raised her voice when the professor stopped speaking. "It almost sounds as if you're saying that at one point there wasn't a difference between Muggles and wizarding folk. Is that true?"

"Those names only came into existence about twelve hundred years ago," she told us. "Only when it was realized that the majority of people had lost the ability to use magic."

"But, the list, the one that says who is to go to Hogwarts," Gin continued, concern written on her face and in her voice, "we're put on that at birth. If this was something that was once taught, why is magical ability now something that you're either born with or not? How does it explain people like Hermione, whose parents are both Muggles?"

"We're not sure," McGonagall replied. "We don't know if inactivity changed something in the bodies of those who did not do magic for generations, or if it was some sort of disease that changed people. There have even been postulations that the Black plague might have had a role. We just don't know. I can tell you however, that the British circle has always believed that there could be a way to teach those born without magical power how to use magic. We were beginning to find success about one hundred years ago, but our success also gave us a dangerous enemy."

"Minnie," Molly said to her friend, "perhaps we should stop there. You've told them enough." There was deep concern on Mrs. Weasley's face, and she'd gone back to twisting the hem of her blouse, like she often did when she was nervous.

"Molly, they need to know it all," Tonks interjected, "especially if they're going to go back in time. The Society can help them; we were much stronger then, but they need to know the risks."

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Mrs. Weasley added sternly, "there was too much...I can't just sit here and listen." Professor McGonagall's face showed so much pity right now that I really thought that she might stop her lesson, but I needed to know. If I was going to walk into some sort of trap - rather than just going back to an ongoing war - I really needed to know.

"Mrs. Weasley, please," I begged her. "I, we, need to know this. It sounds like it will really help us. I want to know too. There is so much that I don't know about my parents, let alone any other part of my family tree. Please?"

"Come on, Molly, let's go make some tea," Tonks suggested as she got up awkwardly from the sofa she was sitting on. I swear that I saw Remus give her a little push. "You can give me advice about the baby." Tonks didn't seem all that thrilled to be asking for the advice, but it reminded me of something that Dudley used to say, just before he'd hit me, about 'taking one for the team.' He had no idea what it really meant, but I suspected that Tonks was about to take one for the team. I'd thank her for it later.

"So what happened? Who did you anger?" Ginny questioned and Professor McGonagall started again.

"Grindelwald. He was obsessed with Muggle suppression and had often gone so far as to suggest that they become our slaves. The idea that we were trying to teach Squibs and Muggles how to use magic...it made us targets of his wrath. He worked so hard to eradicate our members, and he'd do it in the most sadistic of ways. He would start with the youngest female members of a family, and slowly kill them off. Then he would work his way up the family tree, until there were no women left. That left whatever knowledge the family held potentially lost."

"Why?" I asked.

"Each family line has different information, different knowledge from a different time. We've never written it all down in one place again, not after the fire that destroyed our library. Each member was given a portion to hold as sacred in her family in each of the circles. Together, we knew all - but it was only as a group that the knowledge was complete. We shared what we knew when we met, but never was the complete written word ever in the same book," she explained.

"Ingenious," Hermione remarked. "That way, no one could steal it all. Grindelwald must have understood how the information was passed, and by killing off the progeny first, he knew that the eldest must have held onto the family knowledge. Kill her last, he could take her book. It's brilliant and ..."

"Deranged?" Ron added. "Only you would find the brilliance in killing people to find out what they had learned."

"I'm not saying that I would do it, Ronald," she retorted, "I'm just saying that it was a well thought out plan. I appreciate the forethought."

"He was murdering families, Hermione. There's nothing good about that."

"I didn't say that the murder was good, I said that the plan was well thought. Of course, that's something that you wouldn't know about it, is it? You're much more about the rushing off and doing..."

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, while you are no longer my students, you should be. Stop your bickering this instant," Professor McGonagall reprimanded them.

"See, now you've got us in trouble," Hermione whispered, and both Ginny and I, along with several of her brothers, had to stifle a laugh.

"You're the one who started it, thinking that the crazy bloke was brilliant," Ron complained back in a whisper. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and they finally stopped.

"Would you just snog her, and get it over with already," Charlie suggested, his frustration evident. Hermione blushed and Ron started babbling unintelligible words at his brother's suggestion. We all broke into laughter at it.

"Let 'em go, Charlie," Ginny yelled across the room. "Arguing is like foreplay for them. The more they spat, the more passionate the snogging will be later."

"Ginny," Hermione protested, "that was private."

"Hermione, nothing is private about the two of you. It's written all over your body language. Just admit it, and move on. It'll make things easier for all of us," Ginny added plainly, and it made me smile at just how forward the girl I loved could be. I leaned over and kissed her temple. I looked across the room and saw the twins' heads together, and wondered whom they were plotting against now. I was hoping that it was Ron and Hermione.

"Minerva," Remus spoke up, "how badly was your circle affected?" Smooth move on changing the subject, I thought to myself.

"Quite, our membership dropped, and we began hiding the books of knowledge. I was at the end of my time at Hogwarts, where I was safe. When I graduated, my family sent me to Spain to live with an aunt. I took the family book with me as I was the youngest. We buried it on her property and didn't dig it until after Albus had killed Grindelwald two years later."

"We rebuilt after that, bringing back women who had left or finding new ones if we could, but his atrocities would have much longer reaching affects in two ways that we hadn't foreseen. First, there were families that were shying away from teaching the ancient knowledge. There was much more freedom to marry who you wanted as few were continuing with the arranged marriages of the past. Non-magical families were hesitant to learn much about our ways and our teachings. Because of this, the importance of the lessons was lost. Second, and this was far more damaging, Tom Riddle studied everything that Grindelwald had ever done. Tom was obsessed with him, even while he was in school. I have no doubt in my mind that is why he came after us as he rose to power in the first war."

"But if you were hunted in the first war, how can the society help us when we go back?" I asked. This was getting very confusing for me.

"We were smarter the second time around, we knew how to hide our information better. We also did something rather radical - we made sure that our sons knew everything that our daughters did and we put the family books in their hands. Remarkably, families that would have appeared to have been loyal to Tom were actually working against him. Fathers would be Riddle supporters while their wives, sons and daughters were working to bring him down. When our daughters would marry, we would make sure that their husbands knew everything too - that's where the rings began. They were the idea of your grandmother, Julia, and her dearest friend, Wally Black."

I gasped at what I heard. "My grandmother was best friends with Mrs. Black? Sirius' Mum? The crazy woman from the painting?"

"Oh, Harry," Professor McGonagall started, "you never knew her when she was younger. Wally and I were at Hogwarts together, and she was nothing like the rest of the Black family. She was bright and optimistic and incredibly talented. When she left school, she went on to study as an apothecary, and that's where she and your Grandmum became close. Julia ran a small potions store in Hogsmeade, and she took Wally on as her apprentice. Julia was ten years older, but she saw something in the younger woman. Wally's Mum, Irma, had left our circle for safety and had chosen not to come back. She had adopted some rather odd ideas from her husband, Pollux. She didn't believe in sharing knowledge anymore, she wanted to go on and horde it in her family."

"That sounds more like the Black family that Sirius taught me about. What happened to his mother then? How did she become that..."

"Bitch?" Ginny offered and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, well, she did become that in the end, but...Harry, I think that the rest of the story of Wally and Julia should be left until we are alone. I'm quite certain that Tonks can tell you more than even I. It is her family after all."

"I understand," I said, not really understanding, but not wanting to upset the professor now.

"Why don't the rest of us go and get some tea and pudding," Mr. Weasley suggested in a way that let the others know that it wasn't a suggestion. Only the professor, Remus, Ginny and I remained. As they all filed out, he turned back and smiled. A moment later Tonks came back in and settled herself back down by her husband.

"Did you survive the advice?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but from listening to Molly speak, I doubt that I'll survive the delivery. Please tell me that I can just transfigure the baby out of me?" she asked the Transfiguration professor.

"I'm sorry my dear, it doesn't work that way." Tonks didn't look happy.

"Arthur said that you needed some information from me. What can I help you with?"

"I was going to tell the story of Wally and Julia, but I thought that you might have something to add. I know that your Mum was close to Julia as well," the older woman told the younger.

"She was, Mum even babysat your Dad when he was little, Harry. Drove Mum nuts when she'd have to deal with Sirius and James together. She often said that she really wasn't given enough gold to sit them when she'd come home from school on holiday." Tonks smiled as she thought about the stories. "Anyway, Auntie Wally and Mrs. Potter were very close. Auntie Wally came so close to being disowned from the family. Mum looked up to her for that."

"Wait, I thought that it was Mrs. Black who blasted Sirius off the family tree? Why would she do that if she was almost disowned herself?" I asked, it was like hearing about two different people.

"It wasn't ever her. It was Uncle Orion. He was…" Tonks stopped and appeared to be fighting back tears.

"Let me start again at the beginning," Professor McGonagall spoke. "Wally was different at school, little in common with the rest of her family. We were friends, and even when I was sent away, we sent each other coded messages through _The Society_. She had been told when she was young that she would be marrying her second cousin, Orion. He was four years younger and even as a little boy, he was sadistic and cruel. It was no surprise to me that he became friends with Tom Riddle when they were at school, they were both..." she paused and shuddered. "You could look them in the eyes and see that there was no love in them.

"Wally had always worried about what her marriage to Orion would be like. She didn't want it at all, she often said she'd rather be a spinster than marry him. Julia and Andrew had offered to get her out of the country so that she could have a better life, but Wally couldn't leave. She was far too faithful to her family to do that. She was raised a Black after all."

"They married on Halloween in 1947. Both Julia and I stood up for Wally, and from that day on, we saw a change in her. It took years for her to finally tell us the whole story, but it was something that both your grandmother and I had suspected. Orion beat and tortured Wally relentlessly. She lost three babies before Sirius was born because Orion's mother saw into the future and told him that they were girls, and the family didn't need any more girls. He would hurt her until the pregnancy would fail."

"My grandmother had already given birth to Bella and my Mum," Tonks explained. "There was great fear that there wouldn't be a male heir to carry on the family name. Legacy," she spat the word out, "that was their big concern. It's even why they forced Aunt Wally to marry Uncle Orion."

"It was with Sirius's birth that her life began to turn around. She had someone that loved her, unconditionally. She began to teach him and his younger brother from an early age."

"I read those lessons in Sirius's journal. He said that his Mum was a good teacher. He also wrote that his Dad hated he and his brother learning about this stuff," I explained.

"Harry," Remus called and I turned my head to look at him. "As you read that journal, you're going to find out some other things about his home life. He never told me everything until after he escaped from Azkaban, but it wasn't easy on him, or his mother or brother."

"Harry, Aunt Wally did so much to help other people, often at great personal expense. This was no more evident than in how Uncle Orion treated her," Tonks added.

"Did Sirius know this?" I asked.

"He only came to the realization much later in his life; you'll read it all in the journal, he was brutally honest in there, about everything in his life. Keep in mind that when he came back from Azkaban, he was bitter and lonely. He lost everyone he'd ever really loved. I think that it clouded his vision, especially when talking about his mother. The woman that he loved as a child had disappeared long before her death," he answered.

"That brings us to those rings you have there. During the second war, as I said, we were much more proactive," Professor McGonagall began speaking again. "We had many more women, as well as their children working with us. Because of this, their husbands wanted to get involved. Julia and Wally came up with the idea for these rings. Outwardly, they signified to anyone who knew our secret that this was a person that was sympathetic and could give aid. But because some of these men were still in the inner circle, there needed to be some protection on them."

"Wait, you're saying that Death Eaters were working against," I struggled not to say the darned name, "HIM in the first war?"

"They weren't Death Eaters. At that time, there was a two tired sort of system. There was an inner circle, men that Tom had known to for much of his life. Men that he felt he could rely on, like Orion Black. Then there were the Death Eaters, the ones who got their hands dirty. It was some of the older men, those that had known him for years that began to doubt what he was doing. It was one thing to think that perhaps there was good reason to keep the Muggles from intermingling with Wizards too much. Their world was in chaos in the 60's and 70's. It was a whole other thing to think that Muggles should be slaves or eradicated. The rings were especially made for these men."

"You said that they were charmed. What kind of protection did they give?" Ginny asked.

"The wearer cannot betray the giver. You can be put under the Imperious curse, and it will still not cause you to betray your partner. As far as we know, Tom never realized what they were, he probably still doesn't know, although, there aren't many men who wear them anymore. Our numbers are so very, very small now," Professor McGonagall explained.

"So, if we're wearing these, we can't betray one another, no matter what happens to us?" Ginny wanted clarification.

"Yes, but I would suggest that you get married first," Remus answered. "I found out the hard way that the magic can be a bit...overwhelming at first." The smile on his face made me wonder what he meant. The large grin on Tonks face made me a little nervous.

"We were planning on being married before we left," Ginny told them. "I need to be married to have the tracer on my magic removed."

"That's true for doing the magic to get out of our time, but I have no idea if you'll register when you're back in time or not," Remus postulated. "Minerva, you've done some time travel?"

"Only with a time-turner, Remus, and since they are monitored by the Ministry in the time that it was assigned, it wasn't ever an issue. I believe that they're right, marriage is the only safe way to remove the trace on her."

"Are you ready to get married?" Tonks asked and I started to nod, but Ginny gave them a verbal answer first.

"I can't lose him. Without Harry, my life is empty, and I am merely a shell of the person who I could be. I love him so deeply, he's my meaning to life," she said emphatically. She always was better with words than I was. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

"Well, I guess that's answer enough," Professor McGonagall burst out with a youthful giggle that I was sure she'd never use at school. "Tell me, would you like me to perform the ceremony tonight?"

"What?" Ginny and I both asked.

"Perform the ceremony, here, tonight, while everyone is already gathered. It would be safer than trying to assemble everyone again tomorrow. A witch of my age and stature can do these sorts of things."

"Oh, well, I...I don't have anything to wear," Ginny blurted out.

"What about that beautiful dress that you wore in Fleur's wedding? I'm sure that we can lay a spell or two on it and make it suitable?" Tonks suggested.

"Yes, and you'll stand up with me? You AND Hermione? Guess I need to ask her," Ginny was rambling and begging the older witch, but then she stopped short and turned to me. "I mean, that's only if this is what you want. I know that we talked about it, but we never said that it would be tonight."

"Gin, love, I want to marry you, and if tonight works for you, then it's fine with me. As for the dress, you can wear a cloth sack and you'll still be the most beautiful girl in the world," I told her.

"Then my answer is yes," Tonks yelled out. "Come on, let's get your Mum and tell her what's going on."

"My parents, I'm sure that Mum would have wanted to plan a big wedding for me," Ginny added sadly, slumping back in the chair.

"Miss Weasley," our Transfigurations professor leaned over and took her hand, "your Mum and Dad already figured out that this would happen, and that if I was here, it might be tonight. I think that's why they thought you wanted me here."

"Oh," I interjected, "that wasn't her, that was me. I uh...I trust you. You were always honest and fair with me. Hard as hell on me in class, but you were fair about it. I wanted you here because you're about the only person who can tell me that I'm barking mad and I'd stop and listen to you." She clapped her hands together and threw her head back, making a rather odd, happy noise.

"Mr. Potter, that might have been the nicest thing that you've ever said to me," her eyes were sparkling as she spoke.

"I have one more question before I go and speak with Mum and Dad," Ginny stated.

"All right," the Professor urged her on.

"Why didn't Mum want us knowing about The Society? What does it have to do with the deaths of my uncles?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at the rings in her hands. "Your Grandmother was very active in our circle, and she'd taught your Mum from the time that she was very, very little. Gideon and Fabian had joined our ranks, against your Grandmother's wishes. She was fearful she might loose all of her children. Because they weren't married, the wore no rings, and we hadn't thought to create something for them to wear. While they were trying to secure a book from another circle member who was dying, they were cornered by Death Eaters and killed. Your Mum was very, very angry about it, and she refused to have any of her children brought up knowing about the Society."

"Maybe we shouldn't use those rings then, Harry," Ginny quietly suggested and while I could see her point, this was something that was important enough to my Dad and Grandfather to arrange that I get them should they have died. I really wanted to do this. Before I could answer, however, Tonks started speaking.

"Ginny, your Mum knows that it's important that you use them. We talked about it in the kitchen. You're all involved in the fight against Tom already, you should have all the protection you can get."

I felt relieved at her answer, and I looked at Ginny who was smiling as well.

"Now you two, go on, let's find you things to wear and arrange this room to host a wedding," Remus suggested.

"Wait, there's um, one other thing I need to do," I told them and then stood and looked at my Dad's only remaining friend. "I'm going to ask Ron to be my best man, but Remus, would you stand with me too? It would be sort of like my Dad and Sirius were here with me, in a way. You're the only family I have left."

Remus stood and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I would be honored to stand with you, Harry. You parents and godfather would be so proud of the man you've become. I am humbled to be by your side." I hugged him then. It wasn't something that I did often, in fact, it had been a long time, not since the night that we lost Sirius. Right now, however, it felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, another chapter. I know this will disappoint some of you, but we're not going to see the wedding. Our dynamic duo will talk about it, but we needed to get to the past. Enjoy everyone. MNF**

**Chapter 5:**

**Yesterday is the Future**

**Ginny POV:**

It had been a wild twenty-four hours, but I had no intention of sleeping any time soon. I was wrapped up in the bed that was nestled in the corner of the flat on Caledonian Road. I wasn't wrapped up in the bed, really, I was wrapped up in Harry. Our legs were twined together, and he was holding me close to his chest. Neither of us was wearing a thing, save the top sheet of the bed, which barely covered us. We'd been married for one day.

"Tell me love, what are you thinking?" Harry asked me as his hand drifted down my back and back up again.

"I was just thinking about all that's happened since yesterday," I told him as I sighed.

"You do realize that 'yesterday' is actually eighteen and a half years in the future?"

"I do," I told him, giving his chest hairs a little pull for effect. "But if I don't call it yesterday, what do I call it?" He didn't say anything back, he just sort of shrugged and kissed my head. "Our wedding really was quite beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Ginny, I couldn't tell you what it looked like or exactly what happened. All I could see was you, what I felt was my overwhelming love for you when we touched wands and then I put that ring on your finger."

I moved so that I could look at his face. "Really?"

"Really," he responded as he moved down to kiss me again. As my husband, he felt so much better, stronger. We both instantly understood what Remus was trying to tell us about the rings. It was a tad overwhelming, to all of a sudden NEED someone like that, especially when you're in your parents' house. I gave into kissing Harry as his tongue moved against mine. I wasn't quite ready for round three just yet, no matter how many spells I did on myself. I was quite sore. When we both needed to breathe, I carefully laid my head back down on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"We still need to make it to the bank today," Harry reminded me. We'd arrived very early this morning, just before seven. Harry knew where the flat that we owned was located, and had strategically picked a park that was close, but not too close, just in case we were somehow seen, or our arrival by magic had been registered somehow. I had visited Parliament Hill Park as a child once, when we had come down to drop my older brothers off at King's Cross to take the train to school. It was when the twins first started school, so it was just Ron and I at the park with Mum. It was a nice day, and I had remembered how beautiful the place was. When Harry and I found ourselves in the crop of trees just off the greens, I knew that it seemed familiar. It wasn't until Harry told me where we were that I remembered my day there. It took us less than an hour to walk to the flat, including the time it took to stop in a small bakery to buy scones and tea to eat as we continued our way to our home. I sighed again as I thought of those words, our home.

"I know, it's just, I like it in bed," I told him as I ran my hand down his side and to his hip. The intimacy of lying in bed with him, nothing between us, was perfection. I didn't want to disrupt it for anything. Instead, my stomach chose to remind me that it was past noon now, and breakfast had been rather small, and very early.

"Your stomach seems to think that it's time to get up," Harry teased me, and then moved to sit upright. I guessed that he was right, but I hated to leave this space, right now. There was something mysterious and wonderful about the bed in our little flat. It was a whole lot better than last night in my bed at my parents' house. I dropped my head and giggled at the memory of Harry and I on our wedding night. There was nothing romantic about it.

"What's given you the giggles, hum?" Harry questioned me as I pulled myself up to sit next to him. The sheet dropped and my chest was left bare. Harry's eyes seemed to widen at that, which made me giggle even harder.

"Well, the look on your face, for one," I told him, and he just smiled and stared more. "They're breasts, Harry, and you've been all over them this morning. Haven't you memorized what they look like yet?"

"Perfection deserves to be observed whenever it can," he told me back, and for a moment I wondered where he got such a line from, and then I remembered what he'd been reading lately.

"There's just a little too much of Sirius in you, my dear husband," I told him back with a grin. The statement only earned me a shrug, to which I rolled my eyes at him. "Actually, the giggles started when I was thinking about our wedding night. It wasn't exactly romantic." The last part I added with a little pout.

"Don't go there Gin, but there was no way we were doing THAT in your parents house," he told me as he shook his head. "Your Mum and Dad were right above us, there were brothers all over, since they all had to stay so they could see us off this morning. Remus was even there, and he's the only family I have left. Uh-uh, we weren't..." he just shook his head again. I loved that he was afraid of my family.

"Oh, please, we'd just gotten married," I teased him back, "they were sort of expecting us to..."

"That's just..." he shuddered, head still going back and forth. "I should hope that this morning more than made up for last night?"

"Oh, it did, I promise that it did," I told him, again feeling my body react to his being so close, but I knew that I needed to take a break and that we needed to get the financial things taken care of. Thankfully, Harry's stomach chose that moment to rumble very loudly, giving me a firm reason to get up and out of the bed. As I swung my legs so that they were dangling over the side, I smiled knowing that we'd be back in bed later. "Come on, you're hungry too and after the bank, we need to find a market so that we don't have to leave the flat again."

"And why would that be, dear wife?" Harry said with a lightness to his voice that I found refreshing.

"Because, dear husband," I looked over my shoulder at him, "we're definitely doing more of this." I reached down and grabbed my tee shirt from the floor and slid it on before getting up and walking to the loo. I could hear Harry whistle at me as I left the room. I never knew that I could be this happy. It almost made the sadness and pain of the last five months go away; but it couldn't really. I was worried about what was happening to my family. I wondered if this plan was really going to work, or if we'd go back to our time to find things worse than when we left.

I closed the door to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror for a minute. I didn't look any different, but I felt so very different from before. I was a woman now. I felt more comfortable in my own skin. My past wasn't...I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to place what it was that I was feeling. There was relief, certainly, that we'd made it here, together. Someone had mentioned that we could get separated on the journey, and end up in different years. That would have been bad. However, there was something more profound that I was feeling.

I took a flannel off the shelf and looked at it for a minute. I really didn't quite understand how it was that Harry had told Bill exactly what it was that he needed two days ago, and now it was here. But it wasn't two days ago - it was over eighteen years in the future. The goblins' magic was just mind-boggling. I couldn't explain it if I wanted to. The apartment was furnished and clean when we arrived, all the basic household supplies prepared and in place. Harry had told them not to worry about food, that he would rather take care of that himself when we arrived.

I soaked the flannel under the faucet of the sink and gently washed myself, knowing that I'd need to put another slight pain-relieving charm on my womanly parts when I was done here. I was quite thankful that Tonks had seen fit to give me an honest chat about what it would really feel like. Mum's talk had been all about connections and emotions - which was all true - but it was good to also be forewarned about the physical realities of what would transpire. Harry had confessed that both Remus and Bill had pulled him aside and made sure that he knew what to do, but also how to do the birth control charm. He assured them that Sirius had taken care of both discussions before he died, in an excruciating amount of detail, to Harry's horror at the time. He learned his lessons well I thought as I put the flannel on the rack. Then it dawned on me why I really was relieved.

I hadn't shied away from Harry's touch or the physical side of our relationship. At some point in my third year, I began to have an understanding of what had happened between Tom Riddle and me while I was in the Chamber. It made me feel...ugly...it was the best word that I could come up. Whenever I'd been with any of the boys that I had dated at school, we'd get to a point in our physical relationship, and I would just want to cry. I could hear Tom's voice in my head, reminding me of what had happened, reminding me how I had felt. None of them understood, and we broke up not long after I had stopped us from going further. I felt none of that with Harry, I guessed it was because he loved me. I smiled at the way he made me feel - safe, beautiful and loved.

I looked around the room for a toothbrush, but found none. Just one more thing that we'd need to pick up at the market. I could cleanse my mouth with my wand, which was out in the main room of our flat. I opened the door and smiled a Harry. He'd put his jeans back on, but he remained barefoot and without his shirt. He definitely wasn't a scrawny little boy any more.

"I put the dress that your Mum sent on the bed," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I'm going to hop in the shower quickly and then we'll go? The bank's open 'till three."

"That's fine. I'll start making a list for the market as well?"

"You're brilliant," he told me with a gentle caress of his hands down my arms. "Love you," he called back as he walked into the loo.

"Love you too." I heard the door click and made my way over to the bed. My Mum, bless her heart, never threw anything out. Her reasoning, she might need it someday. Before we'd left, she'd dug out some clothes that were hers and Dad's that they'd worn just after they left school. Harry and I found a few things that would work, so that we could blend in better, at least until we could get to the store. Harry crammed it all into this little beaded purse of Hermione's, which he looked ridiculous with. That went into his rucksack, which at least made more sense for him to be carrying.

I pulled out a clean pair of knickers and my sandals from the bag. As I slid the sundress over my shoulders, I appreciated how soft the material was, even if it was terribly ugly. The dress had giant flowers in bright pink, orange and yellow on it. I supposed that I had to wear it, but it didn't mean I had to like it. I threw my dirty clothes into a pile in the closet that had Harry's traveling wear already lying there. I sat down on the bed and took my hairbrush out from my handbag and began to try to get the knots out of the back of my hair.

I liked the flat, and even though I knew that Harry had nothing to do with picking it, it was just what I would have chosen. It wasn't large, but we didn't need that much space. There was a little entry way which opened up onto the main room, which was shaped like a large "L". Our bed was in the corner, with little night-stands on either side. There was a lounge area with a desk, a sofa and a large chair. Off the lounge was our kitchen, it wasn't big but it was bright. I was just worried because all the appliances were Muggle ones. I'd never cooked that way before, but Harry assured me that we'd be fine, he'd teach me all I needed to know. From out the windows in the kitchen and the lounge we could see the London skyline.

Harry emerged from the loo looking refreshed. He went into the closet and took out the shirt that my father had given him to wear. I'd never seen anything, well, uglier in my life. It had stripes of brown, light blue and orange going up and down on it. I couldn't imagine my father wearing such a thing, but he assured us that we'd be in fashion with these clothes. I couldn't help but think that Harry and I would clash as we stood next to each other on the street.

"Do I look as silly as I feel?" he asked me, and I reluctantly nodded at him. "Great."

"I don't look much better," I tried to make him feel better. "Come on, let's get this over with." I said linking my arm through his, leaning up to kiss him. "We'll go clothes shopping while we're out."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Harry said as we left the flat and he locked the door. Fortunately, our flat was on a main thoroughfare, and we weren't far from the bank. There was a slight breeze, but it wasn't too hot, even though it was late July. Harry said that he had his reasons for coming to late July 1979. I figured it was his plan, we'd do things his way.

We stepped into the Midland Bank branch and waited for the manager to be able to see us. Harry had explained that as far as the bank was concerned, we were transferring our accounts from his family's branch in northwestern Scotland. I didn't even know that was where the Potter family was from. Harry confessed that he hadn't either until Bill had brought home the paperwork for him a few days ago. Harry had even picked out the names that we'd be going under here. We were greeted by a short, pudgy man who was balding but was trying to hide the fact that he was by combing his hair over the top of his head. He had very ruddy cheeks and his nose was rather red. When he opened up his mouth to speak, I was immediately assaulted by the strong odor of whiskey.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, it's such a pleasure to meet you," he said as he offered us his hand. "Please, come have a seat." He directed us to a small office and then closed the door behind us.

"Thank you, Mister..." and Harry paused, as he'd not told us his name.

"Chapman, Ellis Chapman," he told us as he rounded his desk. "So sorry, slipped my mind, eh?" I just nodded, he was an odd fellow indeed. There were papers for us to sign, completing the transfer of the deed on the flat from "Harry's grandmother", Wilma Parker, to him as well as a significant savings and checking account. I knew that Harry had money, but I never knew that he had so much. I nearly choked when I saw the balances on the accounts as I signed them and produced the identification that the goblins had made us. We were also given something called a "credit card". I had no idea what it was, but I signed those papers too.

"Regina Parker, what a beautiful name," he remarked. Harry had to gently step on my foot to remind me that it was mine.

"Oh, thank you so much. Still getting used to the name, newlyweds and all," I covered, but I wasn't sure that this guy would remember after all anyway.

"Yes, yes, young love can play with the mind, why I remember when my wife Peony and I were first married, couldn't keep our hands off each other. Now, can't get her to touch me..."

"Well, thank you sir, I think we've covered all of our business," Harry interrupted him. "I'm just going to go see the teller about some pound notes."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Parker, anytime you need anything at all, please come and see us," Mr. Chapman said, extending his hand again. Harry shook it, and then ushered me out of the office. We stood in line to see the teller, and then Harry took some of the pounds and put them in his wallet and then handed me some for my purse.

"Harry, you don't need to give me money. I was hoping to find a job of some sort, help out with things..." I told him. I was going to carry my own weight, or at least help.

"Ginny," he said rather harshly, pushing the notes into my hand. We walked out of the bank and then he stopped us on the street. "Put those in your bag. We're not getting jobs here, we've already got work to do." I obeyed, but his harshness had upset me. I glared at him after the money was away.

"I'm sorry that I snapped in there, it's just that we have to do nothing to raise suspicion. Anyway, we're married now, what's mine is yours," he told me with those sad puppy dog eyes that I couldn't ever resist. I knew he was right, but I also knew that we were going to have to talk about money later on.

"Fine, but we're discussing this further when we're at home. I'm not going to just sit around and have babies now that we're married," I told him.

"I never thought that you would want that, love," he told me, and then leaned down to kiss me. If I caved this easy on every argument, this wasn't going to be much of a marriage.

We walked down the road a little farther, looking in the windows of the shops, until we came to Camden Passage, and turned down. There were vendors selling all sorts of things, and we found some second hand clothes that should fit us and that weren't too ugly. There was a notice on one of the light-posts, saying that a farmer's market would be in the same road tomorrow, so we decided that we'd come back for our food supplies then.

We stopped in the _James Smith and Son's_ store, and Harry insisted that we each purchase an umbrella, explaining that we'd have to walk while we were here, and London wasn't known for being the sunniest place. Farther on our walk, we came across the _International Magic Shop_, a Muggle place of all things. Harry told me that he and Hermione had stopped in one before they came to the Burrow, and how funny they had found the place.

We refrained from laughing at some of the "tricks" that they had in the store, but did find that they carried a wide range of other items which could be useful to us, should the need arise. I hoped that it would still exist when we went back to our time, Fred and George would love to see "Muggle magic."

We quickly stopped in a general variety shop, and picked up some necessary items: toothpaste and brushes, shampoo, new knickers and socks for us both, and other sundry items. We weren't far from the flat, and we were going to take the things home and then go out for dinner, when we were halted by the delicious smell of fresh bread baking. We stepped inside the bakery and knew that we needed to take some of the things home with us.

Minutes later, laden with fresh bread and scones as well as Cornish pasties for dinner, we made our way back to the flat. I put the few groceries that we'd bought away in the kitchen, and then joined Harry who was sitting on the sofa, looking out the windows at the city.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"Just thinking about where to start. On Monday, I need to go and visit Dumbledore. He's alive here, and he should have some ideas about what to do, and how to approach folks here," he explained as I snuggled close.

"Makes sense," I responded. "So tell me, how did you end up with Regina and Harrison Parker?"

"Well, turns out that my great-grandmother really was Wilma Parker, and they were able to use information from her real accounts to make our identities from. Harrison means "son of Harry" and Regina means "queen." Since you're the queen of my heart, it seemed like the right name. I also figured that names that were close to ours made more sense; we couldn't mess up that way."

"Well done then, and I love my name, almost as much as I love being Ginny Potter," I told him as I turned to kiss him. We talked for a few more minutes, and he explained how the credit card worked. I told him that it sounded like magic to me, but he assured me it wasn't. It wasn't long before we'd moved back to the bed and I found that a few hours and a discreet spell had made me feel much better, and I enjoyed being with Harry even more this time.

We ate our dinner in bed, neither of us wearing anything but the bed sheet again. I decided that it was perhaps my favorite outfit of all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, early post this week, mostly because I couldn't wait to get this chapter up! I'm loving the way people are taking to this story, and want to thank all of you for taking time to read. Special thanks to my beta, Peter, because he makes me a better writer and to my family. I did a whole lot of talking out loud to get this chapter right, and they were forced to listen to me saying dialogue out loud and mumbling to get it right. They're threatening to set seats at the table for my characters at dinner time! Oh, and for anyone who has read my earlier work, there is someone familiar in this chapter. Hope that you enjoy the surprise as much as I did writing it. Thanks again, and enjoy! MNF**

**Chapter 6:**

**To Market, To Market...**

**Harry POV:**

"This is one of the most fascinating things that I've ever read," I told Ginny as I sat at the small table in the kitchen as she was doing the dishes. We'd made an interesting bet while still in bed this morning, and she'd lost, hence the dishes. I was poring over Sirius' old diary, and laughing at some of the entries from when he was a kid. I had finally figured out that "Jimmy" was my Dad. Couldn't believe I didn't see the connection, but he'd never told me that they knew each other that long.

"I've gathered that," Gin replied as her hands were lost in the bubbles in the sink. One of my stipulations was that she had to do it by hand. "What year are you up to?"

"He's just about to leave for his fourth year. His family, well his Dad, the man's just a sadistic arse. Sirius was talking about being abused by his father back when he was like ten and eleven. I..." I stopped. Even though it was Ginny, and she knew some of what I had gone through as a kid when I lived at the Dursley's, there was still a lot that I hadn't told her, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to. I never realized that he understood so well, and why he was so adamant that I live with him. If only...

"Hey," Ginny said as she put her hands on my shoulders and leaned over from behind me, "you in there? You just stopped talking. Made me wonder if you'd gone back to reading that thing."

"No, I was just thinking," I told her a half-truth. "The entries about his home life are hard to read, but I love the ones about him and my dad in here." I flipped back to the beginning of the book, the first time that I heard about who I now know is my dad. "Here we go," I snapped the binding of the book to hold it open to the page, "'5 June, 1967. Jimmy over to play today. Made cousin Andy crazy riding dumbwaiter up and down. She got so upset she blew up Mummy's vase. Brilliant to put it in on the last trip. Need to do that again.'"

"How was anyone surprised that Sirius and James turned into pranksters at school?" Ginny asked. "They were pranksters when they were seven!" she shook her head. "All done here if you want to head out? Don't have much for lunch, so we need to get to the market," she explained.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. I would have much rather laid around here all day, reading this diary, drinking some tea and shagging Ginny. Maybe there'd be time for both, but she was right, we did need some things from the Farmer's Market. I looked over at her, and just stopped to admire her. Yesterday she'd bought this blouse with brown circles all over it. When she first picked it up, I thought she was daft, but seeing it on her now was...wow. It was kind of sheer and see–through and I knew that she was only wearing a little scrap of material underneath it. She wore these tiny shorts with it and I really did just want to stay home and shag her.

"You know, I don't think that I should let you out of here dressed like that," I said as I shifted around in my chair, trying to make my jeans feel less tight.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my outfit? Do I look bad?" she asked, turning around, apparently trying to see her back side.

"Gin, you couldn't look bad if you tried," I explained and stood up and walked over to her. I grabbed her from behind and pulled her up taut against me, knowing that she could feel how much I liked how she looked. "You just look far too," I moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, "delicious," I whispered in her ear before I took the edge between my teeth, "to let anyone else see."

"Oh," she mumbled in a high pitched voice. I turned her around and kissed her fiercely before I walked her backwards into the bed. We tumbled down together. An hour later we finally left the flat for the Farmer's Market.

We made our way down the road again, to Camden Passage. Several of the stands from yesterday were here again, but as the notice on the post had promised, most of the passage was filled with farmers selling their harvests. Late July was a good time to buy things, but the size of this market was astounding. I doubt that I'd ever seen one quite this large, even when I'd been forced to lug bags of things around for Aunt Petunia. If I was a little gobsmacked, Ginny was barmy with excitement.

"Really, sweetheart," I was starting to tease her as I watched her eating raspberry after raspberry from the carton that was in her hands, "we can get you more of those. You don't have to wolf them all down right now."

"Sorry," she answered her lips red from the berry juice. "These are my favorite, but whenever I went out and picked them at home, my brothers would eat them before I got any. Sort of a habit now," she explained, popping another one in her mouth before she held the carton before me. I took a few out, but I'd let her enjoy her berries.

We strolled up and down the little lanes that had the vendors, filling our sacks. I was thankful that I could put a weightless charm on them, making them feel like nothing in our arms as we strolled. I insisted that Ginny pick out her favorite flowers from the flower stand, and I was surprised when she selected small pink tea-roses. The color reminded me of her cheeks. After the clerk had wrapped them and she handed them to me, I gave them to my wife. Ginny immediately dipped her head to smell the fragrant blooms.

"Auntie Muriel has them all over her garden," she explained, with a sort of dreamy look on her face. "When I was little, I'd go out and I'd pick them and Charlie would make me crowns out of the flowers. He always made me feel special when I was little. It makes me sad that he's never found anyone he could love and that would love him back. Even Percy has what's her name, and he's a smeggy git!"

"Ah, Gin," I said as I wrapped my arm over her shoulders, "we can't all fall in love with the girl who puts her hand in the butter around us when we're twelve."

"You promised me that you wouldn't bring that up again," she mockingly threatened me. I was about to open my mouth to find out exactly what she would do about it, when a high pitched squeal and the voice of a girl nearby caught my attention.

"Sirius, put me down," the girl called, laughing as she did. I turned to look at Ginny as she looked at me.

"Did she just say Sirius?" I asked.

"She did."

"You don't think?"

"It's not a common name."

"Look around, see if you see him."

"Harry, he's like twenty, how will I recognize him?"

"He can't look that different."

"Fine," she huffed and then turned her head to the right, I looked to the left. There he was. Behind the far bin that held the tall flowers stood Sirius, looking remarkably like the older man that I had known, and who I had lost only a few years ago. I pulled on Ginny's sleeve, but I think that I pinched her arm instead.

"Ouch," she complained.

"Sorry. Over there, behind the tall things." I pointed and then we both ducked behind the pots of flowers."

"Gladiolas."

"Gladi what?"

"Gladiolas, the tall flowers, they're gladiolas."

"How do you know that? You don't do well in...plant class," I asked her. We'd decided that we shouldn't talk about school while we were out in public. We needed to act like we weren't magical after all.

"I do just fine in 'plant class'," she said rather sarcastically. "But actually, I know about them from my Mum's garden. Haven't you ever looked at the flowers when we've gotten banished to the garden to chuck...um...pests." I nearly choked on my laughter when she called the garden gnomes, pests.

"No, I'm a bloke," I explained and she just shook her head and shushed me.

"It looks like him, but who's that with him?"

"Don't know. Is he on a date here?"

"With a Muggle girl? Did Sirius date Muggles?"

"I don't know," I answered. I was starting to get irritated with her.

"Well, you've been reading his diary."

"Yeah, but he's only fourteen in it. He's taken plenty of girls to the broom closet, but all he's done so far is snog them. He doesn't talk about actually going anywhere with them. Anyway, she looks pretty young."

"He's not that old. She's just short. Look at her face, she's about our age. We need to find out who she is," Ginny suggested as they moved past us, going to the next stall. They were holding hands and looking at each other like they were really sweet on the other. I had no idea that he'd even dated a Muggle, much less had feelings for her. Ginny finally yanked on my hand to get me moving. We were about five steps behind them when they stopped, and we did too. Thankfully we were at a stand that was selling sun glasses. We pretended to be trying them on while we eavesdropped, which was quite silly for me, as I was already wearing my glasses.

I looked at the girl, she was really pretty. She had long brown hair that she'd pulled into a long ponytail that was tied with a sort of fiery scarf. She was wearing a dress that tied at her neck and then hung down the front, leaving most of her back bare. Sirius must have liked this, as he kept running his hand up and down it as she looked at old books.

"Find something?" he asked her, moving to stand behind her and look over her head. It was easy for him to do so, there must have been a foot difference in their height.

"Look, it's an old copy of _Titus Andronicus_," she said as she lifted the tome gently between her fingers and opened it with the greatest of care to the front pages. "Printed in 1853, huh."

"Why's that so interesting love?" Sirius asked her. He was so protective and attentive with her. This really was a whole new side to him. It was also a little gross, like watching Hagrid with Madame Maxime. I kept imagining the older Sirius, and thinking that it would be fun to take the mickey out of him about this.

"The play fell out of fashion in the Victorian era, even though all other things Shakespeare were on the rise in popularity," she told him and then looked away from the book to look up at him. "It would seem that the gratuitous violence was more than the Victorians could take."

"I could see that," he answered before he leaned down to kiss her. "Your character gets raped, her hands cut off and replaced with sticks and her tongue cut out to make her mute. Pity too, you can do such amazing things with your tongue."

"Sirius, stop it, we're in public. Honestly, could you be more of a hound-dog?"

"Oh, you like it when I'm all furry and I chase Moony round the house," he mocked her. I turned and looked at Ginny.

"Moony, she knows about Remus?" I asked Gin and she just shrugged. Whoever she was, she started talking again.

"Yes, I am quite taken with the two of you when you shed all over the house as well. This really is quite a find," she told him, turning her head back to the book. "Thirty-six pounds, little too rich for my salary," she announced as she made to put the book back. Sirius stopped her, and reached into his pocket for some notes.

"You're not buying that for me," she complained, but he just held it and the money over her head, just out of her reach.

"You are nearing the end of the run, and the papers have been filled with acclaim for your portrayal of Lavinia. Who knew that NOT speaking for half the play was the way to make people notice?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks, sweetheart," she told him as she pouted.

"I didn't say that it wasn't," he backtracked. "Please, to commemorate just how far you've come. Think of how excited your Ma and Da will be when they see this." While he was speaking to her the book seller had taken the book and money and was in the process of wrapping up the purchase. I'd give him this much, he was smooth in the way that he handled her.

"I think she's an actress," Ginny whispered, and I nodded to her in agreement.

"Maybe we can find out where her play is from the paper?"

"Yeah, but if she knows about him being a dog and Professor Lupin...she must be a witch." I shrugged at her, I wasn't sure yet.

"You gonna buy those?" a gruff voice asked and I turned to look where the voice had come from. It was the man who ran the stall, and he was apparently upset that Ginny and I were standing there, wearing his sunglasses without moving to purchase anything.

"Uh, yeah," I responded as I fished out some pounds for him.

"Come on, they're moving again," Ginny said as she tugged on my shirt. I grabbed the change from the vendor and let her pull me along.

"Blimey woman, can I at least get my money in my pocket?" I asked her as I took the sunglasses off and stuffed them into the bag with the meats we had bought.

"Sorry, I just don't want to loose them."

"Learn anything else?"

"No, they're too far ahead to hear."

They stopped a few times, but never long enough to get closer to them. There was a genuine comfort between them, like they were used to being around each other. I couldn't figure out how in all of the time that Sirius and I had spent talking at Grimmauld Place, that he'd never mentioned her.

Ginny and I were finally able to catch up with them when they stopped at another vegetable stand. We ducked to the side, and pretended to be looking at the cheeses at the stand next to theirs.

"Still no leeks," Sirius said.

"I told you before we left home this morning that there wouldn't be. It's out of season for them," she answered.

"But I like your leek soup."

"I know that you do, and it's good too, since it seems to be the only time I can get you to eat any vegetables. Honestly, crisps, meat and mead do not make up a healthy diet."

"Oh, what, I should eat like you? All of that leafy stuff and your smelly coffee?" he teased her and she just screwed up her face at him.

"Well, one of us needs to get up in front of people dressed as the county wench starting next week. You'll love that costume, not a whole lot to it."

"I can hardly wait," he replied before leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. They made a few purchases and then moved on.

"So, do you need anything before school starts?" he asked her.

"School?" Ginny asked. "She's still in school?"

"A few supplies," the girl responded, "and I need to pick up the text that Slughorn suggested. I had hoped that Lily would have it, but apparently it's a new one that she didn't have to use in her seventh year. The rest I have. Oh, and that last note that Professor Dumbledore sent me, it says that I'll have once a week tutoring with Alastor Moody. Do you know him?"

"She goes to Hogwarts," Ginny said, but I couldn't really respond. She knew my Mum. She was close enough to her to ask about textbooks. I supposed that I shouldn't be surprised, if she was dating Sirius and knew Remus, then she was bound to know Mum and Dad. "Harry, are you okay?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You stopped walking in the middle of the road."

"Oh, um, yeah. She knew Mum, probably knows Dad too." Ginny took me by the hand and pulled me aside and then kissed me gently.

"She probably does. I'm sorry, I didn't think about how that might make you feel."

"It's okay, it's just odd to think that they're here and alive and about my age but I can't go see them." Gin nodded at me and we moved to catch up to the other couple again. They were at another produce stand, and the girl was looking at Sirius with concern on her face.

"You don't want to do that," she warned him.

"Oh, it's fine. What could something this small do to me?" Sirius asked her before he popped something bright orange into his mouth. He started to chew and then his eyes got wide, his face got red and he looked like he was in pain as he swallowed. The girl was already reaching into her bag for something.

"Holy shit that's hot," he swore. "Mother f..." the girl crammed something into his mouth before his cursing got worse.

"Told you those were hot capsicum. Finish that bit of cheese up, it will help," she told him with a wide grin on her face.

"Huh, he was always that impulsive," Ginny remarked.

"Yeah, but that recklessness, it's what got him killed," I replied sadly. We'd both made mistakes that day, but Sirius paid the price for our rushing into situations without thinking about them. Ginny rubbed my arm, and then we turned back to look at Sirius and the girl.

"Dammit, that was hot!" Sirius complained through his slack-jawed mouth. I saw him reach around to his back and put his hand under his shirt. He relaxed a little when he removed it, and I could just make out the outline of his wand stuck into his back pocket.

"I told you."

"Yeah, how'd you know to stuff the cheese in my mouth?" he asked her as they moved away from the stand. Ginny and I continued to follow.

"Hello, I grew up on a dairy farm," she playfully replied. They walked a few more steps before she stopped short, and moved her head around quickly. Ginny and I were nearly spotted. Thankfully there was a large basket display that we were able to duck behind.

"What is it?" Sirius asked her.

"I think that we're being followed."

"I didn't sense anything," he said quietly as he looked around. "Strangest thing though, I keep thinking that I smell James around here."

"It is _so_ gross that you know when we're all coming by the way that we smell," she answered. "Come on, let's get home. I swear that someone's eyes have been on us for a while." They walked past us, and as they did, I could hear Sirius sniff again loudly. They disappeared down a small alley, and then Ginny and I heard the familiar pop of an apparition.

I grabbed Ginny's hand, "Come on, let's get home. I want to see if we can find her in his diary." I wanted to know who she was, how she was connected to him. I couldn't believe that he hadn't told me anything about her. Was she still alive in our time? Could she tell me things about my parents, about Sirius? If she was so close to them, why didn't she come to find me after my parents were killed. She wasn't in jail or a werewolf, she certainly could have gotten custody...well except for that whole blood protection bit about living with Aunt Petunia. But really, why wasn't she part of my life? There were parts of this story that I had to know.

"Harry, slow down, the book isn't going anywhere. Wow, that was interesting. I mean, Sirius was quite handsome when he was younger," she said and I glanced over at her.

"Ginny, that's disgusting. He's my godfather and like twice your age!"

"Not back there he wasn't. He's the same age as the twins!"

"Yeah, but, don't say that again."

We arrived back at the flat and I dropped the sack in the kitchen and then left to go and get the diary from where it was in the lounge area. I sat down and began to flip through the book. There was no mention of her in the part that I had read, at least not that I could figure out. The only girl that had been mentioned more than once was my Mum, and that was because Dad was always watching her.

"Please, Harry, go sit down. I don't mind putting all of this away," Ginny said sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Sorry," I yelled at her half-heartedly, much more interested in the book in my lap. I left the scrap of paper I was using as a marker in the spot where I'd left off this morning, just before he left for fourth year. I scanned the dates, trying to find something that was close to today.

Sirius didn't write every day, in fact, he could go months without writing. I got the feeling that he only wrote when something exceptional happened in his life. It seemed to be turning into one of three things: his father hurting him, a trip to a broom closet, or some outrageous activity with his friends. I really only wanted to read the last ones, since it's the only time that he referenced my Dad. I found 1979 and flipped the pages until I found an entry from July, the next one was dated October. I quickly read it, and found a name.

"Gin, I think I found something," I called to her, and she poked her head into the room from the kitchen doorway.

"Really? What's it say?"

"'5 July, Don't think I'll ever get used to Winnie on stage. She's amazing in this play, even though the character is a drag. Love her more every day.' That's all it says."

"Huh, I guess that's her. She talked about some play, sounded awful though, rape and her tongue cut out. Can you imagine being attacked in that way?" Ginny asked, but didn't wait for an answer, instead moving away from the kitchen door. We hadn't talked about it in a while, but I knew that whatever had happened in the Chamber still bothered her sometimes. As much as I wanted to see what this girl was about, I wouldn't subject Ginny to seeing something that might hurt her.

I went back to the diary, and read a few of the earlier entries. There were vague notes in here about trips with my Dad or Moony, but I couldn't figure out what his notations meant. I started scanning for the name Winnie, but it wasn't there a whole lot. I decided after reading it more, that most of the time, Sirius referred to her as "little one." I could see that, she was lovely, short and tiny. An entry from April caught my eye.

"Gin, listen to this: '15 April, finally told my little one how I feel, and remarkably, she feels the same way. I know what people think of me, but it really hasn't been the charmed life that others think I've had. I must have done something right to have someone like Anwen love me. Mark my words, I'll marry her one day.'," I stopped reading and looked up at the doorway. "Anwen, strange name. You could call someone Winnie if their name was Anwen, right?"

Ginny walked in and sat down next to me, "Yeah, I think so. Did they get married?"

"I don't know, Sirius never spoke about being married, but then again, he never told me anything about her," I explained as I flipped forward in the book. I started to see my own name, and was tempted to see what he'd written about me, but Ginny was interested in this girl, whoever she was. "Um, here's what looks like the last entry before he would have been taken to Azkaban...and it talks about his wedding..." I said, suddenly feeling like it was hard to breathe. Ginny took the journal from my hands and began to read aloud.

"'30 October, Three days till my wedding, my dear little one will finally be my wife. I'm marrying an angel, who would have thought a shit like me would get someone so...' he never finishes it. Maybe he couldn't come up with the right word. The next entry is dated in July of 1994, that was after he'd escaped and you'd..." Ginny stopped speaking, and I turned to look at her. She suddenly had tears in her eyes, I looked down at the book, and the page looked like it had been wet and dried. The ink was smudgy in places too.

"What's it say?"

"Hold on," Ginny told me as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Moony and I met up in Kirkwall, in the Orkney's. Even in summer it's pretty deserted around here. He gave me this, said he'd saved it from the London house after... Told me what happened to Anwen too, after I'd been sent away. She was away, D had sent her away on an effing mission to Canada. She flew home like a Muggle, to keep her cover. She was ambushed by Death Eaters as she left the airport. Moony told me that he had to help identify her body, or what was left of her body," her voice was weak as she read, and she had stopped to sniffle. This was awful, that sweet girl who was so in love with my godfather had been decimated. I took the diary back from Ginny so that I could read what else was written there.

"All of those years in Azkaban, I always wondered why I didn't hear from her. No one came to visit, but I couldn't bear the idea that she believed I'd betrayed James and Lily or put Harry in danger. I feared that something had happened to her, her death was the only way I could explain that she didn't fight for me. She'd told me once, not long after she was attacked the first time, that death was the only thing strong enough to keep her away from me. She was right. Moony told me it was Bella that killed her. I swear, if I ever see her again, I will kill her for what she's done."

I felt the same way about Bellatrix, but because she had murdered Sirius. I closed the book and set it down on the seat of the chair next to me, then I wrapped an arm around Ginny. It brought up something that was nagging me since I'd come up with this plan.

"You know, one of the results of our being here, is that maybe she won't be killed," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she wiped her eyes again. She was really taking this hard.

"Ginny, if we can stop Voldemort, we could not only stop the war in our time, we could stop the war here. My parents could be alive when we get back. Maybe even that Anwen girl, and she'd be with Sirius. We can't know all of the changes that we're liable to create."

"Oh, I guess that's true. I never thought of that."

"Yeah, it's a little..." I didn't even have a word. I couldn't imagine the possible changes, or that they all wouldn't be good. Reading Sirius' journal entries had really affected us both, and we sat there in silence, holding onto each other. I couldn't help but think, if Sirius and Winnie could be gone, it could happen to Ginny and me. The feeling of invincibility that marrying Ginny had given me seemed to have evaporated away, and I suddenly felt very small and insignificant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, another chapter. We're headed on to some more drama after the fluffiness of the last chapter. I know that some of you were very happy to see Anwen again. I was thrilled to write her again, it's like second nature to me now, and I promise that you'll see more of her and Sirius in this story. For anyone who doesn't know the character, she's the true love that I created for Sirius in my three-part (epic) called "Bound/Woven/Restored". I tried to stay quite close to canon, with the exception that James and Lily don't die, and Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban. You can read it here, and you will find that some of the situations from Bound will come up again in this story.**

**Lots of thanks to my beta's - it's wonderful that people save me from my awful spelling and inability to use a semi-colon correctly. Another shout out to my girl, C, for the amazing art work that she made for me. You know that my toes curl and I blush whenever I look at it. Enough of this, thanks to everyone who reads and especially those who let me know what they think of the story. You all rock, and I am humbled that so many people want to read my little work of fiction. Enjoy the chapter: Harry and Ginny got to see Dumbledore and we finally learn who Harry hopes will be their ally in the past. MNF**

**Chapter 7:**

**Allies**

**Ginny POV:**

Harry was quiet for the rest of Sunday as he sat and read Sirius' journal, stopping to read me passages aloud about one thing or another, but for the most part, he was in his own world. I decided that it was better to let it be a solitary relationship with his thoughts right now. I couldn't imagine how it must be for him, knowing that people that he loved and missed so were alive here, but still just out of reach.

It was heartbreaking at times to read about the people in Sirius' book. The tales of what he went through as a child haunted me in my sleep. His father had introduced him to Voldemort when he was six. Even then, Sirius knew that he was trouble. Apparently Orion Black opened his house to Voldemort and his gang for holidays. I couldn't imagine having to celebrate with that crowd. Imagining being a child near Voldemort caused me to feel a chill, even though it was a warm morning. I went back to casting the drying charm on my hair so that I could finish getting dressed. We were headed to Hogsmeade this morning, and hopefully to Hogwarts to speak with Professor Dumbledore. I was worried about how Harry would handle it, seeing as how our headmaster's death had so shaken my husband.

Today was also Harry's birthday, I had to remind myself. I felt as though it were still January, and Christmas was but a week ago, regardless of how hot it was outside. I was going to need to nip out to get some things at the Muggle shops today. I wasn't sure that Harry remembered it was his birthday, or rather, it was Harrison Parker's birthday. I would shop as a Muggle as we had little Wizarding gold with us, and we knew that we'd need to get to Gringotts and change some money over, but we didn't want to do it until Harry had spoken with Dumbledore. There were too many people that we could run into there. Harry wanted advice about how we should proceed, and who he felt that we could trust here.

My hair was finally dry, and I slipped the halter top over me, and then made sure that it was securely tied on the back of my neck. I looked at my shoulders and cringed, I hated the freckles there. I couldn't help but think of Sirius' girlfriend, and her porcelain–like skin. I really wished that I looked like that, rather than pocked with thousands of brown marks. Curse of the Weasley blood-line with its red hair and freckles. If Harry and I ever had kids, I prayed they got his skin and hair, only easier to control. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and then opened the door to the main room. Harry was once again poring over the journal.

"I'm ready," I called to him.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sorry," he mumbled, still not having turned his head toward me.

"It's okay sweetheart," I told him before I sat down on the arm of the chair that he was sitting in. "What are you reading about now?"

"Me," he told me quietly. "The first time that he held me. They were both there, the day that I was born. She was with my Mum while I was being delivered. I just wish I knew why he never told me about her." I didn't need to ask who "she" was, it was Anwen that he was talking about.

"Love, if I were suddenly taken away from you, would you be able to talk about me?" I asked him. Harry looked up at me, and then tentatively shook his head. "Maybe it was just too painful for him to remember her? She was part of his life for a very long time. Remember what Professor Lupin told us just before we left, about what you'd read in there? He said that Sirius had lost everyone that he'd ever loved. Maybe this is what he was talking about?"

Harry looked so sad that I got the feeling that he thought of her as an aunt or godmother or something. Someone else that he'd never gotten to know but who had loved him. Another person that Voldemort had stolen from him. As much as I loved Harry, as we all did, I knew that I, or my family, or Hermione and Ron, or even Professor Lupin would never be able to take the place of the people he had lost. All that I could do was love him now, and make sure that I did everything in my power to never abandon him. I wasn't sure that his heart could take any more.

"He wrote in here that he didn't want to have children, even as taken as he was with me, but you know, I think he'd have made a good dad," Harry told me solemnly.

"I think that you're right," I answered and then leaned down to kiss him. "Come on, we should be off. As you said earlier, there's quite a bit that we need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, and then I need to go and get a few things from the shops down the street."

"Gin, we've gone shopping the last two days. What could you possibly need?" Harry asked as he got up off the chair, and then offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me into an embrace. I had to think quickly about how to answer him.

"I'm a girl, we always need something. There are some female things that I need to have in the flat, and I didn't think that you were ready to be with me when I went to get them. But if you are you can always come with me?" I suggested, knowing full well that he'd get my meaning and beg off from the trip.

"Um, yeah, well, you know, I think that it's just fine if you go alone," he said, turning his back on me to go and get his keys off the nightstand. As he walked away I heard him mumble something about Hermione and shopping and Ron going barmy. I could only imagine what that was about, but it made me titter.

I hadn't ever realized just how empty Hogsmeade could be on a regular day until we found ourselves hiking across the field from behind the Shrieking Shack to High Street. I had only ever been here on Hogwarts Saturdays, and on those days there were students and vendors everywhere, and it seemed nearly as bustling as Diagon Alley or the street that our flat was on. Today, however, we saw few others as we walked along the field or once we had turned off the side road, away from the train station and down High Street towards the post office.

"Look," I said to Harry as we passed the Three Broomsticks across the way, "Madame Rosemerta changed the color." The building had been painted in blue when we were last there, late in my fifth year. It was now a rather garish orange color.

"I think it's the other way around, Gin," he answered, screwing up his face as he was trying to think. "I think that it was that...vibrant," he added emphatically, "orange and then she painted it blue."

"Yeah, um, right. This whole the past is the future thing, it's just so..." I shook my head, "confounding."

"It is." We walked past a few shops until we were in front of the windows for Honeydukes, where I stopped to look in. I'd found myself much hungrier the last few days, which was saying something, since I could keep up with my brothers already. Harry had suggested that it was because of our hours of "added exercise" the last few days. I decided that if it could be considered exercise, then I was all for keeping up my physical activity. It didn't change the fact that some chocolate sounded good right now.

"Come on," Harry said with a smirk, "let's send our note first, and then we can worry about getting you your sugar fix." He grabbed my hand and we crossed the street.

We pushed open the door to the post office, and a little charmed bell rang from above the door. Inside was an old witch, sitting behind the desk, managing two sets of magical knitting needles while she had a third in her hands. She had glasses pushed way down on her nose, and I didn't think that she'd noticed that we'd come in. Harry finally cleared his throat loudly to get her attention.

"Oh," she uttered, sounding surprised, "OH, why hello," she spoke in a high voice with a very thick brogue. "Gotta increase the sound on that bell, can't hear when folks come in anymore. What can I do for you youngins today?"

"We need to send an owl," Harry said politely.

"Well of course you do, or else you wouldn't be in the post office now would you?" she answered with a jovial smile. "How far does the owl need to go?"

"Just up to Hogwarts," he answered, beginning to sound irritated with her. I had noticed that he was very easily irritated since he'd arrived at the Burrow with Hermione last week.

"Well, then, you can use one of these little owlets for that," she told him. "They're all in training still, but they can make it to Hogwarts and back." There was a row of tiny birds, all with their big eyes looking at us just behind her. Unlike some of the older versions of the birds, these ones looked soft and gentle, and like something that you'd just want to cuddle. They reminded me of my Pigmy Puff, Arnold. He'd met an untimely death at the hands of Ron's ghoul at the end of last summer. Ron had never gotten me the replacement before he left. "Have you written your parchment yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "Guess we should have done that before leaving the house this morning."

"Not a problem, dearie, just write it out and then we'll send it off. The fee is just a sickle," she answered, pointing to a stack of parchment and a quill that was on the corner of the desk. Harry leaned over and started to write. While he was doing that, I went up to the little birds to see if they were indeed as soft as they looked. I was pleasantly surprised that they were softer. I petted the little birds until I heard Harry call me.

"Regina, sweetheart, can you come and see if this is worded alright?"

"Of course, love." I took the parchment into my hand and read the short note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We have traveled a long way to come and speak with you about a matter of the utmost urgency. We know of your problem with Riddle, and come bearing important information regarding this matter. We would like to meet with you today, as we are currently in Hogsmeade. Please write us back so that we can set up a time and location._

_Sincerely,_

_Harrison and Regina Parker_

"Well worded dear," I told him as I handed it back. Harry folded the parchment and addressed the outside before handing it to the clerk. She quickly tied it to one of the little birds and then told the bird to head up to Hogwarts. We watched the bird fly out of the window and down the street. "If he's there, you should have a response shortly."

"Thank you," I answered. "We're just going to look around the village."

"Fine, fine," she dismissed us, having already gone back to her knitting. "Come back when you're ready." We left the store and walked back to Honeydukes. We came back outside not five minutes later to see Fawkes flying down the High Street. He immediately perched on the bench near us, a note in his beak. Harry took it and began to read. When he was done, he handed it to me.

_Mr. and Mrs. Parker,_

_I am quite surprised and intrigued by your knowledge of this situation. Please come up to the school post-haste. I will meet you at the front door._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I guess that we should be off then?" Harry asked me, and I nodded in agreement, even if I was feeling less and less sure about how we were going to explain ourselves when we got there. For the first time, I wished that Hermione were here, so that she could explain everything. I would even have settled for Sirius, since I knew that he could talk his way out of anything.

Harry was quiet as we walked along the cobblestones of High Street. The rounded stones of grey, tan, brown and red looked beaten down and defeated, and it wasn't lost on me that we could be the same way in a matter of minutes. Time travel is a serious thing, and there were so many variables to what we were doing here. I had always seen the value in Harry's plan, I was just hoping that Professor Dumbledore could see it as well.

We passed through the gates, and it felt different than when we'd done it last year, not even a year ago.

"The wards aren't as strong as they were at home," Harry said quietly, somehow answering the unspoken question in my mind. I pondered if he had not only mastered Occlumency now, but had somehow learned Legilimency as well.

"Oh," I responded just as hushed as he. We passed the Quidditch pitch on our right, and Harry looked at it longingly. I missed playing, probably as much as he did, but I knew that there was something different about his relationship with Quidditch. He once told me that he felt connected to his Dad when he played. It was so hard for Harry, trying to find his parents wherever he could, since he remembered so little of them.

"I read about Dad and Sirius playing together on the school team. Apparently Sirius really enjoyed being a beater, especially when they played against Slytherin and he got to pound on his family members," Harry explained.

"Yeah, I could see that," I told him. "I think that the twins took all of their frustrations out on their bats and the balls when they were on the field."

"I was always glad that they were on my side," Harry reminded me. The conversation died, and we were once again walking in silence. I took my husband's hand as we passed Hagrid's cabin on the left. It was in the days before the extension was put on, so it looked far too small for someone as large as Hagrid to be living in. We heard a growl coming from the forest, and our steps quickened to get us by. Never did want to know all of the things that Hagrid kept in there.

"Look at how small it is," Harry said, pointing across the field to the Whomping Willow. The tree was only about half the size we had last seen it. Professor Lupin had told us the story about Dumbledore planting it the summer before he came to school, hiding the entrance to the house he had built in Hogsmeade, the dilapidated building that the werewolf would endure his monthly changes in.

"It's only nine years old now," I told Harry. My heart broke thinking about Professor Lupin as an eleven year old boy, being out there all alone as his body ripped itself apart and then knitted itself together.

We paused and looked at the tree gently swaying in the summer breeze. "We'll get home and see him again, I'm sure of it." I wasn't sure if my words were any comfort to Harry, but I needed to say them aloud as much for myself as for him. Harry leaned over and kissed my temple, and with a slight tug of his hand, we finished our walk to the castle doors. We could see Dumbledore on the steps waiting for us, looking younger and healthier than we'd last seen him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. "I'm Harrison and this is my wife, Regina." Harry pointed to each of us as he said our names. The headmaster just stared, after a moment, he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I'm quite sorry, but the two of you remind me so strongly of a pair of my former students. Please forgive me," he said, and Harry nodded.

"I suspect that we would," he commented. "You're thinking of James and Lily Potter?"

"How?" Dumbledore puzzled, "How do you know that?"

"Why don't we go and speak in your office," Harry suggested, and Dumbledore agreed, at a loss for words for the first time that I've ever seen. We passed wordlessly through the halls, Harry and I holding hands. I tried to close my mind to what seeing the old building was causing me to remember. The battle at the end of last school year, when we lost Dumbledore and Bill was bitten. The crevices and cubbyholes where Slytherin students hid at the beginning of this year, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting members of other houses who would walk by. The dark passage that led to several unused classrooms, where all sorts of torture was carried out by both Death Eaters and sadistic students. I hadn't realized how strong my reaction would be to this place. My thoughts drifted to Luna, and I wondered where she was and if whoever had taken her from the train was hurting her. Before I realized it, we were in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore taking a seat behind his desk and Harry setting us down on the loveseat that had somehow appeared. I didn't even notice that we'd climbed the stairs to this small room. It looked different now; not quite as scary as when I was last here, with Headmaster Snape.

"How did you know that I thought that you looked like James and Lily Potter?" the old man asked us, and Harry took in a raggedly deep breath before answering.

"I knew because I'm their son. My name is really Harry Potter, and I've come from 1998 to try and stop Voldemort in this time, because he is destroying ours. This is my wife, Ginny Weasley Potter."

Dumbledore stared at us long and hard, his face a mask for the emotions that must have been broiling underneath. Hermione had told me stories of his deep concerns when she had the time turner in my second year. The stern warning from Professor McGonagall was also echoing in my head as I watched his face. If this had been my first time meeting Professor Dumbledore, I would have been scared of him. We sat quietly for a moment, Harry gently caressing the knuckles on my right hand with his thumb. Professor Dumbledore stood and set one of his little silver instruments spinning, watching it closely for a minute or two before turning back to us.

"I am wondering where I should begin," he told us quietly. "Time travel can be quite dangerous when undertaken. One small change can set off a ripple that can produce disastrous waves. Before I am to pass judgment on your actions, I need to know the whole story. Do not leave anything out young man."

I turned and looked at Harry, and felt horrible for him. His skin had turned a gray-ish color and his lips looked like they'd been drained of blood. He appeared as if he would be sick any minute. I smiled at him as best as I could and nodded, trying to urge him on. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and started telling his tale from the beginning.

I listened as he talked about his parents, about them defying Voldemort and their joining the Order of the Phoenix with their friends. Professor Dumbledore seemed concerned about this, worry flashed across his face at the mention of the Marauders and Lily being part of the group. Harry explained the prophecy, telling him how Dumbledore would hear it at some point in the next six months, and that he would hire Professor Trelawney to protect her. I nearly laughed aloud when Harry tried to explain that she wasn't a very good teacher.

"Thankfully the subject is not one required for most Ministry careers, or for higher education," Professor Dumbledore remarked quietly. Neither of us responded, not knowing if he even realized he was speaking aloud.

Harry explained that the prophecy was overheard by Snape, who had reported what he heard to Voldemort. Unfortunately, Snape had only heard part of it, and because of misunderstanding what he had heard, Voldemort went after Harry and his parents. Harry stopped speaking and I looked at him. A lone tear was running down Harry's cheek, but I could see him struggling to tell more.

"Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort on Halloween night, 1981," I continued the story for my dear husband, seeing as it was so painful for him to talk of it. "They were in hiding, protected under the _Fidelius Charm_. Unfortunately, the one that they chose to be their Secret–Keeper was a double agent, and they were betrayed."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked. "The only people close enough to them are the other Marauders. They were mischievous boys, but faithful to each other..."

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry interrupted. "They make Wormtail their Secret–Keeper, and he betrays them. He's a Death Eater." The bitterness in Harry's voice was alarming to me.

"I don't believe it," Dumbledore replied, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, well you didn't believe it when it happened either. You thought that they made Sirius Black the Secret–Keeper, and on YOUR word, he got sent to Azkaban for betraying them, and for his apparent murder of Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Wormtail wasn't dead, and he murdered the Muggles, by the way." Harry was sneering now. I knew that he had some conflicted feelings toward Dumbledore, but I didn't realize that animosity was one of them.

"I'm very sorry for that," the headmaster said quietly and humbly. "While I cannot imagine it, I must have had a good reason for believing that Mr. Black betrayed his friends. I will admit, I have a hard time understanding how I could have been convinced of anything but Mr. Black's loyalty." He spoke so gently and with such earnestness in his voice that Harry dropped his head.

"He spent twelve years in Azkaban before he broke out," Harry continued the tale quietly. "He was my godfather, but I couldn't live with him. I was left alone in the world." I got up from my seat and went and cradled Harry's head to my torso. My arms went around him, my hands gently caressing his head and trying to smooth out his hair. He held me to him in return.

"Professor," I turned my head to look at Dumbledore face to face. "Harry had to live with his mother's sister and her family. They were very unkind to him, and he spent his childhood as their servant. He was tormented by his uncle and cousin. It wasn't until he came to Hogwarts when he was eleven that he learned about who his parents really were, and the role that he and they played in bringing down Voldemort. He didn't even know that he was magical as a child."

"Did you just say that Harry and his parents brought down Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked me, and I nodded my response. "How...did...an...infant…?"

"It's a very long story, sir," Harry pulled away from me as he started to speak. I went and stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders. I was hopeful that my touch would provide him the strength he needed to tell this tale.

He started from the beginning, explaining what happened on the night his parents were killed, how his Mum and Dad sacrificed themselves to save him, and how his mother's blood protection worked. He didn't stop to let Dumbledore ask questions, but instead continued on about his near yearly battles with Voldemort in various forms, passing over the things that happened in the Chamber until last.

He finally explained what I went through, as best as he understood it. There were still secrets that I kept to myself about that experience. I knew that I should tell him, but I just didn't have the strength. I was so afraid that he'd look at me differently. Finally, Harry explained about how the diary had led Dumbledore to the rest of the Horcruxes, and how far they had come in their joint work to eradicate them in the future.

It was Dumbledore who now looked ashen and shaken by the news. He slumped back in his chair, and put his head in his hands. We were all quiet for a while, letting the whole horrible story digest. After what felt like forever, the old man lifted his face, and his eyes bore into us.

"Why on earth did I let you come here?"

"Um," Harry scrunched his face up. I could tell that he was trying to figure out how to tell the elder gentleman that he'd been murdered eight months ago, or last year, or whenever it was actually.

"I see. I wasn't there to stop you, don't tell me any more," he responded. "Did you converse with ANYONE before you decided upon time-travel?"

"We did," Harry said with a hushed confidence. "Professor McGonagall gave us some stern rules, and I was careful about picking the time that we came back to..."

"Minerva knew what you were going to do?" Dumbledore interrupted, sounding quite irritated.

"Yes, sir. Believe me, she and everyone else protested, but..." Harry paused and I could see the older man getting angrier by the minute.

"We were desperate, sir. The school was being run by Death Eaters, and students were disappearing and being tortured here," I quickly added.

"I didn't realize that," Harry said as his head snapped toward me.

"I was trying to keep you from worrying, and I hadn't been too honest with my Mum about it either," I admitted.

"Oh," Harry looked away from me.

"Where was the Ministry in all of this?" the headmaster asked.

"It's being run by people who are controlled by Voldemort," Harry started explaining. When he got to the part about Umbridge holding "trials" for Muggle-born witches and wizards, we could see that Dumbledore had just about all that he could take.

"Enough," he finally said. "So you know what these Horcruxes are, and where they are located?"

"Well, um, sort of," Harry answered.

"Sort of?"

"I am sure of the location of three of them, there are two more that I'm not too sure about. That's why we came back to this time. I think there's someone here who can help us, but what he knows is going to get him killed in a few months."

Dumbledore took off his glasses and laid them on his desk and rubbed his forehead. "So, you're hopeful that you can stop this death as well?" Harry nodded. "Do you have any idea what your actions could do to the future? How you could change your own reality?"

"But he doesn't deserve to die," Harry argued.

"Few people do, Harry, but that is the nature of life, death follows. The living move on while the dead enjoy whatever is next. You can't possibly know what could happen by your preventing this person from dying!"

"But he's so young. He deserves to live!" Harry stood and glared across the desk. I was surprised by his passion, I had no idea that he felt this strongly.

"That isn't for you to decide. I am powerfully compelled to send the two of you back to your own time, and forget that any of this happened today."

"Please sir, you can't," I pleaded. "We've got to try. There's so much at stake." He sat back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest, his elbows leaning on the arms of the chair. He stared at me, surprised.

"You, young lady, you have your mother's temperament," he told me with a touch of awe in his voice. "I'm sure that you came here with a plan?"

"I did," Harry answered as he sat himself down again. We went on to explain where the Horcruxes that we knew of were located, and the specific individual that we wanted to work with, as well as how we hoped to engage the ladies of _The Society._ A crooked half smile crossed the Headmaster's lips as Harry mentioned working with the ladies, and how Professor McGonagall had explained to us who they were before we left.

When we were finished, he reluctantly agreed to help us, but he had some rules that we were to follow.

"You cannot have contact with your parents, Harry, not until we are sure that you've been conceived. I would think that the temptation to go and spend time with them would be overwhelming, but you must fight it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he responded sadly.

"The same goes for you, Mrs. Potter," the headmaster turned to me.

"I understand, sir."

"Second, no one can know who you really are. You've created a cover for yourself, this is the only name that people can know you under. When and if you meet your father, please be careful with what you tell him. He will recognize the last name, and wonder if you're related."

"I understand. The one thing that we never worked out was where we've been, where we went to school. It didn't cross my mind when I was working on the aliases with the Goblins."

"Yes, well, that's where things could get tricky. Unbeknownst to anyone in your family, there is another descendant of the Parker family at school right now. She's safe as long as her lineage remains a secret. I was hoping that she'd find her way to your father eventually, now it's quite remarkable, she's dating your father's best mate," Dumbledore said with a slight laugh.

"Anwen?" I asked.

"How do you know about Miss Hodgson?" he was shocked that we knew of her.

"She's all over Sirius' diary. We spent the weekend reading about her. She's going to be attacked this fall..." I tried to explain.

"Stop!" the headmaster yelled at me. "I don't want to know. I can't believe that you brought a memoir from the future back with you. Do you have any idea what could happen if that were to fall into the wrong hands?"

"But sir, we can keep her from being hurt," I tried to explain. Harry's grip on my hand had gotten tighter, and he was starting to injure my fingers.

"You. Can. Not!" he said firmly. Hot tears pricked at my eyes, and I felt like a toddler that was being reprimanded. "I understand that you might not see what harm it will do, but you can't stop things from happening as they should."

"But sir, she's only sixteen. Surely you can't mean that we should let her get attacked?" I screamed.

"Mrs. Parker, you must. No one here can know who you really are, that includes preventing what you perceive as harmful. You must promise me that you will not play with the due course of things," Dumbledore demanded.

"We will sir, we promise." I was furious at Harry for answering for both of us. I didn't agree with this at all.

"Now, as for your aliases, we can tell anyone who asks that you were educated in India. There are several Wizarding schools there, but we have few travelers from them. It would be best, however, if you just steered people away from your pasts whenever possible," Dumbledore changed the subject, which made me even more irritated. I felt like I was being brushed aside.

Harry and Dumbledore hashed out a few more plans, and then we were unceremoniously ushered from the castle, and told to keep him apprised of our progress. When we arrived back at the flat, I told Harry that I needed to go out, seeing as it was still his birthday. I slammed the door shut as I left the flat, irritated that I was being treated like a child by my husband. I was married and his partner in this whole dangerous mission, and he was still insisting on treating me as his subordinate.

I stopped at the bakery and got a chocolate cake, and then went into several stores, picking him up some new clothes and books. After about an hour I returned home to find that he'd left. There was a half folded piece of parchment on the kitchen table, and I lifted it and read it.

_Went to go and speak to our potential ally here. Be back for supper._

_ Love, Harry_

"Great, couldn't even wait for me to go with him," I muttered before I went to put the cake in the icebox. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read 3:30. I was famished, as we hadn't eaten any lunch. It was a little late, but I decided that I would have tea this afternoon. I set the kettle on to boil and quickly made myself some sandwiches and pulled out one of the scones left from our weekend shopping trips.

The tea seemed to settle me some, and once I had finished my mid-afternoon meal, I set to wrapping up Harry's gifts and then started dinner. I still wasn't sure about the oven, but I had gotten the hang of the burners on the cook-top. I knew that Harry enjoyed pasta with Bolognese, and decided that would be the perfect birthday dish.

Everything was ready at a quarter to six, so I lit the candles on the table and made sure that it was set properly for his surprise birthday party.

I heard the clock tower a few blocks down ring six.

I heard the clock tower ring half past six and blew out the candles.

I heard the clock tower ring seven and went and got another scone from the kitchen.

I heard the clock tower ring eight and had to throw out the sauce as it had burned onto the pan. I threw the pan out as well, since I couldn't magic off the mess.

I heard the clock tower ring half past eight and I was beginning to worry. I wondered if I should contact Dumbledore, as it seemed that Harry was missing.

As the clock tower began to ring nine, I heard a key in the lock, or at least trying to open the lock. I grabbed my wand and walked to the door, looking out the peephole before I decided to un-engage the chain and lock. There was my husband, standing in the foyer, holding onto the door frame and a man that I thought I recognized.

"See," Harry said with a hiccup. "There's my beautiful wife."

"Harry, have you been drinking?" I asked him, already suspecting the answer. He reminded me of my brothers when Charlie had found the firewiskey in the kitchen and given it to Percy and the twins the year before he left for Hogwarts.

"I have," he said proudly as he pushed his way past me. The other man went in with him, and I was sure that I recognized him. He was tall, dark wavy hair and a lean body.

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath as I closed the door and engaged the locks again. I went to walk back into the flat, and the other man still had his back to me. He was helping Harry into bed.

"Thank you so much Mister..." I had to act like I didn't know who it was, even though the silhouette was now unmistakable.

"Black," he said and then he turned around and I got the surprise of my life. "Regulus Black, at your service Mrs. Parker, or should I just call you Ginny?"

I stood there staring at him. This was the help that Harry was after? This was his big secret? He was a Death Eater. I gripped my wand tighter.

"I'm not going to attack you, Ginny," Regulus said. "Harry explained everything and I want to help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, another chapter for all of you. I was so excited that so many were surprised by the revelation of the secret ally. There will be more on Reg and his family in this chapter, and the Horcrux hunt begins in earnest. Thanks to my betas, they make my writing far better than I could hope for. Special thanks to my favorite cheerleader, she had her job cut out for herself this week, as I was convinced that I was deluding myself into believing that I could write. This chapter does discuss violence of a parent against their child, but it is not graphic. Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and putting the story on alerts. It makes me giddy. MNF**

**Chapter 8:**

**Not all is as it seems**

**Harry POV:**

I put my head into my hands as I sat on the closed toilet seat in the loo of our flat and took a deep cleansing breath. I had been living in two weeks of hell, strike that, it hadn't been two weeks, it had been thirteen days. It was still hell.

I knew that Ginny had a temper. I'd seen her retaliate against her brothers' pranks and knew that when she wanted revenge, she would get it. I'd seen her yell, scream, throw things and get even. I'd never seen her silent. That's how I knew that she was really upset with me. She was silent.

I could understand why she was upset at first. It probably wasn't the best thing for me to be out for hours without letting her know where I was. It didn't help matters that when I did come home, I was drunk as a skunk and passed out on the bed. I doubt that the vomiting in her handbag helped either.

In my defense however, how was I supposed to know that she'd been home cooking me dinner and had prepared to celebrate my birthday? Neither of us had said anything about the date, and I had completely forgotten it. How could she still be mad at me for something so small?

While one side of my brain was trying to rationalize my behavior, there was a louder part that started talking. I knew this side was probably correct in it's assessment of why I was really in trouble.

"_Ginny isn't angry at you really for all of those things that you mentioned," _my rationality began speaking, _"she's upset because you went off to find Regulus without her, and then brought him back to your home without so much as an inkling that this was the person that you were hoping would help you. She also feels betrayed because you told someone the whole truth, after you'd promised for both of you to keep your secret."_

I rolled my eyes at the argument that I was having with myself. A sure sign of mental illness was when you sat and debated things with yourself. I was certain that I was going barmy, and Ginny was hastening my arrival at loopy-land. I just wished that she'd talk to me, say anything, it certainly would be better than her silence.

Standing up, I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair. I'd given up on it too, and decided that I was just going to grow it out. On Regulus' suggestion I had gone and gotten some contact lenses and worked to get them in this morning. He thought that I bore just too strong of a resemblance to my father, and perhaps not wearing the exact same style of glasses that he wore could help to distinguish us. There is something wrong about having to stick your finger onto your eyeball to make yourself see, but I did it anyway. It did help disguise me, and with my hair longer my scar was covered. People who knew me might not recognize me now, much less anyone who might think that I looked like James Potter.

I opened the door to find Ginny sitting on the bed - the one I hadn't slept in now for thirteen days - tersely flipping through a Muggle fashion magazine. I was surprised that she hadn't ripped the pages out of it.

"Gin, honey, will you please talk to me?" She didn't talk, she just looked up and glared and then looked back to her periodical. I was going to have to pull out the stops now, I got the distinct feeling that she'd forgotten what day it was. I however, was prepared. I reached into the pocket of my trousers and pulled out a small box and put it in the palm of my hand.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," I told her, holding the present out to her. She dropped the magazine and looked at me, then she bowed her head and shook it a few times, very slowly. I was hopeful that I had finally broken through her very thick wall of silence.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember," she said quietly, intently looking at a flower on the blanket that covered our bed.

"Just because I can't remember my own birthday, doesn't mean that I wouldn't remember yours."

"Honestly, Harry, do you know how angry I am at you?"

"Gin, you're not talking to me for thirteen days has given me a pretty strong clue. I'm sorry."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, "Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

I knew that this was one of those trick questions that girls liked to ask. I'd watched Hermione ask them of Ron for months, I'd sniggered under my breath when he'd tried to get himself out of the briar patch of the conundrum. There was no right answer, so often, his answer was silence. This time the joke was on me however, because not answering was likely to cause just as much trouble as answering. I decided that the only way I was going to get out of this alive, was to eat some humble pie.

"I suspect that you're upset with me because I went ahead with the plan without talking to you," I told her quietly. She looked up at me through her fringe, her eyes were softer now.

"Yeah, there's that...and the whole puking in my purse. It is not a waste receptacle."

"I'll remember that in the future," I added quietly, waiting to see what her next move was.

Ginny lay the magazine down, and curled her legs up underneath her, resting her chin on her knees and looking at me. She sighed deeply before she started speaking.

"Oh, Harry...this is just...we've only got each other here, and if we're not going to work together...you can't ever leave me out again. Do you understand?"

"I do, Gin, I do." I told her as I went to sit on the bed across from her. We weren't that close, but at least we were on the same piece of furniture. I put the small box down on the bed near her feet.

"Good," she said sternly. "I've missed you, Harry," was added with a softness to her voice.

"Gin, I have missed you so much," I professed as I crawled across the bed to go and hold her. She melted into me, and I was relieved that this drama seemed to be over between us. While still leaning against me, she reached down and grabbed the small box and held it in her hands. "Go on, it's your birthday, open it."

She lifted the lid of the dark blue velvet box, and sharply took in a breath when she saw what was held within.

"Harry, it's...I've never seen anything so beautiful." I reached over and took the box from her and then grabbed her left hand, and slid the diamond and ruby ring onto her fourth finger, just above her wedding band.

"I never had the chance to get you an engagement ring," I explained. "Happy birthday."

Ginny moved from leaning against me to sitting up, and staring at me in the face. I couldn't read her expression at all.

"Harry James Potter, if you ever, ever, go off again like that, and make me worry so...if you don't remember that we're in this together and that we're a team...I swear that your sorry arse will not get back to our own time. Do I make myself clear?" Gin asked me and I nodded at her, afraid she might get her wand and lay one of her bat bogey hexes on me for good measure.

"Quite, my love." We both sat there, staring at each other for a moment, and then Ginny leaned toward me.

"Good." With that, she closed the gap and kissed me, hard. I wasn't one to complain about such things, but it did feel like a bit of emotional whiplash was going on. I wrapped my arms around her and gave in to her kiss.

Three days later, I found myself at the mouth of the damned seaside cave. I hated this place, hated what it stood for, hated what had happened here. I wasn't entirely sure if the Horcrux was still here, but I suspected that it was.

Regulus, Ginny and I were discussing the possibility that the Horcruxes that we'd already destroyed in our time line, might be destroyed here; but in the end, we decided that since we'd gone back in time, they'd probably be where we'd expect them to be. The circular logic of time travel got to me. I was so thankful that Ginny was able to keep it straight, because I surely could not.

"Kreacher, you're certain that this is the cave?" Regulus asked the house elf that was standing to his left.

"Positive sir," the elf replied. He was wary of Ginny and me, even though Regulus had told him that we were allies. "Shall we proceed in? Alone?"

"No, my...friends are here to help," he replied. I understood his hesitation at what to call Ginny and me. I wasn't sure that "friends" was the right word, but we'd come to a mutual agreement to work together, and I supposed that it was the best word that any of us could use. "Kreacher, we're doing this as a group. If they give you an order, you are to follow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Okay, Harrison, you've said that you've done this before, what do we need to do?" Regulus asked. When we were alone, he addressed us by our real names, but because of his elf being here, we decided to use our aliases.

"We go in," I answered. "It'll want blood, and it's blood that we'll give it," I explained, removing my small silver knife from the sheathing at my belt. I felt sick as I did all of this again for the second time in a year. Dumbledore wouldn't let me use my blood the last time, I was adamant that it be me this time, since Regulus had already agreed to drink the poison. The benefit of knowing that there would be poison to drink, is that we brought an all purpose antidote with us, as well as bottled water. The only thing that had me worried was crossing the darned lake. We were all adults, all registering magic. I wasn't sure how this would work. We'd figured everything else out ahead of time, that was the part we decided that we'd just improvise on.

Passing through the gateway, Ginny reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

I looked at her and relaxed a little. "It's better because you're here."

The four of us passed into the inner chamber and stood there, peering into the darkness. I silently lit my wand and threw the light, just like Dumbledore had. It illuminated the same dark recess that seemed so very far away.

"Okay, so, we're all here, and there's a boat that will only carry one fully magical wizard that we have to take, right Harrison?" Regulus asked, even though we'd been through the whole thing. There was an odd gleam in his eye as he asked me, and for a moment I was struck with a sickening feeling that all the things that Sirius had told me about his brother might be right.

"That's the plan. One of us needs to go on the boat, drink the poison, get the necklace, take the antidote and then get back to shore without disturbing the Inferi," I reminded him, irritated that I had to go through this yet again.

"And it has to be done on the boat?" he further pestered me.

"Well, we couldn't summon it, nor could we apparate ourselves to it, so I think that's the only mode of transportation that we have," I snapped.

"That's not quite right, Harrison," Ginny added, and I looked at her stunned. Why was she adding to these dumb questions? We'd already discussed all of this.

"Really, Regina? What else can we do?"

I could see the irritation on Ginny's face, but I didn't care. They just didn't get how upsetting being here was for me. "Actually, Harrison," she said through a rather clenched jaw, "we've got Kreacher here. If his magic didn't register on the boat, then it probably wouldn't register at all. We know that house elves can move themselves and others around places where apparition isn't allowed - they do it all the time at Hogwarts. Perhaps, he can get us all over there."

"Couldn't have said it better, Red. I was thinking the same thing. We might be able to do this without ever awakening the Inferi," Regulus added with a smile.

"Thank you," Ginny pointedly added and looked at him. I stared at the two of them, standing next to each other looking so smug. I hated that nickname that he'd started using for her, mostly because it was the same thing that Sirius always called her when we were living in Grimmauld Place. There was a house full of Weasley's but she's the one that got the nickname, and now his stupid brother was using it too.

"Fine, we'll try your way. If it doesn't work, though, we'll have to raise the boat," I added.

"Kreacher, can you apparate me to the place where the necklace is?" Regulus asked the house elf. Kreacher reached up and took hold of the edge of his master's cloak and they were gone. A moment later, Kreacher was back, without the younger Black.

"Miss Regina, my master has sent me back for you. He requires your help. He said that we can leave Mister Harrison here until he has calmed down," the elf said with a slight sneer. This entire thing was making me more irritable.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, of course you may take me," Ginny told the elf. "Harrison, I suggest that you calm yourself and remember that we're all working together on this, please?" Kreacher grabbed onto her cloak, and they were gone. I was left alone in the darkness, my only company, my thoughts.

It felt like it took forever for anything to happen, and then, Kreacher was back with Regulus. He looked worse for his adventure, breathing heavily and sort of green. I took the water from inside my cloak and began to pour it down his throat, hoping to help flush more of the poison from his system. Ginny had been carrying the antidote, so I felt certain that he'd taken it.

"Just relax, I'll get you home," I told him.

"I know you will," he croaked out. "You might be a grumpy git some days, but I don't doubt your loyalty."

"Thanks," I replied, feeling about three feet tall for being such a prat before. Kreacher returned with Ginny, and I could see the locket in her hand. Even though the chain of the necklace was clenched tightly in her fist, the heavy charm hung down, and I immediately recognized it as the one that I'd watched Professor McGonagall destroy just before we'd left our time.

As she was coming toward me, her footing slipped, and Ginny tumbled back into the dark water. I could hear it, the minute she broke the surface of the water, and then I heard them as well.

"Ginny, light your wand," I yelled out.

"I can't, I've dropped it," she called back. There were sounds of others breaking the surface. "Harry!"

I did the spell for fire, and flung it high over the water, hoping that I'd miss Ginny. In the orange flame-light I could see her, hanging on to the rocks, as something was trying to pull her legs down. I rushed down the stony side of the lake, and began shooting flames down into the water, trying to break her free.

She grabbed onto my leg and would not let go, slowly pulling herself closer to me, easing more and more of herself from the water. When I had finally hit the last of the small creatures, she scrambled the rest of the way up, and then we went to stand with the rest of our group.

"Kreacher get him home, we'll be there shortly. I've got to lock this cave up before we leave," I told him and they were gone. I summoned her wand and then pulled Ginny toward the entrance, checking behind us. A few of the inferi were now leaving the water in pursuit of us. Firing spells behind while trying to keep moving forward was a challenge, but as we passed through the gateway, I felt relieved. It wasn't until the rock wall had sealed itself that I pulled Ginny into my arms.

"Gin, I'm so sorry," I whispered as I held her. "I was so scared they were going to get you. Don't leave me Gin, please, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," she whispered back. Still holding her, I apparated us to the park across from number twelve Grimmauld Place.

**Ginny POV:**

I was still wet and shaking as we arrived in the center park of Grimmauld Place. The evening darkness had given us enough cover, but we were anxious to get inside.

"Harry, can you please put a drying charm on me," I asked my husband, "I don't want to drip all over the Black's floors."

"Oh, um, yeah," he replied, utterly distracted. I could feel my patience wearing thin with his mood swings. Even after everything that he'd said this morning, he'd proven in the cave that we weren't partners in this. He wanted things his way, and no way else. Tomorrow we were going to sit down and discuss this. He tapped me with his wand, and my clothes and body were instantly dry, although a chill was still moving through me.

He grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me across the street, and I felt the prickle as we passed through the thick wards of number twelve. Having nearly heaved me up the stairs, we knocked on the door. A moment later it opened, and we saw Kreacher standing there.

"Come in," he said dryly. We were immediately greeted with the sounds of yelling.

"Explain to me again why you're here?" we could hear Regulus yelling.

"I came to see Mother, I hadn't seen her since Father's funeral," another male voice responded. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. We both recognized the voice.

"They're upstairs," Kreacher told us, with no discernible inflection in his voice. He started to climb the stairs, and we dutifully followed. I had no idea what Harry was going to do when he came face to face with the man that Regulus was yelling at. We passed the blank wall where we knew that a rather foul-mouthed portrait of Mrs. Black would one day hang. I stared at the dismembered heads of the family's former house elves until we reached the first floor landing. "They're in the Drawing Room," the elf informed us, pointing to the large room at the far end of the hallway.

"I was shocked that you were there at all!" Regulus yelled again. "Thought that your little girlfriend would have kept you away."

"Boys, please stop," a woman's voice implored, but the yelling continued. It felt like an awful time to be meeting anyone, even if it was Mrs. Black.

"She would have gone **with** me, but** I** wouldn't let her. I wasn't sure what **you'd** say to her!" Sirius yelled at his brother, emphasizing certain words.

"Yeah, well she hit me the last time I had any contact with her," Regulus yelled back.

"She hit you because you called her a whore! You're so lucky that I didn't curse you right then and there."

"That is enough," the woman yelled again. "Both of you sit down, it would appear that Regulus' friends are here, and I'd prefer that you not continue to besmirch the family name."

We nervously walked into the room. It was strange to see it so well kept, Harry and I had only ever been in this room when it was dusty and full of doxys. It truly was a beautiful room, decorated in dark green and silver. There were tall leaded glass windows that framed the fireplace on the other side of the room, letting light pour in. There were a pair of dark gray wingback chairs, a long white chaise and a huge black leather sofa that appeared as if it could seat half a dozen people. Sirius was sitting at one end of the sofa, Regulus in the chair that was farthest away. Mrs. Black was still standing as we entered the room.

"Welcome, I beg your pardon of my sons, they seem to have left their manners at the door. I am so happy to meet you, Regulus has spoken very highly of you, and I am delighted that I and the ladies of my circle are able to help you," she said with a softness to her voice that was disorienting. I had to remind myself that this was indeed the woman from the portrait.

She stood about as tall as I was, which meant that she was dwarfed by both of her sons. She had beautiful salt and pepper hair that was piled into a soft bun on the top of her hair. Several tendrils were loose and curling around the base of her neck, her ears and forehead. Her eyes were a gentle pale blue that had that same twinkle that always made me mistrust Sirius, just a little. She had a smile that reminded me of my great-aunt Tessie. There was none of the harsh shrew-ness that we would encounter twenty years later in her likeness, this was someone that you'd want to sit down and have tea with.

"We're pleased to meet you as well," I replied as I offered her my hand. "I cannot tell you how thankful we are that you're willing to help us." She grasped my hand with both of hers, the upper one giving mine a gentle pat.

"Anyone who is working to bring down Voldemort is welcomed in my home, Mrs. Parker."

"Regina, please," I told her. "This is my husband, Harrison." Harry was still gobsmacked at being in a room with his living, breathing godfather.

"Bring down Voldemort?" Sirius asked, once again standing. "You do know that your _friend_ here is a Death Eater, right?" Sirius was incredulous at the notion that any friends of his brother were working on the side of light.

"That's just how little you know of me, Siri," Regulus snapped back, standing up.

"I know all that I need to know, you've got that damned mark on your arm," Sirius said, rising and now standing face to face with his brother. I was worried about punches being thrown at any minute. I'd seen enough brother on brother arguments to know just how quickly they could escalate.

Mrs. Black slammed her foot down on the hardwood floor, and it made a loud clap. Both boys stopped their yelling and looked at her. "That is quite enough! Sit down, both of you." The brothers reluctantly did as their mother asked, taking up their former places as far from one another as they could. "I apologize for my sons, and hope that it is adequate enough for you to accept. Please, both of you, have a seat."

Harry and I sat on the long couch in the seats farthest away from Sirius. Mrs. Black levitated the other arm chair for herself and had it facing us, so that we were all sitting in a circle, even if it was a little lopsided.

"Now, before we go any further, I think that I need to clear the air of a few matters between my sons. Reg, sweetheart, I have missed your brother. You know that banishing him wasn't my idea, it was your father's. Many of the things that happened that night were at your father's hand, whether directly or in. I was just thankful that my dearest friend was able to take him in and care for him when I was unable to." Regulus slumped at his mother's words and slouched back with a slight huff.

"Siri, my sweet boy, what you think you know about your brother isn't the whole truth. Yes, he has the Dark Mark on him. What we have never been able to tell you before, is that it was done against his will," Mrs. Black spoke, and I quickly looked at Harry. I knew that I was quite uncomfortable that the family was airing out their proverbial 'dirty laundry' with us present. Harry appeared to be sharing my discomfort.

"What, did it get accidentally burned onto him?" Sirius questioned incredulously.

"No, you moron," Regulus replied, deep anger flashing across his face. "You weren't here anymore. Father had always wanted his eldest son to join Voldemort's ranks. You were so lucky, you escaped this fate."

"Regulus, please calm down. It wasn't your brother's fault this happened. It lay squarely at your father's feet," his mother tried to calm him. Regulus continued to glare.

"You're right. It was father that brought cousin Bella into the house, who let her hold her wand to your throat, threatening to kill you. It was father that silenced you when you pleaded with me to let them kill you rather than do this. It was my father that finally _Imperioused_ me to get me to stand still long enough to have this damned thing burned into my arm. Sirius was just lucky enough to miss all of the fun that night." Regulus was shaking with anger as he told us his tale. Sirius looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

It was a horrific tale, and I could feel a hot tear run down my face. My father was my hero. My Daddy had always loved me, called me his princess. How could anyone's father treat them like that? How had this sweet woman lived with someone who could condemn his son to a life of death and destruction? I felt Harry's arm tighten around my shoulders and pull me toward him. I leaned into him to try and control my pity and growing anger at what this family must have endured.

"I..ah...I didn't know," Sirius stammered out.

"No, you didn't," his brother's reply harshly echoed on the glass of the windows behind us.

"Sirius, if you'd been here, your father would have handed you over to be killed. It was an awful night. Bella was never a nice little girl, but I didn't know that she was pathologically disturbed until that night," Mrs. Black explained; her face seemed to be looking through the wall, as if she could see echoes of the atrocities still shadowing her.

"But...how did...I mean...you're a Death Eater, but you're working to bring Him down? How did that happen?" Sirius asked, confused.

"After your father had drunk himself into oblivion that night, and I could hear the sounds of the ruckus orgy that was going on in the ballroom increasing, I went and got your brother away from the evil there. We decided that we'd make the best of things, acknowledging that while we'd always had some idea of what Voldemort was up to, there were things that he'd only tell his Death Eaters. If Regulus had to be one, then he was going to be a spy."

"Wow, this is...no one on the other side knows about Regulus," Sirius told his mother.

"That's not true, Siri. There are those that know, but they were told to keep it from you," she explained. I suspected I knew who she was talking about.

"Why? Why did you keep something like this from me?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because, big brother, if you and I suddenly started acting like brother's again, others might get suspicious. It had to be kept secret for my safety. Tell Anwen that I'm sorry. I said some rude things, and started some rumors at school about her. I didn't have much of a choice about it."

"Why not? She's innocent in all of this!"

"Um, Sirius, you do realize that she's a Gryffindor Quidditch player, better in school than anyone in our year and she took my big brother away from me like a year after I started school, right? She was a ready-made enemy for me."

"She never took me away from you. You did that to yourself, when you were more interested in hanging out with your Slytherin pals than us," Sirius retorted.

"No, the minute she came into the Great Hall riding your back that morning, I knew that she was more important to you than your family, maybe even those friends of yours," he sneered. This was sibling rivalry. I'd seen more than enough of that growing up.

"Enough you two," Mrs. Black reprimanded. "We've got other things to do, and I am quite sure that the Parkers do not want to listen to any more family griping. Do you have the item you need destroyed?"

"Yes, ma'am," I told her, handing it over. I looked down at my hand and the chain had indented my skin in it's pattern.

"My goodness," she said when she took hold of it. "It's quite...chilling." She laid it out on a glass tray that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then rose, gathering items from around the room. She removed her wand, and jars and phials began opening and spilling their contents onto the necklace. Her wand wove an intricate pattern over the items, like she was directing an intricate ballet. Soon the necklace began to glow bright blue, and an eerie howl was emitted from it. Harry, Sirius, Regulus and I had all removed their wands as well, but before any of them could do anything, the necklace melted onto the glass, and the howling ceased. "It is finished," Mrs. Black announced.

"What did you? How did you do that?" Harry mumbled.

"I was trained by the best apothecary in all of Britain, it's not all that difficult when you know everything that an ingredient can do, especially in combination with other items," she said plainly, and I was impressed. "If there is one thing that growing up a Black gave you, it was a rather intimate knowledge of dark magic. If you know the dark, it isn't hard to deduce the light that will banish it."

The destruction seemed anti-climactic, especially after the family secrets that were shared beforehand. We all talked for a while longer, and Mrs. Black had Kreacher bring us some tea. Sirius excused himself, saying that he needed to get Anwen from the theatre, but he insisted that we all get together in the near future; maybe even see her play. His brother begged off while his mother was non-committal about it, but Harry leapt at the chance to spend time with his godfather. I was worried about the ramifications of such actions. It was something else that we'd need to discuss.

When we finally reached our flat that night, I was exhausted and just wanted to get to sleep. I wanted a warm shower to wash the rest of the grime of the days activities off me, and then fall into bed. When I came out of the loo, I realized that my short list of the evening's activities was going to be added to, as Harry was buzzing with excitement at meeting Sirius, and the potential of spending more time with him. He was going on and on about whom else he'd like to talk to, and things that he wanted to do. I sighed, and resigned myself to having this discussion now, rather than in the morning.

"Harry, we need to talk..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am posting earlier than I had planned, as there was great variety of opinions and rather passionate reviews of the last chapter. I am posting this now to clear up some of the confusion and to ease anxiety. Before you go on reading this chapter, there are a few things that need to be kept in mind: 1) The story is written in first person, and often an emotional first person narration. Unlike stories in third person omniscient, we are not necessarily seeing the whole picture all of the time. I write this way on purpose. 2) While it is easy to forget, Harry and Ginny are only 16 and 17 in this story, no matter what their fake ID's might say. They're not mature adults, they are kids that have gotten themselves in way over their heads. This chapter is quite long, and I believe that it will clear up some of the confusion about the last chapter.**

**One last note regarding reviews. I love when I get reviews that challenge me as a writer. I like it when readers find the little things that I hide in chapters, or when they can see pieces starting to fit. I even enjoy when people write me and tell me what they don't like, or what they think that I can do to improve the story or my writing. The last chapter generated a fair amount of mail to me, regrettably, some of it went over the line. Criticize the writing, the grammar, the plot, the characters, my spelling even; but I do not deserve to be personally attacked because you don't like where the story is going. If this story isn't to your liking, then stop reading. I needed to get that off my chest.**

**Okay, for those of you who have read my other stories, we see more of Anwen and Sirius in this chapter. Thanks to my betas who worked extra hard on this chapter, and a deep thanks to my cheerleaders, Collinda, Jenn and Patti. You kept me sane this week. Enjoy folks, there really won't be another chapter until next week. I swear on my Sirius Black action figure. MNF**

**Chapter 9:**

**Hearing and Listening**

**Thursday, August 23, 1979**

**Ginny POV:**

"He's dispatched three teams," Regulus was explaining to us, "they're supposed to attack these three Muggle neighborhoods at the same time." We had a map of southern England spread out on our small kitchen table while we were talking. Regulus had pointed to the three communities, one in London, one in Oxford and the last in Bristol. "I worry most about the attack here," he said, pointing to the London neighborhood of Newham. "He's sending cousin Bella, her husband and his brother, and cousin Cissy's hubby, Lucius. The four of them are deadly."

"You've told all of this to Dumbledore, right?" Harry asked him.

"I sent him a coded message as soon as I knew," Reg answered. "He passed the information along, and the Aurors are supposed to be out tonight. I'm laying low at home, the last thing I need is to get captured and thrown in Azkaban, especially if I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen to anyone," Harry added, his voice crackling acidly. He'd been moody for the last two weeks, since the night that we had our talk, I still couldn't figure out what his issue with Regulus was, but he'd been curt and snippy with him every time that he'd been over. I decided that I'd rather leave it alone and let him tell me what was bothering him when he was ready.

Our discussion the night of the cave incident had been...passionate. According to him, I was acting childish and excessively dramatic. _"How dare you not be on my side back there, Gin? We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, and both of you just left me there. You want to be partners, then we've got to act like them, __**all the time**__!"_ The memory of him screaming at me was still somewhat raw. It wasn't like I'd planned it that way, it's just that Regulus came up with a better idea than he'd come up with. I was all for doing the safest thing that would ensure that we'd all leave the cave in the best shape. I couldn't figure out what he was ranting about the whole being alone thing, out of all of us, he was the best in a fire-fight and thought better on his feet than anyone I knew.

He said that not talking to him for so long was uncalled for. He seemed to have forgotten that I tried to talk to him every day between his birthday and mine, always telling him that I missed him and all I wanted was a promise that he'd treat me like his equal. Hermione had always told me that he had some sort of "selective memory" when he felt like he was right, and someone else was wrong. I needed no further explanation than remembering he and Ron in my third year. They went months without talking because neither could bring themselves to make the first move.

Since that discussion, Harry spent most of his time in a pensive and grumpy mood, only ever feeling any happiness from him when he talked about spending time with Sirius, Remus or perhaps his parents. Regulus last comment and caused Harry to again furrow his brow and stick out his bottom lip. He reminded me of a petulant toddler being told he couldn't have another cookie.

"Well, hopefully everyone will be safe tonight," I added, trying to lighten the mood. "Would anyone like to have their tea freshened?"

"Thank you, Ginny, that would be delightful," Regulus said with a smile. He was a natural flirt, and a dangerous one at that: it was easy to forget that he was flirting with you. He lifted his cup to meet the pot that I had lifted from the far side of the table and I filled it back up. When I was done with Regulus cup, Harry just lifted his to me, never taking his eyes off the map. I filled it and he brought it to his lips without a word. I warmed mine as well, and took a deep, calming breath.

"Has anything been mentioned about the rest of the Horcruxes?" Harry asked, still staring at the map, his affect still flat.

"Nothing directly, but since you told me that in the future Lucius has one, I figure that the Dark Lord has given one to Bella as well. They're the two that he trusts the most, and they have the most devious minds. Since I think that it's my cousins who have them, I spoke with Mum about it. She's decided to invite them to tea, and get the information out of them, one way or another."

"I don't think it's wise of her to put herself at such a risk," I added. From what I saw, I liked Wally Black. I didn't want her crossing her nieces and having to deal with the wrath that could ensue.

"I'd never leave Mum alone with something like that. Kreacher is unendingly faithful to my Mum, he'd never let anyone hurt her. He tortured himself when my father would..." he paused and swallowed. The look on his face was pained, and I didn't feel the need to ask for more information. "I'll be in the house too."

"You're a good son," I told him quietly.

"It'll be good to get the rest of the Horcruxes destroyed, and get back home. The sooner, the better," Harry added. His curt speech and distant behavior were not conducive to having guests over, and there was a thickness that settled over us. An uncomfortable silence followed. After a minute, Regulus drank down the last of his tea in one gulp and stood to leave.

"Well, I need to be going, have to make sure I have everything that I need for my last year at Hogwarts," he explained.

"Good luck, and please keep yourself safe," I told him as I rose to walk him to the door. Harry was still studying the map, although I had no idea what he was looking at.

"I'll do my best, red," he told me as we walked to the door. He cast one last furtive glance back at Harry, and then stopped cold. "Oh, I almost forgot. Harry, will you see my brother anytime soon?" At the mention of Sirius, Harry's head popped up and he suddenly looked interested in the conversation.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "we're going to see the closing night of Anwen's play on Saturday." We were going over my protestations that it was foolhardy to get ourselves too close to the Marauders yet. Baby Harry hadn't been conceived, and that was something that we had to make sure happened.

"Pass a message on to him for me, please?" Regulus asked, and Harry nodded. "Tell him to keep an eye on his girlfriend, okay. Voldemort has been talking about her, but I can't figure out why, and Lucius Malfoy, he has this thing for young girls, and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt. Once she's back at Hogwarts, she should be safe, if, that is, she can keep from punching the Slytherin Seeker," he added with a smile.

"Well, from the sounds of it, she won that match fair and square, and she had every reason to hit you," Harry replied back, finally smiling tonight. "I'll pass the message on."

"Thanks again," Regulus said, and then he was gone. I locked the door behind him. I couldn't get those last few words out of my head. We knew that she was going to get attacked in October, maybe this was why. The whole thing made me sick, and it brought back some ugly memories of my own. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, and I fought to hold them back. I slouched down on the couch, holding the palms of my hands to my traitorous eyes, forcing the tears back where they came from. I would NOT cry in front of Harry, again. One of the more hurtful things that he'd said to me during our discussion, was that I was a crybaby.

The rest of our evening went this way, Harry sitting at the table, poring over maps and his information and me sitting on the couch, wishing that I had my Mum or even Tonks to talk to. It wasn't until bedtime that Harry paid me any attention, and it was only to pull me to him and hungrily kiss me. I cursed my body as it betrayed my head and followed where he led. At least one part of our marriage was working well.

Two nights later we were seated in a dark theatre with Sirius and, to our pleasant surprise, Remus. We'd all dressed up, but I had to stifle a chuckle at Sirius in his suit. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and as I noticed him fidgeting in his seat, playing with the tie around his neck, it made me smile. Even as the adult that we'd know later, he wasn't ever comfortable in traditional wizarding robes, and he never wore a tie. Harry reveled in being so close to the two men who would eventually fill the hole left by his father's murder. It was the happiest that I'd seen him in a while.

The play was quite good, one of Shakespeare's comedies, _Love's Labours Lost_. Anwen was the county wench, and very funny at the part. I stole a glance at Sirius when she was on stage, his face was beaming with pride. It somehow made me feel a little better to know that at some point in his life, he'd loved and been loved like this.

When the play ended, we made our way to the doors from the backstage area to the front of the theatre. Sirius explained that this was where Anwen would meet him, if he were watching the play; on the other nights, he met her in the alley behind the theatre.

"She should be out any minute," he told us. "I know that she's really looking forward to meeting both of you."

"We feel the same way," I replied. No more than thirty seconds later, the door we were waiting by opened, and the actress ran out, still in costume, and leapt up into Sirius' waiting embrace. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her soundly.

"Yeah, I'm done!" she exclaimed when their lips broke apart. "You have no idea how happy I am!"

"You're humming with excitement, my love," Sirius answered her as he set her back down on the ground. She turned and looked at Remus.

"You were perfect, as always," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"You're biased, you know."

"Not at all." She shook her head at his response.

"Oh, my goodness, you must be Harrison and Regina. Sirius told me that he invited you to come tonight. It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said as she extended her hand to Harry and then to me.

"The pleasure is all ours," Harry replied, smiling at the girl. He really was in a good mood. I silently prayed it would last.

"You were wonderful," I complimented her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "Sirius, sweetheart, why don't you take the Parker's home. Remus can stay and get me there. I still need to change, and there's no reason for everyone to wait."

"You sure? I'm the one that always brings you home." She gently tugged on his shirt to pull him down and kiss him again.

"I know, but I can tell that you want to get out of that getup and put on your regular clothes, and we shouldn't impose upon our guests so. Go on, Remus can wait for me, I'm sure."

"Not a problem Winnie," Remus answered, and then went and took a seat near the door.

"Go on then," she told us with a brushing motion of her hands, "and dear, make sure that food gets out of the kitchen, please."

"Fine, see you at the house in a few," he told her, and then we walked out of the theatre, through the lobby, and around back of the building to a small alley. Near the dumpster, Sirius took hold of each of our arms and we Apparated away. We arrived in the back yard of a row house. There was a garage on the left side, the house to the front, and the other two sides were flanked by tall hedgerows.

We walked past a large peach tree in the backyard, the branches drooping from the weight of the fruit on it, on our way to a small back porch and a door into the house.

"Anwen made some pasties from the peaches earlier today," Sirius told us as the sweet fragrance from the tree assaulted our noses. "She's constantly cooking with them. When she leaves for school, Remus and I will pick a few to eat, but most of them just rot on the tree. Neither of us are very good cooks."

As we walked through the back door, we entered a small mud room, and then went in through to the kitchen. It was clean and bright, and it was obvious that someone who knew how to cook lived here, as there were copper pots and pans hanging on the walls, that looked like they had been well–used. Sirius had pulled his wand out and was lighting the stovetop, and he then put the kettle on.

"Anwen needs tea when she gets home from work," he explained. "The play takes it's toll on her voice, and she likes to soothe it." He looked around at the small kitchen. There was a full spread of food out on the table, along with plates and silver. Next to them was a pile of cups and saucers, as well as glass tumblers. "I don't quite know what she wanted me to get out, she has everything out already," he queried as he scratched his head. "Go ahead, help yourselves to anything you like. The fridge is stocked with butterbeer and juice and...just get what you want. Oh, and the harder stuff is in the back. I'm going to change my clothes." With that, he exited through one of the two doors off the kitchen, which led to a hallway. We could hear him go up the stairs, probably taking two at a time, since there were only six thuds as he went up.

"It's quite something to see him flustered," I commented trying to stifle my laugh.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "I don't remember ever seeing him like that. He's much more like the boy in Snape's memories."

"Don't think on that, Harry...son. It's so difficult to remember to use your name that way," I complained, and he smiled at me. Before Harry had a chance to answer, the back door opened, and Remus and Anwen came in. She was carrying a large canvas bag and a small train case, he had a crate overflowing with gifts in it.

"Oh, hello, sorry that I had to stay, but really, I needed to leave the costume there. I never did enjoy it, always felt like it might fall off me," she said with a giggle. Remus slipped behind her and out the third door, which seemed to go to the dining room. "Can't wait to go through all of that stuff. I know I saw some chocolate in there," she said with a glint. "Plus, with the amount of liquor, we won't need to buy anything for years, at least the way I drink."

"That depends, if Sirius and James find it, might not last long. Especially if they get to playing poker, smoking cigars and ..." Remus replied as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard about THOSE poker nights. Lily writes me about the things you four get up to when I'm at school," Anwen replied. "Maybe I'll shrink them and take them in my trunk. I've got that nifty compartment that James charmed for me, to keep my private stock of prank supplies in. I doubt that I'll need to prank anyone this year, my one prank last year gave me quite a rep."

"What did you do?" Harry asked her.

"I had a boyfriend, and it didn't end real well," she said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I was going to be the bigger person about the break-up, but he was being a jerk, so...I hexed him so that every time he was near a girl, he passed rather noxious wind."

I was staring at her, that was a brilliant prank. Harry's mouth was hanging open at her. "That's bloody brilliant. You and Regina would be dangerous together. She's got this bogey hex that's just...frightening."

"Ah, see, that's what I've said all along," Anwen replied with a glint in her eye. "Unlike these boys here, who were up to something every other day of the week, us girls only need one really good, all purpose prank. Do it once, and the threat of it is enough to make boys quake in their shoes. I'll tell you, James is certainly frightened by Lily's little spell."

"He has every right to be, that's just...wrong," Remus answered her. "No one should ever hex that part of their boyfriend's or husband's body."

Harry looked gleeful at hearing gossip about his parents, and I had to know more. "What does she do?" I asked.

"Did, and only once. She hexed his bits, and made them shrink to their original size...as in the size they were when he was born," Anwen answered with a giggle. That was priceless, but I couldn't imagine pulling something like that off. Harry gasped.

"That's not right," he complained, sort of doubling over. Remus was chuckling at him as well.

"Might not be, but it does the trick. The fact that she taught me the spell makes my roommates rather nervous. Remus, I need to take a shower, get the last of the makeup and stage grime off of me. Will you please keep Sirius out of my box until I get downstairs?"

"Go on, I'll stuff a pasty in his face or something until you come back down," he promised with a pull on her ponytail. With that, she bounded off. Remus got us some drinks, and Harry helped himself to the food, and then we went and sat in the lounge. The house wasn't too large, but it was definitely a very comfortable place. It looked like a bachelor pad, but it was too clean to only have guys living here. Sirius returned downstairs, just as we were sitting down. He looked far more comfortable in his jeans, tee-shirt for a band that I didn't know and black boots. He'd let his hair down as well, and it flowed over his shoulders. I could see how he got his reputation as a heart-breaker, he wasn't just handsome, he was gorgeous.

"Sorry 'bout that, hate that monkey suit, but it makes Winnie happy when I wear it," he explained as he entered the room. He looked into the dining room, and his face lit up at the sight of the box. "Ah, the end of the season box. Love that thing, food and liquor. What more could I need?"

"A girlfriend that doesn't want to hex you?" Remus replied. "Leave it alone, she wants to see what's in it when she's done cleaning up."

"Git," he said to Remus with a disgusted look. "I get how she has me on a leash, but how is it that MY girl has you on one too?" Sirius asked with a cockeyed smile.

"No leash, Pads, I just don't want to get on her bad side. We've all seen what happens when she gets mad," Remus responded dryly. This was really interesting, watching the two of them together. The kettle began to whistle, and Sirius went out to the kitchen. I stood up and started looking at the pictures on the mantle, while I heard Remus starting to ask Harry questions about how he knew Dumbledore. Harry went through the pre-arranged story of us studying in India, and that our headmaster was friends with the Hogwarts headmaster. The conversation then turned to other matters, defense against Voldemort being the primary one.

There was an arrangement of framed pictures atop the fireplace. One was a Quidditch team picture from 1976-1977. James and Sirius were seated next to each other in the middle row, and Anwen was seated on the ground in front of them. She was so little, but she had a huge smile on her face. Every once in a while, one of the boys would pull on one of the two braids she had falling down her back, and she'd start giggling. I could feel myself smiling from the enthusiasm that was rolling off her.

"I look like such a dork in that picture," I heard her voice from behind me. Anwen was standing there, her hair still soaking wet, wearing a pale yellow halter top and some very short white shorts. Without her stage makeup, she looked much younger than her sixteen years. "They were constantly picking on me like that, except when we were up in the air."

"What position do you play?" I asked.

"In that picture, I was a Chaser, with James. Now, I play Seeker. I'm also captain this year, which has me scared witless. Too much to do with my regular lessons, my special classes and Quidditch! I don't know how I'll juggle it all," she explained.

"You know you're going to do fine," Sirius remarked, walking up to her and handing her a large steaming mug of the aforementioned tea. "Little one, you're better at handling things than you give yourself credit." He ran his hand down her back and kissed her forehead.

"Send me an owl everyday reminding me of that, please," she whispered as she laid her head against his chest.

"Anything, my little one, anything at all," he whispered back. After a moment she pulled away. "How would you like me to dry that hair of yours, you're getting me all wet?"

"Yes, please. I hate the whole, 'No magic outside of school'. My birthday can't get here soon enough," she complained. Sirius waved his wand over her head, and it was instantly dry, as well as curling softly down her back. Anwen ran her fingers through it and shook her head. "What is it with you and the curls? You want us to have matching hair?"

"I think it's groovy, baby," he replied as he turned and sauntered back toward Remus and Harry, who were now discussing Quidditch.

"It's a good thing that I love him so, or else I'd be freaked out by him. Come on, let's go talk somewhere quieter. I rarely get to chat with a girl these days," she said, and I nodded my agreement. She stopped to whisper something in Sirius' ear, and then we ascended the stairs.

"That's the loo, if you need it. I clean it, so it's safe. I refused to use the one off their dorm while we were in school, even the elves couldn't keep it clean," she said, pointing to the door to the right. "That's Remus' bedroom," she pointed to the left, "and that back there is supposed to be my bedroom. I don't actually sleep in there," she explained, pointing to the room behind us. We walked down the rest of the short hall, and came to the last bedroom.

In the center of the room was the largest bed that I'd ever seen, covered with a black bedspread. Anwen walked in, put her mug on the one nightstand, and flopped herself down on the bed, lying on her stomach. I did the same. "This has to be the softest bed that I've ever been on," I sighed.

"Yeah, it's been charmed in every way possible. Sirius was always very good at his charms work. Heaven knows, I don't need a bed this big," she said with a chuckle. "So, tell me, how did you meet Harrison?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled a devious smile. I was quite excited to have some girly gossip time, I was missing Hermione and the time we'd spend talking about boys.

"I was ten, and we were taking my brother to school. He and Harrison were roommates," I told her. The truth was always easier to remember than a lie. "I was instantly in love with him, and he flustered me so much, even at ten."

"Is your brother your only sibling?" she asked me, and I started laughing.

"No, he's the youngest of six boys, all older than me."

"You're the youngest of seven, and they're all brothers? Holy crap, how did Harrison ever get near you? Those four - Sirius and Remus and then their two best friends, James and Peter," she explained even though I knew who she meant. "If a boy looked at me at school they stared them down and then scared them off. I only ever got to date because James girlfriend interceded on my behalf. I can't imagine having six guys trying to protect you." I laughed at her.

"It's not so bad, but Harrison did have his hands full, especially right before we got married. They all tried to give him advice, and he apparently wanted to crawl into a hole from the whole thing."

"I still can't imagine...of course, Remus and James have told Sirius that if he breaks my heart, they're going to break every bone in his body," she said quietly, looking away.

"What about your family?"

"To be honest, the guys and Lily are my family," she told me quietly. "My family is all Muggles, and they weren't happy that I chose this life, rather than remaining with them. When I was twelve they signed my guardianship over to our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I was told that you met him?"

"We did. Why would your parents do that?" She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I was a prodigy in the opera world. I'd been studying since I was four, but I knew that there was something different about me. After I turned eleven, and found out what I was...well it made more sense to me. I chose Hogwarts and..." she stopped and wiped her eyes. "Things are better now, Sirius and James brought them up from Wales to the Potter's manor to celebrate my sixteenth birthday and things have been friendlier since then. I'm the oldest of five, I have two younger sisters and two younger brothers, but...my real family is those guys and Lily. You should get to meet James and Lily tonight, they were hoping to drop by. Don't tell anyone, but they're trying to have a baby, which is why they weren't at the show tonight. They're also bringing another friend, Eva, with them. She and Remus have this on again, off again thing."

"Does Remus know that she might be here?"

"Oh, hell no. When he knows that I'm going to see her, he takes off for who-knows-where. They both have baggage, and why the heck they don't just ...anyway, if she does come, you can watch them try to navigate around each other. It's like a no-contact sport."

"Ah, dating drama. Isn't it grand? My brother and my best friend back at home just keep acting like they don't really like each other, when they clearly do," I told her shaking my head.

"Yes, well, that's a dance that I know well," she told me, getting quiet again. She sat up and took her mug in her hands and after blowing on it, took a long sip.

"Sounds like there's a story there?" I prompted her.

"Sirius and I met my first day of school. He and the guys bounded into the compartment I was in with Lily, Eva and some of their friends. The four of them looked like cats that got into the cream, but none of them more so than Sirius. He made some wise crack, and I made one back. He was shocked that a girl didn't fall at his feet. When they left, Lily told me to stay away from him, but it was already too late. He had my heart from the first smile," she explained, with a far away look on her face.

"That night, I was so homesick and scared that I couldn't sleep. I went down to the common room to cry, and he came down...we spent that first night up and talking. From that point on, we were inseparable. I sometimes think that he fell in love that night too, but it scared him..." she trailed off, her face seemed pained somehow. I was wondering if those rumors of him being a Casanova in school were true, but I had no way of asking her. Thankfully, she chose to keep talking.

"I was sure that he'd never feel the same way about me, so I was thankful to simply be his best friend and confidant. He..." she stopped and wiped another tear away. I wanted to tell her to stop, I knew how she was feeling. I remember how lost and lonely I was when Harry was with Cho. "Sirius dated...a lot, but somehow, after all of that, it turns out that he loves me. I doubt that I could ever love anyone the way I love him."

"I know exactly what you mean," I told her. "Harrison and I didn't get together right away, in fact, we both dated other people. I always knew in my heart that he was the one, but to have to watch him with someone else..."

"It sounds like we have a great deal in common, Regina. I'm glad that we've met, even if it was through the strangest of coincidences."

"Yeah, I heard about your little fight with Reg. Did you really punch him?"

"Square in the jaw. Got my one and only detention for it, but it was so worth it." She smiled and then took another long sip of her tea. I'd drained my butterbeer while we were talking, but I wasn't in a rush to get another one. I'd been so lonely since we'd come to the past, I now felt like I had someone I could talk to.

"Anwen, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she replied with another cockeyed smile on her face. It was the same thing that Professor McGonagall always said when we'd say that. I felt assured that was where she'd gotten it from. "Go on, I was just taking the mickey out of you. What did you want to know?"

"How do you live with Sirius? I mean, not just the sharing the house part, but the actual living part? How do you..." I got flustered and didn't know where to go with my conversation. Anwen reached out and took my hand.

"How do I share my life with someone?" she asked, and I nodded as my eyes started to burn. She blew out a long breath.

"It isn't easy. If I had a galleon for every time that he made want to scream or throw something, I'd never have to work again in my life," she told me, and I had to let my lips curl at her honesty. "But, in all seriousness, I know everything there is to know about him. I know the things that are likely to upset him or set him off. I know what makes him happy; and he knows the same thing about me. Our relationship grew slowly, and over a long time, I guess that happens when you've spent your life with the same person. Why are you asking me?"

I started to cry at her kindness. "It's just...being with someone, all the time, it's so much harder than anyone told me," I confessed. Then the tiny witch wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered. She rocked me until I had calmed down some. "I take it marriage isn't quite what you expected?"

"I love him, I really do, but we've only been married since January, and we came here and..." I stopped to try to get a hold on myself. "I wish I knew what he was thinking. I don't seem to be able to figure out what it is that he needs from me, or how to give it to him, and we're just getting father and farther apart."

"You don't have to say any more. You definitely need to talk with Lily. The first few months that she and James were married were," she stopped and thought for a second, "challenging. It's a big transition, being married and sharing your life; especially if you're not used to sharing the same space, let alone the same bathroom with a guy." I started to laugh through my tears.

"I know, what is it about the toilet seat? Do they get enjoyment of us falling in the drink?"

"I don't know, but that must be it," she quipped back and I started to feel better. Like I wasn't crazy and it wasn't just me that felt this way.

"Sirius and I have shared a flat since I was thirteen - don't ask, it doesn't really make much sense," she told me and I had to laugh at the look on her face. "Anyway, we've shared a home for three years, and I can only tell you what I've learned in that time. First, never assume that he knows anything. Be it what you ate for dinner last night to what your hopes and dreams are. Boys are really not as aware as we'd like to think they are. And second, do the things that you'd like done for you. Take my tea here," she said lifting her mug. "I don't drink pumpkin juice, I find it vile and totally unappetizing, but Sirius loves the stuff. Since I wake up earlier in the morning than he does, I always make sure that there's a chilled glass ready for him. Likewise, at night, he will have hot tea and brandy waiting for me because it soothes my throat. I find that if I show him how much I love and appreciate him in my life, he's far more inclined to do it for me. Do the things for Harrison that you know he needs, even if he can't tell you that he needs them. However, don't be afraid to call Harrison out on his behavior if he doesn't reciprocate. We aren't mothers or maids, we're partners."

"Thanks, that makes lots sense," I told her, hugging her tightly.

"Come on, lets get back downstairs before Sirius goes through my box and gets all the good stuff out. I also need a little more brandy," she said as she got up.

"What's the box for?" I asked.

"It's tradition at the end of the run to give small tokens to the other players. I baked everyone peach pies, glad no one noticed the magic that we used to keep them from crushing each other as I took them to the theatre tonight. That box is all the things that I got in return. I happen to know that there's a bottle of cognac in there from the theater manager that I'm most definitely keeping for myself."

We went back down to join the boys, and they were still discussing Quidditch. I was shocked that Harry was able to keep up with the stats of this year's teams, but he did pour over them in the _Daily Prophet_ every morning. It was comforting to know that the Chudley Cannons were doing as poorly in the future as they did in the past. It made me think about what Anwen had said upstairs. Maybe we could read the papers and talk about the teams like we did when he was at the Burrow for summer holiday?

Anwen dug through her box, and found some very expensive looking chocolates, which we seated between ourselves on the couch and thoroughly enjoyed as we all shared stories of our lives. Sirius took Harry out on his motorbike, much to the dismay of Anwen, who called the thing "a death trap." Harry did indeed look shaken when he'd returned from the ride.

James sent a message that they weren't going to make it over, something about Lily needing to stay in bed. It made Anwen and I work hard not to laugh, as we suspected why Lily had to stay in bed. It was well after one in the morning when we left. I felt better about dealing with Harry, maybe it was just being able to get things out and share them with someone. Maybe it was listening to someone who had been where I was and now had moved into a different phase of their relationship? Maybe it was just having a girlfriend? Harry's mood had lifted considerably after spending time with Sirius and Remus, which was the best thing of all.

**Harry POV:**

I couldn't believe it when Sirius asked me if I wanted to take a ride on his motorbike with him. It was like one of my dreams was coming true. I agreed without a second thought. It wasn't until Anwen said something that I turned and remembered Ginny was there too.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into there, Harrison. He doesn't have a drivers license or a registration for that thing," she told me with concern in her eyes. Ginny mirrored her look.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that he won't," Sirius goaded her.

"Well, my advice to you, Harrison, is take a bag with you, because his flying will make you sick. He thinks the thing handles like a broom, which it doesn't," she teased.

"This is how the woman who loves me speaks about me," he said, matching her mocking tone. Sirius then bent down, whispering something to her that made her blush and then kissing her, for a long time. The whole thing made me uncomfortable. Ginny had the strangest look on her face while she watched them. It looked like envy. I couldn't imagine why, I kissed her all the time.

We walked outside and to the garage, his bike was inside. I recognized it, sans the sidecar, from the night that I was moved from my aunt and uncles house to the Burrow. I suspected that Sirius was better at flying it than Hagrid had been. He was pulling his hair back with an elastic as we walked. I was thankful for that, seeing how it would have been hitting me in the face otherwise.

"Anwen worries far too much," he told me as we mounted. "she's convinced that every time I leave the house, I'm going to end up in a duel with a Death Eater. That only happened once while I was flying this thing," he added offhandedly.

"Oh," I answered. This was another something that I knew nothing about. He pointed his wand at the garage door, and it lifted, and we drove out, turning onto the lane behind their house.

Sirius wove through the London traffic with ease, quickly getting us outside of the city. Once we were on a more deserted road, he pressed some buttons, and we lifted into the air.

"Finally got the invisibility spell just right on this," he told me. "Took James and I the better part of a year." We were quiet for a while, flying over the landscape. "So, one thing that I've never been able to understand, how is it that you knew my brother would be able to help you? You've been living in India all of your life, right?" Great, needed to deal with the cover story again, instead of doing what my heart wanted, and telling him the truth.

"Our headmaster is friends with Professor Dumbledore. I'm particularly talented with Defense Against the Dark Arts, so on their request, I headed here. Professor Dumbledore suggested that I speak with Regulus," it sounded plausible.

"Oh, yeah. Pissed me off that he didn't tell me the truth. He's my own brother, I had a right to know," Sirius added. I didn't have anything to say in response. It was then that I remembered Regulus' warning from the other night.

"Hey, Regulus was over at our place the other night and he had a message for you. He said to keep an eye on Anwen, that the other side was really interested in her."

"Shite," Sirius certainly was free with his use of swear words. "I can't figure out what it is that they'd see in her, other than that she's good with Transfigurations. She's just a girl and it's so much work to keep her safe," he groused.

"I know that feeling," I agreed. "Sometimes I think that Regina puts herself into dangerous situations just to irritate me. She has no idea what it would do to me if something happened to her." Sirius grunted in agreement.

"Anwen will try any stupid stunt on her broom, not thinking twice about what the consequences could be. She broke her shoulder and arm last year because she didn't dodge a Bludger at practice. Now, she wants to become an Auror. Honestly, look at the size of her, she could get broken in half by some bloke who sneezed on her wrong. She has no idea what she does to me when she goes off and gets all brazen and ballsy on her own," he told me. The muscles in his back had tensed while he was talking, but then I felt them relax. "Then again, if I were ever to try to stop her, she wouldn't be the girl that I love." The last sentence was spoken with reverence. He was right, I hated that.

"How do you do it? How do you live with Anwen?" Sirius was quiet for a minute, and he banked the bike to the right and brought it down on a small road, and pulled off the side, bringing it to a full stop. He got off, pulled a cigarette from inside of his jacket and lit it with his wand. He took a long drag and kicked some stones before he looked at me.

"Before she was in my life, everything was dark. My family had shunned me and while my best mates family took me in, I knew that they weren't MY family, they were just a substitute. I was alone. Sure, there were plenty of girls who wanted to be on my arm, wanted to have me buy them things, be able to call me their guy, but they felt nothing toward me. Anwen loves me. She's seen the darkness that's deep in my soul, and she still loves me. I worry about her, I want to protect her, but I know that I can't, she'd never stand for it. I live with her because I can't even imagine living without her."

"I get that, but what about all the stuff: the toilet seat and the mood swings and the cravings for strange foods on certain days? How do you keep from going barmy from it all?" I had to ask him, I wasn't sure that I'd survive living with all of these strange "womanly" things that Ginny did.

"Look, you charm the seat to go down when the girls get near it, I'll teach you the spell. Saved Moony and I a whole lot of headaches when we first moved in here. The other stuff, think of it as a trade off...if Winnie needs some chocolate to get through the day without screaming or weeping, then it's worth the cost to me. If you keep track of it, you'll start to notice a pattern and being to predict when she's going to want things. You get extra points for being ahead of the game, and having it ready before she needs it."

"Oh," this wasn't the answer I was expecting. I thought that Sirius would agree with me that girls were just too hard to live with.

"James told me something really smart back when I first figured out that I was in love with Anwen, and terrified of feeling that way toward her," Sirius started. "He said that when she really got on my nerves, and I just wanted to bolt, I should think about how I'd feel if I saw her in love with someone else. Works every time. If I don't treat her right, she's liable to leave. I don't doubt that there would be a long line of blokes waiting for their turn with my girl. I have the added incentive that my best friends would beat me black and blue and hex me into next week if I ever hurt her." I laughed at the thought, because I could see Remus and my dad doing just that.

"Really, you worry that much about Anwen leaving you?" I asked him shocked. I had never thought about Ginny being anything but in love with me, even when she was dating those other guys. She'd always acted like she wanted to be with me more.

"It's not like I think she'd run off on me or anything, she's got too big of a heart; but I don't doubt that if I drove her away, I'd lose the best thing that's ever happened in my life. I would suspect that there would be a line for their shot at your Regina as well," he said. "She's beautiful, smart, talented...you've got yourself a rather astounding witch there Harrison."

I saw Ginny in a new light as he said that. Even when she'd been upset at me, repeatedly asking for me to tell her that I wouldn't make a big move again without her, she was still taking care of me. The flat was clean, we had food to eat, she'd even done my laundry and put it away. I realized that I'd forgotten that I didn't have a house elf here to do those things for me, my wife had been taking care of them.

"Yeah, I never thought of that," I mumbled back. "Wait, you can't be telling me that the two of you never have a spat? I mean, you must..."

"Oh, we argue and disagree all the time. She doesn't like that I smoke, and will make me cleanse my mouth before she'll kiss me. She has this hang-up about my socks that causes a ruckus at least once a week, but...most of the time, when we spat, it's just because she really needs to talk. I swear she picks a fight sometimes, just so that she can have a good cry and get me to hold her. I'd say that ninety-five percent of our arguments stem from my wanting to protect her, or her needing to release some tension from all the pressure that others put on her. Once I figured that out, well, after she cries, she gets affectionate. Works well for both of us."

Suddenly things started to make sense with Ginny. Her comments about being lonely and feeling like she was my servant made so much more sense. She had to know by now that when I got into something it took up all of my focus, or maybe she didn't. She never was part of the strategy meetings, not like Ron or Hermione. I stood there shocked by this revelation. Sirius brought me back with a slap on my back as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Come on, lets get back, Winnie will start worrying, and if she's all worked up, she'll be distant in bed tonight," he said as he got back on, and it dawned on me how much alike our relationships were. I wondered if they were all like this? Did, do my parents have problems like this? Maybe Ginny wasn't so hard to live with after all. It sounded like she was quite normal in most ways.

We flew back, Sirius deciding that he wanted to show off some as he flew the bike. When we landed, I understood Anwen's comment as I was sick in the hedgerows.

It was late when we reached the flat, but I needed to tell Ginny about what I'd learned. She'd gone to use the loo first, so I quickly changed out of my clothes and sat on the bed in my pajama pants, waiting for her. When she walked into the main room she looked at me and opened her mouth. I wanted to talk first.

"I'm sorry," we both said in tandem and then laughed at the other.

"Me first, I'm sorry that I've been distant. I'm sorry that I snapped at you and called you a crybaby and all the other times I was mean to you. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about how nervous I was to be going back to the cave, and I didn't admit that Regulus had a better plan than I did. I'm sorry that I've forgotten that you don't have anyone other than me here, just like I only have you. I promise you that I will not make another major decision without discussing it with you, or taking you along with me. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best husband that I could be," I concluded and Ginny threw herself into my arms.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that I acted like a child. I didn't know what was going on in my head half the time, I just couldn't figure out how to tell you that I was scared too. What we're doing, what's going to happen, it's frightening. You're right, we never should have left you alone in the cave, not because you couldn't handle yourself, but because I should have helped you with all of those things that you were feeling being back there. We should have talked the morning after you brought Regulus here, and I should have told you how I felt. I haven't been a very good wife to you," she mumbled into my shirt.

"Well, it sounds like we both came to some epiphanies tonight. Let me guess, you had a heart to heart with Anwen?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and you had one with Sirius?"

"While we were flying. I hate that he's so smart here too. He always knew the right thing to say to me when he was old and, but to be able to do it when he's young...he's not as reckless as I thought," I told her, somehow impressed with my godfather, and unimpressed with myself.

"Harry, promise me something," she asked and I kissed her and then whispered in her ear.

"Anything my love, anything at all."

"Promise me that we'll find time to talk every day, no matter what else we have to do. Every night we find time to tell each other what we're thinking and feeling. We would have avoided so much...emotion, trouble, pain...everything, if we'd only been talking to each other," she said and I nodded in agreement. I moved her from my lap and set her down on the bed, and then I scooted over so that I could look at her.

"Ginny, my love, is there anything that you want to talk with me about?" I asked her very formally, and she giggled at me.

"Um, well, there is this one thing...it's really small but it bothers me so much, and I want to scream when you do it," she said and I was suddenly concerned about what she was going to say.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Could you please clean your tea leaves out of the bottom of the pot if you drink the last cup? I hate when they get dried onto the bottom and I have to scrub them or spell them off." I laughed at the request. It was such a simple thing that I never really thought about.

"I can. Thank you for asking me to do so. Anything else?" She shook her head at me. "Well I have one thing, and it's not really your problem, but you can help to stop it," I rambled. She just looked at me confused. "Can you please tell Regulus not to call you red? It was one thing when Sirius did it, because he was older than you and it was more like a kid sister thing. When Regulus does it, it just makes me jealous." There, I'd admitted it. Ginny looked at me surprised. "What, I can get jealous?"

"I never knew," she giggled.

"Please, when you were dating Dean in my sixth year, I wanted to hex him in his sleep for kissing you."

"I never knew," she said as she blushed. "It's not like I would do anything with Reg. He's just a flirt."

"Yes," I admitted as I crawled across the bed toward her, eliciting more giggles. "But I want to be the only one who flirts with you." I took her face between my hands and stared into her eyes. "You are the most amazing woman I know. You're strong enough to come with me here, giving up everything you knew to be with me. You love me every day with your heart, your mind and your body. I am so lucky to wake up every morning to your sweet smile and go to sleep in your arms." I could see the tears welling in her eyes and dropping down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, I do love you. I have always loved you, and I always will. Nothing will ever take me away from you, I promise you. Thank you for forgiving me and for loving me. I swear, I will never give you reason to doubt me again." She sobbed the last few words, and then pulled me to her. While the sex had been fine the last month or so, this felt different. We weren't just enjoying each others bodies, we were sharing our souls.

**September 27, 1979**

**Ginny's POV:**

"I was surprised that you wanted to meet with me," Professor Dumbledore said as he seated himself at the table at the Hog's Head where I was sitting. "I'm even more surprised that you're here alone, Mrs. Parker."

"I wanted to speak with you without my husband. We've discussed what I need to say," I told him. "Please, sir, reconsider telling Anwen what's going to happen to her next week." He shook his head at me. I could feel my fists ball under the table, scraping against the underside of the rough wood.

"But, she's going to be hurt. They're going to torture her. Please, please," I whispered angrily.

"Mrs. Parker, your concern for Miss Hodgson is quite admirable, but we cannot play with the natural order of things. You don't know what other reactions could be caused by your actions in this matter." I stared at him. I never knew that he could be this cold.

"But she's only a girl," I said, horrified.

"She is a girl, but she is stronger than you think," he replied. Then it dawned on me. I'd already read what happens between Anwen and Sirius after the attack. I know what revelations await on the other side; but apparently so did the professor. "You know, don't you. You already know what she is." He closed his eyes and nodded. "And you're telling me that there is NO other way for her to find out the truth?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Parker. I can't be swayed to change the present, just because you have a written account of one possible future. I have to let things progress without my interference. Mr. Black is aware that he needs to be watchful while she is off campus and with him. He would never do anything that would endanger her. The rest must be allowed to unfold in its own time."

I slammed one fist down on the table, knocking the silverware around and making them rattle. The few other patrons ignored the noise, and continued to nurse their drinks. It really wasn't someplace you went for friendly conversation. "If that's the case, then why haven't you stopped Harry and me? Why are you letting us continue with our plan?" The old man sighed and then looked at me.

"It would seem that too many lives will be lost if you do not succeed in your activities here. If so many can be kept alive, then it's worth the risk to the future," he told me quietly. I pushed my chair back and it squealed in protest against the floor. I was quivering with anger.

"So, for many people, the risk can be overlooked, but for one it can't? You're a hypocrite if you really believe that," I screamed at him and took off for the door.

"Mrs. Parker," he called after me. I turned on my heel and stared at him. "I know it's hard, but we have to let things progress as they are meant to. Perhaps enough has already been done to keep plans from being set into motion. Please, do nothing," he pleaded with me in a quiet, yet commanding voice. "Please," he said just above a whisper, and I left the bar and wept.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, I know, it hasn't been a week, but I've been on a roll writing and decided to update sooner. As a warning, this chapter deals with abuse, and for anyone sensitive to the subject, you may not want to read. There are no graphic descriptions of abuse, but there is extensive discussion. Anyone who has read "Bound" will already know what has happened. Thank you to everyone who is reading, and special thanks to my betas, who were able to fix my language without diminishing the angst of the chapter. I don't own HP, but I do own a stuffed owl. No copyright infringement is intended, and the story is written for fun, not for profit. Thanks, MNF**

**Chapter 10:**

**Sisterhood**

**Saturday, October 6, 1979**

**Ginny POV:**

I had been on pins and needles all day. Today was the first Hogsmeade day for the Hogwarts students. Today was the day that Anwen was to be attacked, at least according to the journal. I'd memorized the two entries about the attack over and over. The first is dated tomorrow, and all that Sirius wrote was " My sweet girl was attacked by Death Eaters. I want to kill someone for it." The writing was erratic, far less lyrical than Sirius' usual script. It made me sick to think about what could potentially be done to her today. I knew it had to be bad, because there was a second entry, dated four days from now. It's the only clue about what really had happened to her. Sirius' handwriting was still less controlled than the other entries had been, at least before he'd been in Azkaban anyway. The entry about the aftermath of the attack on her was devastating to read:

"Still no sign that Anwen's inside her body anymore. I've been able to coax her to eat a little, but her reactions are dead. I see nothing when I look into her eyes. I'm so lost without her. I can't believe that my own family would target a MY girl and do those things to her. Their issues are with me. The wounds to her body have nearly healed, but what the CC has done to her mind, we still don't know. The other things that they tried to do to her...her heart races and she shakes when J and R are near, she was even scared of DD. I want to rip someone apart for this, I want to tear limbs off and sink my canine teeth into them. Prongs doesn't know if he should just let me go, or keep me on house arrest. If it wasn't that I could be sent to jail for killing my brother and the rest of my kin, I would surely do it.

"I can't imagine going on without her. She's the light in my otherwise dark life. Her smile is the balm to all my pain. I swear she knows me better than I know myself. If I get her back, I will spend every day for the rest of forever letting her know that she is more precious to me than anything. Who knew that loving someone this way could hurt so bad?"

Those words had played over and over in my mind all day. Harry told me that he'd reminded Sirius to watch her very carefully when they were away from school today. We had outside information that Voldemort was very interested in her, so I felt justified in our actions. If I'd had my way, I would have been with her today, making sure she was safe as houses. Harry had insisted we'd done all we could.

I got up from the chair that I was sitting in, and started pacing the floor again. Harry was reading the sports section of the _Daily Prophet._

"Ginny, they're going to charge us to replace the carpet if you keep walking the same path over and over. Sit down, you're making me barmy," he complained.

"Harry," I snapped at him, "they could be hurting her right now!"

"No, they couldn't," he snapped back, "everyone was due back to the castle two hours ago. It's nearly supper time. Speaking of which, what are we eating tonight?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Why is it assumed that I'm going to do the cooking?" Harry didn't know what to say, and I knew that I wasn't upset at him, I was upset at the situation. I'd never been a very patient person. We stood there, staring at each other, but unsure what to say next.

Then a pop startled both of us out of our gaze.

Kreacher was standing about a foot away from us, ringing his hands together on the small cloth that he wore. He looked as if he'd been crying.

"Mister Harrison, Miss Regina, my Mistress has begged that you come with me at once. Something is very wrong with Master Regulus," he explained.

"What happened?"

"He arrived home at half past, going on and on that he hadn't been able to stop it, but what it was, we haven't been able to figure out," the elf explained. My stomach sank to the floor, and I felt like I might need to be sick. I felt certain that I knew what "it" was. I looked at Harry.

"I think that I can help. Let me grab my bag, and we can be off," I told the elf, wiping the tears from my face and eyes. I grabbed my handbag and Kreacher took each of us by the hand, and we were rapidly in the entryway at Grimmauld Place.

"He was supposed to stop it," we heard Regulus wail. "He was supposed to keep her safe today."

"Reg, sweetheart, please sit down," Mrs. Black responded, sounding nearly as distraught as her son. "Let me give you a draught to calm you down."

Harry and I could tell that they were in the drawing room, and we took off, running up the stairs as quickly as we could. The sight that greeted us was disturbing at best. Regulus had obviously been in some sort of fight. His school robes were torn, his face was smudged with black and his hair was wild. His eyes were wide and red, while his cheeks wore the tracks of tears that had fallen.

"I don't want to calm down, Mother. I just want to forget!" he screamed. I took a step toward him, holding out my hands in front of me, showing him that I had nothing to with which to do him harm.

"Regulus, it's me, Regina, I just want to look at your forehead," I explained. There was a gash along his hairline, and red blood had caked across the span of ivory skin. "You cut yourself, I just want to make sure that it's not bleeding any more." He nodded his assent to me.

I had more practice healing cuts and wounds than I'd like to admit. When students were taken at school this past fall, they were often only returned just before curfew by whomever had them. It was done on purpose, so that they couldn't go and see Madame Pomfrey or they'd risk getting another detention. With her help, we smuggled medical supplies into the houses, and she trained several of us to do basic first aid and healing in each house. I had become quite adept at handling these sorts of things.

I gently put my hand on Regulus forehead, and checked the wound. It had indeed closed, but it was going to leave a scar unless I fixed the way it had sealed itself. I reached behind me to take my wand out of my pocket, when Regulus flinched and pulled away from me, backing himself into a corner.

"Don't, don't take out your wand. No wands."

"Okay, no wands," I relented, showing him my empty hands in front of me. "Regulus, what happened today? Can you tell me?"

"No," he told me, shaking his head violently from side to side. "Don't want to talk about it. They hurt her...so badly."

I assumed that I knew the answer, and it made bile rise in my throat, but for the sake of his mother, I had to ask. "Who did they hurt?"

Regulus stared off into the distance, his eyes unfocused but still frightened. "Anwen," he whispered.

"Sirius' girlfriend?" Mrs. Black questioned. Regulus nodded at her.

"She wasn't supposed to be left alone today. He was supposed to stay with her. He was supposed to watch her today," he rambled as he rocked himself back and forth. I was beginning to get the impression that it wasn't just Anwen who'd been attacked. Someone did something to Regulus, I recognized his reactions all too well.

"I'm sure that there was a good reason why he left her," Harry spoke in a surprisingly calm and quiet voice.

"No," Regulus said, again shaking his head. "There was a diversion, it worked just like they'd planned." He wasn't really talking to us, more mumbling and rambling, but at least he was talking.

"Who planned?"

"Cousin Bella...Cissy," he said quietly. I heard Mrs. Black gasp.

"Our family attacked her?" she questioned as she slumped down into the chaise. There was silence in the room, all of us horrified in one way or another. I had to fight down the overwhelming urge to be sick over the situation. Mrs. Black was still holding the phial with what I assumed was the draught. I got up from my crouching position by Regulus, and went and got it from her, and then returned.

"Reg, please take this," I begged as I held out the small glass container. "We need to know what happened, and it will make it easier on you to talk about it." With a shaking hand, he reached over and took the potion, and drank it down. I sat down on the floor near him, but not touching him. Harry had moved over and was putting a protective hand on Mrs. Black's shoulder.

"I left school this morning," Regulus started, "a bunch of us were together. I hadn't made it very far on High Street when Bella showed up. She took me by the arm and dragged me behind one of the shops."

"What in heaven's name was Bella doing in Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Black asked.

"She was with her husband and his brother. Cissy's husband was there too," Regulus told us quietly. I looked over at Harry, we both knew that it wasn't a group of people that you would want to run into anywhere.

"We followed them all morning, but Sirius never let go of her. I was so thankful for that. He'd listened to the warning that you gave him. While they were eating, Bella was getting impatient, she was..." he stopped, his eyes looking fearful. "She wanted to hurt the girl, badly. She was in some sort of frenzy about it, and kissing that sick bastard that she married. It was unreal."

"Yeah, she's twisted alright," Harry added darkly. We were both aware of just how demented she was.

"They set up a small bomb at the end of the street and Sirius left her alone, they all did. When she was alone, they attacked. I'd already been warned that I had to go along with them, that the Dark Lord was getting suspicious of me. I tried not to," he told us, beginning to cry again. "Lucius was ripping at her clothes, and Bella was hexing her and laughing gleefully at the sight of what they were doing to Anwen. Then I felt it, someone put me under the _Imperious_ and they made me torture her," he wept.

"Oh, my poor boy," Mrs. Black cried out, her own tears falling. She got up and moved quickly to cradle her son to her. I backed away, and left the two of them to weep. Harry wrapped his arms around me, and I finally broke down and cried, my sobs being muffled in his chest.

The room was still, save for the sounds of weeping. We stayed that way for a while, until Regulus finally had enough control to continue speaking.

"I fought the curse," he explained in a now hoarse voice. "It made Bella so angry. She was about to turn her wand on me when Jimmy Potter showed up. They all Apparated away, I don't know where they went, but I came here. Mum, they made me help them. What am I going to do?"

"You're not going back to school," she said resolutely. "That will be the first place that the Aurors will look for you. You're safe here, no one can find the house unless we want them to. Kreacher." With a soft pop, the house elf was here. "Go to Hogwarts and collect all of Regulus' things and bring them here. Thank you." Another soft pop and he was gone.

The draught must have taken full effect, because Regulus was willing to stand and come sit down on the couch. His mother sat next to him, keeping a protective arm over his shoulders.

"Reg," I said quietly, "what happened to Anwen?"

"I'm not sure. Jimmy showed up, followed by his wife. He ran to her, but that's the last I saw. I would think that she needed to go to St. Mungo's." I nodded in understanding.

We were all quiet for a moment. I was struggling to digest what I'd just heard. Sirius had never fully explained Anwen's wounds in his journal. I felt certain that I understood why now, they were so much worse than I'd expected. Kreacher popped back in, telling us that Regulus' things were now in his room. Mrs. Black nodded and dismissed him. It felt like we were all moving in slow motion, like we were in a giant pool and the air around us was providing resistance so that we had to push our bodies just to make the slightest motion. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop imagining what that poor girl had gone through. My body ached with the pain, my brain let forth a torrent of memories that I had struggled to keep hidden for the last six years and my heart broke for her as well as for my eleven year old self again.

"I need to go to her," I finally was able to voice my desire. Harry nodded, I think that he expected this.

"Will you be okay if we leave?" he asked Regulus.

"Yeah, just let me know how she is." Harry nodded. We were both standing to leave, when we heard a commotion downstairs. Mrs. Black immediately rose and went to the landing outside the drawing room.

"Mistress Bella," we heard Kreacher yell. "I haven't had a chance to announce you." He'd just done a fine job of it. His comment was followed by a thwack and a yelp.

"Out of my way," she bellowed, "this is the Black family home, and I am a Black. I do not need to be announced."

"I've got to get out of here. If she finds me, she's going to take me to the Dark Lord. He'll kill me for not following orders, even if they were only hers," Regulus looked terrified as he spoke.

"Come on, I'll take you to my flat," Harry said. "She doesn't even know who I am, so you should be safe there until we can figure something else out. Gin, you coming?"

I shook my head at him as I spoke, "I want to go to St. Mungo's. I'll be back when I can." Harry grabbed Regulus by the arm, and they Disapparated away, just as Bella reached the landing. She looked different from how she had in the future. Here, she was still a remarkably beautiful woman. Her dark hair was pulled into an intricate twist on her head, and pinned back with jewel encrusted combs. She wore a dark red set of robes, all done in a rich damask with black lace accents. A huge blood-red teardrop ruby hung around her neck. The biggest difference was in her face. Her skin was as smooth as china, her lips were thick and red and her eyes had a smoky, piercing quality to them.

"Where is he?" she screamed.

"Where is who?" Mrs. Black responded calmly.

"Your son! I have an urgent issue to discuss with him!"

"I haven't seen either of my children in quite a while. Regulus left for school on September 1, and Sirius hasn't been by since August. I asked him not to return on that visit." I knew that was a bold-faced lie. When Sirius had left that day, she pleaded with him to come and visit again, telling him that he was deeply missed.

"I was certain that he was here," she said while scanning the room. I fully expected her to start lifting cushions and opening cabinet doors to search for him. Her eyes locked in on mine. "Who are you?"

"Bella," Mrs. Black said calmly, "this is a member of the Society from India. Regina Parker, my niece, Bellatrix Black Lestrange." I held my hand out and braced myself for her to touch it. I couldn't cringe, no matter how much I wanted to. Bella ignored the action and went back to looking at the room.

"Whole thing is a waste of time if you ask me," she muttered. "Fine, if you see Regulus, tell him that I'm looking for him. He'll know why." With that, she blew out of the room. I felt like I could breathe again. Mrs. Black motioned to be quiet, until Kreacher appeared, announcing that she'd left, and that he'd closed the floo.

"Kreacher, you remember where my brother Alaphard had his secret cabin, right? The one where I sent the boys when they were children?"

"I do, Mistress."

"Go to Harrison and Regina's flat and take Reg there, and then come and get his things. The only ones who know where it is are you and I and the boys."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered and was gone. I slumped down in the closest chair, I felt like my body was drained of all energy; unfortunately, there was still something that I had to do.

"Regina, I would like to accompany you to the hospital, but I think that it would be best for us to wait until first light," Mrs. Black spoke quietly. "This girl is the love of my eldest son's life, and she was attacked by my own family. I need to go and make amends with both Sirius and her." Walburga Black never ceased to amaze me.

"I agree ma'am. It sounds as if they were going to have a fair bit of trauma work to do tonight, anyway," I replied sadly, shaking my head. Mrs. Black suggested that we might both like a spot of tea, and since Kreacher was gone, she asked if I'd follow her down to the kitchen on the basement level. She quickly brewed us some, and I didn't object when she slipped a small amount of brandy into the cups as well. The taste of it reminded me of sitting with Anwen a little over a month ago, which made me sadder.

Kreacher returned, saying that Harry was staying with Regulus tonight, just to help him keep watch. Mrs. Black suggested that I spend the night at Grimmauld Place, rather than go home to an empty flat. It was late and I was spent, so I acquiesced. Remarkably, I was led to the same room that I had shared with Hermione the summer that we spent here with Sirius. I laid down in bed and wept myself to sleep, hating the fact that I hadn't done more to save Anwen from this hell.

I wasn't surprised that I awoke early the next morning. Mrs. Black had lent me a nightgown, which while a little large, was quite comfortable. Kreacher must have cleaned my clothes, as I found them neatly piled on the vanity stool across the room. I got up and got dressed, admiring the woodwork of the vanity table and mirror. It hadn't been here when Hermione and I shared the room summers ago. There was a silver handled brush and comb on a tray on the vanity top, so I stopped to brush my hair and look at my face.

"Guess it's as good as it's going to get today," I sighed before heading out of the room. I walked down the hall, and passed what I guessed was the master bedroom. The door was open, and Mrs. Black was there, apparently in deep thought in the small sitting area. She had something she was fingering between her hands. The floor creaked and she looked up, stuffing whatever it was into the pocket of her robes as she rose.

"Please tell me that you at least got a few hours of sleep last night?" she asked with a gentle, motherly tone.

"I did, thank you. I left the gown that I borrowed on the bed upstairs."

"That's fine, doing a little wash will give Kreacher something to do today, other than walk around and polish things that don't need to be polished," she quipped. "Come on, I asked him to make breakfast for us. There's nothing too fancy, but I never use the dining room anymore, so I thought that we could have a spot to eat before we left."

"That would be lovely, thank you," I answered. I was hoping that she wasn't expecting me to eat a full English this morning, the thought of it made my stomach roll. We went down the two flights of stairs to the entry floor, and went into the dining room that ran the length of the building. Inside there was a huge dinner table, with a beautiful inlay of a constellation in the middle. I immediately recognized it as Orion.

"My husband had it made for me as a wedding gift," Mrs. Black quipped in a rather irritated voice. "I have every intention of having the inlay redone." She indicated that I should sit down, and then she sat across from me. When she was on the seat, a platter of toast, a selection of jams and marmalades, tea and juice appeared before us.

"I hope that you don't mind a small breakfast?" she asked. "I can't stomach a full meal in the morning."

"No, this is perfect, thank you," I told her, reaching over for a slice of the toast. "After watching my brothers with the bangers and eggs, I've lost my taste for them."

"Ah, yes, watching boys eat can be...unappetizing." I cracked a smile for the first time today at her description. Unappetizing would definitely be seeing Ron eat anything.

We ate quickly, and then we were off. We Disapparated from the back porch of Grimmauld, which I didn't even know existed. We'd never been allowed in the yard when we'd been here. Mum was concerned about what was growing back there. We entered St. Mungo's through the visitors' entrance, and went to the welcome desk.

"Wally, what are you doing here this early?" a redheaded witch asked from behind the desk. I guessed that she was at least as old as Mum, maybe even older.

"I'm headed up to see Anwen Hodgson, Gertie. Is she on four?"

"She is," Gertie explained. "I was here yesterday when they brought her in. Sirius looked nearly as bad as she did. He came close to passing out, and then...well, it was a good thing when Julia's son, um, what's his name again?"

"James," Mrs. Black answered quietly.

"Yes, when James and that other friend of theirs took him away," the welcome witch finished her story, and then looked down at a parchment. "There's been no change in her status."

"Very well then, we'll be heading up. Which room is she in?"

"Four-oh-eight."

"Thank you," we both said, and then we went to the lifts. As the doors closed, Mrs. Black turned to me.

"It won't say it anywhere when we get up there, but it's somehow fitting that Anwen ended up on the floor that my dear friend Julia created and funded."

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, she worked tirelessly with girls who had been attacked. She would sit with them, bring them new clothes and treats to eat. She never thought that they should be in the general population, since most of them were suffering from shock and panic still. It's always been a favorite," she paused, "sport of the Death Eaters to attack young girls. Julia was horrified when she learned just how many there were. The ward that you're going to see, she created it. The rooms are comfortable and private, and the staff that works up here are all trained to work with trauma victims."

"Wow," I muttered, "I had no idea." If I didn't then I was sure that Harry didn't either. We were finding new things out about his family all the time.

"Julia considered Anwen her future daughter-in-law, just as much as I hope to one day call her my daughter. I was always thankful that my best friend loved my sons as much as she did," she told me sadly. Things that I always thought I had understood now seemed less clear. It's little wonder that Mrs. Potter took Sirius in when things fell apart at home. She already thought of him as her son.

We stepped off the lift, and Mrs. Black knew to turn to the left. We were headed down the hall when Professor McGonagall nearly knocked us over.

"Mimi, where are you going so fast?" Mrs. Black asked her.

"Wally," the professor said, sounding and looking shocked to be seeing someone we knew was an old friend. "I was um," she stammered, playing with her hair. It was her tell. The action let me know that she was uncomfortable. I'd seen her do it when talking with Ron before the Yule ball about his dress robes, and nearly every time she was in a room with Umbridge. "I ah, I have to go and see Albus."

"Oh, is everything alright?" Mrs. Black asked, putting her hand on the other woman's arm. "Is it about Anwen?"

"What do you know about that?" Professor McGonagall snapped, very surprised that we knew anything at all.

"Well, I don't know what you've heard, but we know about the attack. Reg came home yesterday in a near panic over the ordeal."

"Oh, well I should think that he would!" This was also an attitude that I recognized from Professor McGonagall, she was incensed.

"Mimi, I know that he was there, and I know that he tortured her; but I also know that he was forced to do it. Please, let me explain what I know," Mrs. Black pleaded, and the professor relented. Mrs. Black started to tell the tale, but before she got too far along, I excused myself and went down to the room. Anwen was lying in the bed, and next to her was another redheaded woman, reading a book. This one I recognized, even if I'd only seen her in pictures.

I was face to face with Lily Potter.

"Um, hello," I said quietly as I entered, not wanting to scare her. "I'm Regina Parker. I'm a friend of Anwen's."

"Oh, yes," Lily said, getting up. "She told me about you and your husband. Please, come in. Anwen, look, your friend Regina is here." Lily brushed the hair away from Anwen's face as she spoke to her. There was no response from Anwen. Lily then turned to me and offered me her hand. "I'm so happy to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," I told her, and it was the absolute truth. Lily pulled me away from the bed, and began speaking in hushed tones.

"She blurted something out just a few minutes ago, but then she turned silent again. Anwen, she..." Lily paused, clearly thinking very hard about something. "When she gets upset, she gets very quiet. We've all seen her go for days without speaking to anyone. This...it feels different. Even when she screamed out, she didn't look at me, she was looking through me." Tears were gathering in Lily's eyes, and I could feel just how close she and Anwen were. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I have some experience with things like this, would you mind if I talked to her?" I asked.

"Not at all, in fact, I really need to use the loo. Would you mind if I slipped out while you're here?"

"Absolutely not, go on, maybe even get yourself something to eat."

"Thank you," she said quietly, before going over and telling Anwen goodbye, promising that she'd be right back. I took Lily's seat next to Anwen, and reached out for her hand.

Anwen's right arm was in a stabilizing charm, the opalescent white glow around it was familiar while the shoulder joint looked swollen and sore. A red raw scar fell across her face, from her temple on the left side, to just under her right eye. She'd been dressed in pale lavender pajamas, but only a few of the buttons on the top had been secured. Another, much longer curse burn was on her abdomen, as well as bruises that looked like hand prints. Her hair had been brushed and pulled into a long, twisted ponytail that hung over to her right side, away from both the facial scar and her immobilized shoulder. She looked small, pitiful and broken.

"Hi, Anwen, it's Regina," I started. "I had hoped that the next time I saw you we'd be talking about school and boys; maybe even do a little shopping. I didn't want to see you like this," I continued. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

"Anwen, I know how you feel," I explained. "When I was eleven, in my first year of school, something horrible happened. I was given something, a diary," I choked on the word. "When I had the diary, the boy who owned it could get inside my head." I hadn't told anyone the whole story, the closest that I came was with Bill, and that was all those summers ago when we'd go hiking through the desert in Egypt.

"The things he told me, the things he made me do..." I whispered, letting my mind flood with all the memories that I had fought against for so many years. "Anwen, he made me feel like I wasn't worth anything...he convinced me that no one really cared about me." I stopped talking and wiped the tears from my face.

"One night he lured me away, into the dungeons of our school. He had every intention of killing me there, but first, he wanted to have some 'fun'. He touched me, and tried to kiss me, and when I refused..." I had to stop to try to fight the urge to be sick all over her. The room suddenly felt cold, and I could hear the blood racing through me. The sound had nearly cancelled everything else out. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, convincing myself that I was stronger than the memories. I thought of Harry, of how he'd held my hand and helped save me, and I could feel my heart slow down and my skin begin to feel less clammy. "When I refused, he hexed and cursed and finally tortured me until I was passed out cold.

"I think that I was close to dying there, because I seemed to float out of my own body, and was able to watch what happened around me. I wasn't in pain anymore, and my head was finally quiet. I was so thankful for that," I explained, beginning to feel better and more confident in my retelling. "I would have stayed there, maybe even moved on, except that Harrison came and saved me." A smile crossed my face at the memory of Harry being happy that I woke up. It was the first time that I ever let myself hope that he would someday love me too.

"I know that you think you're safe, wherever it is that you're hiding, but I promise you, it's okay to come back out and see us. Anwen, Sirius needs you. I could see it in his face the first time that I saw the two of you together. Without you and your love, his life will be..." how much could I say? I wasn't sure what she'd remember if or when she awoke. "Without you, Sirius will get lost and become bitter and jaded. Come back to him, come back to all of us." I thought again for a moment, trying to pinpoint what the hardest part of my recovery had been. It wasn't the wounds or the physical healing, those were taken care of in a few days. Anwen had sustained much more serious injuries than I had, but she was indeed healing. I pondered that for a minute, and then knew that I needed to open up to her, completely.

I brushed my hand across her cheek, careful to stay well clear of the scar on her face. Her skin was so soft and pale and horribly cold. I took another deep breath, and then gathered the strength to tell her something that I had never admitted to anyone, not my brother or my best friend or even my husband. I barely admitted it to myself.

"When the boy...when he did things to me, it made me feel so dirty. I hated myself that I'd let him do it, that I hadn't fought harder, that I hadn't been strong enough to make him stop. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, much less anyone else. I was convinced that no one would ever want to love me or even touch me after what happened. I felt like they could all see his dirty hand-prints all over my body," I explained. "But I was wrong."

"I didn't ask for it, and I certainly didn't want it. I finally forgave myself, and do you know why?" I stopped, hopeful that there would be some answer from her, but there wasn't. "I was able to forgive myself, because someone loved me. Anwen, this isn't your fault, and it doesn't change who you are. Sirius is waiting for you, we all are, please come back." I was crying again, and I didn't see Mrs. Black in the doorway until she cleared her throat to draw my attention to her.

"Please forgive me for eavesdropping," she asked as she entered the room. I wiped my face off and stood, offering her the chair. She shook me off, instead going to the rocker that was on the other side of the room. "I didn't mean to, but I found what you were saying far too compelling. I understand more fully why you're here and why you want to fight against the Dark Lord." I wondered if I'd said too much. I would have to be careful about what else I said in her presence, lest I should give myself away.

"It was a long time ago, but sometimes, it feels like it was yesterday," I told her.

"Child, that feeling never goes away," she said sadly. "My husband was...cruel. Our marriage was arranged and I never felt anything toward him. He believed in the old ways, that wives did what their husbands told them, that I was there to be used however he desired. The things that he did to me, to our children," she told me, looking away from me, and out to the magical window behind me. "He's dead in the ground, but those memories still haunt me." She stopped speaking, but I could still feel her pain. Here we were, three women who'd all been attacked and violated in one way or another, trying to comfort each other. It was a horrific sisterhood of pain that we were inducting Anwen into.

"I'm glad that love saved you, Regina," Mrs. Black said quietly. "I can only hope that it can be the same for Anwen." I nodded in agreement. We sat quietly for a minute, saying nothing. I continued to hold Anwen's hand and stroke it for reassurance that we were still there.

A minute later, Lily walked through the door, stopping in her tracks at seeing Mrs. Black.

"Mrs. Black, what are you doing here?" she asked skeptically.

"I heard what happened to Anwen. I came to see if there was anything that I could do, or any way that I could help," she told the younger woman quietly. The rage in Lily's face registered before she said a word. She determinedly walked over to Mrs. Black and stood in front of her.

"You can start by turning your younger son into the Ministry. He's the one that did this to her," Lily spoke in a harsh whisper. Mrs. Black stood, and then two were now face to face.

"I know that you believe that Regulus is responsible for what happened to Anwen, but I can assure you, he did not participate of his own free will," she replied tersely.

"That isn't what Anwen told me this morning."

"I know, but I have already spoken with Minerva," Mrs. Black stopped and took a deep breath. "My niece, Bellatrix, _Imperioused_ Regulus into helping them. He was a victim too."

"How do I know you're not lying to save your son's arse? I know some of the things you did to Sirius. James has been very forthcoming with me."

"I swear to you on my mother's grave, as much as I love my boys, if they did something like this, I would not be protecting them," Mrs. Black vowed, her face filled with fury.

"Lily," I spoke up, "I saw him last night. He wasn't...right. He wanted nothing to do with this. Weeks ago, he'd tried to warn us about the need to keep Anwen safe. Voldemort is interested in her for some reason."

"What in the world could Voldemort want with a sixteen year old girl?" I shook my head at her. "Regulus really didn't do this to her?"

"Only what he was forced to do, and I don't think that he can be held responsible for those actions," I replied.

"He can't," Lily added, looking forlorn. "Where is he now?"

"He's in hiding," Mrs. Black explained. "The last that we knew, Harrison, Regina's husband, was with him. He's safe, there are only a few of us who know the location of the place he's at." Lily nodded.

"Okay. Has there been any change in her?" I shook my head again. "She hasn't spoken again?"

"Sorry, I'm not even sure that she knows we're here," I explained.

"Dammit!" It was odd to hear Lily swear. In my mind, I had built her up to be a perfect saint. Turns out that she was a regular person. I wasn't sure how Harry would take to that idea. I was roused from my ruminations by Sirius bursting through the door, followed by James. My heavens, Harry is a duplicate of his Dad.

"Anwen, Winnie sweetheart, I'm here," Sirius said as he rushed to her side. I got up from the chair, but he didn't sit, instead he knelt down beside her, staring into her open but unresponsive eyes. "Hello my beautiful little one, I was so worried about you yesterday. You have a promise to keep to me, remember? You told me that you'd never leave me, not after I almost lost you two years ago. Don't scare me that way ever again my love. Come on now, love, show me that you're in there."

His hand caressed her face, and then his lips ghosted over hers. It was breathtaking to watch them together, it was as if his love for her was alive in the room, moving about them as a misty haze. I felt uncomfortable to be there, like there was this intensely private conversation going on between them, though no words were spoken. Anwen didn't move a muscle, but her eyes drifted from the wall to Sirius' face. He smiled with a joy I had never seen in him before.

"That's my girl," he whispered before gently kissing her again. "You're going to be just fine, my love. Everything is going to be just fine." With that, he stood, gently lifted her upper body and slid into the bed with her, gingerly holding her so that her injured shoulder would not be hurt. When he was comfortable, and she was securely surrounded by him, he looked up.

"Regina," he said, slightly surprised, "Mother?" he asked very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened," Mrs. Black answered quietly. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could do for the two of you." Sirius looked at her, shocked and surprised.

"I didn't think...I mean, she's not...I figured you'd be against my relationship with her. I thought she'd be unacceptable to you," Sirius said quietly.

"Sirius, son," she said walking over to him and putting a hand on his cheek, "while I would have preferred to keep the family bloodline pure, or at least less muddled, I will not subject you to an arranged marriage. No one in the Black family has made a decent match for their children since my grandmother and grandfather were matched. I would never wish the pain of my life on you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "And, if I had any doubts about the two of you, watching you a moment ago would have dispelled them completely. Everyone who knows her, speaks highly of her; not only as a witch, but as a person as well. I doubt I could ask for more in a wife for you." Sirius just stared at her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," she answered. "I do have something for her, if you'll permit me to give it to her. I think that it will help her to be safe, when you're away from her."

"Um, alright," he answered. I could tell that he was still trying to wrap his brain around the idea that his mother was accepting of his relationship with a Muggle-born witch. I could not figure out how this gentle woman had turned into the bitch from the portrait. There had to be a story there. Perhaps something else that could be corrected by our being back in time.

Mrs. Black reached into her pocket, and pulled something out that was attached to a long chain. She placed the item in Sirius' hand, and he stared at it. "I wasn't sure if you still wore yours? Hers is nearly identical, except for the rune in the center, and a variation in the inscription."

"I never take it off," he explained as he reached inside of his shirt and pulled it out. I stepped closer so that I could see it. It was a round amulet, with a four pointed star surrounding the runic letter, ansuz. The four points of the star were made out of what looked like different colored gemstones: red, green, blue and yellow. Sirius let it slide back to his chest while he looked at the one that his mother had made for Anwen.

"I wasn't ever any good in Runes class, Mother. Anwen's the one that excels at languages. Which rune is this?"

"Gebo, it's the rune for love and giving," Mrs. Black explained.

"That's the perfect way to describe her," he said quietly, turning her amulet over in his hand, "_Sirius omnipotens, diligo servo,_ that isn't the same as mine, is it?"

"No, yours reads _"Sirius omnipontens, verum flucio, _Sirius all powerful, truth uphold. Hers is a little different. The translation means "Sirius all powerful, love protect. If someone is really after her, then you may be the only thing that can save her from death. I soaked the necklace in a potion this morning, to help heal her. Borage, catnip, nasturtium, parsley, sage and honey."

"While I wouldn't want to drink it," Lily said, "all of those things should help fortify her, Sirius. It's very similar to the ingredients in a strengthening potion. You didn't do well in Potions, either." Sirius slipped the amulet over Anwen's neck, and kissed her cheek again.

"Thank you, Mum," he said thoughtfully.

"You're welcome, my son." Mrs. Black again kissed his head. I thought that Anwen would smile when she came to know that something good had come from all of this. She seemed like the kind of person who would look for a silver lining in even the darkest of clouds.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The Horcrux hunt continues, and Harry and Ginny's presence in the past is no longer unnoticed by the other side. I promise that the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Thanks for reading and reviewing, MNF.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Banished**

**November 18, 1979**

**Harry POV:**

I was aimlessly pacing the flat, again, waiting for Ginny to get home. She was spending much of her days now with Mrs. Black, being taught ancient magics and the forgotten knowledge that the Society had long protected. I was with her for the majority of her lessons, but today I needed to take supplies out to Regulus, and was unable to be with her as she learned about the Anglo-Saxon Rune set. There were forty letters in this alphabet, versus the twenty-four that were in the traditional Futhark Runes. It made it more difficult to decode messages that were sent, due to their complexity. The Society had found it very useful over the years to code in both the harder set, as well as the Younger Futhark set, as the letters were shaped differently. Ginny had also been studying the ancient Germanic Runeset with Anwen, as that was how the Order of the Phoenix sent their coded messages.

I was often jealous of the time that Ginny spent with Anwen, even though I regretted feeling so. Anwen and Sirius had yet to return to their own home, Anwen was quite weak and the small London house that she shared with Sirius and Remus had been under surveillance by known Death Eaters on and off since the attack. There was also a fair amount of press interest in the young couple, and Sirius was determined to keep his girlfriend away from it. She had yet to return to school, and was instead learning on her own. I had heard Dumbledore joke that she could take her NEWT's now and pass with flying colors she was so far ahead of the classes back at Hogwarts.

Anwen and Sirius were living up in Scotland at the traditional Potter family home, appropriately called Potter Manor, with my Mum and Dad. Ginny had tried not to discuss the time that she spent with my parents, but just knowing that she'd seen them, dined with them, lounged in their home was enough to make me cringe with frustration and envy. We'd talked last night and done the math; Mum should be about a month pregnant with me. She might not even know that she was pregnant yet, so I was still waiting to see them. I really hoped she'd figure it out soon, I desperately wanted to meet them.

When I wasn't with Ginny, I was up with Regulus. He was alone at the small cabin on the border between England and Wales, just outside the boundary for the Brecon Beacons National Park. There wasn't much near it; in fact, the only towns - Llanveynoe to the west and Capel Y Ffin to the east - are so small you could barely call them towns. Sirius went up to see his brother regularly, as had his mother; but it was getting much more difficult for her. The extended Black family, especially her nieces Bella and Cissy, were very interested in what she knew about her younger son's location. Fortunately for all of us, Mrs. Black excelled at Occlumency and Legilimency, and all of the secrets that she was carrying were safe.

Mrs. Black had also been plying her trade onto her nieces, convincing them that the items that Voldemort had given their respective families for safe keeping were safer in the Black family vault at Gringotts than anywhere else. Bella had already taken the cup there for safe keeping, and Mrs. Black was traveling to the bank today to retrieve it, leaving a fake behind in case Bella came to check on it. The diary was proving more difficult for her to secure as it would seem that Lucius Malfoy did not trust his wife with such information. We were working on alternative plans for getting the diary away from Malfoy Mansion. I didn't like any of the plans that we'd come up with so far, they all involved great risk to either Mrs. Black or Ginny, which didn't make me happy on either count.

To keep up appearances, Mrs. Black was entertaining her extended family on a regular basis. I'd never realized how many of them there were, but the family was indeed large, and many of them wanted Grimmauld Place for themselves. She had been given the house as a wedding gift from her father, who had been given the house from his father. Family legend held that the house held a secret fortune. No one had ever found such a fortune, including Mrs. Black, and she'd lived in the house her entire life. Mrs. Walburga Black entertained the family often, and was quite certain they were searching the house for said treasure when they were there. She assumed that they, as she, would come up empty handed.

Whenever Mrs. Black was entertaining, Kreacher would always become agitated, and would mumble about someone bringing their own tea into the house. Ginny thought that there might be something to worry about it, but I reminded her of the condition that we would see Kreacher fifteen or so years in the future. Madness such as that does not come on quickly. The entertaining might have been too much for the older woman, however, as she was always physically lethargic and emotionally distraught the day after.

I finally heard Ginny putting the key into the lock of the flat, and was relieved that she was home again. My relief was quickly erased when I saw her condition as she entered the door. Her hair had fallen out of the long braid she had put it in this morning, and her blouse was untucked. She had several small cuts on her forearms and her jeans had what looked like a burn on the thigh of the right side.

"Gin, what happened to you?" I asked as I went to her.

"Harry," she said as she threw herself into my arms and held onto me tightly. "It was ..." She began to sob, and I carried her over to the bed and gently lay down with her. I wanted to check out her wounds, but I could tell that she just needed to be held first. I soothed her by running my hand down her head and back, my lips resting against her temple. Ginny felt so small in my arms today, and for the first time in a while, I felt like she needed me.

I'd be lying if I said that the last few months had been easy on us. Living with Ginny was so very different than living with the guys in the dorm. We didn't need to share our feelings, or even clean up for each other. There was a camaraderie with those blokes that for the life of me I couldn't seem to find with my wife. It was different than living with Hermione as well. I knew that she was mental some of the time, but I guess I was used to her "mental-ness" much more so than I was used to Ginny's. I also had Ron there to deflect some of Hermione's behavior onto.

I hated that Gin always wanted to know what I was thinking, sometimes I wasn't thinking anything; other times I was thinking things I didn't want to share with her. She didn't ever seem to appreciate that there were so many more things I had to take into account than I had planned. I could see the possible new futures every time that we did something here, and it was making me nervous. I only hoped, when we came back in time, that we'd stop Voldemort, and maybe saved my parents lives. Now, I realized that we might go back to a world where we didn't recognize anything. The pressure from it was overwhelming.

Ginny was finally starting to calm herself, and I loosened my arms around her, gently sliding myself out from her grasp.

"I'll be right back," I explained, going to put the kettle on and then soaking a flannel with cool water. When the kettle was hot, I made a pot of tea, and took it, her favorite mug and the flannel back to the bed with me. Ginny smiled crookedly at me, and pushed her hair away from her face.

I put my left hand under her chin and with my right, began to wipe the tears from her face. She looked at me with such sadness and fear in her eyes, I was reminded that as forthright and strong as Ginny appeared, she too could be vulnerable. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She gave me the slightest tip of her head, and then began speaking. "I was with Mrs. Black today, and we'd finished my lessons when she asked if I'd go with her to Gringotts to get the item we needed. I told her that I would be more than happy to go with her. Sirius was already going to be on Diagon Alley today, taking Anwen to Ollivander's to see about the repairs to her wand." The wand had been badly damaged in the attack, but everyone believed that it could be repaired. She'd been borrowing wands to do her school work while she recuperated.

"We all met at the Leaky Cauldron, and we stopped at Ollivander's and then headed down the street to the bank. Sirius and Anwen stayed with us until the goblins came with the cart to take us down to the vault. They had some other business that needed to be taken care of, but Sirius was very secretive about it. Anyway, we went down to the family vault, and the cup was sitting out.

"Mrs. Black was very cautious. She donned a pair of heavy hide gloves before she picked it up, and then she carefully slid it into a black velvet bag that was covered in runes. She told me that she was assuming that it was cursed, since that was the standard practice with a Horcrux. I tried not to look shocked, but the fact that she knew what one was, and what was done to protect such an item bothered me."

"Is that where you got all cut up and burned?" I asked.

"No," she told me as she shook her head. "When we were done, we went back to the lobby. Anwen and Sirius were leaving a private room with a goblin behind them. Sirius explained that they had one other task in London, but that he'd walk us back to the Cauldron so that we could Disapparate back to Grimmauld Place. Just as we walked through the doors, Lucius Malfoy was there. Anwen froze and turned white. Sirius stepped in front of her, drawing his wand. I drew mine as well, as did Mrs. Black. I could see her sliding the black bag into her robes out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't think that he could know what we'd just done, but we didn't want to take any chances. He started talking, and he was saying the most vile things. Anwen was starting to hyperventilate at what he was insinuating. I thought that I might vomit from it. He's a very, very sick man." She paused and swallowed hard. I wondered if she was going to be sick now. "I heard a noise and looked around, and we were surrounded by Death Eaters. There was screaming and people running and complete chaos around us. Mrs. Black looked at Sirius, and then he and Anwen were gone. I threw up my shield and prepared to fight.

"We skirmished for a few minutes, but nothing was seeming to really connect. Mrs. Black is quite a formidable fighter, she took down one of the Death Eaters that I didn't recognize. As quickly as it started, it was over. The Aurors appeared out of nowhere, and things returned to something akin to normal. Harry, it was bizarre, I almost felt like I was being tested somehow."

I sighed loudly, feeling that she was absolutely correct in her assessment of the situation. Her presence here was no longer secret, someone wanted to find out how skilled she was. Ginny had been far more public than I, so it stood to reason that she'd be sought out first. I wondered how long I might be able to remain innocuous here.

I looked over the cuts on her arms first, they were just superficial in nature.

"Got hit with some flying bits of stone from a curse that went wide," she explained. Her hand went down to the scorch mark on her jeans, and the finger sized hole in the middle. She stuck her pointer through and groaned. "Guess that incendiary hex was closer than I thought. Darn it, I liked these jeans."

"We can replace the jeans, Gin. I can't replace you," I told her before I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and shifted so that she was lying down, pulling me down on top of her. We explored each others mouths until my lungs felt like they were on fire. I pulled away from her mouth, gasping for breath. She continued to kiss her way down my neck, her fingers wrestling with the buttons on the shirt that I had on.

"Gin, honey, slow down," I pleaded. I could tell that she needed comfort, but there was no need to rush.

"No, not slow," she said between licks of her tongue. "Please, Harry, I need you," she begged. I relented and went back to kissing her deeply. I couldn't be so many of the things that Ginny seemed to need lately, but this was one that I was sure I could be.

Two nights later, Ginny and I found ourselves sitting at the edge of the ballroom in Grimmauld Place. It looked nothing like a ballroom now, however. The room had been draped in rich tapestries depicting women engaged in different acts of magic throughout the ages. The room was lit by what seemed like a thousand candles, and yet, there were still dark recesses and elongated shadows thrown onto the tapestries. It gave the illusion that the stitched women were moving.

Ginny and I were seated with my Mum, and it was nearly killing me not to stare at her. I couldn't believe just how beautiful she was in person. Her smile was welcoming, her eyes were bright and dancing in the candlelight. I could swear that there was a glow emanating from her, it shined brightest when she looked over at Dad. My father was across the room talking with Sirius, and it was shocking how much I had looked like him, before I'd grown out my hair and gotten the very uncomfortable contact lenses. I was attempting to grow some facial hair as well, but I wasn't terribly successful. The fact that Ginny hated the scruff that I was able to produce didn't help either. I could swear that she was charming it off me in my sleep.

I had prepared myself for this first meeting with my parents, at least I thought that I had. I was doubting my self–assurance now. Mum and Dad were so alive and engaging, and I could feel myself being pulled to embrace them. I think that Ginny could sense how I was struggling, as she held my hand and her lips often caressed my hand, cheek or neck.

The Society was meeting tonight, and we were allowed to be present, as Ginny, Mum and I were dedicants for the circle: ones who were considering taking on the responsibilities of membership. My grandmother, Julia Potter, had apparently started Mum on the process before her death. It was a first, she was being sponsored by her mother-in-law rather than her mother, as was traditionally done. Mum wouldn't have been welcomed otherwise, seeing as she was Muggle born. For us to be here, Ginny had explained that she had just begun the studies before we left India, with her own mother. As her husband I was welcome to join. The process was a long one, including five days of personal silence and guided contemplation before we would go through the welcoming ceremony.

People were still coming in, but we sat quietly. One of the rules was that we were not to speak until spoken to. We couldn't even speak with each other, but I could see that Ginny and my Mum were using facial signals to communicate with each other and with my Dad, who was now standing at the door to the room. He and Sirius would be serving as the Sentries tonight, one on the outside of the door, the other in. This was how they would guard their secrets. We watched individuals, couples and other groupings of people enter. Mrs. Black and Sirius were the consummate hosts, and more than once I wished that I had his ease and grace around people. My Dad came over with another younger woman, and began talking to us.

"Regina, Harrison, I wanted you to meet one of my dearest friends, and my cousin on my mother's side, Alice Nighman Longbottom. Alice, may I present Regina and Harrison Parker," he said. She was tiny with a round face and expressive eyes, and I could see so much of his mother in my memories of Neville's face. She was also very obviously pregnant with him, as she looked like she had a rather large balloon stuck under her shirt. I stared at her for a moment, and then it dawned on me: Neville and I were some sort of cousins, but I was too stunned to figure out what kind.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," she said, taking each of our hands and shaking them. "Parker did you say? You don't think that they're related to grandmum?" I tensed at this, Dumbledore had warned us that he might try to make this connection. I was hoping that the story Ginny had told him would make enough sense.

"No," Dad replied with a slight head shake. "They're from India, and I happen to know that grandmum didn't have any relatives there. France and Austria, yes, but none from India. I wondered the same thing when I heard the name."

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked.

"Like I swallowed a quaffle. They took me off active duty and put me on a desk assignment until I go on maternity leave. Just what I wanted, hours of paperwork," she sighed.

"You're absolutely glowing," Mum told her with a smile. "Take the desk work, remember it's helping you and that little one stay healthy."

"I know, I know. I thought I saw Sirius, but I don't see him now. I wanted to find out how Anwen is doing," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"She's here, upstairs in his old room," Dad told her. "He didn't want to leave her at the Manor, just in case something came up. Remus will stay up there with her while we're meeting. He's probably checking on her. He's even more protective of her now."

"Honestly, did you ever suspect that he'd settle down?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"I don't know," Dad answered. "Not sure that I'd call him settled down yet." With that the pregnant woman began to fume.

"You don't mean that he's running around behind that sweet girl's back. Why I'll rip his pride and joy right off his body..."she went into a tirade.

"No, no, no, no. I just mean that Sirius isn't exactly any less...well himself, even with Anwen in his life. Believe me, Alice, if we thought that he was doing anything that would hurt her, Remus, Peter and I would be giving him enough pain for it."

"And you all would be behind me," my Mum said, and from the look on her face, I didn't doubt it.

"I hope that we don't run too late tonight, I would very much like to see her. Why aren't she and Remus part of the dedicant class?"

"Anwen's still too young, since she wasn't raised in a family that is part of the Society. I don't doubt that Aunt Wally will sponsor her when she's of age. I know that Mum had wanted to. Remus is another matter. Even though Mrs. Lupin was a member, there are some of the older women who object due to his...condition." Dad sounded sad as he spoke.

"Of all of the half-assed things to believe. Honestly, isn't there something that we can do about their antiquated ideas? It's bad enough that those ridiculous laws keep him from working, but do we have to perpetuate the ideas in a group that prizes tolerance and understanding above all else?" Mrs. Longbottom was quite impassioned about this. I got the feeling that she wasn't someone that I wanted to cross.

"Well, when you figure out how to talk some sense into your mother-in-law and Mrs. Prewett, then we'll have some luck," Mum said with a sharpness that surprised me.

"I'll keep working on Augusta, but Grand-Dame Muriel, that could be a whole other issue. The only one that seems to be able to exert any pressure on her is Molly, who won't be around for a few months. She's having a rough time with this pregnancy. The healers told her to stay off her feet until she gives birth. Honestly, with the other boys...no way that she'll make it," Mrs. Longbottom explained.

"I didn't realize that she was having so many problems. I'll make dinner and pop it over to her tomorrow. Maybe we can all take turns helping her out at home," Mum suggested, and I looked at Ginny. She had gotten quite white, I supposed that she was feeling like I had been, knowing that her Mum and Dad were nearby, but she couldn't see them.

Dad was about to say something, when Sirius and his mother came back into the room, and walked over to us.

"Anwen is all settled upstairs in my old bedroom. She looks so tired, our little encounter the other day on Diagon Alley still has her upset. The nightmares have returned with a vengeance," he told us. He looked tired himself.

"I'll speak with her later, if you think it will help," Ginny offered.

"I know it does," Sirius answered with a look of relief on his face. "I don't know what it is that you say to her, but she always seems more relaxed after she's seen you."

"Regina has a true gift of comforting," Mrs. Black said. I could see Ginny blush at the compliment. "The time has come to begin our meeting. Boys, if you will take your places?" Dad and Sirius nodded and walked to the door. Sirius stepped to the outside, and then Dad closed it behind him. Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Black went and took their seats.

There was a small raised dais in the center of the room that had a short table on it. The table was draped in a white embroidered cloth. Around the dais there were five chairs. Farther out from these chairs, was another ring of chairs; one of which was raised slightly above the rest. Even farther out, there was another smattering of chairs. These lined up perfectly behind certain seats of the outer ring.

Five of the women put their wands to their heads, and they appeared in elaborate robes. Mrs. Black was wearing a white one while Professor McGonagall was in a red one, I didn't know the other three. We watched as the women took their seats. The women in the robes took the seats closest to the dais. The rest of the women sat in the circle surrounding them. The eldest of the women, the one I assumed was Mrs. Prewett from the way that Mum and Mrs. Longbottom had looked at her when they were discussing her, took the seat that was raised. The men were sitting in the last ring of seats. They were all aged about the same as the woman in front of them, and I wondered if they were their husbands.

"Brother Sentinel, are the doors secured?" Mrs. Prewett asked.

Dad checked the door handles to make sure that they were indeed closed. "They are, Madame Esteemed Elder."

"Thank you," she responded and then raised her wand, casting what looked like a silencing charm. "Our sacred space is secured. Sister Walburga, we may begin our meeting."

Mrs. Black bowed her head, and I could see her lips moving but no sound came out. Then she moved her wand in an intricate pattern over the table. A cup, I assumed that it was the one that was stolen from Gringotts the other day flew to her from within the darkness and settled on the table, along with two white candles at the end closest to the Esteemed Elder and two black ones at the end closest to us. Each of the women in the brightly colored robes took their wands and lit the candle closest to her.

"Teachers of the past, guardians of the knowledge," Mrs. Black began, "be with us here tonight. Guide our endeavors and enlighten us to your ways. Make us strong in the face of evil and sure in our edification. All that is within, all that is without, move through us this night."

"We seek to free this vessel from the spell that is binding it. We seek to free the soul that is trapped within, and shepherd it on to the next world, whatever that might be. Make sure our path, and steady our resolve to do all things as our mothers, grandmothers and the ancient sisters of our kind have done since the first spell was cast.

"We call upon the Fairies of the sky, the wise ones from the air, to come and loosen the ties that secure the magic. Loosen them, Celtic sisters, bearers of the breath of life," Mrs. Black said, and the woman to her direct right stood. She was dressed in robes of a golden hue and decorated with what I did recognize as Younger Futhark runes decorating the hem of her gown. She moved her wand above the cup, and a yellow spell emanated and wove around the cup.

"We call upon the Pythoness of the sand, the teachers from the cradle of all knowledge to come and pull the spells away from the vessel. Secure the vessel to the earth, while the spells upon it are beckoned to depart." The woman further right, near the top of the table stood. She was dressed in robes of a deep green, and she appeared to have Egyptian hieroglyphs embroidered on her gown. Again, the woman twisted and turned her wand above the cup, and a corresponding verdant spell was seen. The cup began to rattle and shake upon the dais.

"We call upon the Oracles of the water, the great seers from the past and into the future to wash the vessel clean. Modern magic was begun in your Hellenistic hands and minds, cleanse the vessel from its accursed spell." A woman in deep blue robes stood, her gown graced with letters from the Greek alphabet. Her wand produced a shimmering blue spell, reminiscent of water. A mist could be seen emanating from the cup, twisting up and away from it.

As if on some unseen cue, all of the gathered - save the three of us separated from the main group - lifted their own wands and moved them in unison. A translucent bubble appeared around the cup. The bubble moved and flexed with the gesticulations of the cup enclosed within it.

"We call upon the Mystic controllers of fire, the educators from the far east, come to us and burn away the remnants of the curse upon our vessel. May the vessel be like a phoenix, consumed by fire and then freed by that same flame for new life." Professor McGonagall stood in her ruby robes and moved her wand over the cup. Nearly transparent flames wicked away from her wand and passed through the bubble to envelop the cup. The mist burned away, leaving the cup and now a black tendril rising up from it. The tendril slithered and spun, bouncing itself against the sides of the bubble, as if trying to break it. The bubble held firm, but when the tendril twisted toward where we were sitting, my scar began to throb.

My hand went reflexively to my head. It hadn't hurt me at all since we'd come back in time, I couldn't figure out why it was hurting now. I looked up at the group, they didn't seem to notice anything, but Ginny certainly had. She wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulders. I looked at the tendril again, it was still pounding itself against the side of the bubble with more persistence now.

Mrs. Black lifted her wand, the candles immediately extinguished and then disappeared. The table below the cup disappeared as well, leaving only the dais. Another woman, this one looking very familiar, got up and spread a cloth out on the dais under the cup. It appeared to be the form a bird, entirely black. When she was done, the cup drifted down onto the cloth bird.

My head was still hurting, the tendril was still trying to free itself as a huge white pillar candle appeared. The woman who had laid the cloth lit it, and then surrounded it with some other smaller burning things. It took a moment, but the air took on a heavy perfume from the burning sticks. The other woman was still standing, her wand still out as she began chanting:

_Spirit within, you are free_

_ Spirit within, move from this world_

_ Spirit within, find your peace_

Others in the room began to chant with her, and before long, they were all speaking, sounding like one voice. As the chanting grew louder, so did the pain in my head. Both of my hands were now holding my head, trying to keep it from exploding apart from the pain. I felt like my skull was being ripped away.

I could hear the chanting still, it was ringing in my ears, but I could also hear it from inside my head. It was so much worse than when Voldemort was planting ideas in my head back in my fifth year. The pain was the same as when I was in the house in Godric's Hollow. It was taking all of my strength not to scream out from it.

Ginny had moved and was kneeling in front of me, and Mum had moved next to me. I couldn't hear them or see them, I could only hear the chanting, feel the pain, see the blinding white light before my eyes.

I could hear something explode across the room from me, and for one moment I heard Ginny.

"Is it your scar? What's happening?" she cried, and then I couldn't hear her anymore.

Everything went pitch black and then brilliantly white, and I felt like I was drowning in fire. Then there was nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note at the end.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Together, No Matter What Comes**

**November 20, 1979**

**Ginny POV:**

I found it disconcerting to see Auntie Muriel, but it was nothing compared to hearing people talking about my Mum. Panic, longing, loneliness and frustration all passed through me at the mention of my Mum. It gave me new insight to just how Harry must have been feeling for the last few months, knowing that his parents were so close, but as ever, still out of reach.

The room and the beginning of the ceremony were beautiful. Mrs. Black had introduced me to several members of the Society already, so I was able to remember some of their names as they entered. None of them, save Mrs. Longbottom, spoke to us, but that was fine. I was prepared for the distance that they would show me in this room, as I was only a dedicant. It wasn't personal, just part of the process of initiation.

I was eager to see the second part of the ritual today, the banishing of the spirit. I had been with Mrs. Black and Mrs. Tonks - my Tonks' Mum - when they were creating the spell that they would use. They had books spread out all over the library of Grimmauld Place, lying on the floor, hovering in the air, zooming back and forth from the bookshelves. It was amazing to watch them as they worked. Their ability to recall information, and which source it was found in was impressive, and their research skills would put Hermione to shame. She would have been in heaven to have been there yesterday as they worked.

Mrs. Tonks spread the cloth crow on the altar rock once the table and supplies from the first spell had disappeared. The fabric was woven with fine strands of Hawthorn, harvested from the spring growth, just before the flowers appear. Being able to weave Hawthorn is one of the first skills that mothers teach their daughters as they being their magical education for families in The Society. I couldn't help but be slightly frustrated at my own Mum for not teaching me these things as a child. Hawthorn is particularly important in the shepherding of souls from this world to either the upper world or the lower.

She lit the large white pillar candle that I had helped them carve the runes for strength, passing messages, and transformation into. Mrs. Tonks then lit the incense: cinnamon, frankincense, and sandalwood. The perfume swirled around us, and it smelled so enticing and sensual. I looked over to Harry, but he didn't seem to be sharing my reaction to the bouquet. He was staring at the small corkscrew that had risen up from the cup, what I assumed was the bit of Voldemort that he'd stored there. His hand rose up to rub his scar, something that I hadn't seen him do since we came back in time. It made me quite nervous. I put a protective arm around Harry, hoping that it was nothing more than a normal itch upon his skin.

Mrs. Tonks began the chant that she and Mrs. Black had written yesterday. The others gathered tonight knew to follow whatever chant Mrs. Tonks might lead. She was the sister who was the caretaker for the spiritual health of the circle. Community spells, such as this one, were her responsibility to lead.

Before they had ended the first time through the chant, I could tell that Harry was in worse pain. His eyes were clenched shut and his face had become a ghastly grey color. I couldn't speak, but I had to find some way to comfort him and find out what exactly was happening.

I looked back over to the ceremony, the black spindle was bouncing around inside what now looked like a web, created from the magic of the collective circle. The chanting continued, and Harry was in exponentially more pain than before. I got up from my seat and went to kneel in front of him. I could see a small trickle of blood running down between the fingers that were over his scar. I couldn't remember it ever bleeding, even when Voldemort planted images in Harry's mind.

Lily had scooted over and was now comforting Harry, instinctually, as a mother would. I wasn't supposed to speak, but I couldn't allow this to go on. Harry was clearly in some sort of emergency, if the group couldn't understand that, then I didn't care to join them.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" I whispered. "Harry, please answer me." I waited for a few seconds, hoping that I would get some sort of answer from him, but there was nothing but his obvious distress. "Is it your scar?" I could feel my heart beginning to race, as Harry began to hyperventilate.

Harry then fell forward, sort of into my lap while also knocking me over onto my bum.

"Regina, do you know what's happening?" Lily whispered. I shook my head at her.

I loud cracking noise near the assembled group caught my attention, and I turned my head away from Harry just in time to see the dais crack open, and a a bright white light burst forth. At the same time, the black cloth crow seemed to float up and swallow the entire web with the blackness inside, up in its giant wings. There was a horrible screeching noise, and something that sounded like a wail of a baby, but so much more frightening.

The fabric twisted and turned itself over, until the head of the bird was pointed downward, and it plunged itself into the broken stone and the blinding light. There was one final wail, loud enough to make the panes of glass in the windows of the ballroom rattle and the light grew and grew until it collapsed in on itself, and then it was gone.

At nearly the same instant, Harry screamed out in pain. James rushed over to us, as did Mrs. Black and several of the others. Harry was now prone on the floor, his entire body rigid and twisting. His face had gone from grey to a pale blue, and I was worried that he was suffocating from the pain. More blood was coming his scar now, and he was still screaming in agony.

"Regina, what's wrong with him?" Mrs. Black asked.

"I don't know. He has a scar on his head, it's a cursed scar from when he was a baby," I explained, trying to not tell too much.

"Do you know what kind of curse left the scar?" The question was asked by the woman in the blue robes. I was fairly certain that I remembered her name: Iris Lovegood. Someday she would be Luna's mum.

I hesitated, I knew that saying too much here could lead to people learning our true identities, but at the same time, Harry was suffering too greatly. "It was a scar left from the Killing Curse," I answered her quietly. She and Mrs. Black looked at me like I was crazy.

"The Killing Curse doesn't leave a mark, nor can you survive it," Mrs. Lovegood explained and I nodded at her.

"I know, but this is very special. He has some sort of blood protection...a mother's sacrificial love created it...I can't really explain it all," I told them, still hearing Harry scream and seeing him writhe in pain. Mrs. Lovegood was still shaking her head, but her husband handed her a box, which she opened. I recognized it immediately, as Madame Pomfrey had an identical one, it was a Healer's potion box. Mrs. Lovegood took out a phial and poured it down Harry's throat. He relaxed some, and his screaming ceased. Now he was just whimpering, like an injured animal.

"What in the hell are you people doing in here?" Sirius yelled as he burst into the room. The heavy doors swinging so hard that they bounced off the plaster walls behind them. "You've got Anwen and Remus all buggered out upstairs and I can barely take the pain from the headache that you've given me!" He looked around and then at the ground and Harry lying there. "What the hell happened to him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," James told him quietly. "Go and get Anwen and Remus and bring them down. I don't know what's happening, but I think that they should be here." Sirius didn't respond, he just ran out of the room.

"Auntie Wally," Mrs. Tonks said, "there's something else here," she said cryptically, her hand hovering over Harry's head.

"Andi, what are you talking about? What else is where?"

"I'm not sure, but he feels chilled, like the cup."

They all looked at each other, not knowing what this bit of information could mean. Sirius came back, carrying Anwen in his arms, Remus hot on his tail. Anwen looked like she'd been crying, and I could tell that she was shaking. The three of them stared at Harry, and then Anwen whispered something in Sirius ear.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied with a nod. "There's something attached to his head. I can see it." Her voice was weak and she sounded hoarse.

"Mother, I'll explain the whole thing later, but Anwen is telling me that she can see something black hanging on to Harrison's head. She says it looks like a curl of smoke, like from a pipe."

"What? How can she see something like that?" Mrs. Black asked, but Sirius shook his head at her.

"Later, Mother, when we're alone," he pleaded, and she nodded in understanding.

"Sisters and Brothers, wands at the ready, we need to cast another web," Mrs. Tonks said, and everyone did as she asked, forming a circle around Harry and me. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but at this point anything might help. I just hoped that it wouldn't hurt him, he was in enough pain.

Mrs. Tonks began chanting in another language, I thought that it sounded like Latin, but I wasn't sure. To my shock and utter fear, a tendril like the one that had been excised from the cup appeared to slither out of my husband's head. There were gasps and a few audible sounds of fear at what we were seeing.

The blackness flung itself against the walls of the web, but the web held. I watched it try to get back in through Harry's clenched fingers, to find refuge where it had once been, but I wasn't going to let it. I threw my body over Harry's face, protecting his bleeding wound. If that really was similar to what had been inside the cup, I didn't want it anywhere near my husband.

"Merlin's graces," Professor McGonagall said in a shocked voice, "is that what it looks like?"

"How could it be?" Mrs. Black responded, herself sounding bemused. I couldn't see them, I couldn't see anything except the floor below me. I just listened to them chanting, the horrid squeals of pain from whatever that was that had floated away from Harry, and my husbands whimpers.

I could feel people stepping over us, and the rustle of bodies shifting around us. I lifted my head to look, and like they were some precision dance company, the members of the Society were moving back to where the cracked dais was located. They chanted, moved and kept their wands trained as one group. It was a spectacular sight, for at the middle of it all, a bright silvery-gold web of magic contained the wildly corkscrewing and frenetic spiral of black.

Like before, there was a metallic ripping sound, and one final wail in a burst of light, the second tendril descended into the dais, as the first one had.

I shifted myself back, into a more sitting position, so that I could look at Harry. His hands fell limply away when my body weight wasn't there to hold them in place. Blood was now smeared across his face, but he was regaining some of his color. I took a deep breath, and looked around the room. Every eye was trained on me. I could feel my heart begin to race again, and my breathing became labored. I had no idea what I was going to say, or how I would explain this.

A sputtering cough from beneath me drew my attention away from the crowd and back to my husband. His eyes were open, but instead of their usual vibrant green, they were dark as obsidian; and the whites had turned a ghastly red from the blood vessels bursting while he was in pain.

"Gin, wha...what happened?" he wheezed at me.

"Sweetheart, your scar..." I started speaking and then leaned down so that I could whisper, "...I think it was a Horcrux. It's gone now." His eyes rolled back into his head and I could feel his body go limp under me.

"Love, Harry, wake up," I screamed. Mrs. Lovegood came back over to us, and Lily was now kneeling near me, while James and Remus were on the other side. Mrs. Lovegood waved her wand over him.

"He's passed out, Mrs. Parker," she told me quietly. "His heart rate is very irregular and his breathing is weak. Xeno, dear, can you bring me phials of strengthening and replenishing potions?" I watched her husband swiftly select two potions and hand them to her. She gently poured them down Harry's throat. "Wally, I don't think we should try to transport him to St. Mungo's. He's far too weak to withstand a Portkey or Apparition. Do you have a room I could treat him in?"

"Of course," Mrs. Black answered, "take him over to my Mother's old room. Andi, can you show her where?" Mrs. Tonks nodded yes, and I watched as James, Remus and Mr. Lovegood levitated him from the floor and out of the room. I caught sight of something blueish-white fly away from Professor McGonagall's wand and from the room, through the closed window. Then everything began spinning and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"She's going into shock," someone said, but I couldn't find the source of the voice. Things were spinning and my head felt like it wasn't attached to my body anymore, and then I felt like I was falling as the world got very grey and then black.

"I think that she's coming around," I heard someone say. My head was throbbing and I felt like there was a hippogriff sitting on my chest. My eyelids felt like they had a sticking charm holding them shut, and I didn't have the strength to break the bond.

"What the hell was going on here tonight?" I heard a male voice say.

"Sirius, calm down, love," the gentle first voice said. "I think that they were as shocked by what happened as the rest of us were. I somehow doubt that if you'd been made into a Horcrux, and you knew it, that you'd want to keep it that way."

"True," he replied. "But, how did he become one? I mean, did we know if the old snake was even in India twenty years ago?"

"I'd never heard about it," another female voice said, and I thought that it might be Lily. I was worried that they were going to start putting the pieces together, but I still couldn't manage speaking. "However, Dumbledore knows more about him than anyone, and he didn't question Harrison and Regina coming here. Maybe he knows something that we don't. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Sure, but, did you see him when we told him that Harrison had a Horcrux? The old man got...well older." Sirius had quite a way with words.

"Love, we were all ashen over it," Anwen answered quietly. "I trust Professor Dumbledore, and if he says that Harrison and Regina are allies, then who am I to question it? Even before the second...ah...what would you call it when they got rid of those Horcruxes? Exorcisms?"

"About as good of a term as any," Lily responded.

"Well, before the second exorcism things were already chaotic enough. I never heard Remus howl as a human before."

"Yeah! Why did you and Moony and I react the way that we did?"

"Sirius, I think that it had to do with our animal forms," she said quietly. I think that it was Anwen speaking. _"Animal forms? What's an animal form?"_ I thought to myself, but then remembered who was talking. Moony was a werewolf and Padfoot was a dog, but he was talking to Anwen. I didn't know that she was an Animagus. I wonder what she is?

"Why didn't it bother Prongs then?" Sirius retorted. He sounded frustrated, and the way that his voice was moving around, I wondered if he was pacing. I still couldn't open my eyes, but I was following the conversation more clearly. Anwen made a sort of confused noise and then she chuckled a little.

"I know now, it has to do with the results of the spell that they were casting. What do a dog, a wolf and a falcon have in common?" _That answers my question, she's a falcon._

"Uhhh," Sirius said in a low voice, "they all can hear well?"

"How did you ever graduate? Think back to the first year of Magical Creatures," she prompted him. Now I knew the answer to her question.

"All..." I said, it was harder to talk than I expected. "All carriers to the afterlife."

"Regina, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Anwen asked, and I could hear someone shift closer. Anwen seemed to be at my head.

"Yes," I was able to say before I forced my eyes open. I was lying on something, Anwen was at my head, Lily kneeling beside me and Sirius was looking over both of them. It was a little too much, too close and I closed my eyes again. "Too...crowded."

"That's okay, sweetie, we'll back up some," Lily said. I opened my eyes again, and I could only see Anwen's face. "Don't try to get up, Regina, you passed out. Give yourself a minute. Do you hurt anywhere?" I thought about my answer, and I couldn't find any pain.

"No," I croaked. Then I remembered why I had passed out. My eyes flew open, "Har..."

"He's fine," Lily interrupted me. "Healer Lovegood and Professor Dumbledore are with him right now. His breathing and heart rate have come back down, but he's still out. Healer Lovegood thinks that it's his brain trying to adjust to the trauma. She says that he's emitting brain activity, so she's hopeful that he will be fine once he's healed a little more. Mrs. Black has instructed everyone who was here tonight to keep quiet about what we saw, and I believe that they will."

"Uhn," was the only sound that I could make. There were so many things that we were supposed to keep quiet, and here, they'd all been laid bare in front of all these people, some of them complete strangers. These three were starting to put the whole thing together. A shiver passed through me at the thought of having to face Professor Dumbledore. I was sure that we'd be headed home when Harry was better. We'd changed too much already, and we'd failed at what we came to do. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, and seeping out from the corners of my eyes.

"There, there, don't cry," Anwen said. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Regina, honey, why don't you open your mouth and take this. It will help," Lily told me, and I opened up and she poured the potion down my throat. I could feel myself slip back into sleep again.

The next time I awoke, there was sunlight pouring in from the windows, so bright I could see it through my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes, and I realized I was in the drawing room. I twisted my head around, realizing that I was on the couch, and I shifted my head to see more of the room. All the other seats were empty, save one, where Professor Dumbledore was sitting, watching me intently.

"Did you sleep well, Ginny?" he asked me kindly.

"I think so, but I'm not sure it was restful," I answered honestly.

"Potion induced sleep rarely is. Do you feel well enough to sit up?" I surveyed my body and nodded my head that I thought I could, and slowly shifted so that I could rise. My muscles screamed in protest, they were stiff and sore, but I continued anyway until I was fully upright. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but I knew that I had to have it. All I really wanted was to see Harry.

"Harry is fine, and resting comfortably; although I think that it will be a day or two until he wakes. It usually takes the mind longer than the body to recover from such trauma," the professor said to me, and I nodded at him.

"If you're in my head right now, get out," I told him bluntly. "I'll tell you everything that I know, but I don't like people inside of my brain. You can never be sure what they might do to you while they're there." I rubbed my face with my hands and then tried to pull them through my hair. There was a knot large enough for Pig to nest in back there.

"Mrs. Parker, I would never betray your trust in such a way, especially after I had heard what Tom did to you when you were a child," he told me kindly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't take well to the concept, and when you answered the question in my head before I'd asked it, I assumed that you were...I'm sorry," I ended it, and tried to again rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I only answered what I thought would be a logical question. Of course, your first concern would be your husband," he told me and I nodded. "The room is secure, whatever is said will strictly stay between us," he further explained and I nodded. "Did he have any idea that he'd been made a Horcrux?"

"Not that he ever told me. I know that it seemed like Tom was able to get into his head easy, but his Occlumency lessons were with Snape, and we always wondered if he was opening doors to make it easier for the old snake to get in," I could hear myself speaking, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I really didn't have a filter on me at all this morning.

"I can't begin to fathom why I would have trusted Severus Snape with such an important matter. You have come from a strange, strange world."

"You have no idea."

"From what I can tell from examining Harry, the ladies did an excellent job of excising the Horcrux from him. I did go into his mind while he's been asleep, but I can only find one consciousness there. Miss Hodgson looked as well, and she no longer sees what she'd witness last night."

"What do you mean Anwen looked? She's only a seventh year, bloody brilliant, but there are certainly more accomplished Witches and Wizards you could have asked?" I was really confused by this, I mean I liked her, but it didn't make any sense. There had to have been better qualified Legilimens around.

"Miss Hodgson has an exceptionally rare gift, one that she was born with, much like being a metamorph or an incendiary," he explained. "She is what we call a visualist. She sees magic. When Sirius brought her down last night, she could see the darkness of the Horcrux trying to hold onto the magic of Harry, to not be pulled from his body."

I could feel my mouth hanging open, and I was sure that I looked shocked as well. I'd never heard of such a skill. It brought a question to my mind. "Why didn't she see it before?"

"I don't have a complete answer for you, but she and I suspect that it's because of the strength of Harry's magic; it clouded it out. It was also buried very deep in his mind."

"Oh," was about all that I could say. I knew I had to ask him the next question. "When are you sending us back?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at me.

"I'm not, at least not yet," he told me.

"Huh?" I responded. _Very eloquent Ginny, speak much? I was chastising myself in my own mind, clearly I was going completely loopy._

"You and Harry came here only four months ago, telling me that there were five Horcruxes. We found out yesterday that there was a sixth. I am quite certain that even Tom didn't know that he'd made that one. You've already destroyed three of them. Of the three left, you know where two are, and from talking with Regulus and Harry the other day, I think that they may have a lead on the last one. That only leaves the bit of soul that still resides in Tom, and he has to be dealt with last. You might have been reckless in your coming here, but you've proven your ability to rise to any challenge. I admit that I must let you remain here until you have completed your task."

I contemplated what he was saying, my mouth hanging open, unsure of what I should say or not say.

"Thank you, sir," I told him earnestly. "What are we going to do about what people saw and heard yesterday? I know that I didn't use the right name..."

"Ginny, that didn't even cross anyone's mind. They all assumed that it was your private nickname for your husband. What they were most concerned about was that a child had survived the Killing Curse through his mother's blood protection. Several of them have been up all night researching if something such as this has ever been recorded in all of Magical history. It undoubtably has not. You've brought them a new kind of magic to study. They're calling it "love magic" and they're most excited about it."

"Oh, well, I guess that's good?"

"It is. I don't foresee any problems from them in the future. They have been told that they may not pester you or Harry for more information, until you are both up to speaking to them. When the time comes, we can figure out how to word the truth so that they learn about what they desire, without giving our future away."

"Alright then." I was still feeling like my brain was in a fog.

"Would you like to see your husband?" I bolted up from my seat, and swayed a little from the rushing of the blood around my body. I promptly sat back down and waited until the dizziness passed. When I felt I could stand, I tried again, with much greater success. Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, and then took me down to the small room that Harry was in. Lily had sat up with him all night, and when I walked in, she was humming to him. The sight caused tears to well up in my eyes and a lump to form in my throat. It was a pity that he wouldn't remember her mothering him now, either.

Harry regained consciousness after three days of sleep. I thought that I might go mad from the waiting, even with everyone assuring me that he was sleeping, and they expected a full recovery. I had no idea how Sirius had stood Anwen's being catatonic for as long as he had. If I'd have gone for another day, I was fearful I would lose my mind, I couldn't contemplate doing over a week more than that.

When he awoke, Harry was groggy and disoriented. He had no memory of the night when we discovered that he was the sixth Horcrux, and I when I told him, he was horrified. As was typical for him, he pulled away from everyone, choosing instead to insulate himself as he thought.

We'd remained at Grimmauld Place, so that Mrs. Black could keep an eye on him and watch for any residual effects of the spells that were done on him. Healer Lovegood came by everyday and checked on him as well. Professor Dumbledore and our friends checked on him regularly, and Regulus even snuck back to the family home to make sure that he was fine. Physically, he was healing well. Emotionally and psychologically, I wasn't sure.

After a week of his moodiness, I was losing patience with him, which made me just feel guilty. It reminded me of the Christmas that we'd spent at Grimmauld, the year that Dad had been attacked by the snake. Just like then, Harry spent hours alone, locked in our room here, not letting anyone in, even me at times. I knew this wasn't good for him, I just couldn't figure out how to bring him out from his malaise. It was a frank talk that had brought him back then, I started looking for a chance to do the same thing now.

One afternoon, I found him not in our room, but in the Drawing Room. He was staring at the Black Family tapestry, his fingers tracing over the burn mark where Sirius should have been. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his back. "It's nice to see you up and around." He grunted at me as a response.

We stood there, his hand tracing the golden lines of the tree, and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. I let his silence go on for a moment more, before I worked up the nerve to ask him what he was contemplating.

"Sweetheart, please, tell me what you're thinking about," I begged him.

"I think that he suspected, that he figured out at least part of the truth about me, when we were here for Christmas," he told me. I assumed that he was talking about Sirius, without saying too much.

"What do you mean?"

Harry loosened my arms so that he could turn around, and then wrapped his arms around my waist. It was the first time that he'd embraced me since the incident, and it felt good. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as he told me his story.

"He and I were talking and...I could just see it in his face. Something that I had said made him nervous. He tried to mask it, but I could read it anyway. I was convinced that something had gone wrong with me, that I was...wrong. He told me that we all had light and dark in us, it was our choice which one we acted on. I can't believe how right he was."

"Love, look at me," I told him as I pulled away from his chest. He dropped his eyes down toward me. "You are a good person, through and through. You couldn't love me like you do if you weren't."

"Gin, Voldemort had ripped a bit of his soul off and it was stuck to me. How does that make me good?" He tried to wiggle away from me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Harry, did that bit ever take over? Did you ever do anything under its influence?" He didn't answer, but he was thinking about it. His brow furrowed in a certain way when he was deep in contemplation. I already knew the answer to this question.

"But, I saw things...I couldn't stop them..." he protested.

"Yes, you saw things, you were a witness to them. That doesn't make you responsible for them."

"But, if I'd said something sooner, gotten help faster..."

"Harry you can play the 'what if' game until you turn blue, it won't change anything. You did nothing under that..." I couldn't find the word, "thing's influence. Harry, you were always stronger." This time he broke away from me. I wasn't going to let him do this to himself anymore. We'd been working too hard on our relationship, we'd come so far, gotten so much stronger. This Voldemort wasn't going to take away. I had already lost enough to that slimy git. "Harry, turn around and look at me!" I stamped my foot on the floor as I said it. He turned, cocked an eyebrow and looked at me shocked. "Harry, do you think that I'm a bad person because Voldemort used me to unlock the Chamber and kill those birds?" We never talked about this, we hadn't since just after it happened. If he was "wrong" because Voldemort had made him see things, then I must be un-redeemable for his possessing me.

"Gin, I told you then that I didn't blame you. No one ever blamed you. You were just a kid." He was irritated.

"And what are you?"

He threw up his hands and glared at me. "It's different with me. You don't understand."

There it was again, his favorite excuse. I closed the distance between us, and put my hands on his shoulders. "Then make me understand. Tell me what it is that you need to absolve yourself from the pressure that no one else has put you under, but yourself. Tell me how to make you see the truth. Let me in, let me understand, please," I begged. He shook his head at me. "I'm your wife, but honestly sometimes I feel like you brought me here to be your maid and to get you laid." It was a low blow, I knew it, but he had to see what he was doing to himself, to me, to us.

Harry pushed my hands off and glared at me now. "How could you say that to me? I married you, Gin. I could have brought anyone with me to do this. Bill and Remus both wanted to come, and they know a heck of a lot more magic than you do. I left Ron and Hermione back there, and neither of them ever wanted to know about my feelings!"

"So tell me, why did you bring me?"

"I brought you because I love you. I brought you because I couldn't leave you again. I couldn't stand not knowing if you were okay, or if you were alive or dead. I would have no way to know what was happening to you when I was here!" he yelled. "I needed your strength, your spirit with me. I needed the girl who didn't back down, because she makes me not want to back down or hide. Gin, you give me something to fight for. I want to spend forever with you, have a life with you. I want to know that when I'm sixty I'm still with you, sitting in a rocking chair somewhere, looking at our grandkids playing and knowing that we are really safe! I brought you because your love is the only thing that's worth fighting for."

I let his words sink in as I wiped furiously at the tears that had started to fall somewhere in the middle of his rant. I had hoped that this was the truth, but he'd never told me. It was glorious and overwhelming to hear him finally say it.

"Harry, if there was really something evil in you, about you, would you be able to feel that way toward me?"

He stared at me for a while, letting what I told him sink in before he came closer and leaned down and kissed me. I loved the way his lips felt on mine, soft yet sturdy; gentle yet commanding. When he kissed me like this, I felt as if I would float away. When he was done, he sighed.

"Have I really been that stupid?" he asked.

"Not stupid," I corrected, "just overwhelmed. Sweetheart, you internalize everything, forgetting that you're not alone. How about if you just learn to lean on me, there is nothing that you have to shoulder by yourself anymore." His hands brushed along my face, into my hair and down my neck.

"That's why I brought you," he whispered as he put his forehead on mine. "Because you're strong enough to love me, even when I can't like myself." Fresh tears poured from me, and I pulled him to me tightly. It felt like something had changed between us, like we'd opened a door to a new reality, and it felt so good.

"I do, I love you so much," I choked out before kissing him again. It was a passionate kiss, desperate in so many ways, but full of love. Blinding, all encompassing love, pure and unadulterated, just like it had been when I saw him again the night before we were wed. Harry felt like he wanted to devour me whole, his mouth was demanding, his tongue sweeping through my mouth, teasing the essence of my soul out so he could claim it. I needed him like this, it wasn't until his tongue began the dance with mine that I wished we were home, and alone. Maybe it was time that we leave. We stayed in our embrace until we were both gasping for breath.

"I love you," he proclaimed, as if it was the first time he'd ever said it. "Let's go home," he told me with a very mischievous smile on his face. I couldn't help but match it.

"You read my mind."

December passed quickly. Our days settled into a good routine. We'd go and visit Mrs. Black for lessons, and then out to see Regulus. The isolation was taking its toll on him. No matter what else either of us needed to do each day, Harry and I made a promise that we'd always be home for supper and that the evenings belonged to us. It seemed to help things with Harry, and it helped our relationship. He still had his moody days, and I would indeed let him go for a while, but I didn't let his silence last too long. He didn't want it to either, he seemed like he wanted to share what was going on in his head, after he had a chance to process it. Marriage was still work, but it seemed like we were at least both working for the same thing now.

I was excited about Christmas, it was the first year that I'd get to decorate my own tree, with Harry by my side. I tried not to think about my missing Weasley jumper, but really, how many sweaters with a G on it did I really need? I think that it was the love that my Mum poured into those jumpers that I missed more.

Harry and I spent Christmas Eve and most of Christmas Day in bed, naked, sharing gifts of one kind or another with each other. He'd certainly splurged on me: diamond earrings, French lingerie, a new cloak made of the most supple wool that I'd ever felt. It was in a warm caramel color that he said brought out the color of my eyes. He'd even gone so far as to buy me a wand holster, so that I couldn't lose my wand again. The leather was heavily embossed with Celtic symbols.

I had gotten Harry some books and music that he'd expressed interest in, as well as a few jumpers and other heavier winter clothes. I'd also purchased him a journal, not too dissimilar from the one that Sirius kept. I thought that it would be good for him to have somewhere to write down the things that were still plaguing his mind. My favorite gifts to him, however, cost me nothing to give. He had no idea what hearing him moan my name in bed did to me. I made sure he had reason to do so several times already.

We were invited over to Potter Manor for Christmas Dinner, so Harry and I reluctantly got up out of bed and showered. We'd chosen to share the hot water, so it took twice as long as it might have otherwise. I wore my new earrings along with a dark green velvet dress I'd bought. I drove Harry wild, as I wore my new lingerie under the dress. He looked ever so dashing in his new black wizarding robes with the red shirt I had given him.

We Apparated to the Potter family home, as it would have taken far too long to drive and the Ministry of Magic was closed down today, and we didn't have access to a floo. James answered the door when we knocked, and took our cloaks and led us to the lounge where most of the people were. Lily and her Mum were in the kitchen working on the meal, while Mrs. Black and Mrs. Tonks were in the dining room setting the table. Regulus was here, playing a game of Wizarding chess with Remus. Remus was having a difficult time, however, as a little girl with red and green hair kept trying to help. When it dawned on me who it was, I had to stifle a laugh. I pinched Harry so that he'd look over.

"That isn't, is it?" he asked.

"Who else would have hair like that?" There was no way that Remus would have know, but it was his future wife who was pestering him as he played. It was hard to imagine where they'd be in another twenty years, looking at them now. James offered to get us something to drink, listing all that they had to offer. I went with some eggnog while Harry wanted a butterbeer.

There were two older men discussing some sort of sports thing over in one corner. I had no idea what they were talking about, but Harry seemed quite interested.

"They're talking about football over there," he told me. "Mind if I go and join them? I haven't had anyone to talk about it with in ages." Ah, it was a Muggle thing, explains why I didn't know.

"Go on, I want to give Anwen the gift I brought for her," I replied and Harry walked off toward the gentlemen. Now that I got a better look, I realized that I recognized one of them from the Society meeting. I assumed that it was Mr. Tonks.

Anwen and Sirius were sitting together on a love seat by the fireplace, oblivious to everything else around them. Anwen kept lifting her left hand and staring at a ring that was there. I squealed out in excitement, making everyone in the room look at me.

"Sorry, the uh, decorations just had me excited," I tried to cover, but they were all looking at me oddly. Thankfully James came back with our drinks, and it gave me something else to concentrate on. I walked over and sat on the ottoman in front of the pair.

"Happy Christmas, Anwen, Sirius."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Regina. I'm so glad that you could join us," Anwen said very thoughtfully.

"What were you squawking about back there? Lily's decorating skills aren't that amazing," Sirius said.

"I saw the ring on Anwen's finger," I told him sheepishly. "Does it mean what I think it does?" I was very hopeful that he'd proposed to her.

"No," Anwen said quietly, but she was still smiling. "Come on, let's walk and we can talk. Think you can live without me for a few minutes?" she asked Sirius.

"I'll try," he replied and gently kissed her. Anwen stood and nodded toward the door that led to the main hallway. We crossed it, and then entered the Potter Manor ballroom. It might have been the most impressive room that I'd ever seen. The walls were the palest of yellows, and all the trim was done in a glossy black. Two of the walls were covered entirely with windows and there were pristine white curtains of fine silk hanging down either side of them. You could see out to the front of the property where the pond was, or from the other side, out to the back patio and on to the Quidditch pitch behind.

"This is where he first kissed me, for real anyway," she told me dreamily. "Here, look at the ring and I'll explain it to you," holding her hand out. It was an exquisite piece, pale green and grey stones held together with fine bands of interwoven gold. "It's the color of our eyes, and they're held together by many strands, too weak to do the job on their own, but together they're strong enough. It's a promise that we will always be like that, tied to each other by all the little things that have bound our lives together."

"That might be the most romantic thing that I've ever heard," I sighed. I wished that Harry would say or do something like that for me.

"He can be a cad and there are many who would still call him a rake, but...I find him the most amazing man on the planet. He's like air or food for me, I can't imagine living without him and the way that he loves me. Does that make me sound like a silly school girl?" she asked. I couldn't believe that she was worried about this. Sirius loved her more than life. How could she doubt him? Then I reminded myself that I had the benefit of having read his journal, she most likely did not.

"No," I answered firmly. "That makes you sound like someone who has found their soul mate. I'm so jealous of you sometimes." Anwen stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Why?"

"Anwen, Sirius would do anything for you. He puts you above everything else. The two of you are so easy and comfortable together. It's hard to watch when I feel like I have to work just to get through the day without yelling at Harrison," I explained.

Anwen didn't say anything, she just put her arm around me and started walking again. Her simple gesture was enough to undo me, and I started crying. She didn't say anything, she just rubbed my back and let me cry.

I told her about how hard marriage was, how it was nothing like I'd imagined. Half the time I felt like his mother, the other half of the time, his best mate. Rarely did I feel like I was his wife, his lover, his partner. She nodded and explained her understanding of that feeling, as Sirius often treated her like a child that needed to be protected, even though she was quite certain that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

We talked about sex; how I felt it was the only time that Harry and I were on equal footing, and how I wished that we could take some of that compatibility from the bed into the rest of our lives. Anwen lamented that she knew nothing, except for the most basic of concepts of how it worked. She also admitted that since the attack, being with him made her anxious. Poor Anwen, she was exhilarated at taking the next step with Sirius, but frightened as well. She honestly thought that she could do it 'wrong' and that he wouldn't love her anymore because of it. I resolved immediately that she and I were going to take a shopping trip to help her feel better about the whole thing.

We talked and walked around that room for the longest time. We exchanged gifts, and to our surprise and delight, we'd bought the same bracelet for each other. It was a simple silver chain with an oval hanging down, the rune for friendship on the charm. At least we knew that the other would like it. The shadows grew longer and longer outside, and finally, Sirius came looking for us.

"I was wondering if the two of you had left the country," he teased.

"No, we just had a lot to talk about," Anwen answered quietly as she wrapped herself up in his arms. If they were close enough, I swore that they were like magnets, pulled to each other.

"Supper's ready and Lily would like us at the table," he told us and we turned and went to the door.

The table was beautiful, and it was so good to be sitting with so many that we considered our family here: The Blacks, the Evans's the Tonks's, Anwen, Remus, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and most importantly, the Potters. It made me forget for a moment about everyone that I was missing at the Burrow. Harry was beaming, it was the first time that he would have a Christmas Dinner that he could remember, with his Mum and Dad.

After the main course but before the clearing for dessert, James stood up at the head of the table and tapped on his glass to get our attention. We all looked at him, Lily was beaming with happiness as she looked up at him from her seat to his right.

"Before we go any further, Lily and I have an announcement to make," he paused and took a deep breath. "Come next summer, Lil and I are going to be parents. She's pregnant."

There was quiet in the room and then it exploded with excitement. Anwen nearly burst from her chair to go and hug her friend, and there were congratulations and well wishes all around. I looked at Harry, and he had a tear in his eye. I didn't even try to put myself in his shoes, I just leaned over and put my forehead to his and whispered:

"It'll be different this time, better. I promise."

**Author's Note: I know that there are those of you who are doing a Horcrux count now, and coming up one short. I know this, and let me explain my reasoning for not having Nagini as a Horcrux yet.**

**After doing as much research on the subject as I could, and conferring with others who are more knowledgeable than I, we deduced that in 1979/1980 there would have been no need for the snake to be a Horcrux. Voldemort most likely did not create the snake Horcrux until after he was excised from his extended stat on Quirrell's head. When he no longer had access to Unicorn Blood, and he was denied the Philosopher's Stone, he was forced to feed off of the snake venom.**

**I hope that this clears things up for everyone. I know that it too my amazing beta and I quite a few emails and on line chats to clear this up. I appreciate his supreme dedication to getting the mechanics of time travel figured out.**

**Thanks,**

**MNF**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Things start moving quickly here, and we learn about some different types of magic. In case there is any concern, there isn't a need for the Hallows in this story, so they are disregarded. I am quite pleased that people are enjoying reading the story, and I love the reviews. FYI: I didn't win the May/June trinket award, but the story has again been nominated for July/August. Thanks again. MNF**

**Chapter 13:**

**A Woman's Touch **

**December 29, 1979**

**Ginny POV:**

"That must have been..." I didn't have a word for it, and I was laughing far too hard to come up with one. "He really...like all over himself."

"All over himself, the other guys, the walls of the potions lab," Lily added, laughing loudly herself. "Of course, they couldn't figure out the counter-spell either, so they all tramped up to the common room like that."

"You should have seen it, the room is full of students and the four of them walk in, covered head to toe in pink fur. I never laughed so hard in all of my life," Anwen giggled. Her laugh was addictive, it was something like a chiming bell. "They're all standing there, the room is in shock and delight at them looking so ridiculous, and none of them will tell us that they can't undo the spell."

"I was visiting these two and when I saw them, I knew what they had been trying to do," Eva added, "they were trying to get back at Severus for the insulting things that he was saying to Lily at lunch that day." I liked Eva, she was very refined, and exceptionally gentle. Knowing what I did of Remus, it was probably good for him to have someone like this in his life. It was odd, however, to think of Remus as having another girlfriend, having only ever seen him with Tonks. I wasn't sure what had happened to Eva, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to know either.

"They were always trying to do something to that slimy git," Anwen said. It was the first time that I'd ever heard her say anything even remotely uncomplimentary about someone. She'd never even said a rude thing about the Death Eaters that had hurt her, at least not with me around.

"Yes, but you're the only one who ever knocked him on his arse," Lily countered.

"That's because it's not wise to upset a bad ass little witch," she said with a glint in her eye.

"What?" I asked.

"They all thought that I was harmless when I was young, because I really was a runt. I only just hit five feet this past summer, and I'm afraid that I've stopped growing," Anwen complained. "Anyway, Severus was picking on us, so I knocked him over."

"No, she climbed onto the table in the Great Hall during study period, stood there staring him down, and then silently hexed him. In her second year!" Lily added. Having gotten to know Anwen, I could see it. "Let me tell you, James and Remus were terrified of her after that. Sirius said that he wasn't surprised."

"That's only because I had hexed his fingers together into a mitt when he'd pulled on my hair the week before. I told him I didn't like it when he did it," she said with a crooked grin. "Let me tell you, they were bummed when it was me that reversed their stupid spell. I personally liked the pink fur," she said before she started laughing again.

We'd gone out for a girls day, and it might have been the best day that I'd had in a very long while. It felt natural to be out with these girls. They got the same references that I'd made, and each of them, in their own way, was straddling between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Before I had come back in time, I never knew half of what Hermione and Harry were talking about, but living in the Muggle world for the last five months gave me a whole new understanding. I couldn't wait to tell my Dad about all the things that I'd learned and the stuff I really did know how to use now.

We had spent the morning shopping along Caledonian Road, finding the after– Christmas sales, and generally having a delightful time. When it came time for lunch, we stopped at the market and bakery, picking up some bread, cheese, fruit, wine and ginger ale for Lily. She was still having issues with morning sickness, and preferred that she didn't have to smell anything that was fried. I wasn't in any hurry to have the girls leave, although there was still something that I wanted to talk with Anwen about this afternoon, before Sirius arrived back here to pick her up. Harry, Sirius and Remus were seeing Professor Dumbledore, something about safety measures that needed to be dealt with.

"I still think that we should have left them that way for longer," Lily groused, "it would have taught them a lesson about mixing potions and spells that they didn't understand. You'd think that seventh years would know better!"

"Lil, they never learned. Have you watched them with each other lately? They're exactly the same. Sirius and Remus were trying to charm the Christmas tree the other night to sing carols and spin around. Regina, watch it, Harrison is likely to be corrupted by them," Anwen added.

"Why would you want a tree that spun and sang Christmas carols?" Eva asked, and Anwen shrugged her shoulders.

"For the same reason that you'd want a whistling bedspread," Lily answered, "because you could do it."

"Really?" I asked. "Whose bedspread whistled?"

"Sirius'," Anwen answered, getting quiet and looking down.

"Anwen, I'm so sorry," Lily told her, reaching across the table to take her hand. "I forgot about why they'd done that to him." Anwen pulled her hand away.

"It's fine," she said, looking like she was holding back tears. "It's in the past." I looked at both Lily and Eva's faces, and I suspected that it had something to do with Sirius' dating history. Anwen looked so close to breaking, I wanted to change the subject.

"Well, I should be getting these dishes cleaned up," I stood up as I spoke.

"You know, I need to be going as well. I have to see the Healer at 3:00," Lily said standing up as well. "Eva, would you mind helping me get to St. Mungo's? Sometimes my Apparating goes a little off target, I think that it's the pregnancy hormones, or something. James is meeting me there."

"Of course," Eva replied and they helped me to quickly put the leftover food away, and get the dishes cleaned up in the kitchen. Lily and Eva left with their packages, and Anwen went to sit on the sofa, curling up into a tight ball. I could see that she was still upset.

"You want to tell me why they charmed his bedspread? You seem really upset by it," I asked as I sat down next to her. She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I wish this didn't bother me so much," she confessed as she pressed her palms to her eyes and sighed loudly. "Sirius...I told you...he dated...a lot," she got out between calming breaths. "One day in his seventh year, he'd taken this girl up to the dorm, but he missed his bed and ended up on James'. The other guys walked in while he was..." she stopped and took another deep breath. "James was disgusted and stripped his bed and cleansed everything. They charmed Sirius' bedspread so that it would whistle to him to remind him which was his.

"I mean, it's a good prank, and if it were anyone else...but it's like my mind is haunted by all of these other women. It totally sucks that half of the witches in Britain know what it's like to shag my boyfriend, and I don't."

"Anwen, it's only been a few days," I reminded her, "and it's not like you've been alone with him much. We've all been together, a LOT, since Christmas."

"I know, I just...it's like there's this Short-Snout in the room with us, and we're both just trying to dodge the flames it's shooting," she explained and I had to laugh.

"Maybe you should let yourself get burned," I finally said, unable to hold back my chuckle, "then he'd have to take you into the shower to cool you down. Your clothes would be burned off and you and he could be naked, together." She laughed along with me at the mental picture.

"Thank you," she told me when she could catch her breath. "I needed that."

"Anytime, my friend." An idea struck me, something that Fleur had told me the night before my wedding. "Anwen, what do you sleep in?" She looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean? I sleep in an unnecessarily huge, expertly charmed bed," she replied, completely missing the point of my question. "Can't figure out why we need it that big, Sirius pulls me into him and then curls around me when we sleep." For a brilliant girl, that was a really dumb answer.

"Anwen, I know you sleep in a bed," I answered with an eye roll for effect. "What I mean is, what do you wear to bed?"

"Oh, that question makes much more sense. I wear Sirius' old Quidditch jersey. I like it because it always smells like him, even when he's not in bed with me." She blushed as she spoke, it was endearing.

"Well, as comforting as I'm sure it is, we're going to get you something new to sleep in," I explained. "The night of my wedding, my sister-in-law and my um," I had to figure out what the heck Tonks was, without calling her Tonks, "aunt gave me a few things, and a very good bit of advice that I think that you need. They told me that feeling sexy and desirable had some to do with the guy that you're with, but more to do with how you feel about yourself." I let the words sink in before I said any more.

"Look, I can't imagine what goes through your head when you are reminded about Sirius' past...experiences. I know that I'd have a hard time if it were Harrison. I know that you're still struggling with what happened in October, but you've come a long, long way. That is something that I do know about. It took me years and years to get to the place where you are now. Take pride in that.

"Now, you can't go back and change the past, but you can most definitely deal with the present and take control of the future. I have a confession to make, my Mum bought my knickers and bras until I came to London with Harrison. My Mum has seven children to take care of. Want to venture what my undergarments looked like?" Anwen just looked at me puzzled.

"Come on, Anwen, my Mum was buying utilitarian skivvies in bulk. All white, all sturdy, all boring. The night of my wedding, Fleur my sister-in-law, gave me a beautiful dark green silk nightgown," I told her, going over to my chest of drawers and pulling it out. "I wear this, and I feel beautiful. My feeling beautiful makes Harrison want me even more. It's a big confidence booster. Anwen, what do your panties and bra look like?" She looked down at the hem of her slacks and then played with the small hole that was in her sock.

"I thought so," I exclaimed. "Come on, get your trainers on, we're going down the street and getting you some lacy undergarments."

"No, I really couldn't," she protested. "When I was in the hospital, Lily got me some new things and it's not like I need them or anything."

"This isn't a trip to replace worn out things, this is to help boost your confidence," I cheered her on as I pulled her by the hand from the sofa. "Come on now, you skipped a year at Hogwarts, hexed Severus Snape and reversed a spell that four seventh years couldn't. You've got moxie oozing out of you everywhere but where you need it most." She finally cracked a smile and we left the flat.

Down the road there was a wonderful lingerie store that I frequented often enough that the clerk smiled and welcomed me by name as we entered. Harry had told me to spend some of the money, and this expense worked well for both of us. At first, Anwen was hesitant in her choices, sticking with beige and pale pink, even if there was a little lace on the items. I finally got her to try on something with color, a deep burgundy red silk night gown with a matching kimono robe. With her pale skin and dark hair, she was stunning. Seeing herself in the mirror was like releasing the Golden Snitch at a match, Anwen's confidence just soared in response. By the time we were done, she had two sacks of new things and a huge smile on her face. She even wore some of it home and I knew that it had worked when Sirius came to get her, and she kissed him so passionately that he was breathless when she was done.

That night as I lay with my back against Harry's chest as we recovered from his reaction to the very sheer and tiny teddy that I had bought while out today, I needed to share something with him.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for waiting so that _this_ was something just for us." His hands caressed my arms and then wove across my abdomen, brushing along the swell of my chest as he did.

"Gin, I only dated one other girl, and that was a short-lived disaster," he reminded me.

"I know that, but you could have dated and whatevered a whole lot more. There was a line, remember?"

"Never held a bit of interest to me," he whispered in my ear as he kissed and licked his way around the back of my ear. "I never felt like I really wanted anything physical, not until I realized that it was you that I wanted." I was lost in the sensation of his ministrations around my neck, shoulders and back. His hands, his lips, his warm breath were playing a symphony along my back, and I was lost in the sensations. "Why did you bring that up?"

His question brought me back to reality. "Anwen is so haunted by Sirius' past. She's fighting so hard to get over being attacked, and she's doing really well with it. Sometimes though, I think that she is more overwhelmed with everyone else that Sirius was with. Thank you for not making me deal with that as well."

"Gin, you're it for me. Today, tomorrow, past or future, forever."

I rolled over in his arms and kissed him soundly before maneuvering my legs to straddle him. There were much better ways to thank him telling me exactly what I needed to hear.

**Harry POV:**

New Year's Eve day, we were all gathered at Sirius' London home. The place had the affectionate nickname of "the little house" by the Marauders and their girls, and the name seemed to fit. While it was smaller than Potter Manor or Grimmauld Place, it was the homiest of all of them. My Mum and Dad were being forced to spend the day with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. We would see them later, since we were all celebrating here tonight. Right now, we were having a strategy session. I was telling my friends all that I knew about the Horcruxes. Professor Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed, given that they'd learned so much already. My true identity, as well as that of Ginny, were to remain a secret.

"When we left India," I started to tell this half-truth yarn, "our teacher and I were able to determine that Voldemort had split his soul into at least four detached parts, perhaps five, as well as whatever was left inside of him. We had no idea that he'd made me one." Everyone looked uncomfortable when I mentioned it. None of us had talked about it since I'd awoken from the coma-like state that the Society's removal of the Horcrux had put me in.

"Right," Reg said. I was glad that someone was trying to change the subject. "But I was able to confirm for you that there was that sixth part, since he said that he had something from three of the four founders. The only one that he wasn't able to get anything from was Gryffindor."

"That's because the only known relics of Gryffindor's are the sword and his hat, and they're both in the headmaster's office," Anwen piped up. "Regardless of who was head, it's not like they would have ever let Tom wander out with either of them."

"How do you know this stuff?" Sirius asked her, half teasing her.

"Hello, I actually READ my texts. If I was going to go to Hogwarts, then I was going to know as much as I could," she retorted. Ginny and I looked at each other and had to stifle our laugh.

"She's just like Mione," Ginny remarked.

"Yup," I answered. "Could you see the two of them together? They'd try to out research each other." Everyone laughed, Sirius heartier than the rest.

"What is so wrong with being good at research? I'll have you know that there has been many an occasion where my prodigious consumption of books has been a benefit to you," she said with a rather seductive glint in her eye, and Sirius simply returned the look. Ginny watched them, and then added a delighted smile of her own. She was in on whatever secret Anwen and Sirius were sharing.

"Knew it, knew it, knew it," she sung as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Okay you two," Eva commented, "we know, you really love each other and you've just taken some big step forward, but none of the rest of us want to learn about it."

"Thank you, sweetie," Remus responded to her as he stroked her back. _Guess that they were on again?_ "As you were saying Harrison. We think that there were six Horcruxes, plus whatever is left in Voldemort?" I ruffled my hair with my hand and tried to focus on the question.

"Exactly. There is a diary that he used as a student, and we've confirmed that Lucius Malfoy has it," I said.

"Right," Reg added, "but we're having trouble getting it from Malfoy Manor. Apparently Malfoy doesn't trust cousin Cissy with such information."

"I'm not surprised," Sirius added. "She can't keep a secret to save her life. We never told her anything as kids, because she'd just run up to somebody and tell. Got Bella in loads of trouble when she was sneaking off to snog Nott when she was thirteen."

"Yeah, that's because he was seventeen and married!" Reg finished the story.

"Eeewww," Anwen said wrinkling her nose up.

"I agree," Eva added. "Have you seen him? He looks like his face was broken."

"It was, by Uncle Cygnus. Threw him against a boulder when he found out about him and Bella," Reg explained.

"You have the most bizarre family, love," Anwen threw out. Sirius and Regulus just nodded.

"So, Harrison, how are we going to get the book from Malfoy Manor?" Remus asked. Thankfully someone else was attempting to be on point with the meeting.

"Mum is working on something," Sirius said somberly. "Let's see what she comes up with before we go making any alternate plans."

"Agreed," I said. "We've retrieved the necklace and the cup already and destroyed them...and as I said before," my voice broke as I thought about this, "we've gotten the part that was in me." Everyone was silent again.

"Harrison," Anwen gently called my name. "We all, uh, look we can't imagine what finding out THAT had happened to you must be like, but we've got some questions. Would you mind if we asked them?" I wasn't surprised that this came up, or that she was the one speaking. Anwen was the gentlest of the group.

"I don't mind if you ask, but I can't promise that I'll be able to answer."

"That's fine," she reassured me. "You really had no idea?"

"No. If I'd have even suspected, I would have done something about it."

"So, it was Voldemort that killed your mother?" Sirius asked. Ginny had sort of explained the blood protection.

"Both of my parents. I can't talk more about that, please," I begged.

"That's fine," Remus told me, putting a hand on my back since we were sitting next to each other at the table. "You're a stronger man than most to have endured that. So, we've destroyed three. We know where one definitely is, because Regulus saw him give it to Lucius." Everyone nodded, and I was thankful that we were moving on from the topic of me.

"That leaves two things. Any guess what either of them are?" Eva asked.

"Does anyone know if there were any relics from Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't read anything about any that have existed," Anwen piped up. "I have private lessons two days a week this term with Professor Flitwick, he's the head of house, perhaps I can find out from him if there was anything, or where it might be. He likes me, I should be able to charm the information out of him."

"You be careful who else you're charming information out of," Sirius reminded her as he traced her face with his hand.

"Okay, Padfoot, enough already," Remus groaned. "The two of you are sickeningly sweet with each other." Sirius just shrugged and leaned over to kiss Anwen's temple while she blushed.

"That would be great, Anwen. Let me know what you find out," I confirmed with her. "So all that's left is a ring that supposedly once belonged to Slytherin, like the necklace."

"Did your headmaster give you any ideas where it might be?" Regulus asked. Being the only one who knew the whole truth, he had a quirked smile on his face when he asked the question. Of course, Harrison's headmaster was the same as his, just twenty years older.

"He thought that it was hidden somewhere in the ruins of the family home in Little Hangleton," I explained. I'd seen the house in the Pensive, but not where Dumbledore had found the ring. That part had me worried.

"When Mrs. Black went to go get the cup, she suspected that it was cursed, so she didn't pick it up with her bare hands. How are we going to search a house for something that we might not be able to touch without getting hurt?" Gin asked. It was a good question.

"We all wear Dragon Hide gloves?" Eva suggested.

"Won't work," Regulus retorted, "they're not protective enough. Mother's gloves weren't made from Dragon Hide; and you don't want to know what they were made from. I somehow doubt that we'd want to kill sentient beings to make gloves for ourselves."

Ginny gasped and Anwen put her hand over her mouth at the statement. My stomach rolled and Eva hid her face against Remus, who looked pained. The only one who didn't react was Sirius.

"Look, I won't make excuses for our family. As for Mum, they were in the house, she didn't have them made and she knew that they would protect her. There are wizards and witches who see themselves as far above anyone or anything else, and consumption of other beings is just part of their status. We are all fighting against that kind of thinking, because if Voldemort wins...well, few of us will be safe." Sirius was blunt about it, but he was right.

"Harrison, it'll be like the cup and like your head, right?" Anwen asked.

"That's what I suppose. Why?"

"Well, if I could see the Horcrux that was attached to you, I probably could see the one attached to the ring. It will look like a curl of smoke clinging to it. When I see it, then someone could put on the gloves and move it," she explained. It was a sound idea, and I thought that it would work, until Sirius pushed himself back from the table and started yelling.

"No, absolutely no way. You are not going with us into a dangerous situation where we don't know what we might face. You can't even do magic outside of school!" he shouted.

"Sirius, no one is talking about me doing any magic. We're talking about me looking around to see if I can locate the ring. Harrison doesn't know where it's supposed to be, outside of the fact that it's in this house. I think that it's a brilliant idea to take me. I just have to look around for the dark tendril–like thing that I saw attached to him," Anwen argued. She made a sound case for herself. "Don't forget that I could do magic anyway. I have dispensation to do magic outside of Hogwarts for my studies. No one has argued with Professor Dumbledore about it thus far, I doubt that a few more spells would matter." _She should become a solicitor, she constructs an argument well._

"But, Anwen, we could run into someone. Death Eaters could be staking out the house," Sirius argued with her.

"That's why I can ask James to lend me his Invisibility Cloak. No one will see me if there is a problem," she retorted. _Again, another good argument._

"What if a fight breaks out? What if they start throwing curses around?" he asked, and I thought that he might have her then.

"Eva, any chance that you could get permission for me to have an emergency Portkey? One that would take me back to Hogwarts? I know that it's your department that regulates them," she asked. Eva was indeed in the Magical Transportation Department, working in the Domestic Portkey Office.

"Not a problem at all, Winnie. After your attack, you're on the high priority list now. Having a Portkey that would take you back to Hogwarts would be nothing to get arranged. I can do it in two days when I'm in the office and bring it over after work," Eva confirmed. Sirius growled in response.

"You had this all worked out before they came over today, didn't you?" he grumbled at her.

"Regina and I had considered that it might be advantageous for me to go. I just thought of all of your arguments first, and then dealt with them," Anwen said confidently.

"You, my sweet little witch, are going to be the death of me," he sighed before taking her into his arms. "Well, it looks like it's you, Anwen and I. Anyone else in?"

"I am definitely going," Ginny piped up. "You're not leaving me behind."

"I wouldn't think of it, dear," I promised her with a gentle kiss. "When do you have to go back to school, Anwen?"

"Sirius is going to Apparate me back on Sunday the sixth. Remus gets to take my trunk," she explained with a smile.

"Okay, we need to do this before then. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"On January 2, there's always a festival in Little Hangleton," Eva explained. "It goes back generations, to when the family that lived in the Manor house would open their home up for the townspeople to come and share in a ball there. My parents used to take me when I was a child, since we didn't live far from there. If you went then, no one would notice that there were strangers in town. I'd be able to show you around. I still remember a lot from our trips there."

"That would be great. We'd be able to hide in the crowd as well. Would help if there were Death Eaters looking for us," I added. I watched Remus motion to Sirius, and they both got up and walked into the kitchen. Eva and Anwen looked at each other, and then Anwen's face changed, like she remembered something.

"La luna," I heard her whisper very quietly. I knew that luna meant moon in several other languages. _Remus is worried about the full moon. I wonder when it is._ A moment later the two friends came back into the room and sat down. Sirius whispered something in Anwen's ear and Remus nodded at Eva. I looked at Ginny. Even though we weren't supposed to know what was being discussed, we did.

"I had to check the calendar. I need to be up at James' house that night to help him with something, but it sounds like you have a good team going. Count me in on the next mission," Remus said and I nodded.

"Alright then, we go on the night of the second," I said, wishing that I was feeling more confident about the choice we'd just made.

"I'm out," Reg said angrily, frustrated by the situation. "It'd be too dangerous for all of you. I'm apparently number one on the Dark Lord's hit list. I worry about the danger that I put all of you in just by being here. This house isn't even safe. We should have met at home or the Potter's place." Sirius put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry little brother. Anyone comes looking for you, Remus and I will make sure that you're not found."

"Thanks," Reg responded with a nod.

"Does anyone have a map of the area? We should probably start developing our plan of attack." Anwen nodded as I spoke.

"There's a magical atlas upstairs in my trunk, I'll go and find it," she said, springing up and flying up the stairs. A moment later she brought it down, but there was something that I needed to understand first.

"Anwen, before we start with the map, can you tell me about your ability to see magic? I don't quite get how that works."

"I can try, but I'm still not that good at explaining it. Professor Dumbledore wants to work with me some more, and he's having an old friend come to speak with me. Supposedly she's knows more about these things," she explained.

"So what do you see?" I asked.

"Spells have shapes and hues. Gentle spells, like Cushioning charms, are very round. Most hexes are like fireworks, starting out as a straight line of fire and then exploding into their shape when they reach their target. As long as it's a spell that I've come in contact with before, or similar enough, I can tell what it is by the way it looks."

"You can see magic in people too, right? Professor Dumbledore told me that you thought that Harrison's magic was masking the Horcrux from you," Ginny asked.

"I didn't realize it at first, but magical people do have an, um, aura about them. Everyone's is different as well. They each have their own hue. Sirius here is a bright green, while Remus' is more like caramel."

"Which probably makes you want to eat my aura?" he teased her.

"No, I only like real caramels, thank you very much," she said with a grin.

"My dear friend Eva, here, her magic is nearly the same color as the sea. It's the most glorious bluey-green."

"Harrison, you're magic is like fire, such a bright, vibrant shade of red. Regina, yours is like a bottle green," she added, and I smiled at knowing that.

"What about mine there pipsqueak?" Reg asked and she looked down.

"You've got a very regal purple," she started, "but, um, I've noticed that people who had done dark magic look different. It leaves a like, residue, on the magic. The curls of smoke look oily to me, like a slick out on the ocean. If you've done dark magic, I can see it," she explained uncomfortably. "I know that you were forced to hex me, so I don't doubt that it will fade away..." she tried to back track.

"Anwen, I know what I did, and I do regret it. I hope that it is as you say, and one day my magic will be clean again," Reg added sadly. Anwen nodded.

"Well, let's get working on a plan here," Sirius changed the subject. "We've got some partying to do later on."

2 January was as stressful of a day as we'd had since we came back in time. It was a big group that we were taking with us tonight, and I was worried about keeping everyone safe.

"Why exactly did I agree to let all these people come with us? I don't even know if they're any good in a tough situation," I complained.

"Well, you can be fairly confident in Sirius' skill. He wasn't anything I'd want to have come up against when we knew him in our time."

"Yeah, Gin, right up till he got himself killed."

"Well, yes, his defensive skills lacked in that situation, but..."

"No, it's not Sirius that I'm concerned about. I don't know anything about how Eva can handle herself and while Anwen is valuable, she's still so young."

"Sweetheart, she's becoming an Auror, and we know that she's out in the field by a year from now. We read that in Sirius' journal. Of our new friends here, I think she's the one we need to worry about the least."

"I guess your right," I acquiesced, running my hands through my hair and making a mess of it. "It's nearly time, we should be off." She nodded and helped me up from the chair in the small lounge. We each dressed in our dark cloaks, and left the apartment, locking it behind us.

The entire party met at Grimmauld Place, and then we took a Portkey arranged by Eva to a field halfway between Great Hangleton and Little Hangleton. There was an eerie mist upon the ground that clung to us as we moved, like smoke that had no flue in which to escape. I grasped for Ginny's hand, not wanting to let her go. Sirius had wrapped one arm protectively over Eva's shoulders, and his other snaked around Anwen's waist.

Eva immediately lit the lantern that she had brought with us. It was part of the tradition to carry such lanterns, thus helping us blend in. I carried the rucksack on my back that contained the rest of the supplies that I would need.

"Come on, it's this way," Eva said, directing us toward the north. We traveled down the well–rutted road, our steps carefully measured so as to not land in the muddy grooves or off into the ditch on the westerly side.

I knew that there was a full moon tonight, but there was no sign of it through the mist and the heavy clouds that hung overhead. While the darkness provided us with adequate cover, I would have liked the moonlight to confirm the landmarks that I could recognize from the Pensieve trip here with Dumbledore.

We passed several parties of revelers, and when we were nearly upon the turn off, the path up to the large manor house was evident. The grounds were lit with torches and bonfires, and the light cast an odd orange glow over everything around it. The shadows reflected back from against the mist, and for a moment, it looked like hell had arrived on earth. I felt a chill pass through me, and Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around me. Whether it was for my benefit or hers I wasn't sure.

Eva continued to push forward, turning away from the ghoulish mayhem and back into the darkness. Not much later, we came upon a ram-shackled home. The roof was caving in and the glass from the window panes was long ago destroyed. Vines had grown up over many of the walls, and the heavy wood door was pushed partway open by the brush growing inward.

"Looks like the kind of place old Moldy would call his family home," Sirius quipped.

"Yeah, well, it's got a whole lot of magic in it, and none of it looks good," Anwen said with a shiver. Just then a sound from the side of the house startled us. Before I could stop her, Ginny crept over to the edge of the house to have a peek. I hated when she did things like that without me. We all stood still until she returned a moment later.

"Some boys are on the side of the house. Looks like they're trying to smoke something in a glass tube," she said. The only one who registered any understanding was Sirius.

"It's a Muggle thing. They've got this groovy plant that you dry and smoke and..."

"Never mind," Anwen said in a stern but quiet voice, apparently knowing more about Sirius' relationship with the plant. "I'll take care of them," she announced and then she wasn't there. I was startled by the flapping of wings and a bird taking flight.

"Is that..."

"Yeah," Sirius whispered. "She enjoys surprising people like this. Scary as shite." Not two breaths later, the boys were running away, flapping their hands over their heads and screaming. We heard some glass shatter and then the bird flew by us and into the house.

"Why'd she go and break that? It might've been good stuff..." Sirius complained. "Come on, she's in the house already." He pushed against the door and it didn't budge. Taking out his wand, he blew it off the hinges and the door fell in. I pushed past him to go in, lighting my wand as I did.

"Subtle dear," I heard Anwen say. "Hope you didn't alert the neighbors." Everyone followed me in, lighting their wands as they went.

"Remember, don't touch anything, at least not until Anwen says it's safe. Don't want anyone getting unnecessarily hurt," I reminded them.

"This house it's...Harrison, there's magic all over, and most of it's dark. I think that we've got to try to remove some of it before I can search in earnest," the youngest witch said quietly.

"What do you suggest?"

"A basic scouring charm should do it. Just remember, don't touch anything, magic only," she answered. Sirius stepped up behind Anwen, casting the spell over her shoulder, while she looked at the cleansed area. They moved together like one unit, he never letting her out of his reach. We worked our way meticulously through the room, until Ginny was working on the mantle of the fireplace, and something caused her to stop.

"Harrison, Anwen, there's something here. It looks like a ring in this little drawer that's half closed."

There indeed was a small chest on the top of the mantle, and one of the drawers was half open. Inside was the chunky gold ring with the black stone affixed to it. It looked the same as it had in the Pensieve.

"Don't touch the mantle," Anwen said protectively. "The whole thing looks like there's a spell on it. It's dark green and sort of undulating along the top."

"An undulating spell?" Eva asked. "Is that normal?"

"I've never seen one," Anwen explained, "but I haven't seen much in the way of dark...Eva, say something again."

"What?"

"Eva, just start talking, say anything. Recite the Greek alphabet if you can't think of anything else," Anwen pleaded and Eva gave her a strange look and then started.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta...can I stop now?"

"Sirius, the spell's reacting to her voice. It's drawn to it," she explained. "Guys, put a bubble head charm on, you need to not be able to hear her."

"What, why do I need a bubble head charm?" I asked, even as Sirius was putting one on.

"Just do it, please. Eva's half siren, I think that the spell is affected by her. We might be able to break it, but she's got to sing." Reluctantly, I put the charm on. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw Eva's lips moving. Anwen and Ginny pulled their wands as the mantle started to glow. Sirius pulled Anwen toward him, and I decided that it was a wise plan, and did the same with Ginny. There was a burst of light and the mantle cracked. Anwen started waving her hands, telling me to release the charm.

"It's gone, the ring is in the drawer. Sirius dear, I think you should do the honors," Anwen said. Sirius reached into the rucksack and took out the gloves and the drawstring bag that Mrs. Black had given us. Sliding his hands into the whatever hide gloves they were, he quickly reached for the ring and put it in the bag. Seconds after he'd done so, the house began to shake on it's foundations.

"Guess that there was another trap on the dammed thing," Sirius said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I yelled. I went for the door, holding Ginny's hand with Eva behind us. Sirius was pulling Anwen ahead. The floor shifted and Eva fell down as things in the room started sliding and falling. This house wasn't going to last long. Sirius dropped Anwen's hand and went to pull Eva up. Ginny took the young witch by the arm and pulled her out the door. I let my wife's hand drop as she pulled Anwen out, making sure that Sirius had gotten Eva. The three of us emerged into the misty night air and looked around.

There was no sign of Anwen and Ginny anywhere.

**Ginny POV:**

When we were outside, I lit my wand and continued to pull Anwen away from the house. If it fell, I didn't want either of us to be anywhere near it. Harry and Sirius were only a few steps behind us with Eva, so it was better that we were well clear, rather than risk ourselves and them. We couldn't have gone ten paces away from the house, when we couldn't see it any longer.

"Where did the house go?" I asked her.

"The fog, it's too thick. Come on, let's find the road and wait on it. They're bound to find us there," she said, and I knew that it was smart thinking. We started moving in the general direction that we thought the road was in.

"Do you think that you should use your Portkey?" I asked. At least if we were at Hogwarts, Harry and Sirius would know where to find us.

"Not yet. Sirius is very good at finding me," she said with a glint in her eye. We linked arms and kept walking along in the grass, having a hard time getting our footing. The land was uneven and it was still very dark, even with the illumination from our wands. We wandered for a few more minutes, until Anwen came to a stop.

"We're not headed in the right direction, the fog is just too thick. We should just stop for a second. I need to find north. When I find north I'll know which way to go," she said, crouching down near a tree.

"Wait? Anwen what are you talking about? The visibility is next to nothing out here. How are you going to figure out which way is north when we don't have a map?

"I don't need one. When I know which way is north, I'll be able to head back south. Sirius will find us then."

"What? Sirius won't be able to see anything either. How will he find us?"

"Regina, if there is one thing that I am sure of, it's that Sirius will find me. He has a rather unusual talent," she explained and I sat down next to her.

"Like Eva's voice luring the spell? That was...how did she do that?"

"Eva's mother was a siren. She gave up her immortality to marry Eva's father, who's a wizard. Eva's voice is...remarkable. Listen to her carefully when she speaks. It's so peaceful and gentle, you can almost hear the waves lapping against the shore when she talks. She can still lure things, even though she's only half siren. She doesn't like people to know that she can do that with her voice. She would be registered as a dangerous creature if the Ministry knew. Her mother is very carefully monitored for any suspicious activities. Voldemort tried to recruit her Mum about a year ago, so that he could force her to lure his enemies into traps."

"Interesting." I wasn't sure what to say.

"She knows that Remus really does love her, not just her voice. He's got some super-special hearing, and she doesn't affect him. They compliment each other well. We've all gotten some strange side effects from being able to change forms," she said quietly.

"Like what?" I asked, having never really discussed anything like this with anyone.

"James, Sirius, Peter and I are all Animagi," she explained, though I already knew. "The guys aren't registered, so please don't tell anyone. I've been trying to get them to register for years, but...anyway. James is a stag, and he can feel far–away sounds through their vibrations. Sirius is a huge dog. It's rather gross, but he knows how each of us smells and can track us by our odors," she said, making a face. "Peter is a rat, and he has this uncanny ability to find an escape route. Can't believe the number of times it got the guys out of dangerous situations. I am a bird, as you saw, and I can always find north, well magnetic north, but I can find it and it's..." she paused closing her eyes. "That way," she announced, pointing to the left. "Let's head south and I am quite certain that Sirius will find us."

She stood up and then offered me her hand. As I stood, I still felt unsure of this, but she had to know what she was talking about, her faith in Sirius was unshakable. We started walking in what she was certain was south, and within a few minutes, we again found the road.

"Hold still a second," she asked again. "I just want to orient myself. I wish I could see the moon or the stars, this would be so much easier."

"Did you study much astronomy?" I asked. Anwen had her eyes closed again, but shook her head.

"I only went through the standard level with it, but Sirius knows everything. He knew it all before he got to school, it's what his family is known for. They've been chief Astronomers for the Ministry for generations. If we ever clear Regulus' name, it's what he wants to do with his life.

"Okay, we're headed the right way, the town should be that way," she responded pointing. Not three minutes later, I saw a wand light and a figure of a man walking with a large dog. I hadn't seen Padfoot in years, but I would have recognized him anywhere.

"Regina, sweetheart," Harry greeted me, hugging me tightly. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you."

"We got turned around in the dark. Anwen got us headed in the correct direction, and then we started walking." I explained and then released him, looking down at the dog. Anwen was scratching behind the dog's ears. He licked her hand and up her wrist. Anwen cringed.

"Eeww, change yourself over you mangy mutt," she said with a scowl on her face. Sirius was presently standing there. "I happen to know that I told you not to lick me, it's disgusting."

"You're skin is just too sweet," he answered her. Anwen rolled her eyes at the comment, but I thought that it was almost romantic in sentiment. "Come on, Eva already took the ring to my mother. Let's get there and get all this over. I've got somewhere else I need to be later tonight." We Disapparated away.

Arriving back at Grimmauld, we were surprised to find Eva and Mrs. Black already hard at work in the Dining Room. There was another black tablecloth that looked like it had been woven of Hawthorn strands covering the surface of the table. On the table was a bowl with a low lip and shallow bottom made from petrified wood. In the center of it sat the Horcrux ring.

"I was beginning to worry," Mrs. Black said as we entered the room. "Eva has been back for a while with the ring."

"Yes," Sirius said as he kissed his mother hello on the cheek. "The fog was bad, and the girls wandered off. I had to resort to sniffing them out." Sirius never took his eyes off of Anwen as he spoke.

"Yes, and you're in desperate need of a bath. Could smell you coming from down the lane," Anwen quipped back.

"Now, now, children..." Mrs. Black teased as Regulus walked into the room carrying a tray of colored stones and rocks.

"The house is secure," he told his Mum. "If anyone tries to get in, we'll know."

"Very well then, shall we get started?" We all nodded. "We are going to use a Celestial Stonefire to expel the soul. Unlike the spell that we used with the cup, I am fearful that the ring might be destroyed. When there were many of us, we were able to salvage the vessel, I don't know if that will be possible through the fire."

"I understand," Harry said. "Better that it gets destroyed than not. I'm already worried that if he figures out what we've been up to, he'll start making more." The thought of having to glean what else might be created and how didn't set well with any of us.

"Very well then. I ask that you all pull your wands, and just be prepared for what might happen. These soul bits are very, very powerful," she reminded us. Mrs. Black then dimmed the chandelier and lit her Greek lantern, placing it beside the wood bowl with the ring. Our most recent studies had been about the magic of the Greeks.

"Sister spirits," Mrs. Black began her invocation, "across time and across the vastness of space we call to you. We seek your blessings. We give you our gratitude. There is one here who needs to move on. Guide them, dear sisters of the night skies.

"Mars, passionate ruler of the skies, your fiery path blazes through our night. We offer the bloodstone to imbue your power." Mrs. Black lifted the red stone from the platter that Regulus had brought in, and dropped it over the ring. Instead of falling to the table, the stone hung in the air, and began to orbit the ring in a slow, secure circle.

"Venus, goddess of the morning and the evening, you are the guide we awake and end our days to. You give us the peace that nurtures our souls, as the Rhodochrosite can focus our spirits." The pink stone she lifted seemed to have ripples of lighter and darker shades within it. As she dropped it in, the stone picked up an orbit of it's own, much closer to the ring, and moving about twice as fast.

"Stars of the night, you arrange yourselves in patterns we know and direct us from afar. Just as wanderers have trusted you for their successful travels, we too need your direction for our success tonight." The carnelian that she picked up was larger than the others, but when she dropped it, I understood why. The stone fractured into tiny bits, that arranged themselves farthest away from the ring. Looking across, I recognized the constellation Canis Major from Astronomy class. I wondered if I was looking from the other side if I would see Leo. Mrs. Black had figuratively made her sons our protectors from the magic tonight, just as her children both stood prepared to act should the spell go awry.

"A comet comes to us infrequently, but when it does, we are graced to learn more about it and to hear the lessons it will bestow. We use our Honey Calcite tonight to amplify our understanding and to bring us knowledge of what you can teach us." The three small yellow stones shot up from the platter on their own, and began their own intricate dance, weaving among the orange stars and the two elliptical planets.

"The banishment of evil brings prosperity to all. Sister Sun, make us prosperous in our endeavor tonight." Mrs. Black levitated the gold nugget to the center of the now growing universe before us. It settled just above the ring, refracting the light from the lamp down onto the gold of the setting.

"Green is the color of our home, our green goddess the earth. Just as our Mother protects and provides for us, we ask the goddess to pour out these blessings on our actions tonight." I loved the mossy green of the Peridot, it had the richness of Harry's eyes, but the lightness of Anwen's. As Mrs. Black dropped the stone in, it found it's orbit, between the slower moving red one and the more brisk pink.

"We react to the pull of the Moon. She reflects the sun at night, so that we are never truly in the dark. She controls our basal needs, but never lets them overpower us. Just as we know to follow her path across the darkness, may we follow her tonight." There was a single gray pearl on the tray, and Mrs. Black lifted it and it joined the Peridot in orbit, intimately dancing with it as they glided around the gold.

"The largest body in our sky, Jupiter exerts itself on anything that passes by. Our creative and sustaining spirits do the same for us. May our souls be purified so that our work may be pleasing." The turquoise that we were using tonight was a stone of Anwen's that she insisted we use when no other could be found. She had gotten it in her travels to America as a child, and had carried it in her trunk with her to Hogwarts. Anwen had wanted to do something special to thank her boyfriend's mother for her care after the attack. The bluey-green speckled stone created an orbit for itself, farther out from the red, and moving slowly.

"Tiny Mercury zips through the sky, flirting closely to the Sun. It takes ambition to be so close and thrive, where others would undoubtedly fail. May our ambition tonight be sufficient to succeed, but not excessive as to risk failure." She lifted a dark blue, nearly violet colored stone and dropped it in. The stone raced in a tight orbit of the gold sun.

"Saturn trolls the outer reaches of what our long dead sisters could see. Slowest and coldest, it is also the most enticing with it's disk of wafer thin rings. May the Obsidian we use as your representation be a siren to the evil that we are seeking to banish." Mrs. Black began to reach for the ebony stone, but it began to move of it's own accord on the plate. Sirius held out his hand to stop his mother, and then reached for it and dropped it into its orbit. When he pulled back his hand, there was a dark bruise on his skin where he'd touched it. Anwen was already raising her wand to heal him.

We watched the hypnotic movement of the galaxy before us, the stones each moving at their own pace, but choreographed with such precision that it would have made ballerinas jealous. The ring was rattling and shaking within the bowl, and the stone within it had aligned itself with the Obsidian that Sirius had placed. Mrs. Black lifted the final piece, an angelically white Quartz and spoke the final incantation.

"Guardian sisters, we faithfully ask that this evil be sent away, and absorbed into your astral plane." Before the stone had even made it to the bowl, a flame licked up from the lamp and ignited the stone, which in turn shot beams of pure light to each of the other stones. They then each sent a blast back to the ring, which exploded with a wail like the one we heard from the Horcruxes in both the cup and Harry.

The light faded and the stones crashed down to the table. The ring was no more, all that remained were scorch marks upon the wooden bowl. If you looked closely at the center, you could see a tiny stain that appeared to be a face, screaming in horror. It reminded me of a painting that Harry and I had seen in a book of famous Muggle artwork. It certainly looked like Voldemort, which chilled me to my core.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**New Sight**

**January 5, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

"Harry, please, can't I take this blindfold off?"

"Not yet, your surprise isn't quite finished," he told me. I could feel that we'd Apparated somewhere, which I wouldn't recommend doing while blindfolded. A wave of nausea hit me hard when we landed wherever we were.

"I don't care," I complained. "I don't like not knowing where I am."

"Patience, dear wife, patience. You're safe, I won't let anything hurt you." I sighed loudly as I attempted to wrap my brain around what might be happening to me. I breathed in deeply, and my nostrils were filled with sweet fragrance. It was like I was inside of my mother's garden, only stronger. The air felt hot and moist against my skin and it tasted thick and musky as I took breath through my mouth.

I felt Harry's hands on me, turning me slightly to my left, then they caressed their way up from my hands to my shoulders, my skin erupting in tiny bumps as he went. He moved my hair aside, letting it drop over my left shoulder so that he could kiss behind my right ear. Standing behind me, his left arm slithered across my abdomen, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of my blouse while his right one undid the blindfold.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered and I gasped as I saw where we were.

"I have never been somewhere so, lush. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. We're here for five days, and there's no one within miles. We've got it all to ourselves."

We were standing on the veranda of a house, shaded by the verdant canopy of a jungle. Before us was a small natural pool with a waterfall. Huge brightly colored flowers seemed suspended among the green, and I could now hear the beautiful calls of birds among the trees.

I turned to look at the house, marveling at the first thing I saw: a huge bed, canopied in the sheerest white fabric that I'd ever seen. The size of it, the height, the pile of pillows that cascaded down like the snow on a mountain top amazed me. A huge fan rotated slowly at the highest point of the ceiling, and I could see a small table and two chairs nestled in one corner of the room. A bottle of wine was chilling in an ice filled barrel, flanked by two delicate flower-shaped flute glasses. A bowl with the most enticing chunks of fruit, a platter covered with chocolates and loaf of bread, steam still rising, was the compliment of the table.

Harry's other arm had joined the first, and he was now gently sliding the buttons from their housing, his hands caressing where he could reach. He walked us to the bed, and then turned me and laid me down. He remained standing, his thighs edged with mine as my calves dangled from the bed.

"It's amazing," I murmured. "Where are we?"

"Madagascar," he told me as he continued to unbutton my blouse. "We never really had a honeymoon, so I wanted to take you somewhere romantic." He'd finished with my blouse, and it now lay open, my torso only covered in the thin camisole that I'd put on this morning.

"That it is," I moaned from what his lips were doing to me now.

"Relax my love," Harry huskily commanded. "The next few days are about you. How much I love you and how lucky I am to be married to you." I tried to relax, but his hands had slid into the waistband of my skirt and peeled it away from my body. He returned to his oral admiration of my body, and I was soon lost in the exquisite pleasure of passion.

**February 2, 1980**

**Harry POV:**

I had just said goodbye to Ginny, and I was already filling with reluctance as I made my way to the second floor loo at Grimmauld Place. It was going to be a long week, filled with silence, meditation and magic. Only the magic gave me any sort of comfort.

After months of daily intensive study, Ginny, Mum and I were going to join The Society. If we'd not been prepared enough to start the process today, we would have had to wait for a full year. I was hoping that by next year at this time, we would be back home. I suppose that we could have started it once we were back home, but the Society was a mere echo of what it was now. If we had already sat through the initiation, we could be of more assistance in our own time.

The initiation process could only begin today, the sacred day of Imbolc. I'd said my last spoken words until the dedicant process was completed. They were affirmations of love to my sweet wife.

Ginny and Mum were headed to the third floor, to bathe in the loo off of each of their rooms. I was using the one on the second floor as the loo between Sirius' and Regulus' rooms on the fourth floor had no bathtub, and ritual bathing was how the process began.

I glanced again at my watch, it was quarter past four, the ceremony would begin at 4:52, the moment of sunset. I closed the door and engaged the lock, assuring that no one would enter while I was in my state of undress. I didn't like being anything but fully clothed in the presence of others, save Ginny, as my life had left its marks upon my body. I could identify the source of all my scars, be they at the hands of my uncle or cousin, misfired spells or potions at school, Quidditch mishaps and my many tussles with Voldemort.

The bath water had been run already, and it was charmed to maintain the perfect temperature. White candles were lit and suspended mid air, giving the room a gentle yellow-gold hue which banished the eerie darkness the windowless room would otherwise have. I stripped away my street clothes, and folded them, leaving a neat pile to be moved to Regulus' old bedroom at some point in the night. I would not be wearing them again until the complete ritual had finished.

I poured the potion phial into the water, and was surrounded by it's rich fragrance. The potion was akin to _Amortentia_ in that each of us would smell something uniquely our own that would give us comfort. I smelled parchment, grass, broom polish and strawberries. I slid my body in and attempted to relax, although I was hard pressed to do so.

I was surprised when my watch charm alerted me that I had five minutes until I needed to be in the ballroom. I hadn't thought that I'd given in to the serenity of the space, and yet, I was at a loss as to where the time had gone. I got out of the water and dried quickly. I reached for the simple tunic and slacks that hung on the back of the door, surprised at their softness and comfort. I opened the door, and padded the few feet to the ballroom, the coldness of the wooden floor tingling my water warmed bare feet.

Ginny and Mum were already present, both wearing their long white gowns. Mum's belly had grown steadily outward, now you could see the roundness of me growing inside her. She'd complained when we were all out to dinner a few nights ago that Mrs. Longbottom seemed to show immediately, and she had nothing to show for her pregnancy, even though they were due at the same time. Mrs. Longbottom retorted that it wasn't much of a gift, seeing how she went from tiny to overblown nearly overnight. The Healers had promised that there was nothing wrong with her, other than her growing a large baby on her small frame. I wished that I'd have a way to tease Neville about this when we got back, but I wasn't sure that it would be appropriate, given the condition his parents were in when we were back in the future. Perhaps they wouldn't be.

Different tapestries covered the walls, these with images of the initiation ceremony through the ages. The dedicants always wore the same stark white outfits, while The Society members wore a dark, drab brown. The room was taken up by a circle of chairs, surrounding a small table with a white cloth on it. To the one side, a single chair stood; the other had three.

Without saying any words, Mrs. Black shepherded us over to the trio of seats, I sitting between my Mum and my wife with Mrs. Tonks across from us. On the table were seven candles. I could hear Mrs. Black begin speaking behind me, but we were not permitted to turn and look at her.

"Sisters, brothers, on this night we welcome our dedicants to begin their personal journey of renewal and rebirth. On this most sacred night of Imbolc, may we each reaffirm ourselves and souls to the enlightened path that we travel. God and goddess bless us this night." I could hear her footsteps going to take her place among the others.

"Although it is now dark," Mrs. Tonks began the ceremony, "we come seeking light. Through the chill of winter, we come seeking life." She lit the first candle, a red so deep that it looked nearly black.

"I call upon fire, that melts the snow and warms the hearth. I call upon fire, that brings the light and makes new life. I call upon fire to purify these dedicants with your flames." It was a cream colored candle, nearly yellow in color, located at the other end of the line of candles. The reds were on one end, the whites at the opposite.

"Light is the boundary between positive and negative. That which is outside shall stay without. That which is inside shall stay within." A dark red candle was lit, the fire moving ever closer to the tall center one.

"I call upon fire, that melts the snow and warms the hearth. I call upon fire that brings the light and makes new life. I call upon fire to purify me with your flames." This one was a candle the shade of ivory.

"Like fire, light and love will always grow. Like fire, wisdom and inspiration will always grow." Lighting the bright red candle, Mrs. Tonks nodded her head, and the assembled group began to hum. The sound pulsated in intensity, although it never changed pitch.

"I call upon fire, that melts the snow and warms the hearth. I call upon fire that brings light and makes new life. I call upon fire to purify me with your flames." The last of the shorter candles was lit, one that was barely off-white. Mrs. Tonks took a deep breath and lit the final candle, a very tall, pure white pillar.

"Fire of the hearth, blaze of the sun, cover these dedicants in your shining light. They are awash in your glow, and tonight, they are made pure." As she said the final words, light from the candles spun around us as a whole and individually. I felt a lightness and clarity within me that I had never experienced. The room went back to the dimness from before, and we were led from the space, to our rooms, to prepare for the first day of meditation, which would begin at 5:00 a.m. The Imbolc ritual continued without us, late into the night.

**February 3, 1980**

**Lily POV:**

I was surprised when I was awoken this morning at how soundly I had slept last night. Sirius had promised that he would charm the bed for me, so that I would be comfortable in my condition, and he'd indeed succeeded. I think that I shall ask him to do the same to our bed at the Manor. His skill continued to impress me, seeing how his grades never did.

My wakening this morning had been gentle, the soft sound of chimes luring me from slumber, back to the world of the living. A tray with my breakfast was awaiting me, and while the morning sickness was better, it was still present. I smiled at the tray that held only dry toast and peppermint tea. My James was truly taking care of me, even if he couldn't see me. I knew that he was remaining within the house, so he could be close to me, should I need him.

I knew that our lack of contact would be the hardest part of the dedicant period. I ached so to hold him, and feel his strong arms cradling me and our child. My impending motherhood was such an amazing gift.

On the breakfast tray lay a beautiful scroll, three letters inscribed upon it. I recognized them from our lessons: Mem, Aleph and Shin from the Hebrew language. They represented the three mothers. Mem the mother of water and ruler over the belly of our bodies, Aleph the mother of air and ruler over the chest, and Shin the mother of fire and ruler of our head. Our task today was to meditate upon motherhood and the way these three worked in our lives.

Six or seven years ago I had asked my mother how she could still love Petunia, given all the things that she'd done to hurt us, especially me. My mother replied that the love she had for her child was stronger than the pain that her actions caused. She didn't like all that Petunia did, but she loved her nonetheless. I hadn't understood, and it made me angry at my mother. I thought somehow that Mum loved Petunia more, because she didn't make her be kinder. I know now that I was so wrong.

As I sat pregnant with my own child, I understood. It is a powerful love, different from that which I have for my husband or my family. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for my baby. There is no obstacle that I would not overcome, no enemy that I wouldn't fight to keep my sweet one safe. My hand caressed my belly, and I could swear that I felt my child kick in return. My first sign that the child was alive in my womb.

"I love you so, my little one," I whispered aloud though it was forbidden. I wanted my offspring to hear my voice on this momentous occasion. "I will always fight for you, always love you, until I take my last breath."

**February 4, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

I held the ancient caduceus in my hands, feeling the rough texture, the way that time and sand had etched themselves into it. The bronze and stone icon was slightly different from its modern cousin that Muggle medicine used. This one looked as if the serpents could slither free at any moment, and seek shade in the parched Mesopotamian delta.

Meditating on anything that had a serpent wasn't what I would have chosen. Snakes scared me long before my father had been attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. They weren't scary as a child, I grew up with six brothers, if I had been frightened by garden snakes they could have tortured me with them. No, it wasn't until I was eleven that I became terrified of snakes.

Today we're to meditate on where we need healing, and how we heal one another. My body is strong, it's my spirit that needs to be healed. After watching Anwen and how it's been Sirius' love that brought her back to life, I know that I have to tell Harry the truth of everything that happened in the Chamber, but I just can't seem to find the right time. It's not exactly an easy conversation starter. "Honey, can you sit down, I need to tell you about how I was attacked and tortured and abused by your mortal enemy." It's not like Harry needs another reason to hate Voldemort.

More than anything, though, I'm frightened that I'll somehow be less for Harry. That I won't be strong enough or good enough to be his wife. In my head, I know that I'm not being fair to him - he doesn't love just for my strength; but if I let myself be weak, can he be strong enough for both of us?

I started to weep for all the things that I never dealt with five years ago. Grains of sand fell from the caduceus onto the bed, and I remembered being with Bill in the desert. I was so hopeful that I had left all of this behind, to be swept away with the wind and sand, instead, I had just buried it. Nothing buried in sand stays hidden forever.

**February 5, 1980**

**Harry POV:**

The hours of today had blended into one another, and I was hungry, again, waiting for the tray to arrive with my evening meal. Relationships, we had to think about our relationships today. It wasn't something that I excelled at, and I was well aware of it. Part of my problem was that the people that I had been in relationships with kept dying on me. No, they didn't die, they were murdered. Let's keep this in perspective.

The Egyptian Ankh, made of it's glistening gold lay on the dresser. The symbol of ultimate unity, man and woman; ruler and god. I didn't want to hold it anymore, and I certainly didn't want to have to think about the people that I'd lost. Regardless of what I wanted, it was the task for the day; it just felt like I was ripping open a wound needlessly.

I knew that I wasn't good with others. I kept things to myself and I didn't ask for help. I tended to rush into things without the benefit of a plan and I certainly didn't want to hear that I'd done something wrong. It's just that my childhood was...no, that wasn't going to do it either. I could lay the blame at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's feet, but that was negating my own responsibility in my actions, which wasn't fair. Their actions toward me certainly shaped my attitude, but I had also done nothing to change it. I knew that I didn't always reciprocate people's feelings well, I just didn't really know how to.

It was a gift to be here, with Ginny, experiencing my parents as young, vibrant and alive. Even if we didn't save them, I would have this time with them to carry with me. I'd save every second, put them in a Pensive and watch them over and over. I'd be able to show my own children their grandparents, and let them know how proud I was to be their son.

Knowing Sirius and Anwen was a different kind of gift. Azkaban had done things to my godfather, things he tried to hide, but I knew. I'd seen him without his shirt once, and was sickened by the scars on his body. There didn't seem to be an inch that was smooth anymore. The emotional scars were far worse. I'd talked with Lupin about it, a few months after Sirius' death, when we were both at the Burrow. There was a terror behind Sirius' eyes that was unforgettable. I understood now, he was in love and she was ripped from him. Loneliness is the harshest punishment there is in life, and Sirius knew that he would be that way until he died. I didn't blame him for being frightened of the future.

I put my head in my hands. Every time that I thought about what it would be like to outlive Ginny, it terrified me. I need her. She's the only one that can save what's left of my innocence. Ron and Hermione were, are, vital in my life, but they weren't my lifeline. That alone belonged to the woman I shared my life with. Without Ginny, I might cease to be. Even if I didn't, life would simply be something to be endured, certainly not celebrated. I knew that I would be just like Sirius was, and it was a fear greater than death.

I resolved to work harder to let her know just she'd saved me.

**February 6, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

Today I had created my personal Tattvas. I had chosen to sew them, finally putting to use the years of piece work, darning and tatting that my mother had forced me to endure. It was a rewarding way for me to connect with her across time. I would show her these when we got home.

For the Hindu, the Tattva represent all that is, the truth of everything. We are all made up of the five primary elements: water, air, fire, earth, and spirit. While we created our own representations today, we were to see guidance in which we most identified with. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was fire.

For good or ill, fire is consuming, fire is bright, fire can be destructive but it can also create. The dichotomy of it reminded me of the inner battle that I often waged against myself. I wanted to do the responsible thing, but I often was impulsively passionate.

Fire was used to temper things, I remembered. You couldn't create metal without fire, nor could pottery be hardened without a flame. Perhaps I could find a way to be passionate, but also modify that passion in useful ways? Maybe my greatest strength was that I could be both. I just had to embrace all of what I could be.

**February 7, 1980**

**Lily POV:**

I had just finished meditating again, and my child was kicking up a storm inside me. In my head I knew that it was just a few days since I had first felt them move, but now it seemed that whenever I would calm myself and be still, this little peanut would start dancing the tango inside. The last few days had been an amazing gift for the baby and me. I had spent hours whispering to him or her, telling them what I was feeling, and what I had learned.

The journey was intended to be one of solitude, but that was impossible for me, for I was never alone. I was a mother already. My precious child was still surrounded by me, and I was filled with them. I was quite certain that it had produced a completely different experience than either James had three years ago when he went through his initiation, or that Harrison and Regina were having now. I had special company along the way.

The lyre that we were supposed to use lay on the bed in front of me, untouched. I knew nothing of playing music, and I could barely carry a tune in a bucket. It didn't help that my one best friend had the voice of an angel and could be a one woman orchestra or that the other had an enchanted voice. I rarely sang around anyone, but this week, I found myself humming to the baby. Through the course of our days here, I had started to repeat the tune; it became our special lullaby.

We were to write a tune that reflected our harmonic resonance with nature, as the Greek sought to do in all things. I had my resonance, but it was with my sweet child. They would know this tune before they were born. I hoped that they'd carry it with them always.

**February 8, 1980; Sunrise**

**Harry POV:**

We were awoken just as the sun rose, 7:37 on the dot. Bells began to ring around the house, and voices were calling to us to come and join them. There was music in the air, and it sounded as if angels had descended and were in the house. I quickly threw on my ceremonial tunic and slacks and hurried out the door.

"Blessed morning, Harrison," Sirius greeted me from his place only steps outside my door. I hadn't seen anyone since we came in the first night. He was chuckling at me, but I wasn't sure why.

"Good morning, Sirius."

"Come on, the girls were ready when the bells started to ring. Regina is eager to see you my friend."

"I'm excited to see her as well," I replied. I really was. I never wanted to be apart from Ginny again. When she saw me, she ran to me. I opened my arms and let her fly into them. The kiss she planted on me was passionate and consuming.

"Hi," I murmured when I could.

"Hi, yourself. I missed you."

"I missed you too, but it was good. I learned so much these last few days."

"So did I," she answered. I looked over and saw my Mum and Dad embracing. Dad put his hand on Mum's belly and was beaming at her and then kissing her again. Looking at them that way, so happy to be starting a family, it was amazing.

I'd never felt such peace before in my life.

We all went into the ballroom to complete the initiation ritual, and then share in the celebration meal.

**March 9, 1980**

**Sirius POV:**

"Sirius, I'm telling you, there's just something off about them," Anwen was complaining as we lay together. She'd gotten the item that Harrison thought might be hidden at the school, and then got permission to spend the weekend at home. We were in our room, where we'd been since she'd arrived over four hours ago.

"Little one, they're secretive. They've got every right to be. They're in a foreign country trying to undermine one of the worst dark wizards in history. Their safety is important."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Sirius, and you know it," she tersely replied.

"He had a bit of old Moldy-shorts soul stuck to him. I'd be a tad wonky if it had been me," I argued back.

"This has nothing to do with that," she said. "This has to do with his magic. The way it looks, it's..." she paused and I could feel the tension mounting in her muscles as she debated whether to tell me what she was thinking. Whatever it was, it was truly bothering her. "Sirius, it's the same as boopie's." James and Lily didn't want to call the baby "it" so we now referred to him or her as boopie. I thought it was a dumb nickname.

"So, I bet lots of people have the same color magic, Anwen." I liked the guy, and his wife was a real spitfire. "That doesn't mean anything." Anwen rolled to look at me, narrowing her eyes and cocking up one eyebrow. I was in trouble.

"Which one of us sees magic, love?"

"You do." I answered patiently. I knew that she was defensive of her newfound gift, and I instantly regretted not taking her as seriously as she wanted to be taken.

"Have I ever mentioned that anyone had magic that was similar to anyone else's?"

"No, you haven't; but, it can't be uncommon. How many colors can there be?"

"Sirius, no one has exactly the same color and shade of magic. There are so many variables. How pure they've been in their spell casting. How much light passes through it. The strength of their magical ability. I'm telling you, Harrison's magic is identical to the baby's." I thought about what she was saying, and how very emphatic she was about it. Anwen was rarely wrong about such things, and she seemed particularly upset about this.

"Fine, I will concede that it is odd; but, we can't go making accusations based on what you can see."

"I agree," she said while snuggling back against me. "If that was it, I wouldn't be worried, but..."

"But what, love?" She was hesitant about telling me more. Whatever it was had her vexed.

"Sirius, when he gave me the directions to get into this room, he told me that he'd gotten them from Professor Dumbledore. However, when I mentioned it to the professor this morning, to get my permission to leave the grounds with you, he commented that he had only heard rumors that the room even existed. Sirius, I don't think that he had ever been in this come and go room."

"Winnie, sweetie, it's not like it's something that he'd confide in a student about." She was right, this was odd, but it was Dumbledore that we were talking about. No matter how many secrets Harrison and Regina might have, I was sure that our leader had more. I didn't always agree with his treatment of Anwen, either. I thought that he worked her too hard, expected too much of her, especially given her age. "Maybe you misunderstood Dumbledore?"

"Sirius, I'm not just any student. I spent hours with him every week, he tutoring me in my advanced magics. He's my legal guardian, at least for six more weeks anyway. Even with as practiced as he is with hiding his emotions from me, I can still read him quite well. I didn't misunderstand him." I had to think about what she was saying to me. Anwen rarely thought poorly of people, she was just too generous at heart. She'd forgiven my brother for torturing her, which I wasn't sure I was ready to do. If she was getting a bad feeling about Harrison and Regina, there might be something to what she was saying.

"Maybe he had to lie to you? There could be more to the story. Come now, you got that thing, we're going to destroy it on the new moon, and we'll move on to the last one." I was trying to cheer her, but something still seemed off about her. She shifted herself and rotated her arm at the shoulder. "Is it still hurting you?"

"I'll be fine," she replied, laying her head down on my chest. The injury to the shoulder was the only lingering physical complaint from her attack.

"That's a weak modifier," I parroted back her retort for the word 'fine.' She had a thing about language and saying what you really meant.

"I know," she sighed with an irritated sigh. I looked down at her face. Her eyes were averted and she was biting her bottom lip. She only did that when she was hiding something.

"I know that you're hiding something from me. Tell me." She made a noise that sounded like "umph" at me.

"You're going to laugh," she started by I held firm, lifting her chin to look at me. "Fine," she relented with a mocking grin as she said the word. She false started speaking three times before she said a full word. "I...ah...weh...I did a card reading on Harrison." I started to laugh.

"Anwen, you don't believe in Divination. You called it pseudo-magic."

"I know, but...look, the whole tea leaf, palmistry, astrological charts part I don't see the point of, but I have had some interesting things come up when I looked into the cards; even when I was taking Divination. My dealing and interpretation got me an "E" on my OWL's and I wasn't even in the class my fifth year." I bit back the rest of my laugh, as I realized that she was serious.

"What did you find?"

"That's it, I didn't find a clear path. I read him twice, using two different signifiers. Both times, it said that he would succeed at what he was attempting, but they both showed large amounts of deception, coercion and self-indulgent behavior. That doesn't sound like the man that we've gotten to know, but I couldn't have received the same results from two different readings if there wasn't some truth to it."

"What do you want to do?" It was her concern, I would let her decide.

"I just...Sirius, I just wanted to tell you," she whispered. "Everything is better once I tell you."

"Love, what troubles you, troubles me. I'm glad that you told me." I lifted her up so that her face was parallel to mine and kissed her. "I think we should tell Moony. He's better at putting puzzles together than I am."

"That's a good idea," she answered before she kissed me again. We laid there for a while, enjoying each other's company and the luxury of nothing more important to do. It wasn't until the alarm I had set let us know it was time to go to Mother's and deliver this thing to Harrison.

I Apparated Anwen and I to my mother's back yard. The spring bulbs were beginning to break through the ground, and Anwen stopped to smile at the dwarf daffodils, her favorite flower. I reached down and picked her one, and gently tucked it behind her ear. "There, a sunny face for my sunny faced girl."

"You can be such a dork, love. Did those lines really work with other girls?"

"They seem to work just fine with you," I told her before I leaned down to kiss her. "See, I got what I wanted." She started to laugh and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

Mum and Reg were already in the dining room, and not long after we arrived, a ring at the front door alerted us to the Parkers' arrival. Mother had created a transparent box to house the crown in until we were able to remove the Horcrux on the night of the new moon next week. We were hoping that we'd salvage the item, unlike the two relics of Slytherins that had been destroyed by our actions.

"Any problems?" Harrison asked Anwen.

"Nope. Walked in front of the tapestry like you said to, the door appeared and I went into the room full of junk. It was quite educational to walk through there. I think I saw at least three dead animals, but they didn't look quite right. You don't think that Hargid is still trying to breed things in the forest?" she asked me.

"Well, it's Hagrid we're talking about," I suggested back. I knew that he was still experimenting I had brought him back a family of Austrian Knifeback Bats to work with from my last trip east for the Order.

"Delightful. Remind me to go back to the castle on the other side of the grounds."

"I can't thank you enough," Harrison told her. "No only for the reconnaissance work with your Charms teacher, but for retrieving it, although I wish that you'd have taken someone with you. That room can be dangerous..." he paused, panic quickly washing over his face and then fading again, "...at least from what I was told."

"Professor Dumbledore knew where I was going and I went in with a full shield up. The Head Auror can't break my shield, I doubt that anything that was locked in a wardrobe for who knows how long would be able to," she quipped back.

"Oh," Regina said quietly. "You told Professor Dumbledore?" Her question seemed odd and caught Anwen off guard.

"Yes, of course. I wanted him to know where I went, so that if something did happen, he'd come looking for me. I also had to speak with him about having Sirius take me home this weekend. The headmaster is still my guardian."

"Of course," she said shaking her head, acting as if nothing strange had been said. "Makes sense."

"Anwen," Mum called my little one, and then took her hand between hers. "In the future, would you please not take something quite so daring on by yourself? You're quite important to my son and to this family, for you to be going about doing things that could put you jeopardy. You were fortunate that there wasn't any enchantment on the diadem." I was glad that Mum brought that up. If I'd done it, I would have been accused of smothering her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Anwen answered meekly. "I thought that it was bizarre that there weren't any enchantments, but I saw nothing. I can only surmise that Voldemort didn't think anyone could get in at it. Arrogant as hell if that was his opinion though. Honestly, didn't it cross his mind that a school full of inquisitive students might figure it out?"

"Probably not, Winnie," Reg answered her. "He's so full of himself and he's got only people who will lick his boots and kiss his arse around him. He thinks that he's...well, I think that he'd consider himself more powerful that the Creator."

"Well, should I ever need to go on another mission to find a Horcrux, I promise that I'll take back up," she sniggered. "I think I'll go back and do some more investigation in that room. It was pretty cool. It can become anything that you want, right?" she asked Harrison.

"From what I understand, that's how it works," he replied.

"Well, I would love a claw foot tub, chocolates and a down feather bed after I've been practicing with Professor McGonagall. Sometimes my muscles don't quite feel right after hours of Transfiguration practice," she mused.

"Man, the things I could have done if we'd known about that room when we were there," I pondered and Anwen looked at me disgusted.

"I can imagine what you'd have done, and I am quite thankful that you couldn't!" Everyone chortled at the look on her face.

**March 16, 1980**

**Harry POV:**

Nothing more had been made of our knowledge of the Room of Requirement after Anwen had gone back to school last week, and I was thankful for it. Professor Dumbledore had warned me that she was more perceptive than most, and if she or Remus started to question things, it was likely that our cover story would fail. She was only going to be at Hogwarts for a few more months. Once she was done with school, we would need to be far more careful around her.

Ginny and I had Apparated to Potter Manor to help prepare for The Society meeting today, early, well before sun-up, truthfully, it was the middle of the night. The yard at Grimmauld was too small for what we were doing, so they opened their yard for the ceremony.

We would be leading the New Moon Ceremony as well as the Banishment Spell. Our first official roles as new members of The Society. Due to the special circumstances of the month, the moon today would be especially powerful.

March of this year had two full moons in it. When this happened near a Solstice or Equinox, magical spells were especially powerful. The New Moon fell only four days before the celebration of Eostara, or the equinox. Moon magic was precise work, and one false step while doing it could spell disaster. Dad and I were in the yard, marking out the circle that we'd use in a few hours. Moonrise was at 7:04 a.m., sunrise was at 6:38. We wouldn't see the moon, even as we used her strength for our spells.

Dad released a magical rope of light from his wand, and much like a cowboy with his lasso, creating a huge circle with it. When it got to the desired twenty-six feet in diameter, he broke it free from his wand, and it settle down on the ground. I went about levitating the small stone markers into place, replacing the light ring with a more substantial one. Dad then used his wand to bore a hole into the exact center of the circle.

Larger stones were placed at the compass marks for East, South, West and North, and we used magic to twine together branches to create small stands for the offerings to the elements at each of the points.

Mum and Ginny had come out from the house carrying a tray with the ceremonial items for the center of our circle. Mum got down onto the ground and said a quiet blessing and then buried the things that we'd gathered yesterday. One small flower from a St. Johns Wort plant, thirteen drops of sea water that Dad had gotten from the rocky beach near here, a pinch of salt, a moonstone that Ginny had carefully carved the Rune beorc into - signifying new beginnings. When all things were in the hole, space was left for divine inspiration, and Mum covered it all with an Onyx stone.

Ginny had started to walk in measured steps around the circle, removing any broken branch, bit of bark or other foreign item from our sacred space. As she walked, she chanted.

"I cleanse this circle, may it be ready for work."

When she was done, we each took an offering to the small altars that Dad and I had created. Dad took an empty glass chalice to the East, a representation of air. I took a tall red candle to the South, our symbol of fire. Mum carried a hollowed out log full of soil, moss and seeds. The West was for earth. Ginny took the large sea shell, charmed to hold the rest of the sea water to the North.

We each asked for blessings and that we would be safe today. We then exited the circle, not able to enter until moonrise and the beginning of the ceremony. We changed from the work clothes that we had worn to do the preparations into our proper robes. I generally didn't like wearing wizarding robes, unless I was forced to. There was so much material and the sleeves were far too large for proper dueling. I understood why the Aurors and members of the Hit Squad wore modified ones. Muggle street clothes, however, were the most appropriate, for they fit closest to the body.

Mrs. Black arrived first, already in her white ceremonial dress, carrying the diadem in it's protective, enchanted case. Sirius and Regulus followed her through the floo in quick succession. Potter Manor had a private floo connection, one so old that it outdated the Ministry of Magic. The same was true of Grimmauld Place, although the two could be connected, as was the case when my grandmother was alive. I heard Dad and Sirius talking about times when Sirius and Regulus had been abruptly thrown through the connection to keep them out of harms way as small children.

While Mrs. Black looked like she was fine physically, there was something unsettling about her spirit today. She wasn't looking at people, more like she was looking through them. It reminded me a little of Luna Lovegood, when she's proclaim that there were Wackspurts in the room. She placed the container on a small table in foyer, and greeted Ginny warmly, but was chilly toward Mum. Dad, Sirius and Regulus were huddle together, talking in hushed tones as I approached them.

"I swear, she was fine when I left her last night," Sirius explained. "I went back to my house because Anwen was mirroring last night, and I didn't have it on me. There wasn't anything wrong when I left. When I got there this morning to come with her, she was like that. She started to yell at me when I came in. Prongs, man, it was barmy."

"Of course, when I showed up, she hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years, instead of like two days. Do you think that all those times Father cursed her have finally caught up with her?" Regulus asked.

"Maybe," Sirius said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Did you ask Kreacher if anything happened?" I suggested.

"He wasn't around this morning," Sirius explained, his face looking perplexed. "Come to think of it, that's more than odd. He's never far from Mum, unless she's set him to some errand."

I wanted to ask more, but the floo fireplace erupted in green flames and Professor McGonagall came through wearing her ruby robes, Anwen in tow. Sirius sprinted to her and lifted her off the ground, kissing her soundly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I need to use the Manor library. I have to finish my revisions in Potions, and the school library is too crowed, the Common Room is too loud, and if I go down to the Potions lab, Professor Slughorn won't leave me alone. Keeps trying to get me to come to his supper meetings. Thankfully, they're on weekends when I get permission to come home. I'm going to review the brewing processes for likely potions on the exams this morning, and then Lily is going to supervise my making them this afternoon. Potions one of my worst subjects," she explained.

"Oh," he said, sounding dejected. "Guess you won't have much time to some necking then?" It wasn't real dejection, it was an act.

"I'm sure I can make time. Let me go, you've got a meeting, and I have NEWT's in a little over two months." He kissed her again, and then she went toward the Library, off the far side of the foyer. I did notice a strange look on her face and then something between them. I got the distinct feeling that she was figuring things out.

More members were arriving, and by 6:30 a.m. they were all here. Together we went out to the yard, and we all stepped into the circle together. Mrs. Black walked to almost center, but not over the small hole with the offerings inside. The other four women who represented the elements took their places also. She began the invocation, speaking and appearing more normal than she'd been a short while ago inside the house.

"Good dayspring sisters and brothers. We join together on this morning of the New Moon to thank our bright sister for her blessings, and to ask for her to give us aid. Today is the day of balance. The moon will chase her brother across the sky, both of them in their graceful arc from the East to the West. Will not see her today, the suns rays will hide her from view, but we know that she is powerful, and that her blessings will bring us aid.

"We seek to find our inner balance, to find harmony and peace within us and without us, for it is only when we are in balance that there is good. When we encounter evil, it is our recognition that life is out of balance. As the guardians of the knowledge, all things should be in equality in our lives." She nearly imperceptibly tipped her head, and Mum, Dad, Ginny and I joined her in the circle, each going to the offering that we had delivered this morning.

"Air is the first element," Dad began speaking. "It is the beginning and the end. We do not exist without air, for it is the breath that gives us life. We cannot breath in if we have not expelled breath. Our sister moon is at home in the air, and she moves deftly through it. Look to the air for clarity, and seek the balance of air in life, for it can be found in all things: mind, heart, soul and spirit.

"_Pulsusaer"_ he concluded, and a soft breeze was felt moving through among us. It was my turn to speak.

"Fire is the second element. Fire exists. It is not made, but instead we join what already existed. We would be in the dark, cold and hungry without fire. Fire creates and destroys, tempers and explodes. Fire is balance, but left untended, can quickly leave balance. Fire is transformed through air, just as the moon was transformed by fire. Look to fire for passion, for transformation, for energy. _Flagrate_," I said and flames flew from my wand to light the red candle, as well as making a tall, dancing flame next to it.

"The third element is Earth," My Mum started, one hand resting on the bump that was the baby me. I wanted so badly for it to be me that she was stroking gently, motherly. "Earth is physical and ever-present. Earth can be soft as moss or as hard as rock. Sister moon is made from the same matter as our earth. We are nourished by the earth, and in due time, we will return to nourish her. Earth is the vessel of air and fire. Look to the earth for life, bounty and beauty. _Terra Agito_." The grass and dirt of the yard began to move, winding up around the branch altar that Dad and I had made earlier, eventually covering it all with rich, dark soil.

"Fourth is the Water element," my wife began. "The child of the other three elements. Water cools the heat of fire and quenches the thirst of the earth. Water falls from the skies. Water can give life, and water can take it away. Water can be solid or fluid, water can saturate the air. Everywhere that we look there is water. Like the New Moon, water is balance, strong and gentle. Water moves in conjunction with the moon, growing and then retreating again. Water is the flow of energy toward an event or outcome. _Aguamenti."_ Water burst from Ginny's wand, creating a fountain behind the small stand.

I lifted my wand and levitated the diadem from the porch area over to next to Mrs. Black. She made the protective charm covering it disappear, and we set about to do the banishing spell, using the elements that we had just created.

"Hecate, lady of the night," Ginny said as she raised her hands, "goddess of protection, join me and lend me your shield."

"Protect and shield us," everyone responded. When they did, Ginny began to move her wand in a large circle, pointed skyward. She would continue this motion until the spell was complete.

Once Ginny had found her rhythm, Mum began the chant: "You are bound from bringing us harm. We ask this for good. So mote it be." Everyone followed her chant after she had said it through twice. The diadem began to shake on the ground. Dad raised his wand and pointed it at the mound of earth that Mum had created. When he did, dirt slid back down to the ground, leaving only the leafy altar behind.

The mound oscillated beneath the grass, moving from it's position in the West to directly under the diadem, creating a small hill. Next I pointed my wand to the North, causing the sea water that was in the shell to levitate away. As I did this, the small fountain fell back to the lawn and disappeared. The water flew and covered the diadem, and then Dad froze it there.

Lastly, I directed the candle to hover over the icy hill. The wax dripped down from the candle onto the ice and began to melt it. When all the liquid wax was gone, I brought the candle back and extinguished its flame. Dad then directed the pillar of flame to go and surround the ice covered diadem. The flames circled around it, licking away the salty moisture. Beneath the dome, screams and ripping sounds could be heard from the diadem.

Around us there was an opalescent light ring, created from the power of the rising moon, held in place by Ginny's wand ministrations. Should the thing have become freed, this ring is all that would keep the Horcrux from attacking any of us.

There was one final loud crack and the sea water ice shattered. A dark cloud burst from the diadem and was caught by the flames where it blew into a thousand small bits and disappeared. The diadem remained on the ground, slightly singed, but otherwise intact. The chanting and swirling stopped and all was still.

Mrs. Black bent down and picked up the diadem, and smiled. "The act has been done, and we have prevailed. Dear Lady Hecate, thank you for protecting us from harm. Stay if you will, go if you must. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," we all answered. The ceremony was over just as the first rays of light began peeking over the eastern hills behind the Potter home. There was only one Horcrux left, and we had a plan to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**The Goddesses Revenge**

**April 10, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

Spring burst out all over London, and with it came increased activity from the Death Eaters. Harry and I had become fully involved with The Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore was hesitant to have us start attending meetings, but when Mrs. Black, her sons and Remus wondered why we weren't being utilized better, the leader reluctantly agreed to start giving us missions, but only after we'd sat through a rather uncomfortable meeting with him, where we were reminded of the consequences of our getting too involved in this time.

Watching Harry with his parents, I already knew that it was too late. Leaving them behind would be difficult for him, especially since we'd have no way of knowing if they were alive in our time.

We only had the diary Horcrux left to deal with, and it was at Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Black had tried to steal it once before, but she couldn't get into the library that evening. Her boys were furious that she was trying to do this alone, but seeing how neither of them could go with her, the alternatives were few.

Our first Order meeting in 1980 was quite different from the small, hushed meetings that happened in Grimmauld Place a few years ago. The Order was much louder, and younger, and far more willing to be on the offensive. People were constantly taking on dangerous missions to other countries to get assistance or to find out information. There was an important one taking place later this month that involved James and Sirius, but little else was known. There was also something big going on in France, but intelligence on that was even tighter.

My biggest shock had been seeing my uncles at the meeting. I had heard about Gideon and Fabian from my mother and Auntie Muriel. Bill and Charlie both had memories of them as well, and I sometimes thought that they'd chosen such dangerous careers because they hero-worshipped the memories of their dead uncles. They were large men, muscled and strong with long, flaming red hair and sturdy beards. Both of my uncles had tattooed runes on their forearms and Fabian had a pierced ear, in which he wore a long phoenix feather.

Gideon had a career as a Curse-Breaker for the Department of Mysteries, Fabian was on the Hit Squad. They were such fierce duelers that Professor Dumbledore had people practice against them. Both were exceptional Wizards, full of life and happiness. It was as if you took the swagger that Bill and Charlie had, and combined it with the playful nature of the twins. How Mum grew up with them, I will never know. The date that they were to die was only a few months away, and I was determined to stop it.

We'd gathered this evening at Potter Manor for the meeting, as was usual. The large, expertly warded and hidden home was the unofficial headquarters. Harry and I were sitting with his parents, the Longbottoms, Sirius and Remus. Lily was talking about a mysterious letter that she'd received from Eva today, Remus unresponsive and sullen.

"She ended it saying we shouldn't try to find her," Lily concluded.

"I can't believe that they went after her mother, to use her as a weapon," James replied. "You still haven't recovered her father's body?" Frank shook his head no.

"It's not surprising, really," Frank stated. "Most of the time they incinerate them or destroy them in other ways. It's a mind game, never give the families any closure by leaving them wondering if their loved ones could be alive, somewhere. I'm glad that Eva and her mother were able to get away. Maybe they'll be able to start over."

Remus grunted at this sentiment. He and Eva did complement each other well, and she hadn't had an issue with his "furry little problem." I knew it would be decades before he'd let another woman in.

"Sorry, Remus," Frank apologized. Remus just shrugged in response.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were the last to floo in, and Sirius looked despondent that Anwen wasn't with them, even though she'd joined the Order earlier this year. Professor McGonagall walked directly to him when she arrived and began speaking before he could question her.

"Miss Hodgson is sorry that she cannot be here this evening, but her Yelping Yew took ill a few days ago, and she needs to nurse it back to health lest she fail Herbology this term. When I left her, she was in her dorm room singing to it, hoping to coax it to yelp at her and prepare to bloom. Katie Kilpatrick should have known better than to put a Chilling Cactus next to the poor yew. Gave it a cold." It painted a surreal picture in my mind, Anwen, wearing Sirius old Quidditch jersey, in her dorm room, sitting and singing to her droopy little tree.

"Well, um, her studies do need to come first," Sirius relented, but you could see his disappointment.

"Padfoot, you only just got back from being on holiday with her," James reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Two-thirds of the Marauders were now glum.

"Anyone know where Peter is?" James asked, changing the subject.

"I saw him three days ago," Remus said blandly. "He was on the docks in Liverpool. I had gone to get that shipment of potion supplies that Lily needed. He was jumpier than usual."

"Huh? He hasn't made it to a meeting since last fall," Sirius threw out.

"Do you think there's something wrong at home?" Lily asked.

"Don't know," James responded. "I haven't been to Pete's house in...gosh a year?"

"I couldn't tell you the last time I was there," Sirius added.

"He hasn't been much help the last few months, either," according to Remus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore called out and our conversation ended. I looked at Harry's face and he was seething at the mention of Peter Pettigrew. He wanted to warn our new friends that Peter was the one who would betray them, but as of yet, we'd not figured a way. Harry wasn't beyond trying to redeem Peter either, convince him not to turn spy for Voldemort, but if we didn't get to know him, then we couldn't help him. I was surprised that no one found it more suspicious that Peter wasn't around. Perhaps they really did want to believe the best about him.

Sirius explained that he was meeting a contact the next night, something about a Bulgarian connection to Voldemort. He wanted to know if anyone was willing to come with him to the bar that the meeting was at, to act as backup. Harry immediately volunteered us, and Dumbledore allowed it, although I could see his skepticism. There were a few other jobs to hand out, and a general accounting of where known Death Eaters were living. We were now all on alert. If we were to see them, we were to contact Alastor Moody or Frank Longbottom at the Aurors office so that they could be arrested. A new maximum security wing was being added to Azkaban.

There was also a report about some suspicious activities on one of the Orkney Islands, Rousay. This wouldn't have been a problem, since it was barely inhabited, however, Azkaban was very close to there. Gideon and Fabian would be leading a team to go and investigate it.

When the older folks left, it was just the Marauders, Lily, the Longbottoms and Harry and I. Conversation went back to Eva's identity being discovered, and some other secrets that had been made public within the last year.

"I can't imagine how Voldemort could have found out about Eva," Lily said. "At school she told no one but the six of us. Dumbledore knew, of course, but, he knows all the special needs of the students. It wasn't him that gave her up. She was fine with telling you and Harrison," Lily added, looking at me.

"Maybe it was her using her voice at the decrepit house we went to?" I suggested.

"No," Sirius said with a head shake. "If there had been anyone else around, Anwen would have seen their magic. She'd never have suggested Eva sing if there was any chance that she'd be found out."

"What about Anwen's shoulder? We know that someone catalogued that information away when she'd hurt it a year and a half ago. They intentionally disabled her the same way, so that she couldn't fly when she was attacked," James added.

"It all sounds very suspicious," Alice chimed in. "These were secrets that few people knew about. Somehow, someone close to us, might be close to Voldemort." We all looked around the table, at each other, at our friends. A sinking feeling took me, and I was hoping that they'd start putting together the pieces and suspect Peter. Professor Dumbledore had warned us if we were to tell the others outright, they'd never believe it.

"I don't believe it!" Sirius said emphatically. "You're talking about my closest friends or Lily. None of them would have ever sold Anwen out, no way!" He was quite agitated about it. "Not after what it did to her. Not the way that she was hurt. No, if Reg knew who had told them about her shoulder, he would have told me. He didn't want her hurt that way either." His eyes had turned quite dark and he was seething.

"Padfoot, man, calm down. You're right," James said while looking at Lily worried. "Speaking of Anwen, her birthday is next week. Are we all going up to see her? Take her out for a drink?" Sirius seemed to calm at the talk of Anwen, but he still shook his head.

"Can't, man, we're leaving the morning of her birthday," his eyes narrowed as he mentioned leaving. "Maybe when we get back we can see her."

"The books that I ordered her came in," Alice explained. "They're all in French, she'll love doing the translations."

"Crazy girl, making more work for herself," Frank commented.

"Well, James and I got her a travel potions box. I know it's not her best subject, but it'll be helpful when she's on the go for work. Automatically re-stocks from her supplies at home."

"I'm going to give her my Mother's pensive," Remus said quietly. "It was in the family for generations. She'd be happy to know that someone as gentle as Anwen was going to use it."

"That'll mean a whole lot to her," Sirius told Remus.

"Eva left a box with me when she said goodbye. If I had to guess, it'll be a set of the Siren Chimes, the ones that her mother made. Guaranteed to distract approaching evil," the werewolf added quietly and Lily reached over and rubbed his back.

"Sirius, what are you doing for her?" Lily asked.

"Well," he started. "Mum wants to give her a Black family watch, which should be interesting how Anwen takes to that, given the motif and all," he said with a halfhearted chuckle. "It's the gesture that counts, right? Still can't believe how well she's taken to my girl."

"Your Father's death has certainly changed things for the better for her," James added. Harry and I were very quiet during this conversation. I knew Anwen's birthday was coming, but Harry and I hadn't talked about what to do, if anything, yet.

"It has," Sirius responded. "But...I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling off tonight. I keep thinking that something else is going on with Mum." His face ticked just a little, like he was throwing off a thought. "I'm not sure what to give her for her birthday yet. There isn't anything in this world that compares to her."

Remus, Frank and James all groaned at him.

"You have turned into such a wuss, man," James teased his best friend.

The next night we met up with Sirius in Nottingham. We decided to meet near the famed statue in town of Robin Hood. As Harry and I approached, we could see Sirius staring at the statue with deep intent.

"Evening, Sirius," Harry said.

"Hey, Harrison, Regina. Do you think I look like this bloke?" he asked. We both looked at the statue of the man about to shoot an arrow, and couldn't really find any resemblance to Sirius. The figure what short and a little stocky and his nose hooked in a pronounced way.

"Not at all," I answered.

"Good," Sirius said, sounding relieved. "Met a girl once at the club we're going to tonight, and she swore that I was a dead ringer for Robin Hood. I'm hoping it was just a hallucination."

"I'd say so." Harry looked between the two faces again. "Are hallucinations common where we're going tonight?" Sirius got a very knowing smile on his face before he answered.

"They can be," was his cryptic answer. "Come on, it's only a few blocks this way. We need to leave the Muggle part of town and head into the magical enclave." We started down a lane, and when we came to an archway, I could feel the prickle of a ward.

"Glad that there wasn't any problem today," Sirius explained. "The gateway sometimes doesn't filter as it should. The Magical Accidents and Catastrophes are down here all the time because a Muggle has wandered into this area and they don't know what to make of it."

"I can see why," I muttered. Magical Nottingham was a very different place. There were magical tattoo parlors and piercing studios, one of them advertising their ability to implant Ridgeback scales under your skin. I didn't think that I wanted to know how or why you'd want to do that. The shop next to it was advertising different dried plants and magical glass tubes similar to the one that I saw the Muggle boys smoking from in Little Hangleton.

"Welcome to the more uninhibited part of wizarding society," Sirius announced with a very cocky and dangerous grin on his face. Harry grabbed me a little tighter and held me to him. "The place we're going is just up here." The next storefront featured undergarments that made my lace teddy seem downright prudish.

"Do I want to know how you know about this place?" Harrison asked.

"Harrison, every wizard and most witches when they come of age knows of the delights of Nottingham. 'The Forest', that large green building up there on the hill, it's the best known wizarding brothel in the world. There is a creature within those walls that can service any need imaginable."

"Does Anwen know that you've been here?" I blurted out, disgusted at Sirius.

"Regina, first, I've never in my life had the need to utilize 'The Forest.' I did come to Nottingham when the last of my friends turned seventeen. Peter was always the baby, and we happen to know that he'd never gotten past groping with a girl at school. As a gift, we decided that a sure thing was what he needed. I have been to the tattoo parlors for they are the better skilled than any other in Britain. I've also sampled some of the other shops, but I have never been serviced anywhere in Nottingham. Anwen knows that I have to come here for work, and that Remus is usually the one with me. He's quite a natural deterrent in certain situations."

While he was talking, we continued to walk, stopping in front of a gold door of a windowless building.

"Welcome to Club Anthor," Sirius remarked with a grand flourish and the opening of the door. "We are staying in the downstairs bar tonight. Someday, the two of you might want to venture to the club upstairs, but I do not want to be in the vicinity when you do."

"Why?" I asked. Sirius smirked at me.

"I'll explain inside," he promised as he opened the inner door that lead to the bar, called _Panacea _to the right. On the left there was a stairwell with the name _Rubedo_ and an arrow pointing up. I was sandwiched between Harry and Sirius, but even safely nested between them, I could feel the pulsating movement of the dancing around me.

The music was loud and the bodies were pressed up against each other, gyrating to the tempo of the song that was playing. Sirius pushed through the group, several women and a few men hungrily looking at him. I decided to keep my head down and not make eye contact with anyone. We finally arrived at a table in back with a "reserved" sign hovering over it. Sirius tapped it with his wand and it disappeared.

"You a regular here?" Harrison queried.

"I'm not, but my contact is. Look, I'm meeting with one of the young nymphs that works up in 'The Forest.' She's not crazy about most wizards, I doubt I'd be either if I was in her line of work; but she has a deep hatred for the Dark Lord. It's because of him that she's forced to work up there. Many of her "clients" are from among his ranks, and you'd be surprised what they're willing to share in post-coital glow," he explained. We were approached by someone wearing a very short cape that barely covered her chest and even shorter shorts and really high boots that laced up well above her knees.

"Can I interest any of you in one of our custom created drinks? Created just to please you," she cooed in a very enticing way. I thought that it sounded intriguing, but Sirius shook his head and answered.

"No, thanks. Fresh bottle of Ogden's, wax seal still intact and four wrapped glasses. Any tampering between the bar and here I will not be happy. It wouldn't be wise to anger the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Yes, sir," she said, her demeanor changing instantly. Where she had initially purred at us, she now cowered. She turned on her heel and went back to the bar.

"Sirius, I thought that the drink sounded interesting," I complained.

"I'm sure you did, but they're custom made aphrodisiacs, Regina. We're here to work tonight," he explained and my eyes got wide.

"If you really want one, sweetheart, we'll come back another time," Harrison said with a hopeful glint in his eye. "But, I want to be able to enjoy the evening that you do." He leaned over and kissed me gently. "What was with the wrapped glasses and wax?" he turned to Sirius to ask.

"Love and seduction potions are sold out in the open here. Trust me, three phials could be dumped in my glass between the time it leaves the bar and gets to me. This way is better, don't need to worry about what Anwen would say."

"She knows about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, she knows. She wants to come once she's of age," he said happily. Harry just looked shocked.

"How do you know our contact tonight?" my husband asked.

"When I was thirteen, my Father thought that it was time that I learned about how to 'treat a woman' and 'get what I needed' from them." Sirius editorialized his comments with the tone of his voice. "He brought me up to 'The Forest' and he'd hired her to...anyway, as was the way with dear old dad, he beat her up a little, me in the room, and then told me to finish it. I didn't want that, nor did I want to have sex with her. I sealed the room, healed her wounds, even thought I was underage, and we talked until the time was up. She's never forgotten, and when things took a turn for the worse in our world, I approached her about helping us. She was willing, and puts herself at great risk to pass us information. I meet her here, we dance a little, I slip her a key and pretend that I'll meet her in a few minutes. Instead, she gets a whole night alone to sleep at the luxury inn down the road. I pay the bill, she gets a night off."

"Wow," I mumbled. "How does 'you know who' figure into all of this?"

"His followers kidnapped her when she was still a girl, and sold her to the owner. Her family never had enough funds to pay off her indenture. The goblins think that they've figured out how I can, without it looking like it's me. If it's ever found out what she's been doing, she'd be...she deserves better."

"I see," I answered, awe struck. The drinks came and Sirius poured us each some. A few minutes later, a small woman with lavender colored iridescent hair entered the bar and nodded at Sirius.

"That's my contact. Stay here, watch my back," he asked before sliding out of the booth and across the floor. He danced with the woman, and while their bodies looked like they were enjoying it, his face was serious and his attitude professional. When the song was done, he bent down and kissed her cheek and made an obvious show of giving her the key. The woman took off for the door, and Sirius slid something into his pocket. He was starting back to Harrison and I when a dark haired woman stepped into his path. His face flashed recognition, and he began politely chatting with her.

The woman kept trying to put her hands on Sirius' chest, but he'd very deftly move or slide from her grasp. She once even attempted to lean in to kiss him, but Sirius more firmly denied her advances.

"Pushy woman," Harry said. "I don't think she's getting the hint."

"Yeah," I replied. Movement off behind Sirius caught my attention. A rather homely witch had her wand out and was pointing it in the direction of Sirius and the pushy witch. I thought I recognized the wand movement, like she was cursing him. I didn't like her.

"Gin," Harry started, "look at Sirius' eyes. Something's happening to him."

I watched, and periodically, his eyes would seem to glass over, and he wouldn't fight the dark haired woman who was hitting on him. Then he'd snap out of it.

"Harry, I think that he's being cursed. Watch the witch with her wand out, over on that short balcony across the room." I directed my husbands gaze toward her, and he nodded.

"I think you're right." Before Harry could say anything, I picked up my glass and started making my way across the room. I took one backward glance, seeing Harry fume as I moved away. I motioned that he should go and get Sirius, and then we should all get out of here. Harry threw some gold onto the table and started toward the dance floor while I maneuvered across the room.

When I was behind the hag I waited until she had her wand up, and then bumped into her, knocking my entire glass of whiskey down the backside of her robes. She turned around, wand still raised, very upset.

"Look what you did to me!" she yelled. She had the most peculiar color of grey eyes. They looked somehow familiar, and yet frightening.

"Hey, honey," I purred, trying to sound like the waitress before Sirius had threatened her, "like, I am so sorry that I got you like that, here, let me make it better," I finished, grabbing the end of her robe and trying to wipe it away. This hiked the garment up, showing off her knickers.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from me," she squealed in horror.

"Whatever you want baby," I told her and then sort of wandered off, doing my best Luna impression as I went. Harry had an amused look on his face, Sirius looked perplexed.

"That was the strangest thing," Sirius told us as we left the bar and started back toward the gateway to Muggle Nottingham. "It was like I was being told to go with Felli, but I knew that I didn't want to."

"So you knew that woman that you were talking to?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, she went to school with me. Felli Seduiré. I think I snogged her once, in like third year?" he said, not at all sure. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't something to share with Anwen.

"Sirius, someone was cursing you, I'm quite certain. I recognized the wand movement," I explained.

"Did you recognize them? Should we contact the Aurors?" he asked.

"I don't know who she was," I explained. "Rather homely witch."

"Doesn't sound like a Death Eater," he sighed. "Just another crazy woman I never should have kissed. Thanks guys, that's why I don't go there on my own," he added quietly. I think that the experience had shaken him. "I don't want to think what might have happened if I'd gone with her..." he trailed off. "I'd never want to do that to my little one."

"You didn't do anything," Harry reassured him. "Come on, let's get back to London and hit the Leaky Cauldron. You look like you could use a pint."

"Definitely."

When we were in a small wooded area, we Disapparated into London.

**May 29, 1980**

"Regina, dear, just remember that dear old Auntie Cassiopeia doesn't know why we're really going today," Mrs. Black explained again. "If you need help, please look to Louise Malfoy. She has no love for the Dark Lord, regardless of what her son believes."

"I understand," I confirmed.

"Sirius wanted to transfigure himself and accompany me today, but I refused. I can only imagine what sort of woman he'd make himself into," she said with a chuckle. "Lucius won't want to be in the house while we're preparing it for Narcissa's imminent delivery of their child. It is quite a pity that Bella won't be able to participate in the ritual. Poor girl has a rather nasty bout of stomach distress," she added coyly.

"Of course she does," I answered. "Ingesting that much fireweed will make anyone sick." Mrs. Black had slipped a huge does of the herb into some tea that she'd given Bella yesterday. The vomiting and other issues should clear in another twenty-four hours. The beauty of fireweed was there is no antidote, you just have to go through the purging.

"Yes, well, I needed to have the group of us going all be in the know, or at least harmless. Come along dear, and grab the basket with the supplies. Louise was going to get Auntie and then meet us there. It's a good thing that Auntie Cassie doesn't know what's going on around her these days. Works to our advantage in a situation like this," she explained. I picked up the basket and then followed Mrs. Black to the back yard so that we could Disapparate.

Malfoy Manor was large, very large, ostentatiously large. The albino peacocks roaming the lawn were ridiculously gaudy. The entire house was showy, and Mrs. Black just clucked her tongue at it.

"Just because you can buy something, doesn't mean you should," she muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh. "It would appear that all of Narcissa's taste is in her mouth."

We approached the door, and their house elf, Dobby, opened it. I recognized him from when he would live at Hogwarts in the future, and be a strong ally for Harry. He had a large cut on his head and a black eye. I hated that he was beaten by his master here.

"Welcome Mistress Black," he said meekly. "They's all in the bedroom upstairs." He pointed at the grand staircase in front of us.

"Very well," Mrs. Black responded, not making eye contact with the elf. We ascended the stairs. Louise Malfoy met us on the landing. I recognized her from The Society meetings, she being the guardian of the element Earth.

"Wally, Regina, thank you for coming to help prepare for the birth of my grandchild," Louise said as we approached. She was speaking loud enough that she'd be heard in the room where Narcissa and Cassiopeia were. She then began to whisper. "I made sure that Lucius is gone for the day. Told him that we'd be doing the ritual bathing of Narcissa as well as having the midwife over for an exam later. He's terrified by the birthing process, so he went into the Ministry for the day. Told me to have everything done by six, when he will arrive home. That will give the two of you plenty of time to search through his library."

"Excellent," Mrs. Black responded. She lead us into the bedroom that Mrs. Malfoy would be giving birth in. Part of me was revolted that I was here to help make sure that Draco would enter this world safely, but it had to be done. I, unfortunately, knew exactly what the diary looked like. Mrs. Black took the basket from me and began to set things up.

While I waited to begin, I was surprised by the look of this room. While the public areas of the house that we'd walked through had been decorated in a nauseatingly ornate style, this room was starkly plain. The floor was well worn wood planks, and the walls were a flat white. The frame of the bed was simple, and the linens were white, but they didn't look at all soft. The weave of the fabrics was visible, and there were imperfections in the cloth. There was an old rocking chair that wore the marks of being well used and two small tables flanking the bed. Used candles and a pot of skin cream were all they held. The high window of the room didn't even have a curtain on it.

I was comfortable with second hand items in homes, nearly everything at the Burrow was well worn. This was different, however. There was no love in this room. Heirlooms were treasured in my childhood home, and we'd share the stories of where things had come from. It was a link with family that had passed. Here, it just felt empty; almost like the room was an afterthought. I would have hated to have brought my child into the world in a place that no one cared about.

With everything set out, Mrs. Malfoy went to start the ceremony. Narcissa's mother had passed recently, so it would be her Mother-in-law that would lead the rite today. She lit the candle and the sandalwood incense. She picked up the ceremonial athame and dipped the tip of it into the box holding the salt.

"Salt is life. Let this salt be pure and let it purify this mother's life, as we perform this rite. May she and her child be dedicated to the god and goddess in whom we believe."

Mrs. Malfoy then put down the knife on small table, and went and took the elder Miss Black and lead her by the hand over to the elements. She helped her put three pinches of the salt into the small bowl filled with water.

"Bless this...why are we here again?" the elderly woman asked.

"We're purifying the room and Cissy for the birth of her baby," Mrs. Malfoy explained. Miss Black looked over at the young pregnant blonde.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, Aunt Cassie," Mrs. Black said as she came to stand next to her. "That's Cygnus' youngest daughter, Cissy."

"Oh." We all stood there in silence, but when it became clear that Miss Black wasn't going to say her part of the rite, Mrs. Black tipped her head that Mrs. Malfoy should lead her back to the rocking chair.

"Three pinches of salt were added to this water," Mrs. Black spoke, "to drive out any impurities that were present. Together, may they be used in service to the Lord and Lady."

Mrs. Black then picked up the blade and stirred the water, three times clockwise. She then lifted the water bowl, while still holding the knife and went to the door way. "Lord and Lady, guard this entrance way, cleansing all who pass through it. Keep out any and all impurities, that those within this house may be protected by your light and love." She sprinkled the doorway with the water by flicking the droplets off the knife. As she moved away from the door, I lifted the bell and rang it seven times.

The spell was done, the room was cleansed, as was the mother. We talked for a few minutes, Narcissa Malfoy being as polite as her son would one day be. I knew where Draco got his stellar personality from now.

When the midwife arrived to check up on Narcissa's pregnancy, Mrs. Black and I took it as our cue to go and look for the diary in the Malfoy family library.

When we stepped into the room, fear hit me. I could feel that it was near, I could almost hear it calling me. I didn't really want to be doing this, but it was better than sending Mrs. Black in alone to find it. I closed my eyes, and attempted to calm myself, although it was hard.

As I stood there, perfectly still, eyes closed, I could sense where the diary was. To my left, I felt the familiar chill of a Horcrux, the same coldness that had overtaken me when I had written in the book as a girl. I moved in the general direction, taking two steps, and then stopping and opening my eyes. There it was, on the third shelf, between two books about the care of different household pets. I stared at it. It looked exactly the same as it had the first time I had touched it, the night we got home from shopping on Diagon Alley.

"Regina, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Black asked as she came up to me.

"I'm fine," I responded without thinking. "It's right there." I said pointing at it.

"You're certain?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. I can feel it. I can hear it calling to me."

"Regina, why is it calling to you?" she questioned. I didn't have an answer for her.

As if pulled by a puppeteer's strings, my right arm lifted up and I reached for the diary. I didn't want to touch it, I didn't want to have anything to do with it, but I also couldn't stop myself.

My fingers grazed the top of the spine, and I exerted enough pressure to make it tilt toward me. Before I could hesitate, the book was in my hand, and I was easing it from the shelf. There were no curses, at least I felt none. My fingers wrapped around it and I was holding the diary.

When it was free from the shelf, the memories hit me. Everything that Tom had said to me, all those horrible words. The things he tried to make me believe about myself. I could feel hands on me, touching me, even though there was no one there. It was too much, I felt ashamed and dirty and unloved all at once. I screamed out from it.

"Regina, what is it?" Mrs. Black asked. I just shook my head at her, tears beginning to fall from my face. I wanted to die. I wanted to be away from the overwhelming pain that I was feeling. Nothing mattered, there was just this hole inside of me and it was sucking away anything that made life worth living.

I was forgetting my family, and how much l loved my brothers. The gentle patting of my mother's hand on my back as she hugged me or the way it felt to have my father kiss the top of my head was slipping away, being sucked into the dark vortex.

I couldn't recall how it felt for Harry to hold me, to hear him say he loved me. The only emotion that I could recall now was despair. I could feel my eyes closing, and I couldn't stop them. I would just slip away, with my memories, into the darkness.

Then it stopped.

"Regina, we are getting you back to my house," Mrs. Black sternly said. She had the diary in her gloved hands, and was sliding it into the charmed bag. She took me by the elbow and lead me from the room. My feet felt like lead, but she was determined to have us leave.

She paused at the doorway of the room we'd done the spell in, briskly bid our goodbyes and then we were on the move again. We hastily made it down the stairs and out the front door. As we reached the yard, I could see Lucius Malfoy starting down the walk. Before he could even say a word of greeting to Mrs. Black and I, we were gone, Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

The world went black, and I could feel my body hit the ground.

**Harry POV:**

I didn't want her doing this with Mrs. Black. I knew it was dangerous. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why Ginny was always putting herself into these situations! There were other people, older people, more experienced people who could handle the dangerous missions. She didn't need to be risking herself. I was furious at her.

I also knew there was no way to stop her, and my trying to do so would only make her upset with me. Ginny had an adventurous spirit; it's part of why I loved her so.

Sirius and I were waiting in the Drawing Room for Mrs. Black and Ginny to arrive back from the blessing and stealing the diary. It was the last of the Horcruxes. When it was gone, we were going after Voldemort. Without someone on the inside, I had no idea if he'd figured out what we were doing, and had started creating more. I was hopeful that he was still ignorant. There was the one skirmish that Ginny had outside of Gringotts, but other than that, she and I had been left alone. Professor Dumbledore was hopeful that it meant Voldemort hadn't yet figured the whole thing out. When he did, not only would I be in danger, but so would my unborn self. If I was killed before I was born, there would be chaos in the timeline.

The first indication that anything was wrong was Kreacher Apparating into the room, telling us that Mrs. Black needed help out in the yard. Sirius tore down the stairs, taking them three at a time. I trailed as quickly as I could behind him, but I wasn't as sure of the house as he, so I didn't move with the same degree of ease.

Outside, Mrs. Black was kneeling over my unconscious wife. Her hands were still in the unknown leather gloves and I could see the small bag next to her. I assumed that they'd gotten the diary.

"What happened?" I yelled as I rushed past Sirius to get to my wife. I knelt over her lifeless body on the opposite side from Mrs. Black.

"She passed out when we arrived here," Mrs. Black explained. "Regina was acting oddly from the moment we stepped into the library. She said that she could hear the diary calling to her. The minute she touched it, she was ashen and her eyes were vacant. The book isn't cursed, though, at least not that I can see."

My stomach sank and I feared I'd be ill. It was like we were back in the Chamber, and her life was ebbing away from her.

"Damn it," I swore. "We've got to destroy the diary. It's trying to possess her again."

"What do you mean again?" Sirius asked. I wasn't sure what to say, but I had clearly said to much.

"I'm sure Harrison is just comparing it to what happened when the Horcrux was trying to find it's way back into him when we'd begun the excising process that night. Isn't that right dear?" she pointedly said, and I was thankful for her cover. I was beginning to wonder just how much she knew, and what Ginny might have shared with her.

"Exactly," I muttered. "Can you help me get her inside, please?"

"Sure," Sirius said, obviously confused by what was being said. I shifted and he helped me lift her. I cradled my wife's small body to me, and I could feel how weak her breathing had become.

Mrs. Black held the door and I carried her up to the small bedroom on the second floor, the same one that I had recovered in. When I'd laid her in the bed, Mrs. Black began issuing orders.

"Kreacher," she called her elf, who was immediately with us. "Please go put on a kettle and warm up some of the vegetable soup that you made yesterday. Mrs. Parker may need some tea and something to eat when we've revived her." Kreacher bowed and was gone.

"Sirius, go up into the attic, and look for the Oya sword, please. It will be in the ceremonial box."

"But, Mum, this isn't..." he protested.

"Do as I have asked, please." Her tone left no room for negotiations. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a phial, and promptly poured it down my wife's throat. When she was done, Mrs. Black turned to look at me.

"This is the same diary that possessed Regina when she was younger, isn't it?"

I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. I had no idea what Ginny had told her. I didn't want to lie to her, but I was terrified of telling her the truth. Everything could unravel now, and we were so close. I didn't say a word, but instead tipped my head downward.

"I don't know who you are, or where or when you come from, and I don't want to know. What you're engaged in here is honorable, and that is all the knowledge I require. I do believe, however, that given Regina's relationship with that book, she needs to be the one to destroy it, given that it nearly destroyed her, twice now."

I stared at the elder woman, who then set about reviving my wife. The bag with the diary was put on the dresser at the opposite side of the room, and then I watched as a protective field was set around it. Mrs. Black sat down on the side of the bed and took Ginny's right hand. I had moved myself to the left and was holding her hand between both of mine. She took out her wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"_Enervate."_ Ginny slowly began to wake her, her eyelids fluttering first, and then her breath quickening. When she opened them fully, she looked to me, and I was relieved to see her chocolate brown orbs.

"It's good to see you awake, child," Mrs. Black said in a motherly tone.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. How are you feeling now?"

Ginny stopped and it was if I could see her thinking. Suddenly, tears began flowing down her cheeks, and she was them sobbing. I lifted her body to mine and held her tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone," the woman said, getting up from the bed. "When she's ready, let me know." Mrs. Black levitated the diary in it's magical fortress from the room, and shut the door behind her.

Ginny continued to sob, unable to form words. I held her to me, my hands stroking down her hair and her back, uttering comforting things to her until she was able to relax. The sobs subsided to whimpers, and finally, she wasn't crying anymore, just making a pitiful hiccuping noise.

I took out my wand and gave her a _Cheering Charm_, hoping it would be enough to quell her tears and then silenced and locked the room.

"Gin, sweetheart, what happened? Mrs. Black said that you could hear the book calling to you?" I asked her.

"The minute we were in the room, I knew where it was," she said through staggered breaths. "It was...oh, Harry, it was awful. I felt just like I did in the Chamber. So cold, and unwanted and...disgusting."

I let her get her emotions under control, but my head was spinning. I knew that she'd been possessed, to kill the roosters and paint those saying on the wall. She'd opened the Chamber, let the Basilisk out - but this sounded like something different. None of those things were personal, Ginny was Tom's conduit. My stomach sank as I realized there was more to this story than she'd told me.

"Ginny, what did he do to you?" I heard her swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"I never wanted to tell you," she started talking. I was nervous, not knowing where this was going. "I figured that if I acted like it never happened, then maybe I'd forget. I've never told anyone, not even Bill; at least not until I told Anwen. Of course, she was comatose at the time, so that didn't even really count.

"You know that to get control of me, Tom played on my fears and loneliness, right?"

"You'd told me that," I responded. "I told you it was silly for you to believe it, since you did have friends and family that loved you."

"I know, but I was eleven, and I was away from home, and you and Hermione were Ron's friends, not mine. It was so easy to believe him.

"That last night, when I opened the Chamber and he lured me down there..."

I could feel her tremble against me. "He...I don't even understand how he did it, he wasn't real, not flesh and blood, but I could feel it, feel him."

Anger started to boil up inside of me. If she was telling Anwen about this, after her attack, then there must have been similarities between what the two had experienced. I felt as if I would be sick.

"He put his lips on me, or at least it felt like it, and it was so disgusting. I hadn't ever been kissed and I only daydreamed about it being you who gave me my first...and here it was forcibly taken from me," she was rambling and I was torn between stopping her and maintaining my sanity, or letting her get this out. She continued letting the words flow from her, tumbling and rushing over things in the room like a stream that was out of control from a sudden storm.

"He laughed at me when I tried to get away, my protesting that my kisses and love were something that was for you. He said that he'd ruin me, so that you'd be disgusted with me, even when I was dead. His hands were everywhere on me, and I felt so dirty," she stopped, sniffling in loudly and taking several deep breaths, trying to control herself.

"When I tried to break away, he cursed me. It hurt so bad and I fought it for as long as I could, but eventually, I couldn't fight it any more. I passed out from the pain, and I sort of floated away from my body. I didn't want to go back, it didn't hurt where I was."

As angry as I was, I was much more moved by love for my wife. What a horrible thing to carry with you! I instantly regretted things that I'd said to her in the heat of our arguments, because they would have played right into these memories. "Sweetheart, why didn't you ever tell me?" I pulled back from her to look at her face. She looked ever so sad, and her eyes were hidden from me.

"I just...I didn't want you to think less of me. I knew that it would change how you looked at me..."

"Ginny," I interrupted her, "this changes nothing." I was firm in my tone, I needed her to understand. "I love you, I will always love you. This just makes me be in awe of you more."

"Why?" she asked me, so confused.

"Because, my dear wife, it means you fought even harder for us, even before there was an us. You overcame so very much to love me."

"Oh, Harry," she whimpered before she started crying again, crawling up so that she was now straddling my lap and hold me to her tightly. What could have been very erotic was something else. I could feel her getting stronger, as if she was letting the pain that Tom's diary had caused her finally ebb away. She finally shifted, slightly, so that my forehead and hers were touching.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you to tell you before," she whispered.

"It's okay, I can see why it was hard to tell me," I answered. I was frustrated that she'd not told me the truth earlier, but that would ebb away. There were things in my past that I'd had a hard time sharing with anyone as well. What was growing inside me was a renewed sense of disgust at Voldemort. This was not another person that he was going to take from me. I would not loose Ginny to these memories. I would not concede one more loss to him. "I'm glad that you finally did tell me."

"So am I." We sat there for a moment, and then I sighed.

"I think that Mrs. Black might have figured out who we are, or at least she's getting very close," I confessed. Ginny slid off my lap and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh, no."

"She covered for me with Sirius earlier, when she brought you back here. Gin, if they figure out who we are...no one is going to be very happy with us for lying for so long."

"What should we do?"

"Just be very careful about what you say or do from now on. We might be alright," I trailed off, and she and I sat in silence, our hands twisted around one another's. "Come on, she wants you to be the one who destroys the diary." I slid off the bed and pulled her with me.

"Gladly," Ginny responded. "That thing has caused me enough grief."

"Once it's gone, we go after Voldemort." I tried to sound brave as I said this, but the honest truth was that I was afraid facing him. I knew the prophecy, it would only end when one of us was dead. I knew if I lost the fight, he'd go directly after my parents and little me. I couldn't lose.

"We will," Ginny said resolutely. I was so happy to have her strength. I unsealed the door and we walked out. Sirius and Mrs. Black were in the Drawing Room. The elder woman stood and hugged Ginny when we walked in.

"Feeling better my dear? I have some tea and soup for you. Would you like to eat or destroy first?" She made is sound as if she were asking whether she wanted cucumber or watercress sandwiches with her afternoon tea. It was a strange juxtaposition.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for getting me back here and taking care of me. I think I'd like to destroy that thing, then we can relax."

"Excellent choice," Mrs. Black said cheerfully. "Sirius, can you please get me sword?" Sirius stood and went to her desk. On the desk was a large wooden box, decorated in bright colors with lettering that I didn't recognize.

"This is one of the treasures of our circle," she started to explain. "It was brought to England over three hundred years ago, by a young witch who was sold into slavery. She was from Nigeria, and the family that had purchased her knew that they were buying a witch. She was allowed to bring all of her spellcraft supplies with her, to aid her in the work that she would do here. This sword was one of those things. When her owners died, she was freed. She joined our circle, and passed on her knowledge of the three sister goddesses to us.

"This is the fabled sword of Oya, Goddess of the Niger river. She is one of the three wives of Shango, and with her sister wives, Oshun and Oba, they control the natural world. Oya used this sword to cut away the dead trees, to make room for new growth. She also uses it when souls travel to the underworld, to make sure that they do not try to get out.

"She is the goddess of change and transition as well as the one for the empowerment of women. I think that it should be her sword that does the deed, especially wielded by your hand, Regina."

I watched Ginny pick up the sword. It was an unusual item, the handle made of wood, but the blade made of copper. There was a cording hanging from the hit, woven together of several shining, vibrant purples. On the top of the grip were nine reddish-brown gemstones that caught and refracted the light. My wife smiled as she lifted the blade.

"It's not as heavy as I thought it would be," she said quietly.

"That is part of it's magic," Mrs. Black explained. "How does it make you feel?" Ginny tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Strong...powerful...in command."

"Good, then you are meant to wield it. We will say a blessing and then you may destroy the book," Mrs. Black added. She released the case around the diary, and opened the bag and let the book slide out onto the coffee table in the center of the room. She then raised her hands and began to speak:

"Oya, lady of storms; Oya, bringer of change; Oya, warrior of women: You who command the winds and protect the souls of the dead. You whose domain is the tornado, the storm, the thunder, I ask you to help this one tonight. Help her bring positive action and change into our lives. Hail, Oya, lady of storms." Mrs. Black put her hands down and nodded at Ginny.

With determination in her eyes and her face set, Ginny raised the sword and then let the tip of the blade pierce into the cover of the diary, much like I had done with the Basilisk tooth years ago. She kept pushing, though the pages, and through to the back cover. She only stopped when she realized that she'd cut through the small table as well.

There was a howling scream, and the horrid metallic ripping sound and a flash of light. Then all of it was absorbed into the blade. For a moment it changed from it's copper orange to a pitch black, returning again to it's original state. We all stood there looking at the sword sticking out of the destroyed diary and table.

"I am so sorry about the table," Ginny apologized.

"It can be fixed," Mrs. Black shrugged off the damage. "My dear, the question is, how are you feeling?" Ginny looked at her and then at me, her face breaking out into an engulfing smile.

"Free," she announced as she jumped into my waiting arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**You Shouldn't Have Done That**

**June 22, 1980**

**Harry POV:**

It had been nearly a month since we destroyed the last Horcrux, and a few days after the deed was done, I set about to find Voldemort and finishing this. It was easier said than done. While the Death Eaters were busy causing mayhem, their leader was no where to be found. Moody and Frank Longbottom had gone so far as to suggest that perhaps he'd left the country. They were following up leads in France, Austria and Bulgaria, but so far there was nothing.

Ginny and I were headed to Potter Manor to celebrate Anwen's birthday and her NEWT grades. We never got to Hogsmeade to celebrate when she turned seventeen, so Mum had insisted that we have a party now. Remus had shared that Anwen wasn't happy about the celebration, and would have been more than willing to let the occasion slide, but when Mum became emotional about it, she relented. Pregnant women and their hormones can be scary.

Dad let us in when we knocked on the front door, a few minutes before three in the afternoon. As we entered the lounge, Ginny and I both looked around, and realized the guest of honor wasn't here. I checked my watch, we were on time. "Where are Anwen and Sirius?"

"That's a good question," Remus answered. "Sirius went to help her bring her trunk and supplies home, and I heard them enter the house yesterday, she met the dog and then they went upstairs. Haven't seen them since, of course, I left early last night and came up here."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Even with a silencing charm, I could still hear the two of them. Anwen is well...she can sing some rather high notes, she can also scream them. It was hurting my ears." We all started laughing at the thought.

"That was something that I just didn't need to know," Frank said. "I have to work with her."

"You have to work with her, after I'm back from maternity leave, she's my partner," Alice piped up. "I will never look at her the same way again. Who knew sweet, little Anwen had it in her?"

"She's not as innocent as you'd think," Mum threw in. "She spent too many years around these maniacs to be innocent. What dog?"

"Sirius bought her a Border Collie, although I think that it might be more for him than her. He named it," Remus explained.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Alice pestered. "What did he name it?"

"Well, it has flamingly red fur, and a particularly demanding personality, so he decided to name it after his cousin," Remus explained, but I was confused. None of the Black women had red hair.

"When she finds out," Frank said, "she's going to spit fire. I would never do such a thing," he added laughing.

"Please, Sirius flirts with her a little and she gets all flustered and would do anything for him," Dad contributed.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant here, but who did he name the dog after?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, forgot that you don't know how Sirius, Alice, Frank and I are all related to each other, and practically every other pureblood witch or wizard, in some way" Dad explained. "He named the dog Molly, after his cousin, Molly Prewett Weasley. You know, if I didn't know that you were from India, I'd say you could be a Weasley, that red hair of yours."

"Huh," Ginny stumbled out and I tried hard to mask my surprise at his comment. "Sorry, no family in England."

"That's okay, it's not like all redheads are related. My Lilylove here could be mistaken for a Weasley, but I know that she's not," he added with a kiss to Mum's forehead. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"You mean, besides the guest of honor and her boyfriend?" Mum asked and Dad nodded in response. "Is Peter coming tonight?"

"I invited him," Dad explained. "We had lunch a few days ago, when you were out with your Mum. He was really jumpy."

"He's always like that," Remus contradicted.

"No, this was worse than usual. He was asking about everybody, how you and the baby were doing," he said as he looked at Mum. "How you were," he moved to look at Remus, "and a lot about Anwen and Sirius. Were they still together, was Anwen still going to be an Auror? I told him that they were and she had already started training. It was...he was really daft. I got the strangest feeling from him."

"Well," Mum started, "I think that Anwen, Eva or I would have told you we all thought that from the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked her.

"Sweetheart, there are people who give off vibes that you want to be around, and those that you want to shy away from. None of us ever felt comfortable around Peter, alone. When he was with the rest of you, it was fine, but...I think there's a reason that none of us were ever as close to him as the three of you were."

"Huh?" Dad responded.

"You mean you never figured it out?" Remus asked Dad, sounding surprised. Dad shook his head. "Wow, for a smart guy, you're not very observant. I could tell that the girls didn't like him much early on. I always attributed it to how hard Pete worked to get approval. It could make him come off as very...needy. He confided that he felt second class, because he was only half-blood. It's rough to live in your and Sirius' shadows."

"You don't live in our shadows," Dad retorted.

"Yeah, Prongs, I do, but it's different with me, given my circumstances..." He trailed off, and took a deep breath. "I know that it was harder on Peter than it was on me. I had the grades, was a Prefect. You were the ring-leader and Andrew Potter's son and Sirius, well, he's Sirius, everyone just KNEW who he was. Peter, he just sometimes felt inadequate."

"I remember him as a first year," Frank spoke. "He was terrified of the upperclassmen. He was convinced that someone was out to hex him as he walked between classes. I finally did a fake charm on him to protect him from being cursed in the hallways. I always found it odd that he'd never questioned it."

"Placebo charms can be effective when your insecurities are all in your mind," Remus deduced, and we all chuckled. "Maybe we should all go and see him, you know, have a Marauder's reunion of sorts. Just us guys?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dad confirmed, "we'll just need to pry Sirius off of Anwen."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Alice quipped. "At least they're happy, right? I mean, it could have gone so badly after she was attacked; instead, it made them even more dedicated to each other."

"It did," Mum answered her. "They really are well–suited, bringing out the best in the other." With that, there was a knock at the door, and then the sound of it opening and Sirius calling out to Dad.

"Prongs, we're here."

"Lily, I am so sorry that we're late," Anwen was apologizing as they entered. "We lost track of the time." She rushed over to Lily and gave her a hug. She still looked so petite and young, especially dressed as she was in a very small blouse that only covered her in the front, tying across her lower back and securing at her neck, and a long flowing skirt and some fancy sandals. Sirius looked like he always did, jeans, tee shirt, riding boots. "Please forgive me."

"Anwen, you're only a few minutes late," Mum excused her. "Do I want to know why you were late?" There was definite hesitation in Mum's voice.

"Um," Anwen hesitated. Sirius took her by the hand and led her over to a huge over–stuffed chair, sitting himself down first and then pulling her into his lap. "You'll likely not approve."

"Sirius Black, what have you done to this poor girl now?" she chastised him.

"He didn't DO anything, really. He just took me somewhere," Anwen replied coyly, blushing as she spoke.

"You didn't!" Remus exclaimed, apparently in on whatever the secret was.

"He did, and I had fun. It's very pleasant being of age now," she turned and kissed Sirius. None of the rest of us knew what they were talking about, so we just stared at her. Anwen looked down and responded, "He took me to Nottingham, and we lost track of time."

"What were you doing in Nottingham?" Mum shrieked. "He didn't take you up to that...forest?" Everyone was laughing, Sirius was choking on his laugh at the way Mum had said it, coupled with her facial expression. She whispered it like it was a dirty word.

"Yes, Lily, that's it," Anwen said sarcastically. "I'm ever so confident in myself that we decided to add a third person?" She had one dry wit. "No, we didn't go to a brothel, or to the bar, or to the club above the bar, or to buy any clothes. I wanted a tattoo, to match Sirius' new one."

"I didn't know that you'd gotten another one," Dad threw in. "I would have gone with you."

"No, you wouldn't," Mum interjected. Remus, Sirius and Frank stifled a laugh at Dad, I felt bad for him.

"Well, neither of you are going to see it. Anwen and Anwen alone knows where it is and what it looks like," Sirius answered. "Now, as for hers, you're welcome to take a look." He lifted her skirt and on her ankle was a lake with a black dog lounging near it. I was surprised when a mermaid broke the surface of the lake and the dog lifted its head to look at her.

"That's amazing," Dad said. "The detail is remarkable. Your name, it means beautiful lake, right?"

"Yes, it does indeed," Anwen continued her sarcastic attitude. "Brilliant move on the part of my parents, seeing how we lived nowhere near a lake."

"I get the black dog there, an allusion to Sirius, but why the mermaid?" Remus asked and Anwen looked down and blushed. It looked like she had another secret, but I had no idea what it could be.

"Should I them?" she asked.

"Go ahead, it's not like it had to be kept a secret or anything," Sirius answered her.

"Well," Anwen began her tale, "my wand has a mermaid scale core."

"Wow, I heard they can be a tad unpredictable," Frank added. "They're rarely used anymore."

"Mr. Ollivander told me the same thing," Anwen explained. "My wand was created by his father, and had been sitting on the shelf for over one hundred years, since there wasn't anyone who could use it correctly. When I picked it up, however, I knew. But that's only part of my relationship with mermaids."

"Don't even tell me that you've found out that you're half mythical creature or something? Geesh, isn't anyone just normal anymore?" Mum queried.

"No, Lils," Anwen giggled. "I'm not half mermaid or anything. I can, however, summon the mermaids in the Black Lake. I learned how to do it when I first came to Hogwarts. Remember that first morning, when you yelled at Sirius and me outside of the Great Hall. We were coming back from the Lake."

"How did the rest of us not know about this?" Mum yelled again, this time looking like she was going to cry. "Why did you keep it a secret?" she asked much more quietly.

"I never meant to, it was just..." Anwen paused. "Look, it took me forever to tell the rest of you about my voice because it was always hard for me to deal with. The whole mermaid singing, it was something between Sirius and me, right from the start. I liked it that way. I never intended to keep it from you, it just never came up. I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling you."

"I guess I understand," Mum acquiesced. "It doesn't help your whole denial of being in love with each other when you were young though." It was said with a teasing tone, and Anwen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I loved him, he loved me, we just weren't in love when I was eleven."

"Okay, well as long as you don't have any other great secrets you'd like to share?" Remus asked her, and she shook her head no. "Anyone else want to confess their darkest secret?" he asked the room, and I looked at Ginny and felt my cheeks flush, as did hers. "Guess not. How about if we get on to the celebration part of the evening? Anwen, before we break out the bubbly that James set to chill, please tell us, exactly how many NEWT's did you get, and were they all O's?"

"I ended up with eight NEWT's, and only six of them were scored Outstanding," she said quietly, as if she was embarrassed of her grades. Sirius kissed her when she announced it, even though he probably already knew her results.

"Wait a minute, you only took seven classes the last two years, which was more than any of us had taken. What exam did you take without taking the class?" Dad asked.

"I sat for the Astronomy NEWT, even though I had dropped the class. I had an expert tutor who worked with me last summer, and then when I was here for all those months," she said looking at Sirius. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to sit for the test, just to see if I could pass. It was one of my Exceeds Expectations. The other was in Herbology, as my Yelping Yew was only partially recovered from its cold for the practical examination. Its yelp was substandard."

Everyone was quite proud of her, and rightly so. Dad cracked open the French champagne for everyone but Mum and Alice, who shared in some ginger ale. Anwen opened her gifts including a copper cauldron that Ginny thought she should have for more delicate brews. She was quite appreciative, thanking all of us for making her feel so special and important. Sirius said that he had another gift for her, but he was waiting for it to be delivered. He'd purchased her a piano, and Anwen started to cry over it. When she calmed down, she showed us a necklace that Professor McGonagall gave her.

"It's a special Transfiguration crystal," she explained, holding it up for us to see. "The stone is Spinel, and it's meant to focus your excess magical power so that you can hold a full body transformation longer. She also told me that if I rub it on my temples, it will make the headaches go away."

"You still getting them?" Mum asked her.

"Yeah," Anwen sighed. "Healer said that it's just eye strain, and I shouldn't read so much. Sure, that's likely to happen when you're learning all of wizarding law." Sirius again kissed her temple. It was something to watch them together; he was very happy,. something I wasn't sure I ever saw when I knew him as an adult. It made me sad to know that he'd lost her in the not too distant future.

"What about your Mum and Dad? Do they understand that you're legally an adult now?" Dad asked.

"They do," she said with a sheepish smile. "We leave for Wales tomorrow, and we're taking the train out, but we're staying at the Inn in town."

"Oh?" Mum asked, "Why would that be?"

"Because my Ma told me in very plain language that I would NOT be sharing a bed with Sirius under her roof until we were married. Since neither of us wanted to rush out and get married right now, nor were we willing to sleep apart, we're not staying under their roof. I'm an adult, I can do as I please." Anwen was very smug in her choice, Sirius just chuckled behind her.

"Why aren't you just Apparating? You're legal and licensed now," Dad asked her and Sirius laughed.

"They sent me the one way tickets for the two of us. Apparently, part of my 'surprise'," she said, making quotations in the air, "is that they've bought me a car. We'll need to drive it back to London. My parents sometimes forget that wizarding folk don't travel like they do."

"Wow," Dad said. "You'll be the only one of us who has a car. You gonna let Sirius drive it?"

"Oh, hell no! Won't be letting him tinker with it either. I do not need a flying car! It'd be like some goofy Disney movie that I would have watched when I was a kid."

"Like the one with the flying bed? I thought that was magic when I was younger. Then I learned the truth," Mum asked her, and Anwen nodded and I laughed along. No one else in the room got the joke. "Ugh, honestly, we've got to take them to a Muggle movie theatre one of these days so they get our jokes."

"Tell me about it," I blurted without thinking and Mum and Anwen both looked at me, surprised; while everyone else just looked confused.

"I didn't know that you were Muggle born," Anwen said. "You told us you were both pureblood, not that it matters to any of us what your blood status is."

"Oh, I, um," I stammered, trying to figure out what to say. "We lived in a Muggle neighborhood in India growing up. Lots of Muggle friends."

"Okay," Anwen said, emphasizing both syllables, but she sounded very suspicious. She looked at Sirius and furrowed her brow. They had a silent conversation with their eyes, and fear gripped me that she was going to call us out on it right now. The rest of the room was silent.

"Love," Sirius started speaking, "why don't you tell them about the gift from Professor Dumbledore?" he suggested and Anwen nodded. I heard Ginny breathe an unfortunately timed sigh of relief.

"Professor Dumbledore gave you a gift?" Alice asked. "That's unheard of."

"He only did it because I've been his ward since I was twelve, I'm sure of that," she explained. "He gave me a silver chalice and matching bell that belonged to a friend of his. She lived in the same town as he did when he was growing up. She was a Projecting Visualist, like I am, and she stood up to Grindelwald. He apparently wanted to use her ability for his own ends. She lost her husband and her children to him, but she still wouldn't join. The headmaster told me that I reminded him of her, and just as she had given the items to him when he'd completed at Hogwarts, he wanted to give them to me." We were all silent for a minute, and then Anwen's face changed.

"Oh, here's something that you and Alice will find interesting," she said, looking at Dad, "he grew up in Godric's Hollow. Isn't that where your grandmother was from?"

"It is," Dad confirmed. "Huh, wonder why he never mentioned it to us. Maybe he knew Grandma Parker?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Alice quipped.

"You know what's funny? My grandmother's maiden name was Parker, died when my Da was three in the bombings by the Germans," Anwen said quietly. "Parker ties all over this room, huh? We're probably all distant cousins or something."

"What was your grandmother's first name?" Alice asked, and I could feel my stomach lurch at the idea that she was going to start putting all the pieces together. Thankfully, Frank chose that moment to swear and reach into his pocket for something.

"Bloody hell," he said as he pulled a gold rectangle from his pocket.

"The office?" Alice asked, and Frank nodded. "Do you need to leave?" she asked even as he was standing.

"I do," he answered her before looking to the rest of the room. "Death Eater hideout was discovered in Rousay in the Orkney's. There's been some strange activity up there for months. They need back-up for the fight. Can Alice stay here with you Lily?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask," Mum answered.

"Anyone want to come with me, from what my message says, they can use all the help they can get?"

"Count us in," Anwen answered and while Sirius looked concerned about it, he didn't argue.

"We'll go," Ginny said standing up.

"Me too," Remus added.

"I think that I'm going to stay here with Lily and Alice. I don't know about my cousin, but my wife's magic has been affected by her pregnancy. If something were to happen, I'd rather be here with her," Dad explained.

"I'd feel better about that as well," Frank added and Alice made a frustrated noise. "It has nothing to do with your skill, sweetheart. He's right, your magic is a little wonky." He leaned down and kissed her and we all filed out to the front yard and Apparated away.

When we got to the site, the Death Eaters were fully engaged. I could see several Aurors, identifiable by their uniforms and at least six members of the Order, including Ginny's uncles. My wife froze at the sight of them.

I could see the ocean not too far off, and the battle was taking place among a set of ancient ruins. The remnants of the crumbling walls provided good cover to send hexes and curses from, while remaining hidden. The Death Eaters seemed to be using the topography to their benefit. I watched as a line of Aurors charged on the highest point of the hill and its crumbling facade.

Everywhere else was covered in lush green grass. There was the occasional bit of old wall scattered every so often, and in the far distance, sheep were visible, grazing on the far lawn. It would have been picturesque and serene had it not been for the dueling.

Anwen had immediately changed over into her bird form, and was flying above the action. We'd learned that she couldn't do magic in this state, at least not yet, but it was quite useful for information gathering. Frank and Remus immediately took off to help subdue a large Death Eater with a nasty scar on his face who was dueling with Fabian across the lawn.

I pulled Ginny toward Sirius, who was battling a masked Death Eater who seemed quite familiar. Three against one was hardly a fair fight, and we had him disarmed and restrained. Sirius then called over to an Auror who was close by.

"Alvin, throw me a Portkey," Sirius asked, and the Auror reached into his front pocket and threw something on a chain to Sirius. Quickly, Sirius put it around the neck of the Death Eater, not even bothering to unmask the man before touching the small charm with his wand. The Death Eater was gone. "Sends them right to the bowels of the Ministry. Let the guards on duty deal with sorting out who's who."

"Gideon," Ginny screeched and ran right into the fray. I could see that Uncle Gideon was on the ground, with two others pointing their wands at his neck. Ginny started to fire curses at them as she ran. I was surprised that one of them was her bat-bogey hex. It's a great distraction, but not much use in battle, unless you follow it up.

Sirius immediately threw a freezing hex at one of the men, while I disarmed the other. Unfortunately it didn't stop him from kicking Gideon in the gut and then the head with his pointed boot. The shoe had a metal tip, and it dug deeply into his skull. Blood began gushing from the wound and turning the grass below him red.

Anwen returned to Sirius side, and before words could be spoken, she had knocked the man kicking Gideon out with a wave of her hand. I doubt that it had even registered to her that she'd just done wandless magic, with her right hand no less. She used her left hand to manipulate her wand.

I restrained the knocked out man while Anwen and Sirius worked to bind the second. When they were both successfully secured, Anwen held out her right hand and closed her eyes. I watched amazed as two of the Portkey chains that I'd seen Sirius use earlier materialized in her hand. She tossed me one and handed the other to Sirius.

"These new skills take a lot to get used to," she muttered. "Frank and Remus have another one subdued on the far side, and what Death Eaters we didn't catch seem to have fled. I saw Bella earlier, but I couldn't bring her down. She's run away now."

We activated both of the Portkeys and the men were gone. I looked to the ground and saw my wife kneeling next to her uncle, trying to stop the bleeding from his head. She'd ripped off the bottom of her blouse to make a bandage.

"Elyse," Anwen called to the witch that was only yards away, "we need you."

The blonde–haired witch ran over to us. She was wearing the robes of a field medic and she immediately knelt down on the other side of Gideon and began moving her wand over him.

"Traumatic blood loss, broken ribs, concussion," she rattled off. "Needs to go to St. Mungo's. Just sent his brother there too, huge cutting hex on his back." Elyse then waved her wand again, and he was gone. "The rest of you alright?"

"We're fine, only got here a few minutes before it broke up," Sirius answered. There was a call for a medic off in the distance, and the witch went running. Ginny popped up off the ground and grabbed my shirt lapels.

"Harry, we've got to go to the hospital," she screamed between her tears. "We can't let them die. It nearly broke Mum when she lost her brothers. I won't let it happen again!"

I looked at Ginny, her face still not registering what she had just said. My gaze shifted from my wife to Anwen and Sirius, who were both looking at us, aghast.

"What the bloody hell did she just say?" Sirius screamed at me. I stammered, not saying anything.

"Who is her Mum?" Anwen asked much more quietly. "They only have one sister, Mol..." she trailed off. "Who are the two of you?" My eyes locked with Ginny's and I closed the lids, hoping that this was all some kind of dream.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered before turning around and looking at our new friends. I could swear that I heard Sirius growl.

"We'll explain everything, but can we go to the hospital first? I need to know if they're okay," she asked. I opened my eyes to look at the pair. Sirius was fuming, Anwen was shaking her head.

"No, they'll have contacted Molly and Arthur and I don't think that you should be there," she said sternly. "Sirius go to St. Mungo's and then come back to our house to report. I'll patronus Lily and James and tell them that we needed to go home for a while, but that we'll return to their house when we can. I'll also make excuses for Harrison and Regina. They will not be returning to the Manor this evening."

"You sure?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Quite. No one will think anything of you going to check on them. I'll be fine," she told him darkly. She hadn't raised her voice or threatened me, but I felt quite frightened by her right now.

"This isn't over," Sirius told me before he Disapparated away.

"Hold on," Anwen said before she shot two silver blue streaks from her wand. "My house, back yard. Now."

I took hold of Ginny and Disapparated us to the little London house. We followed Anwen inside and she indicated that we should sit down on the sofa, she taking the large chair across from it. She balled herself up in the chair, her arms crossing her chest in protection, her legs tucked up under her. She laid her head against the back, looking like a wilted flower. The look in her eyes was one that I would never forget as long as I lived. She wasn't just angry, she looked betrayed.

"I don't understand why you've lied to all of us," she said as one tear rolled down her cheek.

**Anwen POV:**

I sat there, watching them, trying to figure out exactly what I was going to say. Thoughts ran through my head, some of them relevant, some un, but they seemed to collect in two camps; someone had infiltrated our inner circle and was giving information to Voldemort and these two had shown up just shortly before the secrets began being shared. The timing couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

I didn't want to believe that they were spies, they'd done too much good, helped the cause; but there was something quite unsettling about them. The level of comfort they had with us, even from the beginning; the sense of intimacy that they appeared to have of our lives, it was uncanny. There were times I swore that one or both of them knew what would happen to us before it did.

Then there was the whole mess of Harrison's magic being identical to the baby's. When I first discovered it, back when Lily was about halfway through her pregnancy, I began looking very carefully at the color of magic of everyone that I encountered. Harrison's was so distinctive, I remember thinking it the first time we met; to have the dear little baby's be the same was beyond chance, especially in light of all the other evidence Remus and I had amassed. We had only reached one conclusion with the revelation, and it made me wonder why any of us would have ever let him do something so foolish.

I wiped away the tears on my face and pinched and kneaded the skin between my eyes. A new headache was raging, assurance that this was not eye strain but rather stress. The back door slammed, and by the footfalls in the kitchen I knew that it was Remus rather than Sirius. Remus wore softer soled shoes, and his gait was slightly off, due to a nasty tumble he took while changed over on the last full moon. It had been quite slow in healing.

Remus entered the room, looked at the pair on the sofa and then without a word, came and knelt in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. I didn't have to verbalize my answer, I just rolled my eyes and sighed slightly.

"I'm hoping that the theory that we put together is correct, and that this isn't something more sinister," I whispered back. I knew he'd hear me well, regardless of how little sound I made. Remus nodded, his poor face looking far more lined and aged than someone of his tender years should. It pained me that he suffered so. Of all my friends, it was Remus who understood me the best, and I hated that I couldn't help ease some of his burden the way he eased mine.

"Have your heard from Sirius?" I shook my head no.

"Should we start without him?" another near silent question was asked. I responded no again.

"He's going to have so much to say about this," justifying my response. "It's going to fall to you to keep it under control, I'm having control issues of my own right now. I'm back to doing accidental magic, only this time it's wandless." I had felt so sure in manipulating my magic before Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick had made me start doing things wandlessly. Now, I felt like a little child again, blowing things up when I got upset.

"I understand," he kindly replied. "You're doing well with the new skills, and remember, you're in control of them, not the other way around." I smiled at him.

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" He just grinned at me. A firm squeeze of my hand was all the reassurance that I needed.

Harrison and Regina were sitting close, but without touches of love or comfort between them. He was watching me like a hawk, I assumed to attempt to figure out what I knew; she was looking down, unable to look me in the eyes. I couldn't figure out whom I was more upset with, but it felt as if her betrayal cut deeper, wounded me so much more. I had told Regina things that I'd shared with no one; not Lily or Eva or my sister Liddy or my confidant in all other things, Remus. There were fears I voiced to her that I'd chosen not to share with Sirius. In all the time we spent together, in how deeply we'd confessed our inner thoughts, she never found the time to give me the truth. Now, everything felt like a lie. The bracelet she'd given me seemed to burn my skin where it sat on my right arm.

Nearly thirty minutes of very uncomfortable silence passed before Sirius finally burst through the back door and tromped through the kitchen with his familiar heel scrape making my heart speed up ever so slightly, as his approach always did. The yelling started before he even entered the room.

"Okay you two, what in the bloody hell gave your the right to lie to all of us? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why us?" Sirius certainly knew how to get to the point.

"Love, please, come sit down and we'll start getting answers, together. However, how are Gideon and Fabian?" I had stood and had my hands on his shoulders, looking intently into the grey eyes that I found so comforting. When I started to speak the color shifted from nearly black, returning to their soft grey that reminded me of my favorite woolen sweater. I pulled him over to the large chair, and pushed him gently down in it. Once he was seated, he offered me his hand and I nestled myself into his lap, my legs dangling over the arm. I felt more centered when I was in his arms; some of my stress started to melt away.

"They're both in relatively bad shape, but we thankfully got them to hospital quickly, and the healers are hopeful that some recovery will be made. Gideon has a fracture in his skull that they're repairing as we speak, but there's also swelling on the brain, which is harder to control. They've given him several doses of Blood Replenishing Potion, as well as treating him with a potion of Arnica, Rue and St. Johns-Wort, since they can't use Bruise Paste on an open wound, and Murtlap Essence isn't strong enough. He's not conscious right now," Sirius explained, and I watched as Regina, or whoever she was, began to cry.

"Fabian was hit with a cutting hex on his back. It broke two of his ribs, nicked his kidney, and severed his spinal cord, and several of his back bones," Sirius announced quietly. "He was still in surgery when I left. There's about a fifty-fifty chance that they'll be able to repair it."

"Oh, those poor men," I soughed. "How were Molly and Arthur?"

"Molly was in a tither, Arthur was calm. Pretty much as usual. They asked if we'd watch the boys, if needed. I told them that there'd be no trouble."

"Of course," I answered, "but I'm shocked she'd let you take care of them, usually she watches you closely when we're over. She really must be in a bad state to let you near those twins of hers."

"Times like these, family helps family, prank–free," he answered me with a faint Marauding smile. Then his face got hard. "What about these two?"

"We waited for you," I explained. "Do you want me to do this?" My eyes went from my soul-mate's to my dear friend's. I could see the answer in both sets, regardless of what their heads might have indicated. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer for patience and grace, not knowing what else I might need. One calming breath entered my lungs and then departed and I was ready.

"I think," I started and then paused, "I think that you are the son of James and Lily Potter, a baby that isn't due to be born for at least another month. I," I stopped to correct myself, "we think that you've come back in time, but for the life of any of us, we can't figure out why. Please, tell us why you're here, really, and what in the world caused you to do something so reckless and dangerous." I was pleading, the hurt unmasked in my voice, the anger being set aside for the moment.

Harrison looked down as I spoke, his shoulders heaving forward and he suddenly looked so young and broken. He ran his hands through his hair in a gesture that reminded me so much of James that I wondered why it had taken us so long to see the pure physical resemblance between the two men. He looked up again, his eyes red with tears that were unspilled but pooling along his lashes.

"You're right," he plainly admitted. "My name is Harry James Potter, and I came back because we were losing the war, and I couldn't think of another way to stop it."

"How old are you?" Remus asked.

"I was seventeen when I left, I would have had another birthday since then, so I'd be eighteen now."

"You're just a kid," Sirius remarked. "Where the hell are all of us? Why would a kid be fighting Voldemort?" Harry was silent, but the answer was clear.

"All of us?" I begged for clarification.

"He's the only one," Harry said, indicating Remus. "Wanted to come with me."

"The only one, what?" Sirius asked.

"The only one alive," I whispered to him.

"Oh," my love said nearly imperceptibly, his arms twining closer around me. I did the math, by the late nineties both Sirius and I were dead. I couldn't help but wonder if we'd ever gotten married. Did we leave children as orphans, as apparently James and Lily had? It was all too overwhelming, and anger was reasserting itself.

"Who are you then?" I was boring a hole into the face of my supposed friend.

"My name is Ginny Weasley Potter. I really am Harry's wife," she told me.

"Arthur and Molly don't have a daughter, and she's not pregnant. How young are you?" I seethed.

"I was sixteen when I left."

"You weren't even legally able to do magic! What were you thinking?" I yelled. It was too much, I was feeling too much and my magic had begun to prickle at my hands and along my skin.

"Anwen, sweetheart, relax," Sirius whispered in my ear. "We'll get our answers, I promise."

"It would seem that you have quite a tale to tell," Remus said more calmly than I felt. "Without giving away too much of our future, please explain why you're here, and what you really hope to accomplish." Harry nodded, and began speaking. He sounded relaxed, like he'd been rehearsing what to say to us in his head, knowing that this day was on the horizon. Ginny held his hand.

Harry started by telling us that a prophecy was made, and that confirmation of its existence could be made through the Ministry or Professor Dumbledore. My mind tripped and tumbled over the thought that he'd kept something like this from us. I was sure that James and Lily had no idea that there was a prophecy concerning their son. They never would have kept such a secret from Sirius, Remus and me. We are family. That meant our mentor was keeping such a thing from James and Lily. It was another concept that seemed too foreign to imagine.

He explained the prophecy and how it had fallen to him to kill Voldemort because of the foretelling of this possible future. I hated Divination for this reason, if you acted on a prophecy, it became the path you were locked into, instead of just one possible future.

Without telling us when, Harry explained that his Mum and Dad would end up being murdered by Voldemort. I felt my body go cold and numb while Sirius tensed against me. Remus began asking questions, needing answers. It was the tactician in him, and why he always won at wizard chess.

"How did Voldemort get at them? James is an excellent fighter, and Lily isn't anything to discount either. What happened?"

"They were protected," Harry explained. "They lived in hiding and had the Fidelius charm on their home, but he found them anyway, and he murdered them to get at me." A wretched thought crept through my brain, laying waste to the happy memories that had once been there. Pieces of the puzzle were fitting together, but I hated the picture they portrayed.

"It was Lily's sacrificial love that saved you, wasn't it?" I asked, remembering what Ginny had said after the Horcrux was excised from Harry that night in November. "That Horcrux, the one stuck in your head, it was made that night, from the killing of Lily?" Harry nodded.

"Her death or Voldemort trying to kill me." I had to fight the urge to be sick.

"What happened to me?" Sirius asked. "I know that Anwen and I would have raised you as our own." If I hadn't been so overwhelmed with everything else, I know that Sirius talking about us being together and having children would have made me giddy. Harry said nothing for a minute.

"You weren't able to care for me," he explained as he looked at Sirius. "You were...somewhere else." His gaze shifted to Remus. "You didn't even attempt to get custody, knowing that they'd never have given it to you." Remus nodded.

"What about me?" I asked. "There's no reason that I couldn't get custody of you." Harry and Ginny both looked down, and a tear stained Ginny's pant-leg as it fell from her face. "I was already dead," I choked out. I turned my head slightly, my lips close to the man I wanted to spend my life with. My long, beautiful and happy life. "You outlive me," I was able to mutter before sobs wracked through me. I couldn't imagine leaving Sirius, not anytime soon, not ever.

"Sshh, sweetheart," he cooed in my ear. "I will always protect you. There's nothing I won't do to take care of you and keep you with me." His promise calmed me some. We were all quiet for a minute, then as the fog rolled out of my brain, the questions began flooding in.

"Why did Voldemort wait so many years to come after you? Or, are you telling us that this war lasts for eighteen more years?" Remus quizzed. It was a bewildering thought.

"Something happened to him when he tried to murder me," Harry explained. "He lost most of his body, became very weak, sort of like a ghostly white and deformed infant, if you must know. He only got back a fully corporeal form three years ago."

We listened as he told us how poorly things were going in his time. How with Dumbledore gone as well, the resistance had lost its leader and in many ways, its direction. He told us how he'd come to learn of the Horcruxes, and how he decided that by going back for them, back before Voldemort had control of nearly our entire world, maybe would let him stop the destruction before it began.

He explained that he'd come back with the blessing of Remus and Professor McGonagall.

I looked at Remus and knew what he was thinking from the pain in his eyes, I shared his thought. They must have been desperate to have allowed this, because if it went wrong, it could be so horribly wrong. I found it nearly impossible to imagine a world where my tactical friend and cautious mentor would have considered this plan. It was an ugly, frightening world indeed.

"You've gotten all the Horcruxes, right?" Remus was confirming with him. "So Voldemort is mortal, and you can kill him now."

"Exactly, I just need to find him. We have always planned on going right back after Voldemort was dead," Harry explained.

"Even if you didn't know if things had changed when you went back?" Sirius asked. "Even if you didn't know if we were dead there?"

"We have to go back," Ginny said quietly. "Our family needs us there, we've got friends and a life to go back to. We just wanted the war to be over."

"How did you get here?" Remus was always the practical one.

"I found a book of ancient Greek magic in the library at Grimmauld Place. I inherit it after you..." Harry explained looking at Sirius. "The directions were in there. I now understand that it must have been one of your mum's Society books."

"Greek magic comes from the Gamp side of the family, all died out now. The books were given to my mother, since Reg and I are the last of the bloodline. Egyptian magic is what the Black's have always excelled at."

"We're planning on using the same spell to return. It's supposed to take us back to the exact date that we left," Harry told us.

"What exactly do you know that you've changed already? What will be different in your time?" Remus questioned. Harry looked pained to be answering this.

"There are three things that we know are different for certain. First, Regulus was supposed to be killed by Voldemort last fall, after taking the first of the Horcruxes from its hiding place. He's not dead yet, so that's changed.

"Second, Ginny's uncles were both killed in the skirmish that we were part of tonight. They haven't died yet, so...

"Third, you never reconciled with your Mum, Sirius. She loathed you until the day she died, and years later, her portrait screamed obscenities at anyone who passed near it. Ginny and I have both remarked that the woman we've met here is nothing like the lady of the portrait. She's the exact opposite."

"Huh," Sirius muttered. My anger was building, they'd already changed so much...three lives were saved, and yet, I couldn't help shake the feeling that perhaps too much had already been changed, and there would still be consequences.

"Wait a minute, it was my brother that introduced us. Does he know?" Sirius didn't sound happy as he asked.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "We knew we'd need an ally, and since he already knew where one of the Horcruxes was...he was the best choice that we had when we got here." Sirius made a very grumpy noise behind me, and I shared his frustrations.

I didn't want to know any more about the future, what I knew had already upset me and clouded my attitude about my life and what I should be doing. For a fleeting moment, I thought that Sirius and I should run, leave Britain, leave everyone and go to Greece and be safe. Having the thought rattled me more than I liked.

"Nothing more," I told them. "You are to share with us nothing more. I don't want to hear a bit about this future you come from, or how you might have already changed it, or anything." There was irritation seeping into my voice, and I didn't appreciate what they'd done to my happy future.

"But, there's one more thing you should know," Harry protested. "The Secret–Keeper for my parents..."

"Stop!" I yelled. "No more. We can't risk any more deliberate changes. You've got no idea how much you've already damaged our lives with this knowledge!"

"Please, really, this is very important," Ginny tried to make Harry's case. "You've got to trust us about this."

"We've already trusted you more than we should have," I uttered through clenched teeth. "You're to have no more contact with your parents, either of you," I said, and Harry looked as if he would yell at me. "It's not safe, and there is absolutely no way that I will allow you to burden Lily with the knowledge that you've burdened us with. She's scared enough about simply having a healthy baby at this point. If she were to find out that she won't be here to love her child, it would kill her. Sirius and I leave for Wales in the morning. Don't you dare go near your families while we are away. We'll be back for the full moon." I watched as nothing registered in their faces, they held their masks of shame firm.

"Keep searching for Voldemort, and if you find him, let us and Reg know. Your help will come from the four of us, and only us." Harry indicated that he understood me. "Would you like to know what made us suspect you?"

"Yes, we thought we'd done so well," Harry responded.

"You never once reacted to our not–so–veiled comments about Remus' condition. You obviously already knew that he was a werewolf, even though we never told you. That is what made me start to question you. After that, the clues just started to pile up. Go home now, we all have much to digest," I told them, and they got up and made to leave.

"I am so sorry," Ginny said as she reached the door. "I never meant to hurt you, and you really are the closest friend I've ever had." Her words spurred on new tears. The slam of the back door marked their departure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Lying in the Bed We Made**

**June, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

It was morning, nearing nine, and Harry and I were still in bed, watching the rain fall down the panes of glass in the windows overlooking London below, not really wanting to get up, although we'd need to soon, as we had to be at Grimmauld Place at ten, although for what we didn't know. I watched as the drops gathered, became heavy, and then slowly trickled down. They took the path of least resistance, most of the time. On occasion, a drop would strike out on its own, blaze a new path, find a different way to the bottom. Sometimes the new path would become the path of least resistance, other drops following, the convenient way to the bottom; but most of the time not. It was just one drop that did its thing and then it was over. All the hard work had amounted to nothing.

Harry and I were feeling like that now, out on our own, cutting through the brush on our own path. It wasn't easy, and it required so much strength. We'd gotten so comfortable in the least resistant path we'd been on. Now, without all the support we'd become accustomed to, it was much, much harder.

We hadn't heard from Sirius, Anwen, or Remus since that fateful afternoon when they learned our secret. We hadn't heard from James and Lily either, and neither did we make a move to contact them. We didn't say it, but we were afraid of Anwen and Sirius. We'd been able to talk with Regulus twice, but he said that his mother was very busy, and was keeping him so. He was the one who told us to be at his house at ten, and dressed in formal robes.

Mrs. Black was also having a harder and harder time in the morning, he explained, being completely disoriented when she awoke, and having large lapses in her memory.

Frank had contacted us twice, giving us hints as to where the Aurors had gotten leads that might take us to Voldemort, but both times, there was nothing there. The search was feeling quite stagnant.

We'd been summoned up to Hogwarts on the Tuesday following the disastrous day of discovery by an irate Professor Dumbledore. Remus had told him what happened, how much had been shared already. He wanted to allow us to remain and finish what we'd done, but he admonished us to refrain from sharing any other "news" of the future. He cryptically told us that there had already been enough changes to the timeline, seeing how my uncles, too, had survived the attack. Although they were both going to have long recoveries ahead, he was uncertain if either of them would work in their chosen fields ever again.

While we were with him, he seemed rushed and distracted, but we didn't understand why. He kept mumbling something about needing someone in place, and things were changing too quickly to keep them there. He was rather addled, and both Harry and I were concerned about it. We were rushed from his office when Professor McGonagall showed up and announced it was time to leave.

I watched the raindrops on the glass again, thinking how I'd never noticed how many shades of grey a cloud could be, how textured and shifting the atmosphere was. Clouds were one of those things that I had always seemed to take for granted. They were there, they were bright when it was sunny and dark when it would rain or snow. Reality however, was vastly different. They could be puffy like cotton balls, or thin as mist; even their darkness wasn't consistent.

I thought of that childhood game, where I'd lay in the sun-warmed summer grass with Ron and we'd try to find the shapes in the clouds. We could look at the exact same cloud, but describe it completely differently. What we saw was subjective, based on our reality. Ron almost always found something related to Quidditch or food. I'd see bugs, or birds or a million different things. Ron always did have a rather preoccupied mind. Truth, it seemed to me, was like clouds. No two people saw 'the truth' the same way. How I wished I could go back and change my truths with our now distanced friends.

Harry and I had struggled not to blame each other for our secret getting out, but it was hard. We'd both slipped up, sometimes in very large ways. We knew that we'd been playing with fire, and we'd gotten badly burned. Jointly, we missed our friends, and feeling like we were "normal," instead of the outcasts that we truly were. He and I only had one another to lean on, and we were working harder to do so. He lay next to me, reading. I snuggled up closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. "You sighed a moment ago." I sighed again at his mentioning of the action.

"Clouds and truth and how they're alike," I answered. He looked puzzled. "How they don't look the same, ever. How they're layered and textured and you can't ever know the whole thing. We never see the other side of a cloud. Does it look the same as the side we see, or is it completely different? I don't know, my mind is just rambling." He scooted himself down further into the bed, dropping his book on the floor beside him.

"'I'm sure that they've forgiven us, that's why we're going over there today," he tried to promise me. "They want to help us get rid of Voldemort as much as we do."

"Helping us and forgiving us are two very different things," I mused. "They can help us without choosing to continue our friendships."

"I suppose you're right," he said disappointedly.

"I miss her," I whispered as fresh tears were beginning to fall. "I miss having a friend. She was the first real friend that I had."

"Gin, honey, that's not true. What about Hermione, Luna, Katie Bell? Even you and Fleur have put aside your differences," he suggested.

"Hermione and I are friends because we're the only girls at The Burrow most of the time. We don't have much in common beyond you and Ron. We're friendly and I don't doubt that one day we'll be sisters-in-law, but if it wasn't for your and Ron's relationships with her, she and I wouldn't have sought one another out as girlfriends. Katie and the other girls from Quidditch are teammates, and we have fun together, but it's not like we discuss anything other than Quidditch, or that I'd go to them for advice on anything more serious than what lipstick color to use.

"Luna is...I guess Luna is my friend as much as Luna can be a friend. I love to hang around with her, because you never know what might come out of her mouth, but face it, she isn't in the same world the rest of us are, not all the time. She's faithful, but not always…present. As for Fleur, I tolerate her because she's married to Bill and she can handle Mum frighteningly well, but I do not consider her my friend."

"I guess I never thought about all of them that way," he truthfully confessed. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but...I was always an odd one out. The only girl, the youngest, all those brothers growing up. I never minded being by myself, and I got very good at occupying my time and thoughts because of it. By the time I finally got to leave for Hogwarts, I had read every book that I could find in our house, and had borrowed most of Auntie Muriel's as well. I read about far away places, and happy romances. I studied plants and potions and charms. I even made sure that I read all of Mum's cookbooks and household care books. I just don't like to do those things. If I wanted to, I could compete with Hermione in the grades thing, it just isn't worth it to me.

"Having Anwen...we have so much in common. I really understood her, and she understood me. I was having a hard enough time imagining what it would be like when we went back to our time. We wouldn't be girlfriends anymore. Do you realize that if by some miracle she's alive when we go home, she'd be thirty-five? Sirius and your parents will be almost forty. We wouldn't have been girlfriends anyway," I explained, wiping the salty trails from my face.

"I know that it's been hard on you," Harry said as he enfolded me in his arms. "I guess I just didn't realize how much." His lips rested on my temple and I felt so much better this way.

"I just don't know how to fix it if she won't even speak to me," I whispered. We twisted around and I went back to looking at the clouds out the window. Harry spooned behind me, his arms tightly around my waist. The rain clouds had started to break up, and there was one small blue patch among the dark grey and swirling sky.

"Look," Harry said. his right hand pointing at the bright blue spot, "even when things look gloomy, there's always a little bit of light." I wanted to believe him, I wanted to know that things would be better, that we wouldn't be lonely for too much longer, but I couldn't shake the feeling that getting our friends to trust us again might be harder and require more time than we had.

Harry and I lay there, snuggled against each other. I thought about getting up and dressing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not yet. I was tired, beyond tired. Exhausted. It had been almost a year. With everything that happened, I just wanted to go home, but when I thought about home, I wondered what sort of life I'd have. I couldn't imagine going back to Hogwarts, I felt confident that I could sit for my NEWT's and pass. That didn't mean however, that I didn't want to learn more. Working with the Society had opened my mind up to an un-imagined world of magic. Medical potions work and spiritual healing were areas of particular interest to me. Harry shifted against me, rubbing his groin against my backside while his hands gently caressed my abdomen.

"So what do you think?" he asked me. "Maybe now that Sirius knows that Anwen could die, maybe he'll keep a closer eye on her, help keep her safer?"

"I hope so, she's..." I trailed off. I couldn't wrap my head around her being murdered. "I just wish that we'd been able to tell them about Peter. They need to know."

"They do," Harry whispered as his hand trailed down my back to my hip. His touch was gentle, yet teasing. I was beginning to see how Harry would like to spend the rest of the day. "But, we can't tell them outright. Professor Dumbledore would ship us back home before we'd get a chance to explain."

"Yes," I said slowly, "but, if they were to come up with the answer on their own, we could confirm it."

"You're quite a little minx, my love," Harry whispered in my ear. "You know, that's not really what he means."

"True, but we'd be following his rule, exactly." I was starting to feel a little better about the future, or Harry was just making other parts of me quiet down my brain. I wasn't sure which one it was.

"When did you get to be so deceitful?" Harry queried.

"Please, I have six brothers. Sometimes, I had to get around rules so that they got into trouble, instead of me," I purred. Harry rolled me over and my husband's hand was now caressing my hip and bum.

"You are oh so dangerous my love," he said before he leaned in and kissed me deeply. My hands instantly wove into his hair and I pulled him onto me and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Harry was starting to remove my tee shirt, but we really didn't have time to get into this, not with having to be at Grimmauld Place in less than forty minutes. Harry groaned as I pushed him off me, and then I scampered up out of bed and to the loo for a quick shower.

We arrived in the back yard of the Black's home at five minutes to ten, and we were both surprised at the number of people milling around the yard, all dressed in their finest. The back porch of Grimmauld was decorated with chains of flowers and the wine was already flowing at this early hour. Regulus spotted us from across the yard and came toward us.

"Harrison, Regina," he said loudly, but re-addressed us as he got closer, "Harry, Ginny, I'm so glad that you're here. I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"You told us to be here," I said plainly. "What's happening?"

"A celebration. We're witnessing a handfasting today for a couple that has already been legally married, but are wishing to bind their magics as well," he explained, that wicked, cock-eyed smile that he shared with his brother plastered across his face. I looked at Harry and then back at Regulus.

"Who?" There weren't that many younger people in the Circle that weren't already wed.

"That I can't tell you, not yet anyway. No one knows, but a very select few, for safety reasons. Come on, I need to bring the guests inside, Mother is insisting that we start on time."

"Alright, but I have to tell you, I'm a tad suspicious."

"I wouldn't doubt that you would be, given the week that you've had. Sirius told me all about it, man, I haven't seen my brother or his friends that worked up about things in a very, very long time," he replied.

"Yeah," Harry said with an exasperated sigh, "it didn't go the way we wanted it to. Professor Dumbledore nearly had our heads over the whole ordeal. Any idea where You Know Who is?"

"I'm glad I don't know, mate. He still wants my head. Look, Sirius and the rest, they've calmed down, just relax and enjoy today. Come on, I need to ring the bell to let everyone know that the time has arrived."

I looked around for James, Lily, Remus or Sirius, but none could be found. Regulus rang a set of chime bells that were hanging on the overhang of the porch, and everyone began to file in, taking a flower from the basket with them. We went through the back door and up to the ballroom. Andi Tonks was standing on a small raised stage, four seats were behind her, only the blue one missing. Rows and rows of white chairs were set up, and Regulus guided us to the front row.

"Trust me, you're going to want to be sitting here," he said with a grin before sitting down next to us.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Tonks rang a set of bells and everyone quieted. Just before she began speaking, Frank and Alice snuck into the end of our row, followed by Lily and Remus.

"They both alright?" Regulus asked.

"She's calm and collected and very happy," Lily announced.

"He's pacing like a caged animal," Remus commented. "Thought I might need to charm him to get him through this."

"Sounds just like them," Reg commented, and I suddenly knew who we were here for. I was so excited that they wanted to include us. Mrs. Tonks stood to speak.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters. Welcome with me those that are coming before us to be bound by this time-honored tradition of Handfasting." Everyone stood and turned to look toward the back. The elder Mrs. Longbottom, Mrs. Malfoy and Professor McGonagall all walked in, wearing their ceremonial robes and taking their places behind Mrs. Tonks.

Next came Mrs. Black, escorting Sirius, dressed in very ornate dark grey robes, the family crest emblazoned on his shoulder. He did look like he could crawl out of his skin, but not in a bad way. I smiled at him, and then felt a poke in my ribs.

"Anwen and Sirius are married?" Harry asked.

"I guess," I answered. "Be quiet and pay attention."

Sirius smiled at Harry and me and then looked at his brother and cocked his eyebrow. I wasn't sure if he knew that Regulus had invited us or not, but it didn't matter, we were here now, and he didn't seem to care. I wondered if Anwen would feel the same way. Mrs. Black kissed her son's cheek before she took her seat behind the officiant, while Sirius stood and waited for his bride.

James escorted Anwen in, a ring of flowers in her hair. She looked like she was floating in the white gown, shimmering in the light. Her hair flowed down her back, curling the whole way, and her smile lit up her face. Our eyes locked and she tipped her head to the side. I couldn't quite read the gesture, but I thought that it looked like a happy one.

James kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle and smile before he returned to stand with his wife at the end of the row.

The ceremony was quick, they professed their love and desire to spend their lives with each other. Mrs. Tonks explained that they'd already had a civil ceremony, so the country had declared them man and wife. Today they were seeking to merge their magic and receive the blessings of their magic community.

A sharing of cakes and ale, prepared by the groom's family signified Anwen's inclusion into the Black family line, while Anwen gave Sirius an offering of Myrtle and daffodils, a traditional Welsh gift of love. Their crossed hands were covered by cords supplied by the matriarchs of the circle, Mrs. Black tearing up as she cast the last one.

Sirius and Anwen tipped their wands to one another's and magic swirled around them, and the ceremony was done. They were magically bound. A gentle kiss between husband and wife sealed their commitment. My melancholy from this morning had been replaced with joy over our inclusion.

We followed the happy couple back downstairs to the dining room, where a feast had been set out to celebrate. Mrs. Black urged all of us to eat and drink, and told us that once our plates were full, we were welcome to find a place in the house or yard to enjoy the feast.

Ginny and I filled our dishes, hoping to talk with Anwen and Sirius, but we were unable to find them.

"Looking for the happy couple?" Ted Tonks asked us. He had little Tonks by the hand, her hair the same bubble-gum pink that we'd see her with for most of her adult life.

"Yeah, where did they go?"

"They're in the ballroom right now, there's a private blessing that needs to be done. It's a Black family fertility thing or something. They'll be back down when they're done. Andi's with them. Aunt Wally wasn't doing so well either, she nearly passed out when she arrived upstairs," he added. "How about if we go and sit on the lawn and enjoy the sunshine and all this food?" It sounded like a good plan, so we followed Ted out.

Young Tonks was a ball of energy, she talked nearly non-stop, while simultaneously emptying her plate. It was a struggle to keep up with her. Mrs. Tonks flying out the back door and yelling about twenty minutes later shocked us out of the entertainment of the young metamorph.

"Ted, get her out of here, now! Death Eaters in the house!" Mrs. Tonks yelled, and we watched as Ted grabbed Nymphadora and was gone before we could breathe. Mrs. Tonks followed, Disapparating in mid run. Harry and I both pulled our wands and ran back into the house.

**Harry POV:**

Noises of a battle were just above us when we reached the entryway. Reaching the first floor, the ballroom was in shambles. Society ladies and their husbands were dueling with Death Eaters or protecting the frailer members of the circle. Regulus was up against Lucius, and he looked like he needed help. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were dueling as well, the headmaster taking on Voldemort with the deputy's help. Ginny immediately took off to help Regulus, while I moved toward Dumbledore.

Nearly everyone stopped when we heard the ghastly howl of Mrs. Black. Bellatrix was near her, wand out and pointed at the older woman. Anwen and Sirius were trying to protect the ailing woman. I couldn't find Mum or Dad anywhere.

"You're going to tell me where it is, now!" Bellatrix screamed before she attempted to curse her aunt again. Sirius jumped in the way, taking the curse for his mother. He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground, shaking. Anwen looked torn, whether she should help him, or Mrs. Black. Remus charged into the room from somewhere, his wand trained at Mrs. Lestrange. Anwen was able to get her arm under the elder woman, and lifted her up. Mrs. Black continued to scream out in pain, even as Anwen was able to drag her away to Disapparate from the room.

Someone's curse went wide and hit the wall of the ballroom between two of the windows, blasting a hole. The wards around the house pulsated, but then snapped back into place. I held my wand tightly in front of me as I inched closer to Voldemort's back side. Making eye contact with the professors, I was hoping the element of surprise would be with me.

"Tom, it's not too late for you," Professor Dumbledore calmly announced. "Call off your followers."

"You really are quite addled, aren't you old man?" the dark wizard responded. "Once those babies are gone, there will be nothing to stop me." He was after both Neville and me, killing both of us off would clear his path to conquering all the wizarding world. Thing is, I couldn't find Mum or Alice. Had he taken them? Were they in danger? Panic spread through me quickly, speeding my heart up and making my skin tingle. Voldemort knew about the prophecy, Snape had already sold out my Dad and me so that he could have Mum.

"You'll never get your hands on those children," Dumbledore said calmly. While Voldemort was distracted, I threw a binding hex at him from behind. It hit his shield and crackled, but nothing else happened. Voldemort spun around and looked at me.

"Who are you, boy?" he spat at me. I remained quiet, instead choosing to cast a disarming charm. He flicked it away as if it was an irritating gnat. "Answer me!"

"Someone not to be underestimated," I told him in as calm of a voice as I could. Another scream from across the room caused Professor McGonagall to take off in the direction of the shriek. I wasn't sure that I was happy that she was leaving Dumbledore and me.

"An apostle of yours?" Voldemort asked Dumbledore. The headmaster said nothing, instead attempting to bind Voldemort. It worked momentarily, but the dark wizard broke it.

Voldemort charged at me. Putting up my shield, I stood firm. Voldemort cast a hex and when our spells met, there was a violent explosion. I'd forgotten about the inability of our wands to work against each other. Voldemort screamed out in frustration as another of his curses fizzled as it met mine.

"Get behind me," Dumbledore yelled at me, and I complied. The two men continued to yell at one another, and the fights around the room were creating more bodies lying on the floor. Some of these people were too weak to be in this situation, it needed to end. Voldemort charged at us.

Jumping out from behind Dumbledore, I struck the floor in front of me with a blasting hex, creating a large hole to the dining room below. Voldemort stopped in his advance, screaming in frustration.

"Do you not know who I am?" he asked. I remained silent. "You will bow down to me." I could feel him trying to get into my brain, trying to make me kneel. It was different from before, when I had the Horcrux in me, like at the end of my fifth year. He wasn't having as easy a go at possessing me. I would not give in, he had spent enough time in my head already in my life. I would not let it happen again. As I fought him off, Professor Dumbledore tried to bind him again, but we were all distracted by a thundering advance of the Aurors entering the room, led by Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the ceiling, aiming his cutting hex at the large chandelier in the center of the room. Hitting its mark, the cut glass and gilded fixture plummeted to the floor, pulling plaster and the embossed tiles of the ceiling with it. Immediately dust and rubble obscured our view, and when the cloud had settled Voldemort was gone, as were many of the Death Eaters. Chaos overtook the room as the captured and wounded were dealt with.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall called out. "We need you over here." I followed to where I had thought her voice was coming from. The woman at her feet, her red hair splayed out on the ground made my heart nearly stop. I pushed past the headmaster and ran to my wife, kneeling down beside her.

"What happened?" I couldn't see any marks on her body.

"They had a potion with them," Professor McGonagall explained. "Lucius Malfoy forced her to drink it. I have no idea what was in it. I'm hopeful that Lily will be able to figure it out. They've already taken Regulus and his mother out after they had been attacked in the same way."

My brain was trying to understand what had happened. Ginny looked as if she was asleep, but no amount of shaking would awaken her.

"Can she be lifted? Should I carry her somewhere?" I asked, my fingers grazing along my wife's forehead.

"Take her upstairs, to Wally's room. We hid Lily and Alice in there when the fighting started," the Transfiguration professor explained. I began to cradle my wife to me when a piercing screech was heard from across the room.

"I am the rightful heir to the House of Black," a woman screamed. It was Bellatrix, currently restrained by four Aurors, led by Frank. Remus had appeared from somewhere, looking battered and worn, and was holding up a much worse looking Sirius who was quizzing his cousin.

"Tell me what you did to her?" Sirius yelled. Bella cackled at his request.

"You have no idea the lengths that I have gone to secure the family fortune and return its good name. I cannot believe that she was working against the Dark Lord. Uncle Orion would never have stood for it. Regulus had some promise, but he deserted the true path, then there's you, marrying that Muggle trash..."

"Leave my wife out of it," Sirius barked.

"Take her to the dungeons. We'll use _Veritaserum _on her once we've gotten her restrained at the Ministry," Frank said as he put something around her neck and Bella and the four Aurors were gone. Other groupings from around the room followed.

I lifted Ginny and followed Remus nearly carrying Sirius from the room and up to the third floor, to the master suite. Mrs. Black was on her bed, while two other women that I recognized from Society meetings and Regulus were laid out on the seating surfaces or on conjured cots around the room.

"Lay her down over there," Anwen said pointing to an empty couch by the windows. "I can't believe that Malfoy poisoned his own mother," she said disgustedly.

"I know," said Alice. "They went after the most powerful women in the Circle. Wally, Augusta and Louise. Thankfully Andi and Ted got out before they were caught. I wish that Iris were here, instead of on holiday, looking for whatever it is that Xeno is searching for."

"Anwen," Sirius screamed out as Remus laid him down and was starting to heal his superficial wounds. Anwen ran to him, her long white gown stained with blood and dust, the crown of flowers upon her head tattered and askew.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," she said taking his hand, her fingers caressing his wedding ring. "I'm fine. Calm down and let Remus heal you, I'll go get you a potion to help you heal from the Cruciatus Curse."

"Wasn't quite the day we were planning," he said quietly.

"No, but we're still married by both Muggle and magic law now. These are those 'bad times' that we promised we'd support each other through," she told him quietly before she leaned down to gently kiss him. Professor McGonagall came over with a phial for Sirius and Anwen rose and walked over to me, Ginny still unconscious and cradled against me on the small cot.

"We can't figure out what exactly is in this poison," she explained to me. "It's like nothing that any of us have ever seen, even Lily and Alice. We sent a sample to the Ministry and their Potions Masters are looking at it as well."

"What about a beazor? Why can't we use an all-purpose antidote?" I begged her.

"Because the poison isn't exactly magical in nature. It's entirely botanical, but the components aren't easily known to us. Alice is using her Herbology and Botany experience to attempt to decipher it right now," she explained as she waved her wand over Ginny. "Brain activity is stable, and her heart rate and breathing are normal, she's just knocked out. Regulus and the ladies have the same symptoms."

"What about Mrs. Black?" She was still thrashing upon her bed.

"There's something else going on with her. Her brain activity is…jumbled. Whatever was done to her has been going on for much longer than just today." Anwen's tone was professional, to the point of sounding cold.

Professor Dumbledore entered the room and began asking questions. Dad and Professor McGonagall were answering him, and Anwen rose to join the discussion.

"What if we ask Severus to come over?" he suggested.

"Snape? The slimy git from school?" Dad asked. "Why would we trust him? Wasn't ever helpful or friendly at school, and the rumor is that he's a Death Eater."

"That slimy arse is not welcome in my mother's house," Sirius yelled from across the room, attempting to get up from the cot. Remus was restraining him.

"No, I don't want him with me," Mum said as she waddled over. "Let Alice and I work on this. Anwen can help, as can Remus. I don't want him around me, not after what he did the last time I saw him." Mum looked as if she could cry.

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore relented. "It was just a suggestion."

Mum and Alice left the room, heading down to Mrs. Black's personal potions kitchen, Remus helping them with books and potions kits. Word came from the Ministry that they had five Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange in custody. Their potions people were also struggling to identify the origin of the potion. It was suggested that we leave those afflicted where they were, as there had been an attack on St. Mungo's as well, and the hospital was not yet declared safe.

Remus and Anwen had Sirius up and healed in no time. Anwen then went down to start doing research. Sirius and Dad had restored the wards to the house, limiting access to very few, hoping to keep those who'd been attacked safe. Professor Dumbledore left to meet with the Minister of Magic, and Professor McGonagall departed to make sure that the school was safe, even though the students were home for the summer.

I held Ginny tightly to me, wishing that we were back in our bed at home, with her waxing philosophical about the clouds. It felt like days ago, not just hours. My stomach rumbled, and I realized I had no idea what time it was. Looking out the windows, it seemed dark. Serendipitously, Sirius came back into the room with a tray of food, and stopped to give some to Frank who was sitting with his mother and Mrs. Malfoy, before coming over to me.

"Here, have something to eat," he said handing me a plate with a sandwich and crisps on it. "I doubt that I can make a sandwich wrong, although I wouldn't attempt much beyond this. I'm not much in the kitchen."

"It's okay, this is fine," I told him and took a bite. "It's really good." I finally got a good look at him, he had changed out of his dress robes, and into something more comfortable.

"It's just a sandwich. Some wedding, huh? We were so secretive, only telling those closest to us why we were here, but I guess it's not hard to figure out who might be getting married? Bella's Black family blood lets her through the wards when they're set like they were this morning, on looser standards than usual. She brought our uninvited guests," he said sadly. "Don't suppose this is such an auspicious beginning to our life together, huh?"

"I don't think you should consider it a reflection on your future," I said, unsure what else to say, since we hadn't cleared the air between us yet.

"I apologize for how Anwen behaved last week, it's just…" he stopped and looked away. I think that he was gathering his thoughts. He sat down across from me, on the other side of Ginny. "Anwen spent most of her life having people push her around and use her without really thinking about what she'd want. She started singing when she was four and her parents forced her to become a professional. When she didn't continue and she came to Hogwarts, they signed away their rights to her. She only just reconciled with them last year. Then Eva left, and someone is sharing our secrets with Voldemort…even I wasn't always…it's just been a little too much on her. Ginny's betrayal cut her deeply."

"We're both really sorry about it," I confessed.

"I know you are. I accept the apology. I can't speak for her yet."

"So you're not mad?"

"I was. Good thing that Anwen was on my lap, or I'd have beaten you black and blue. My temper tends to get the best of me sometimes." I chuckled at his confession

"Still does in the future," I added under my breath, he shook his head at the comment. "Ginny really misses Anwen's friendship. Do you think she'll forgive her?"

"Probably, she's got a big heart, and she forgave Reg, and he cursed her. I think that she'll need a confidant, her training is…I wish that they'd ease up on her, it's not what she needs. Having you and Ginny not be honest with her, she over–reacted. I think that it was just too much thrown at her at once."

"I would have been upset if I'd been in her shoes, too. She's quite a force of nature, we haven't gone near my parents since we talked with you," I confessed. It seemed a little silly now that we'd listened to her.

"She doesn't have the right to tell you who you can or can't see," Sirius confirmed. "She just doesn't want to see Lily hurt. They're like sisters, even closer maybe since Anwen likes Lily more than Petunia does."

"She's no better in the future," I told him. "I ended up living with her as a child."

"Bugger," Sirius responded. "That totally sucks. Her husband is…"

"He is and their son is an oaf, too."

"All the more reason to change the future. Even if your Mum and Dad…at least you'd grow up with Winnie and me. Give her a chance to calm down, I'll talk with her. She was happy that you were here, thanks to my meddling little brother. Maybe if Ginny could explain why she didn't tell her sooner…"

"She wanted to, I wouldn't let her. We'd made a promise to Dumbledore…"

"Wait, Dumbledore knew about you two?" Sirius was gob-smacked.

"Yeah, we told him even before I approached Regulus. We saw him like two days after we got here." I explained.

"When we told him last week, he seemed surprised…" Sirius looked like he was a million miles away. "He was at her house for the wedding, and he was shocked by something, looked like he would faint when we told him."

"What day was the wedding?" I asked him. I wasn't going to lie to Sirius anymore, not about anything, regardless of what Dumbledore said.

"Tuesday, we were out in Wales. Her Mum had planned a family dinner, Anwen hadn't seen her aunts and uncle and their kids in years. We surprised everyone with her childhood minister and were married before supper. Only Anwen's parents and her eldest sister knew, well and our friends and professors that we'd invited to be there. They had to Apparate into town, and then her Da drove in to get them. It was very silly," he reminisced with a smile. "We talked to Dumbledore after dinner."

"Sirius, he knew. He's always known the truth." I debated how much more to tell. If Anwen was having problems with people telling her the truth, then she needed to know what Dumbledore was keeping from her. She had magical family, she wasn't Muggle–born.

"Huh," he responded, looking lost in thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mother screamed out, and Sirius sprang to her side, attempting to calm him. The moment to tell him more was lost, again. I was beginning to wonder if fate was somehow conspiring against the truth.

Sirius stayed with his mother, sitting on her bed with her, speaking in hushed tones to keep her calm. Whatever she was seeing in her mind, it had her terrified. The room was hushed, and the night's darkness wrapped its black blanket around not only the room, but around the minds of the unaffected. Dad and Remus both came in, checked the vitals of those who were unconscious before returning to deciphering the poison again.

I drifted in and out of sleep, never really relaxing enough to get any useful rest, as I still heard every noise inside the large suite. Just before dawn, an exhausted looking Remus followed by a haggard looking Anwen entered the room carrying a tray of phials.

"They figured it out," Remus said hopefully. "The poison was made from an odd combination of rare plants."

"Once we knew what the plants were, we could come up with the antidotes, at least for these four. What's afflicting Mrs. Black is still a bit of a puzzle, although I've got something for her as well," Anwen announced.

"What was the poison?" Frank asked, moving away from his mother and Mrs. Malfoy.

"A concoction of Kava Kava and Leaf of God," Remus explained. "It took some international contacts at the Ministry for us to find out exactly what they do. The concentration of the botanicals in this potion was very high. Someone worked extremely hard to make this work the way it did."

"Damn," Frank swore under his breath. "That means that there's a Master Potions maker among Voldemort's followers. None of the known Death Eaters would be able to do this."

Anwen handed out the phials, and everyone took someone to help get the liquid down their throats. I lifted my Ginny's head and poured the foul smelling potion down her throat, and then waited. The first to awaken was Regulus.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as his eyes opened; Sirius was standing next to him. "That was one bad, bad trip."

"How are you feeling now?" Remus queried.

"Like a dragon just ran over my head."

"We don't want to give any other potions right now, we're not sure of the long term effects of being under so long. Think you can deal with the pain for a while?" the elder brother questioned the younger.

"Yeah, not a problem." Regulus closed his eyes again. Ginny stirred next, her cheeks pinking up and her lips growing red again. With a flutter of her delicate lashes, I was treated to seeing her penetrating eyes again.

"Harry," she whispered, struggling to keep her lids open.

"I'm here, you're alright sweetheart." A ghosting kiss sealed my affirmation. "You were poisoned, but they figured out what it was that you were given. You're going to be fine now."

"Lucius Malfoy," she muttered. "Something about treasure, needing to get at it." She attempted to shift herself around. There was no way that I was letting her get up.

"Calm down, love," I told her, my hands on her shoulders to keep her prone. "You can tell me about it, but you have to stay down. We don't know what the after-affects of this poison are." Ginny relented and lay back down on the small cot. Sirius came over to us.

"Uh, Regina," he seemed to stumble over the name, "what were you saying?"

"Malfoy, he was babbling about some treasure or something, he kept asking Regulus where it was before he made him drink that stuff," she struggled to tell him.

"Not that shite again," Sirius complained, running his hands through his hair. "There's no damned treasure in this house."

"What?" I asked.

"I remember that now, Siri," Regulus piped up. "He said that Bella and Cissy were allowed to have part of it. I told him that the only treasure we knew of was Kreacher's fine cooking." The brother chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah, his pot roast is priceless," Sirius snidely responded, then he shook his head. "All of this was to get at a non-existent treasure? Those girls are damn crazy!"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Anwen asked as she came over, gently rubbing his back. Sirius wrapped an arm around her before he started talking.

"Lore has it that great-great-grandmother hid a treasure in the house when great-great-grandfather built it. Thing is, there isn't anything here. Mum's lived here for her whole life, and she's looked in every possible hiding space. There is no effing treasure," he explained. We were all surprised that two of the most important Death Eaters would risk so much for what amounted to a family fairy-tale.

**Ginny POV:**

Louise and Augusta awoke, and we were soon all given some vegetable soup to eat. James had taken Lily and Alice to Potter Manor to lie down, and Madame Pomfrey came up from Hogwarts to check on us all. We needed to stay for another day, just to make sure that there weren't any lingering effect.

Sirius and Regulus, with the help of Remus and Harry, went down to start repairing the house, since most of the first and ground floors were in shambles. I was reading a Herbology book from the library, trying to help with counteracting all the botanicals in the poison that was given to Mrs. Black. Given the levels of some of the substances in her blood, they thought she might have been given the potion for the better part of a year.

Anwen was sitting on the bed with her mother-in-law, rubbing her temples while flipping through a Medi-witch book of antidotes.

"Anwen, have you slept at all?" I asked her. She sighed loudly, and then slowly raised her eyes to mine, shaking her head no. "Why don't you rest? I'll keep an eye on her." Anwen slid off the large bed and came over to sit on my cot with me. She'd changed from her wedding gown, wearing a shirt that must have been Sirius' as it looked six sizes too big for her.

"I can't," she whispered. "Too much to be done." She looked like she'd been through the wringer, and yet she wouldn't relent. The answer was like a veil being lifted. I finally really understood her.

"You don't have to take care of everyone," I told her plainly. "It's not your responsibility." The words broke her, and tears started falling down her face. I placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. Her head ended up in my lap, and I could feel her hot tears soaking through the layers of my robes.

Anwen wept openly, but no one payed much attention to her as she did. I ran my hand down her hair and her back in an attempt to comfort her. I let her get it all out, I knew what she was feeling right now, it was a role that I'd become very familiar with.

"I owe you and...uh, Harrison an apology," she hiccuped out when her sobs had subsided. "I overreacted last week. I'm so sorry."

"No, I should have told you the truth a long time ago, we both should have, we were just afraid. Anwen, I get it. I probably would have reacted the same way that you did. You didn't want to be manipulated by someone else in your life."

"You do get it," she sighed. Anwen sat upright and wiped her face. "I'm really glad that Regulus invited the two of you. I would have regretted you're not being at either wedding," she confessed. I smiled at her.

"So would have I," I responded. "How did this happen? When did it happen?" Anwen's face relaxed at the questions, and she turned her body halfway on the cot, tucking her legs under her in a crisscross style. I mirrored her and took her hand in mine.

"After we sent you home, the three of us had to return to the manor for my party. Needless to say, we weren't in much of a partying mood. We got there just before supper, and Sirius reported on his cousin's injuries. Between dinner and pudding, he proposed. You'll have to come by the house, he charmed a petal in my wine glass to grow up into a whole heart-shaped bush with the words 'Marry Me' twined through the middle in tea roses. It was very romantic."

"Oh, how sweet. So you were married last week? How do you get a wedding together in that short of a time?" I asked her, then thought back to our wedding, which we got together in hours.

"We were already headed to Wales to see my parents, and Mum had planned a family get together for Tuesday. Sirius and I decided that we'd just turn that gathering into our wedding. We talked with my childhood vicar, and he was willing to come out and do the ceremony. There were a few magical folks that came in for the ceremony, but it was mostly my Muggle relatives. I married Sirius under the large willow tree in my parents' yard, our friends standing up for us. It was the same tree that I daydreamed under as a child, thinking of the man who I'd one day marry."

"It sounds perfect," I gushed, secretly wishing that I'd been with them. "You two didn't do this because of what we told you?"

"I don't know," Anwen replied with a shrug. "I think that we'd have ended up doing it at some point, just probably not when I was still so young. I know that there were more than a few raised eyebrows at my age, and Sirius being almost four years older than I; but my parents agreed, and I'm of age, so what my relatives think isn't very important."

"I guess not. I'm all for marrying young," I said proudly.

"I bet you are," she giggled back. Mrs. Black stirred on her bed, and Anwen slid off the cot to go sit with her again. Almost as soon as the young witch began comforting her, the elder one started screaming.

"Get away from me you filthy mudblood! I'll not have you touching me! Kreacher, Kreacher, where is my elf?" Mrs. Black screamed. Kreacher immediately popped into the room.

"Yes, mistress," he answered, looking anxious at the state the beloved matriarch was in.

"Get her away from me, and escort her from the house!" Kreacher looked perplexed and unsure of what he should do.

"I'll go," Anwen stated, getting up off the bed. "Stay with her until I can send her sons up, please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Black," he said, bowing to Anwen.

"Mrs. Black? I'm the only Mrs. Black here? What has that boy of mine done now?" she screamed. For the first time, I saw the woman that I knew from the portrait emerging. Anwen got up and left the room, and not a minute later, Sirius and Regulus came charging in, each one taking a spot on either side of their mother.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Black shrieked at her eldest. "Please tell me that Kreacher is mistaken about you marrying that mudblood!" Kreacher backed away from the bed and Disapparated. I couldn't blame him. The screaming had roused both Louise and Augusta from their resting, and they too stood to comfort their friend.

"Mum, what do you remember?" Sirius asked her.

"I, uh, Bella. My niece, Bella. Why was she here?"

"She was here to hurt you Mum," Sirius explained. "She's been poisoning you for months."

"Why can't I remember?" the elder woman asked, becoming agitated.

"Relax, Wally," Louise Malfoy said to her in a very calm voice, "it'll come back in time. You're safe now." Kreacher popped back in, a phial in his hand.

"Master Sirius, Mistress Anwen asked me to bring you this," he said handing off the phial. "She said it would help." Sirius nodded and took the potion, uncorked it and tipped it to his mother's lips.

"Drink this down, Mum, it will help you rest."

"Alright," Mrs. Black responded after she'd drunk it down. "I think I could use a rest." Within seconds the elder woman was back asleep.

"That was jarring," Augusta Longbottom said.

"Indeed," confirmed Mrs. Malfoy. The two women went to back to the sitting area, and Sirius and Regulus backed away from their now sleeping mother. Anwen was leaning in the door frame, looking as if she was back to carrying the weight of the world on her very small shoulders.

"We were afraid of that," she confessed. "Between the Alihotsy and the Basil oil, we were sure that hallucinations and memory loss would be part of her problem. Compound that with the Sun Opener essence that she's been dosed with, her brain has been fried. Madame Pomfrey is on her way back to check your Mum over. She was out at the Manor with Lily and Alice."

"Are they okay?" Sirius sounded concerned for the pregnant women's conditions.

"They both overdid for being as far along as they are. Both of them had some kind of practice contractions at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't go into labor together," Anwen teased. "They're fine, they just need to stay off their feet for the time being. James is assuring that it will happen."

"What did you give her?" Regulus asked.

"Just a Lobelia petal and Anise seed steep and a _Dreamless Sleep_ added in. We're still not sure how we need to treat everything that was in that potion. I'm sorry," she whispered before Sirius took her into his arms and held her.

Madame Pomfrey came and checked all of us over, and said that we could return home. Harry was still working on restoring the house, so we were shown to a guest room down the hall. Mrs. Malfoy was afraid of returning home, since her son now knew that she was working against Voldemort, and went to stay at the Longbottom's home instead.

Mrs. Black had another outburst, this time screaming at Sirius and saying that he was banished from the house. She would only calm down and take the potion from Regulus now. I told the three of them that I'd sit with her for a while, letting them all get some much needed rest. Lily had sent over another potion, this one stronger, to give her should she awaken again. She and Alice were ordering Remus around as their assistant. I couldn't imagine what that looked like. Harry and I sat in the room with the elder woman, drifting in and out of a light sleep. Gentle footfalls awoke me.

Anwen was standing in a dressing robe over her mother-in-law, brushing the hair away from her forehead. I got up, and she looked over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized. "I just wanted to check on her."

"It's fine," I assured her. "I wasn't really sleeping anyway. You should be resting."

"I kept tossing and turning. The potion they gave her, what it's made of and the skill that it was made with, those questions were keeping me awake."

"You too," a voice from the doorway alerted us. "Lily and Alice were talking about it before they both drifted off to sleep in the sitting room at the Manor. James and Frank didn't even attempt to move them. They've got a theory about the creator, and I think they're right," he said sadly. Turning to me he asked, "Do you suspect who might have made this?"

I wasn't sure how to answer him, but I had been thinking about the same thing. A Death Eater who would revel in causing others pain, and who would murder someone who was supposed to be his friend and mentor without a second thought.

"We can't tell you outright," a voice came from behind me, and I was surprised to see Harry standing there in the dark, "but we can put you on the right path."

"Do it," Remus said. "Consequences be damned. I must have seen the benefit in having you come back, perhaps this is it. There are answers that we need, and you have them."

"Look at a top potions student when you were in school, who my Mum used to be close to," Harry said. Harry and I had both arrived at the same person. Remus' eyes moved back and forth, and then I could see when the answer came to him.

"Shite," he whispered. "They'll kill him for sure this time. No prank, no mistake. He'll be dead for sure, and I won't care." We stood in stunned silence for a minute, then Anwen's face got hard.

They stood in a horrified stupor for a while, none of us saying anything. A pinging surprised Anwen from wherever her brain had retreated to.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I charmed the bed," she explained. "If Sirius started to awake, it would let me know. If he awakes fully, he'll come looking for me, and I want him to sleep."

"As you should be," Remus looked down at her. "How long have you been doing that?" He asked her, the look on his face very paternal.

"I started doing it after the attack, the nightmares...he didn't need to share them." She shifted on her feet and started to leave. Remus stared at her, shaking his head.

"Anwen," I called her back, "one more thing..."

"Gin, don't," Harry cautioned. I shook him off.

"Anwen, talk with Alice and James about their grandmother, please." I blurted out.

"What?"

"I can't say more, just please, talk with Alice and James about their grandmother."

Anwen looked very old in that moment, the confusion seeping from her bones. She blearily nodded her head before leaving the room. Remus looked at us oddly, but I shook my head. I didn't want to say more to anyone but Anwen. We were all quiet for a moment before Remus spoke.

"I take it your under a 'gag-order' of sorts?" Remus asked Harry. Harry's mouth curled up along the edges and nodded his head. "If I ask you a yes or no question, can you answer me that?"

"Yes," Harry said plainly, his smile widening.

"Do you know who's been giving away our secrets?" Remus asked, and there was stillness in the room.

"Yes," my husband responded.

"Is it someone from school?"

"Yes." Remus frowned at this answer.

"Is it a Professor or staff member?" he asked, sounding slightly hopeful, which I thought was odd. I suppose it would be easier to see that betrayal as one to Dumbledore and the school, rather than to he and his friends personally.

"No," Harry answered, and Remus' brow furrowed further.

"Is it someone I consider my friend?" he choked out, the weight of the questions weighing even on his vocalizing it.

"Yes," Harry said sadly.

Remus ran his hand through hair that seemed to already be thinning and greying, even though he was only twenty. He moved from the center of the room to the small sitting area and nearly fell into the settee, his head coming to rest in his hands. We followed him over, I sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"It couldn't have been Anwen, not with the attack on her and Lily wouldn't have ever given away those two, their like her sisters. James couldn't, he...his parents were never supporters of...always fought against them, and they treated me with respect and dignity. No, not James. It wouldn't have been Eva either, even if they gave her the chance to save her father's life, she never would have betrayed us like that. That leaves...but he wouldn't. He loves Anwen more than anything, he always has. He's smothered her with...he couldn't have..." Remus was getting agitated, and I couldn't believe that he was really thinking that it might have been Sirius.

"Granted, his father was...and so was his brother...but, I can't believe it." Harry just stood there, saying nothing. I looked at him, imploring him do something. Harry stood stoic. My frustration finally overtook me.

"It's not Sirius." Harry glared at me for saying it, but I was beyond caring, he needed to be redirected. Remus looked visibly relieved at my comment, which caused me to look at Harry and smile.

"There's no one left?" he mumbled, and there was silence.

"Not no one," Harry said resolutely. I was proud of him for this forthright answer, finally. As the words left Harry's mouth, understanding was present upon Remus' face.

"That rat!" he harshly whispered. "We've always made accommodations for him. Helping him with his lessons when he couldn't do them himself, including him even when he really couldn't keep up or do the magic..." he stopped, and slapped his head in an almost comical fashion. "The girls, they sensed it! None of them, none of them liked him, and...why else would he have sold them all out?"

"Are you going to have any problems getting Dad and Sirius to believe you?" Harry asked him.

"I doubt it, especially given the way Sirius and I have been looking at each other this week. I don't think that we ever really suspected the other, at least I didn't, but...war does some stupid things to your mind," he added sadly. "I think we'll be having a rather ugly conversation in the morning."

"Let me know if you need any help," Harry offered and Remus smiled and nodded.

"Try to get some sleep you two, and thanks, for everything," he added as he left the room and Harry and I settled down again to attempt to rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Finally, this chapter is ready for posting. It beat me up six ways to Sunday in trying to get it ready, but my beta assures me that it is indeed fine, and worthy of being uploaded. Speaking of him, I must give credit where credit is due. The Blowfish Table idea came from MyGinevra's story "The Hogs Head" and I am using it with his permission and blessing. There is also a one-shot that I posted yesterday called "Marry Me" which is the wedding of Anwen and Sirius from this story. It's all fluff, there are no relevant plot points to this story, and Harry and Ginny aren't even there, so if you don't read it, you're not missing anything. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, and for those who take time to review, even if your telling me what I'm doing wrong. MNF**

**Chapter 18:**

**Knights of the Blowfish Table**

**July 10, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

"Alright, you're doing well," I told her. "Take another deep breath and slow down your heart rate." I coaxed Mrs. Black to attempt a deeper relaxation. In the last week, she'd struggled with the anxiety that had plagued her since the attack. Finding out that you were being poisoned by your own nieces, over the course of a year, is more than anyone could reasonably be expected to endure, doing it stress–free would be impossible.

I lay the final flower on her, the Hellebore, on her crown. The floral therapy that we were using with Mrs. Black was working well. Lily and Alice had also developed a unique regimen of teas and potions to help restore her emotional balance. She'd recovered most of her memory, unfortunately the period of time while she was being poisoned seemed to have been lost forever. She had no memory of helping us, reconciling with Sirius or accepting Anwen as her new daughter-in-law. Regulus was helping her 'fill in the blanks', as the saying goes.

"Excellent, you're doing so well," I told her. Iris Lovegood had given me a crash course in floral therapy, and now I was overseeing the twice–daily treatments. It was a fascinating way of treating emotional problems, empowering the person being healed to take an active part in their recovery. The essences of the flowers were enchanted to permeate the skin and to deliver their powerful quintessence to the person needing healing. Couple the botanicals with the deep meditative state that the patient was brought to, and it was a non-invasive but powerful tool in cases such as that of Mrs. Black. Iris, Lily, Madame Pomfrey and Alice had worked together to devise the intensive yet nurturing program of healing.

The guys found the entire floral process worthy of their sniggering, and teased me incessantly; but I did feel like I was helping, and more importantly, so did Mrs. Black. I'd confessed to Iris that this was something that I could see myself studying and becoming a practitioner of. She told me that she'd be willing to let me apprentice under her. If there was a way, I would have entertained the idea very seriously, but I knew that it couldn't be possible.

"I am feeling so much better," Mrs. Black confessed. "Thank you for all of your hard work, Ginny."

"It's been my pleasure, really. Okay, let's have you relax a little longer here, and then I'll help you out of your meditative state. Close your eyes and see if you can isolate the different flowers and levitate them by simply concentrating." The routine was similar to elemental magic - the only kind of magic that was still done wandlessly - in that you used your own third eye and concentrated magical power to move the flowers.

After hours of research, I'd chosen the seven flowers that we were using today. On her crown was the Hellebore, on her forehead the Love in a Mist. Hyacinth lay over her throat and Oak leaves over her heart. Her abdomen was divided into three parts that had Rush grass, Marigold and Christmas Cactus. I had scented our healing space today with Magnolia oil.

Pleased with the progress my patient was making, I witnessed Mrs. Black levitate all of the flowers except the one on her crown. I wasn't surprised, since she needed so very much healing to her mind. It had taken three days to completely untangle the web of ingredients that were in the potion Bellatrix had been dosing her with. It didn't help that she'd also used the Cruciatus Curse on her. The physical wounds that she'd sustained from the cursing and dueling were well–healed with more traditional methods; the emphasis of her medical care was now on her memory and emotions. The plants we were working with were specifically targeting this area, the Magnolia oil enhanced the effects of the others.

A small bell chimed, alerting me to the end of our session time. I slowly talked Mrs. Black out of her relaxed state, then collected the flowers and floated them in a bowl for our later use. The elder woman slowly rose to a sitting position, leaning against the bottom left pole of her canopied bed. She looked up at the top of the canopy and smiled.

"Have you ever seen the canopy, Regina?" she asked me.

"No, ma'am."

"Come, sit next to me," she uttered as her hand patted the bed next to her. "About the only good thing I can say my great-grandfather ever made in life," she added sadly. "Did you know that he was the most hated headmaster Hogwarts ever had? Even on his best days, the man was said to have been as congenial as a bicorn."

"Don't they feed on human flesh?" I asked, my gut rolling as I remembered the specifics of the creature from school.

"They do. Anyway, great-grandfather commissioned the creation of this bed, oversaw the construction, which I'm sure meant he frequently whipped the elves building it. The enchanting however, was done by his brother, the first Sirius Black. Look," she directed me as she looked up. I was amazed as the night sky moved above us. "It's accurate to within a few minutes, still. That's what we'd be able to see if it were dark right now. When Sirius and Regulus were little boys, they'd sneak in here to see the stars that they're named after in the sky." She sounded so despondent while speaking. "I know that I've not always been the mother that I should have been, how they've forgiven me…"

"They love you," I told her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "It sounds to me as if you all suffered under the fist of your late husband. Consider this time, now that he's gone and you're all together, as an opportunity to do some of those things you wished that you had before." We'd had this discussion before, or ones quite similar, since the battle at the reception. "Come now, today's the first time that you're going to dine with everyone, and then we have that meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

I wasn't looking forward to the meeting at all. Sirius had called it. The entire Black family would be here, as would Frank, James, Remus, Harry and me. We would be dealing with all of Harry's and my secrets - as well as a few that the headmaster didn't know were now no longer held in confidence. To put it plainly, all hell was about to break loose. We'd chosen to have a civilized "family" meal beforehand to ease the consternation that would undoubtedly develop.

I knew that there was a surprise awaiting Mrs. Black downstairs. The massive dining table had been destroyed in the battle, when Harry had blasted the hole in the floor that had saved him from an advancing Voldemort. Sirius and Regulus had taken it as an opportunity to have a new table, with some very special enhancements. I helped her get up from the bed, and secure her dressing gown around her, and then we Apparated to the main floor. Everyone was waiting in the dining room for us. As we entered, Sirius and Regulus both came and took their mother by an arm, and led her over toward the new table. I went to stand next to Harry and smiled across the room at Anwen, who was standing with James and Remus.

"The old family table was destroyed in the battle," Regulus explained.

"We tried to assemble it, but it kept putting the Orion constellation in, regardless of our not wanting it there," Sirius continued.

"So, since we knew that you were so fond of having that glaring reminder of dear old dad around," Regulus added drolly and everyone chuckled.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Black added in a cloyingly sweet voice. "It brought back so many fond memories of happy family dinners." We all howled at her tone and the flutter of her eyelashes. We were quite certain that family meals were not pleasant with Mr. Black at the head of the table, drunk and cantankerous.

"Indeed," Sirius added darkly. "Nothing helps the digestion quite like a slap across the face." No one laughed this time, and Anwen looked at her husband with such sadness in her eyes.

"Well, since none of us would miss the old one," Regulus resumed the light tone, "we decided to get you a new table. Tada," he said with a flourish, and whipped a cloth off a small round table, no more than twenty-four inches in diameter. There was some sort of insignia or something in the middle of the table.

"Well, uh, boys it's, um, lovely. Mahogany, right?" Mrs. Black tried to hide her lack of enthusiasm. "But, well, it's rather small."

"It's not full size, Mum," Regulus corrected her. "Here, take my wand and tap on the fish in the middle," he directed. Mrs. Black did as she was asked, and with a single tap, the table began to grow. Sirius helped his Mum back up, and we all got out of the way of the expanding dining surface.

"Wh…what happened?" Mrs. Black asked, perplexed and yet delighted.

"It's called a "Blowfish Table" Sirius explained. "They're all the rage in Japan right now, which is where we had this one imported from. You've got the only one in England, Mum."

"It's amazing. Boys, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble or expense," she chastised her sons.

"Mum, Anwen's the one who learned about them while she was in France. We just purchased it," Regulus winked at his new sister-in-law as he spoke.

"Mum, give it another tap, anywhere on the table but the blowfish in the middle," Sirius encouraged, and his mother did as requested. Across the table, a faint light began to glow and hover along the wood. It turned bright green, blue, purple and red, and the light rippled and ebbed. All stood around, gaped mouths and wide eyes at the sight.

"Sirius, you…you did this?" she asked her eldest as a motherly hand was placed on his face. He nodded, his own hand covering hers as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I don't know how you managed it, but you're about the only Black that doesn't have an astronomically based name. We searched for a constellation that would represent you, but nothing fit. I've always thought that the aurora borealis fit your personality well. Aurora was the messenger of dawn, alerting those that the sun would come soon. You were like that in this house. Regardless of how dark it got, you always made sure that there was beauty and light."

Mrs. Black began to tear up, and her boys enfolded their mother, dwarfing her in their hug. I wiped a tear from my cheek, as Anwen did the same. When the embrace was done, they led her to the chair at the head of the table, Sirius taking the seat to her right, Regulus to her left. Anwen sat next to Sirius, then James, Frank, Remus, myself then Harry, seated next to Regulus.

Instantly a noon meal of leek soup, fresh bread, cheese, fruit and mead or wine was on the table. Sirius took one look in the tureen and smiled before passionately kissing his wife. "Where did you get the leeks?" he queried as he ladled a generous portion into his bowl.

"A wonder of the house-elf, my love. I don't know where Kreacher got them, but he did. I'm getting quite spoiled living in a house with an elf. It'll be difficult to leave him behind when we return to our home," she answered.

"We could always get one of our own?" he suggested, but Anwen shook her head.

"Don't feel quite right about 'owning' another sentient being, dear, but thank you for the offer." As we passed the platters, Harry started filling everyone else in on Hermione and S.P.E.W. There was laughter and wide smiles at her short-lived crusade.

"So, it turned out that one elf was doing all of the cleaning and care of Gryffindor Tower. In her effort to make things better for the elves, she made poor Dobby's life worse," he ended his story.

"Dobby, as in cousin Cissy's elf?" Regulus asked. "How did he end up working at Hogwarts? Lucius would never had sold him to the school."

"Didn't sell him, I uh… well, I tricked Malfoy senior into freeing him." Ruckus and excitement erupted in the room at Malfoy being the patsy of someone else's manipulation.

"So, Anwen dear, how was your trip to France? I haven't been able to talk with you since you got back." Mrs. Black inquired. Anwen smiled and took a sip of wine before answering.

"It was quite amazing, but overwhelming. She's…" Anwen set down her fork and looked up. "Meeting her, knowing that she's there and I can converse with her, learn from her. It's been such a gift. I'm so thankful that James could take me. Her home is beautiful and the gardens were…they were like nothing I'd ever seen. I knew that I shared my love of plants with my Grandma Hodgson, but my talent with them might have come from Grandma Parker.

"In addition to her Tudor style home in the town, she has a small cottage on the English channel that she's offered Sirius and me for a honeymoon, should we want to take one, someday."

"We will be taking her up on that offer, love," Sirius told her with a very seductive look on his face.

"Not until after these babies are born. They're both my…wait, wait, we figured this out…second cousins, once removed. I think it'll be easier if they both just call me 'Auntie Anwen'. Has a nice ring to it."

"Yes it does, little one, and I never would have thought to go before the babies are born. Uncle Sirius wants to see those two just as much." He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yuck," Regulus said, somehow making it sound like more than one syllable. "You two are just…yuck. Do you have to act like that around people who are eating?" The guys chuckled, and Anwen blushed.

"On a different note," James said, pointedly changing the subject. "Frank, have you determined how Bella was able to poison Aunt Wally for so long?"

"Veritaserum is quite amazing," he started. "She was telling us huge amounts of information that we felt certain she really didn't want to share, including how she got at Aunt Wally. Bella hexed the floo here, sometime last fall, to let her through at all times. She told us that she'd been slipping in, usually between two and four in the morning, and administering the poison in your sleep."

"This whole thing was over the supposed Black family 'treasure'? The one that doesn't exist?" Harry looked perplexed. "Why would they risk themselves that way? Voldemort came out of hiding because Bella and Lucius were convinced that there was a treasure here. They might be in his inner circle, but really, they were close to getting caught, all of them. It seems foolish and quite a gamble."

"We think that Voldemort might have been humoring them by coming here. We found out from some of the other Death Eaters that we have in custody, including Rabastan Lestrange, that Voldemort never believed in the treasure stories that Bella and Lucius were spouting. He instead wanted a place to test his potion."

"The one that was given to Regulus and me?" I blurted out. "The one that Mr. Malfoy gave his mother?" Frank nodded.

"He had St. Mungo's attacked at the same time to see if it slowed down our ability to find an antidote for it. The goal was to make it complex and distracting," the Auror continued.

"Distract us so they could do what?" Remus asked.

"Get at Lily and Alice, not realizing that we would have already whisked them away from the action, and that they were the ones unraveling the potions contents. The Death Eaters were told to poison as many people as they could, creating a chaotic atmosphere that would allow the mothers to be captured or killed." His face took on a pale hue as he spoke to us.

"But, you told us to get them out of the room," James said looking at Sirius. "The first thing you did was tell us to get Lily and Alice out of there. You were more worried about them than you were your own bride."

"Look, we knew that they would be coming after the four of you hard, in order to kill those babies. Harry let us in on the whole sordid mess. We weren't in a position to tell you the story yet, but I knew you'd trust me. I just had a bad feeling when Voldemort came waltzing in, that it was more than my cousins being against our being married. Anyway, as much as I'd like to protect her, Anwen is more than capable on her own."

"Don't you forget it, either," she mockingly commanded. "Anyway, if something had happened to either Lily or Alice, I would have been heartbroken."

"Thank you, both of you. You put our kids foremost. They're going to be lucky to have the two of you around," James thanked his best friend and his wife. "Have you been able to link Snivelus to the potion's creation yet?" James grumbled, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Not yet, but we've got a team working on the importation of the botanicals. Two of those plants are illegal in the UK. Growing or importing them will get you a stint in the dungeons of the Ministry. Distribution of the third is tightly regulated. If we can find the source, we hope to flip them so we can get Snape. The disturbing part of the news we got from those who we captured: the potion they used here was only half strength."

"At twice the dosage death would most certainly be assured," Anwen piped up. "Their heart rates and respirations would drop too low to sustain life."

"They'd have a weapon of mass destruction on their hands," Harry added. "If you Imperioused those you were fighting, and then forced them to drink…you could kill off whole groups of people in a matter of minutes. There'd be no way for them to defend themselves, unless they could shake off the Imperious Curse." The revelation took away everyone's appetite, and silverware was gently laid down around the table. Sirius lifted his mead glass, drained it and then summoned the fire whiskey from the side board. He poured himself three fingers and then passed the bottle.

"The Potions nerds down in the DoM are working on a vaccination for the effects of the potion, but if the other side finds out that we've been able to be inoculated, they'll just change the composition or strength again. We're in a fight against time on this one. Can we adapt faster than they can change?"

Discomfort settled into the room, shoving it's way to the table and taking a seat without an invitation to do so. It wiggled it's way into each of us, making our limbs feel heavy and our muscles sore. Our bodies reacted to the ponderousness of knowing these things, and our minds became cloudy.

Suddenly, the lunch dishes were gone, only our glasses remained behind, and a fresh one, as well as another chair appeared at the other end of the table. The room had alerted us to the arrival of our post-luncheon guest even before Kreacher had a chance to.

Our group went from being somber to quite anxious in a heartbeat, none more so than Anwen. Sirius had pulled his chair closer to hers, and had draped his arm over the back of hers. James had taken her hand from on the table and given it a gentle kiss with a supportive smile. Anwen closed her eyes, took a deep breath and as she let it out the curtains in the room began to ripple, hit with a sudden breeze. While she'd gained great control over her wandless magic, it was still somewhat frightening what she could do without meaning to.

Kreacher showed Professor Dumbledore to the door of the dining room, and he looked gobsmacked at all of us sitting there, awaiting him. If it had been me, I'm sure that I'd have had the sensation of walking up to my executioner.

"Albus, my old friend," Mrs. Black said as if she meant the exact opposite, "won't you come in and have a seat. My children and their friends would like to have a word with you."

"Wally dear, of course. I am most anxious to hear what they have to say, but first, may I enquire as to how you are recovering?" A calm confidence was oozing from the headmaster, but it felt just slightly disingenuous. He moved to sit in the one open chair, between Remus and Frank.

"I'm making steady progress," she replied in a controlled manner, "and I am blessed that I've been surrounded by such helpful friends, as my dear Ginny here." We all watched for his reaction. The headmaster sat back in his chair, his face getting stoic. He had an excellent poker face at this age, one that he'd lost in the years just before his death. I had no idea what might happen next.

"I see. You are all aware then?" His face still had no emotion to it.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what we know," James added. "For instance, you notice that my wife and my cousin aren't here. Would you like to venture a guess as to where they are?"

"At home, either separately or together. I know that they were both having some early contractions. Are they doing better?" He sounded so congenial and pleasant, but it was a charade, no one around the table was having a pleasant time.

"They are together, but they're hidden, and under the Fidelius Charm, of which Sirius IS the Secret–Keeper. There are only eight of us who know where the house is, and Peter Pettigrew isn't one of them," Frank added plainly. "What James and I found interesting, is that until Harry here told us, we didn't know that anyone was after our unborn babies, let alone Voldemort."

"Rather horrific thing to learn," James continued. "Surely, if anyone close to us had known that the Dark Lord wanted our children, they would have told us the minute they knew. Especially someone who is our friend and mentor."

"Exactly what do you know?" the old man inquired, his face showing just the briefest flicker of panic.

Frank and James looked at each other, the slightest nod from Harry's father allowed Neville's to take the lead. This was bound to be interesting.

"We know that at the end of last year or early this year, you were interviewing a woman for the position of Divination professor. While you were with her, she prophesied that a baby would be born who could bring down Voldemort. We know that this prognostication was overheard by Severus Snape, who sold out James and Harry so that he could have Lily to himself. We know that the Dark Lord was here last week to capture or kill Lily and Alice for the purpose of killing the babies before they were born. Did I leave anything out?" Frank asked the soon-to-be father next to him.

"No, you've got it all there, friend," James spoke warmly to his friend, then turned to the headmaster. "Imagine our surprise that you've known about this for MONTHS, without ever telling us." James anger was beginning to echo in his voice.

"You must understand," Dumbledore was trying to defend himself, "Snape didn't report the whole prophecy, so I was just waiting to see which of the babies he would go after."

"So, your plan was to wait and see and HOPE that no one was killed in the process?" James was incensed.

"I thought that regardless of which one he went after, none of you are ever really alone, and therefore not really in danger. Frank, you and Alice are both Aurors and James, you're always with your friends here, all of whom are excellent duelers." I looked around the table, everyone looked disgusted, some going so far as to shake their heads. Mrs. Black was so irritated that she was clicking her tongue inside of her mouth, making a quite loud 'tsk,tsk,tsk' sound. In this moment, she reminded me greatly of my Mum.

"That doesn't matter," James uttered through his clenched jaw. "My wife and child are in danger. Don't you think that I'd want to know, so that I could do everything possible to protect them? The minute we knew that we were in danger, Lily and I would have gone into hiding. There is nothing more important to me than seeing my son come into this world, and being here to raise him." I looked over at Harry as James said this, and he was awe-struck at his father. I reached over and took his hand.

There was silence around the table as we all waited for the professor to speak, which he did not do. It appeared that he had no intention of replying to our questions.

"Bugger this!" Sirius yelled, his fist banging on the new table, causing the ripples of light to stop their dance and vibrate wildly in reaction to the pounding. "Why the hell didn't you tell us, any of us? Why did we have to find out from Harry that we were all in danger, and that we'd been sold out by someone we thought was our friend?"

"There is great danger in acting on information from the future…" he started to justify his actions.

"Fine, you were worried about us changing our futures. But we're all in agreement here, the future has only been changed for the better," James retorted. "Not being dead is an improvement, would you say Reg?"

"Most definitely."

"I understand your thinking that, but if we make too many changes, react too quickly to what Harry tells us…it could be catastrophic."

"How exactly does Lily and I being alive to raise Harry lead to catastrophe?"

"We don't know the ripples …" Dumbledore said, as James, Frank and Sirius all began to protest. A different voice broke through the cacophony of dissention.

"I disagree," Remus said. "Being the only one who is alive when Harry and Ginny made the choice to come here, and knowing what I do know about the lives that they left behind, we need to make drastic changes, and make them now, so that the future is rectified. From what he's told me, my life is rather bleak, but it's better than the rest of my family here, for at least I'm alive. Albus, what exactly are you afraid of?"

We were all silent as we awaited his answer. Professor Dumbledore looked surprised that one of us had addressed him by his first name, rather than calling him professor. It was a marked change, Remus was declaring himself an adult, capable of making adult decisions. He, and most likely everyone else around the table, was declaring himself the peer of the man that they had previously looked upon as their superior.

Dumbledore was quiet; he gently laid his twined hands in his lap and sighed. "Without all of you, the resistance isn't strong enough. I was fearful that if I was honest with you, I would lose your support. It would seem that I've already lost Mrs. Black."

"I beg your pardon," Walburga Black spoke up. "While I am not quite as strong as my usual self, my dedication to bringing down the Dark Lord has not diminished."

"He wasn't speaking about you, Mum," Sirius interjected. "He's speaking about Anwen." The group turned their gaze from the headmaster to the young witch, who was holding her husband's hand now.

"Anwen, what does he mean?" Remus asked. "Are you leaving the Order?"

"Not at all," she explained. "Sirius and I have discussed this, and I'm just taking a hiatus on my becoming an Auror. After my recent meeting, I have more questions than I did before, and many more doubts."

"Anwen, we need you," Professor Dumbledore pleaded.

"I know, but there are things that I need more. I made that choice when I was fifteen. Things have changed. I'm married now, my decisions aren't only about me anymore. Furthermore, I met someone who knows about being a projecting visualist, and has offered to train me."

"Who?" he asked. "The only other visualist in England is Perenelle, and you've known her for almost a year."

"Yes, well, this woman lives in France," Anwen started to explain, the pleasant smile eroding from her face. "In Quimper. Her name is Elisabeth Violette. She was quite intrigued to meet me." Everyone around the table knew who it was: Anwen's grandmother, a woman that she believed had been killed in World War Two. Violet Parker Hodgson was the sister of James and Alice's grandmother, Wilma Parker Nighman, the same Parker that Harry and I had taken the name of as our aliases.

"How did you?" Dumbledore's face had gone completely white, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"My cousin, James, took me to meet his great aunt. It was quite a family reunion, considering that my Da had always believed that his Mum had died in the war. Even more remarkable was finding out that she thought her sons were both dead, rather than living in Wales. I don't want to hear your excuses or explanations, they won't matter. I, like everyone at this table, was manipulated," she told him, and then her voice caught in her throat, and the hardness of her face dissolved into one of pain.

"I can't believe, in all of those years, that you never saw fit to tell me. I thought that you cared about me." Anwen broke down and hid her face in Sirius' chest. He covered her with his arms, protecting his now–fragile wife while glaring at the man who had been her legal guardian for most of her adolescence.

"Anwen," the headmaster said in a conciliatory tone. Sirius growled quite loudly at him, effectively letting him know that now wasn't the time for anything he might have to say on the subject.

"Here's the deal," James started in, "you've lied to all of us, to varying degrees. None of us are happy about it. We still believe in the Order and in bringing down Voldemort, but we're going to do it on our terms. You agree to them, or you lose all of us."

"I see," the now resigned old man said. "What are your demands?"

"Lily and Alice stay hidden," Frank started. "Those of us around the table, save Reg and Mrs. Black know where they are. Iris Lovegood will supply their medical care, and deliver the children when they're ready to be born. We are not telling anyone else where the safe house is." Dumbledore nodded.

"We don't know what arrangement you have with Severus Snape," James started, "but he's the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy. The fact that you suggested he come over to help decipher the potion even though you knew that he had given Harry and me up to the Dark Lord leaves us quite puzzled."

"Evidence is pointing toward him being the creator of the potion that the Death Eaters were using during the attack last week," Frank went on. "We want him brought to justice. We're going to be helping the Ministry get the evidence they need. We need you to stay out of the way."

"But he's remorseful for what he told the Dark Lord," Dumbledore pleaded. He was blinded by Snape from the very beginning.

"Even if he was, his creation of that potion makes him dangerous and faithful to the other side," Remus interjected.

"We're not asking that you assist us, in fact, we don't want your help. All we want is for you to stay out of the way of bringing him in," James bluntly finished.

"I think that he can be saved. He's not what you think he is."

"How can you defend him knowing what he's done, what he's capable of doing?" James yelled as he stood up and glowered at the older man.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"A second chance, yes," Remus answered as he pulled on James' sleeve to get him to sit. "Thirds and fourths aren't guaranteed, especially when lives are at stake."

James sat back down, and there was a tense silence in the room before the headmaster begrudgingly tipped his head once.

"We're also going to go after Peter," Remus told him sadly. We'd talked about this; the remaining Marauders, Harry and I. It was quite painful to them to admit that Peter was no longer the friend that they had in school, but he'd sold out Anwen and Eva and he'd do more if the opportunity presented itself. He needs to be stopped. A trap has been set to bring him in.

"He facilitated the attack on Anwen and the death of Eva's father. Charges can be brought against him for those crimes. If he's got the dark mark," Frank paused as the three remaining friends grumbled at the idea, "he's opened himself up to a host of other possible summons."

"How can you so quickly brush aside your lifelong friendship?" Albus asked them.

"It's not easy for us," Remus answered. "We didn't arrive at this choice without consternation and discomfort. We lived with him for seven years. Should we wait until he arranges for another murder, betrays us another time?"

"No, I suppose not," Albus replied. "Do you need my help?"

"No," James answered. "We've figured out how we're going to lure him out of hiding. We just need your word that you won't interfere."

"You have my word. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Anwen added as she lifted her head from Sirius' chest. "You're going to stop pressuring me to study. When I'm ready I will let Alastor Moody and Head Auror Roberts know. I don't want to hear from you how special I am, or how you need my skills. I need time to understand those skills, and to calm down. I also want to spend time with my Da, Uncle, and my grandmother. I have generations of family history that I need to understand. You stole that from me."

"Anwen, I never intended for you to get hurt…"

"Don't, please, don't even attempt to do that. You told my grandmother that her children were dead. I don't know why you did it, and I don't care. Even if you had lost track of them, when my letter was created to invite me to Hogwarts, you knew then. You never told her, nor did you tell me when you came to see me on my eleventh birthday. I just need time to adjust to everything."

I looked at Anwen across the table and winked at her. She'd taken control of her life, something that I knew she secretly had desired for a long time. More uncomfortable silence lay in the room.

"Well, I believe that these young people have spoken their piece," Mrs. Black said, rising very cautiously from her chair. "Kreacher," she called her elf, who immediately was at her side. "Please escort Professor Dumbledore to the door." Kreacher moved toward Dumbledore, who looked shocked that he was being thrown out of the house, even if it was done with the most proper of manners. "Albus, thank you so very much for coming and hearing what the children had to say. Glad that you were able to come, but do please wait for my invitation before calling in the future. Have a pleasant afternoon. Goodbye."

Kreacher led him from the room, and we waited until the door closed with the familiar thud of the entrance re-sealing itself before we started speaking again.

"Well," Frank started, "that went better than I'd expected."

"We didn't give him much of a chance to speak," Harry retorted.

"Which is why it went well." Frank's answer made us all chuckle.

"We've still got two major problems looming in front of us, however," Harry said with a sigh. "We need to get Wormtail and Snape out of hiding AND I need to find a way to defeat Voldemort that doesn't involve my wand."

"Well, we've arranged the plan for Peter and Severus," Regulus tensely added, "we just need to set it into motion."

"You ready for it, brother?" Sirius questioned. "Out of all of us, you're putting yourself at the greatest risk."

"I am. You've all done so much for me, it's time I do a little something back."

"You're not indebted to us," James said.

"I know that's how you think, but I feel that I am. Anyway, what better way to lure the two of them out than a chance to get at all of you, AND force me to return to the Dark Lord."

"But they won't be able to get you, will they?" Mrs. Black wondered, concerned for her younger son.

"No, we'll put an emergency Portkey on him. If there's a problem he can activate it and be taken to the Auror offices where he'll be protected. He gave so much valuable information, any of them will defend him," Frank explained.

"The girls will be safely away as well," Sirius interjected, and I looked across at Anwen who rolled her eyes. Neither of us was happy that we were being pushed aside, but someone needed to stay with Lily and Alice, since they were so close to delivering.

"Yes, yes," Anwen replied. "We're babysitting the mother hens, still on their nests. Although, it's not like Ginny or I know a darn thing about birthing a baby," she added drolly.

"No, you don't," Frank agreed, "but you can activate the Portkey for Iris, and she will know what to do."

"Sounds like we're ready then. Tomorrow we set our web," Remus spoke.

"Hoping to catch a rat and a snake. What an interesting haul that will be," Mrs. Black finished, which surprised us all.

"That just leaves the matter of my wand," Harry added glumly.

"Yes, about that," Mrs. Black spoke slowly and deliberately. "In my possession, I have something that I believe can help you with that. But it will require the help of your wife, your father and your cousin."

"Of course," James immediately piped up.

"Anything I can do to help." Anwen and I added in our agreement to assist.

"The Parker family has been the guardian of some of the oldest magic our circle has ever had," she began to explain. Her words wove around us, pulling us toward her. Each in turn around the table leaned toward the fragile matriarch, intrigued by the story she was about to spin. "Before Julia passed, she alone was able to use the magic that runs through the Parker line. It's what's called low or green magic, and it does not involve wands or spells."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Through an understanding of the magic that flows around you, coming from every living thing that you see or hear or feel. It was a magic that the people of a now extinct civilization excelled at. All three of you are their descendants," she said, looking from Harry across to James and then Anwen. "I believe that we'll find you can all become fluent practitioners in a short amount of time."

"Who, Mrs. Black? What civilization was lost?" Harry queried again.

"Why the Atlantisins, Harry. You're the last of the line of those who had once lived in Atlantis."

"I thought that they were a myth."

"Only to Muggles, my boy. Magic was everywhere and everything to their society, so the truth about them, and how their society functioned was reported to be a myth, so that the curious would be dissuaded from searching for what must remain hidden."

"You really think that this will work?"

"I do. If I had known who you were earlier, I would have started helping you to learn it sooner. I cannot do the magic myself, but I watched Julia so many times, I can help you study."

"What about me?" I asked. "I'm not in the same bloodline, which is good since we're married…" I trailed off, remembering that Mrs. Black married her own second cousin.

"No, but you carry something much more powerful than blood for Harry, Ginny. You are the vessel of his love and the giver of the love that fills him. Those that lived on Atlantis believed that it was love and generosity that made their magic stronger. You will give Harry the power to accomplish this task," she explained.

"That doesn't explain why Anwen and I are important?" Harry's father questioned.

"The magic must be done in a triad, if it is to be fully powerful. With Alice in hiding, I feared that you'd be unable to utilize this gift. Your discovery of Anwen's lineage has given you a third. Even if Voldemort somehow becomes aware of your identity, no one knows about your relationship to my new daughter here. Your use of such ancient magic will come as a surprise to everyone."

"The element of surprise is always a benefit in battle," Remus chimed in and we all agreed.

"Are you okay with this, Anwen?" James asked. "I know that you wanted some time to sort things out…"

"This is what's important right now," she cut him off. "I am most whole-heartedly in. As long as my husband finds no objections."

"Hell no," Sirius answered, giving her cheek a kiss. "Let them all find out what a bad-ass little witch you are." Anwen started to blush and hid her face behind her hands, which made everyone laugh.

"Alright then," Harry said resolutely, "when do we get started?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Three nymphs, four husbands and a rat enter a bar...**

**July 25, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

I lay in bed, the first rays of morning light were just beginning to peek through the windows that overlooked the city. I was so very happy to see that the sky was nearly cloud free, and that the sun would soon be shining. It had been several days since we'd seen any. The weather in London wasn't much to write home about. Even through the dreary drizzle, however, nothing could dampen my husband's spirits. Being reunited with his parents, being able to tell them who he was and to speak with them, it had been the best balm for his heartache.

Harry would never have said it aloud, but having them now, however fleeting it might be, would forever change him. I could see the changes in him already, and they were things that he'd carry with him back to the future. He'd been able to sit and have his parents tell him stories about his lost relatives and their childhoods. He'd have stories to tell our children someday. Where he was once a small, lonely sapling on the outside of the orchard; he was now a tall tree amongst a great forest. He knew where he fit in. I think that it might have been the first time in his life that he really felt like he belonged somewhere and to someone.

I'd been there when he was introduced to his parents - for real, his name and birth no longer a secret. Sirius and Remus had been there as he told James, supporting their friend. James was angry for a moment at being lied to, but it only lasted as long as it took him to really look at Harry and see the similarities in his son's face. There was no denying that Harry looked like his dad, except for his eyes. James loved that Harry had Lily's eyes, for it meant that her looks of compassion and caring had survived even when she had not.

Both men cried as they embraced, but they were tears of joy. I wept with them, Remus wiped away tears from the corners of his eyes, and I could have sworn that even Sirius was misty eyed from the reunion. All the harsh feelings that the non-Potter men had for us were forgotten now, and it was time to make amends for the past and pave the way for a new future.

Harry told his father everything. The story of his birth, the prophecy, their family hiding, Peter's betrayal and his parents' murder. He explained what happened to the rest of the Marauders and told his father more about his upbringing with the Dursleys than even I knew. The few stories he told were horrific, and I cringed at what the little boy Harry had gone through. I lifted a silent prayer that the Harry that was yet to be born in this timeline would have his Mum and Dad, just to save him from the terror that was life at the Dursleys.

Harry even explained the recent history – well, our recent history - of the events while he was in school, his tussles with Voldemort, Dumbledore's questionable death and what led us to come back in time. To his credit, James took it all well, but emotions flashed across his face faster than he could control them.

The four men and I talked for a long while, and James was insistent that many of the details be kept from Lily, at least while she was pregnant. I could tell that Remus was skeptical about keeping anything from Lily, especially since everyone else around her would know the truth, but James was adamant that she needed to be shielded from the harsh truths to protect her pregnancy. We all reluctantly agreed.

We'd been talking at the little house - the one shared between Anwen and Sirius and Remus, although the latter was considering moving into the guest house up at the manor, so as to give the newlyweds some privacy. Anwen was at the manor as we spoke, sitting with Lily. They were going through some Muggle photographs that her Mum had taken at the wedding, deciding which ones they would take to the magical photographer to have prints made of. As much as I loved hearing about their wedding, I really wasn't about hours of rehashing it over and over. I was thankful that Harry wanted me with him to tell his Dad, rather than having all the girl talk.

Harry shifted in his sleep, mumbling something as he rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. He was close to waking up, but not quite there yet. I cuddled up against him, and continued to daydream about when he told his mother.

Our mass arrival at the manor startled Lily, who immediately wanted to get up and put the kettle on for tea. Remus assured her that he was more than capable of doing it, and that she should stay put. I was used to his very gentlemanly ways as an adult, but it was reassuring to see them when he was young as well. I liked the young Remus, he felt like a throwback to another time; one that was gentler and more civilized. I couldn't understand how this cordial and polite man was also a monster, even if it was only one night a month. The two halves did not make a good whole.

Harry sat down on one side of Lily, and James sat down on the other side, and he took her hands, telling her that he missed her while he was gone, and that she looked more luminescent now than she had before. I wished that he'd asked me, because I would have told him that line was laying it on a little thick. His words immediately made her question him.

"What's going on?"

"Why would you think that there's something going on?" James asked, but even then he sounded skittish. He was in so much trouble now. I wanted to help him, but he proceeded to dig himself into a bigger hole. I looked over at Anwen who I was sure was biting the inside of her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the mess he was making.

"Because you're acting too nice, and everyone else is smiling at me. Tell me what's going on!" she demanded, then her eyes got wide and she looked at Sirius. "You took him somewhere, didn't you? Don't even tell me he's got one of those bloody tattoos of yours because, I swear Sirius Black, if my husband has marked up his skin..."

"Why do you automatically assume that I have anything to do with this? Trust me, this one was all you and Prongs," Sirius defended himself.

"Smooth, Padfoot," James reprimanded him.

"What? I don't want her mad at me."

Anwen finally couldn't hold her giggles in any longer and turned and walked into the hallway, laughing at her husband as she did.

"Fine, why don't you let me handle this," Harry piped up, looking from his Dad to his Mum. "Lily, we haven't been fully honest with you. My name is not Harrison and my wife is not Regina. Her real name is Ginny," he stopped and took a breath. "Ginny Weasley Potter," he told her slowly. "My name is Harry James Potter. The baby that you're carrying right now, I'm him, eighteen or nineteen years in the future. I came back in time to stop Voldemort."

Lily stared at her son, her hand tracing his face, stopping to gaze in his eyes, before she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I knew that there was something that seemed familiar about you," she quietly said through her now deepening sobs. "Oh my sweet boy," she whispered before hugging him.

I was startled back from my memories by Harry embracing me, now fully awake.

"You're smiling rather brightly," he whispered. "It's the most beautiful sight to wake up to. What's going through your mind?"

I turned my head and kissed him before answering. "I was thinking about when your Mum and Dad found out who you were. It was so sweet."

"Yeah, until Mum got upset that I'd ruined her surprise. Who knew that she'd be that upset about knowing she was having a boy before I was born?"

"Oh, don't hold it against her, Harry. Pregnancy hormones can be brutal. Think about how daft Tonks was making Remus before we left."

"You're not the one that she accidentally blasted across the room in frustration," he reminded me, rubbing the shoulder that still housed the faint mark of the bruise where he hit the wall.

"No, but I must say, it was hilarious to see," I teased, reaching over and tickling him under the sheets.

"It was, was it? Well, let's see what else you think is hilarious, hum?" He started to tickle me back before leaning over me and kissing me deeply. I twined my hands into his hair and decided I had a much better way to tell him good morning.

**Harry POV:**

"You know, Harry, your pacing isn't going to make them get back any quicker," Reg remarked as he sat on Anwen and Sirius's sofa, drinking a butterbeer.

"I know, I'm just worried about why they were called away. I'm not due to be born for six more days and Neville isn't for five. I don't understand why they're having contractions now," I complained. Tonight we were hoping to nab both Wormtail and Snape. Just before we were to leave for the designated meeting place, Dad and Frank were called to the house that Mum and Alice had been hidden at. Now I was worried that they wouldn't be back. I was worried that with only four of us, we wouldn't be able to subdue both of our intended targets.

"Don't let your Mum or Alice hear you referring to those kids by those names," Sirius said as he strode from the kitchen, a huge sandwich and crisps on a plate. "They'll make more than just your shoulder black and blue. They were looking forward to the surprise in the delivery room, you ruined your Mum's, don't do the same to Alice." He took a huge bite of the meat and bread concoction and his brother and I both looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about their disappointment," I groused back, my arm still smarting. "What's with the food Sirius? We're going to eat at the party."

"I'm hungry now," he grumbled with his mouth full. "Being married is exhausting work."

"What about being married is so exhausting?" I asked him. He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer just as I figured out what he meant. "Never mind," I commanded. Regulus groaned at the insinuation.

"Hey, can't help it that my wife is beautiful and insatiable," he retorted before stuffing his face again. A slam of the back door and giggles made me turn my head as Ginny and Anwen came into the room. Sirius immediately put his plate down on the side table and lifted up his wife to kiss her. Ginny made a beeline for me. I gently kissed her hello.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Just coming to wish you luck, and to get Anwen's scented lotions that she bought in France. They're both just having **more** practice contractions because they're so stressed out. We thought that a nice massage might help calm them down," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not sure which one of us has the more dangerous job," I replied. "I think that the pregnant women might be more of a challenge."

"They are," Anwen commented as she ran up the stairs. I never knew why she didn't just summon things, instead of running after them. I felt certain though, that sometimes she just forgot that she could do magic whenever she wanted now. She was back down in a heartbeat or two. "Okay, we've got everything," she said, lifting the bag. "Good luck gentlemen, don't get drunk."

"Yes, drinking and dueling do not mix," Ginny further commented and then they both started giggling again. "Goodbye sweetheart, be safe tonight," my wife told me sweetly before kissing me softly. I doubted that I'd ever get used to how wonderful she is. "We'll send Frank and James right over, so that all of you can be leaving." They linked their arms and strode back out through the kitchen and the slam of the door was followed by a familiar pop.

"They're far too much alike, you do know that, don't you guys?" Regulus asked. "They are quite dangerous, those two."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius answered as he looked at me. "We're well aware of just how dangerous they are." He sat back down to finish his 'snack', and I resumed my pacing.

The plan was a sound one, so I went over the details again in my mind. Since Peter had made himself unavailable for Anwen and Sirius/ wedding, we came up with the plan of throwing Sirius a belated stag party in Nottingham. Because of his connections, he was able to get a private party room at the local luxury inn, as well as several guest suites. A few of the nymphs from "The Forest" were also coming, to add to the cover. Dad had hired them for the night, letting them know that they would not be plying their usual trade, but instead, once we snagged our prey, they would be able to have a good night's sleep, alone. All three of the girls were ones that Sirius could vouch for their character, regardless of their profession.

Anwen had helped come up with the plan, which surprised us all, seeing how it would appear that her new husband was spending the night with a well-known nymph. She answered that the only people who needed to know the truth were she and Sirius. For someone so young and small, she was one feisty and self-assured woman. Mrs. Black had commented that she had more of the "Parker spunk" in her than any woman she'd known in a long time.

"Harry, calm down, your pacing already drove Moony out onto the porch," Sirius scolded. "He's already antsy enough due to the full moon in two days." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Better keep an eye on him tonight, or he might go off and find himself a wolf pile to play in."

"I heard that," a voice came through the front window at us. Living with them must be weird, given Remus's super hearing, Sirius's super smelling, and Dad's ability to feel far away sounds. I couldn't imagine if all of them were with their wives or girlfriends or whatever, in the same house, would they know what the other was doing? Yuck, I just thought about my parents being intimate. I shook my head trying to cleanse myself of the image.

Thankfully, my mental gyrations were ended as Dad and Frank came through the back door.

"Alrighty boys, should we get this evening started?" Frank asked. "After yet another false alarm, I could use a stiff drink."

"You and me both. I swear, I am not going to make it until you're born, son."

"Yeah, well we can't get drunk, it'll mess up our ability to duel, at least according to my wife," I teased, even though she was right.

"Merlin's polka-dotted undershorts!" Regulus yelled. "You've all got to be the most hen-pecked bunch of whiners I've ever met. You're all married and the girls have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"Yes sir, they do," Dad said proudly. "Little fingers are underrated in their use anyway."

"We've willingly surrendered to them and we wouldn't want it any other way," I continued. I now knew where my sense of humor came from.

We arrived at the inn, _The Sheathed Sword_, and Sirius had the desk send word over to The Forest that we'd arrived, and our 'guests' should join us at their earliest convenience. While we were still in the lobby, a dark–haired woman came up and grabbed hold of Sirius, wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. To say that he was shocked by it was an understatement of the grandest kind.

"Sirius, I've been looking for you for weeks," she purred at him. He just stared at her puzzled. She looked somehow familiar, but I couldn't place where. The other guys looked just as surprised.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his discomfort growing at her suctioning onto him like an octopus onto it's prey.

"Of course you know me," she replied, looking dejected.

"Felli?" Dad asked. "Felli Seduiré?"

"James, Remus, Regulus" she greeted them all. "How are you?" She asked, still holding onto Sirius, who was valiantly trying to get away from her grasp.

"We're fine," Dad said slowly, looking at her clinging to their best mate, very confused. "How are you?"

"Better now that I've found Sirius here. After we saw each other in Bulgaria, I was sure that you'd be along promptly to get me. I never imagined that it would take so long."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing you in Bulgaria," Dad interjected. "Sirius?" My godfather just shrugged, still trying to pull free.

The three Marauders looked at each other, and it was obvious that Sirius didn't know what she was talking about. Now I knew where I'd seen her. She was the woman flirting with him when we were at the bar.

"Yeah, well, he's been busy," Remus answered. "In fact, we're out tonight to celebrate."

"Oh, and what's the occasion?" she questioned, still running her hands up and down his arm. Sirius looked like he might pull his wand and hex her or be sick all over her. I wasn't sure which. Regulus had excused himself, since he couldn't stop laughing at his big brother and the predicament.

"My stag party, even though it's a little late. Felli, did you say your name was? I got married last month. My Anwen was always the girl for me," he told her bluntly. The shock of his statement must have caused her grip to loosen, as he quickly removed his arm and came to stand sort of behind me. I'd have to thank him later for making me his human shield.

"Oh, I see," she said quietly. The same lavender haired nymph that he'd met with on the night in question those months ago, and two other young women chose that moment to enter the inn, effectively giving us an out to the conversation.

"Well, there are our guests, if you'll excuse us," he said as politely as one can after they'd been manhandled, and we all headed straight for the private dining room. I heard Sirius comment to my Dad under his voice, "That was weird."

"Definitely," was the response. I looked back to see the woman weeping in the lobby, slumped into one of the armchairs against the farthest wall. I really did want to find out who she was, and what she thought her relationship with Sirius was.

The nymphs draped themselves over Sirius, Remus and Regulus as we walked back to the private room. The innkeeper's son was there, and Sirius directed him to bring in our refreshments and to keep an eye out for our two remaining guests. Their description of Peter as an unkempt lump of a man with dirty blonde hair was less than flattering, even if it was accurate. I did laugh at their calling Snape a greasy-haired, hook-nosed waste of a man.

When the door was shut, the attitude of everyone changed. The lavender-haired nymph that we'd seen at the club when Ginny and I had been here with Sirius continued to hold onto him, but it was more like a big brother wrapping an arm around his little sister, and she reciprocated in kind. They were affectionate, not seductive.

"I knew it," she said proudly. "When you brought her to meet me, I knew that this was the one you were to be with. I never felt anything in you that would have helped me please you, but when she was here, your desire was filled with what only she could give you. Congratulations my friend," the tiny woman said to him as she admired the wedding ring upon his hand. Anwen made this woman look tall, for she couldn't have stood more than five feet, perhaps on her tip toes. She was lithe and energetic, speaking with a slight brogue.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius put her off. "Everyone knew what was best for me."

"Just because we're all smarter than you," Remus teased back, "and more perceptive doesn't make us wrong."

"No, but it does make you smug," Sirius added with a cock of his eyebrow. Everyone burst out laughing. "Seriously though, how are you Aoibheann?"

"It's so good to hear someone use my real name," she sighed at the beautiful Gaelic. "I'm fine." Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "I am telling you the truth, Sirius, things are no worse, no better either, but no worse. I can't ask for more, given my situation."

"I'm working on that," he promised her quietly.

"That alone gives me hope," she answered. "Well, just because we're not really here for a stag, that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun. What do you say, girls? Read anything interesting?"

"Well, given that four of them are happily married, we're not left with much here," the tallest of the nymphs replied. It was a relative term, considering that she was probably only five foot three or four. "This one here," she said poking Remus in the chest, "he's pining away for someone he can't have."

"Tamir, you knew that when we came," Aoibheann responded. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I know that you loved her," she commented to the werewolf. "It's good to know that the only ones who can satisfy the lot of them are their wives. It's how it should be."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's still fun to find out what they'd like," the raven–haired woman sitting in Regulus's lap answered. "This one here, well," she said indicating Reg, "he'd like anything and everything. You sure we can't make him happy?"

Aoibheann flitted over and put her hand on his shoulder and then started gleefully dancing. "Oh, he is in need. Are you sure you don't want us to help, Sirius? He's nothing at all like you. He's quite adventurous and..." her eyes got wide, "...surprising!"

"What are they talking about?" I finally spoke out, unable to follow this conversation where half the information seemed to be missing.

"Nymphs can sense what their partner would like, what will satisfy them," the dark haired one explained. "It makes us the perfect wife, because our spouse is always satiated with us."

"If we're allowed to have a spouse, Gizem," Tamir retorted.

"We're not working, you can call me by my real name," Gizem snapped back.

"Girls, stop, he doesn't know about us," Aoibheann commanded. "Harry, right? You were here with your wife one night?" I nodded my affirmation.

"The two of you are so much in love, I was nearly drunk off of what I could feel from you from across the room. Not like this one here," she nudged Sirius in the ribs. "I have to stop searching through his emotions, because they're always about her and so very strong. He's more powerful than any hallucinogen that they sell around here."

"You can use our emotions for your own personal use?" I asked, surprised. This wasn't something that they taught about at Hogwarts.

"That's right," she replied. Just then the door opened and the food and drinks arrived. Everyone got their fill, and then we sat down in the comfortable chairs and overstuffed couches by the fire, and Aoibheann began speaking again.

"Our people have lived in the mountains and their valleys of Britannia since before the Roman occupation. We lived in harmony with witches and wizards, as well as the ordinaries - what you call Muggles. The ordinaries' royalty, or those who wanted to become part of the ruling class, would often marry us, as it would give them legitimacy that perhaps their birth did not. Being such an old race, and the original inhabitants of the area, our association was highly prized.

"Marriage between a nymph and an ordinary prince was the most sought–after arrangement. As a race, we're not only pleasing as a sexual partner; but we possess an ability to call upon the life forces of the trees, animals and water that populate our homelands. Nature could provide castle fortifications that man could not build. When such marriages were arranged, we as nymphs were held in the highest of regard. Our villages and people were protected and everyone thrived," she explained.

"That still doesn't explain what you mean about pleasing your partner," I said.

"I'm getting there," Aoibheann gently told me. "We have a sort of sixth sense about what our mate needs. If he is stressed, we feel compelled to help relax him. If he is tired, we want to soothe. It isn't something that we need to be told, we are instead just aware."

"Also makes us the perfect whore," Tamir added angrily. Aoibheann looked at her warningly.

"Unfortunately, what made us the perfect princesses and wives to these future kings, also is what makes us so prized to those who run establishments such as 'The Forest' Until we are wed, and we complete the bonding ritual with our husband, we can sense what any potential mate needs," she concluded.

"So, you were all captured and forced into this?" I asked, horrified. They all nodded yes. My stomach lurched at the thought, and I lost my appetite for the sandwich on my plate.

"They take us from our families and set the ransom so high that we'll never earn enough or have our families pay our way out. To break our will, they give us a new name, and insist that we use them. My birth name is Helle. We try to use them with each other, so that we don't forget," the dark–haired one sadly explained.

"The horrific part, Harry, is that they stay in this suspended state of adolescence until they are able to wed," Sirius explained to me. "Aoibheann here looks exactly as she did on my thirteenth birthday. In the nearly eight years that I've known her, she hasn't changed one bit, and if I remember correctly, you had already been there for a while?"

"Five years," she answered.

"Wait," I said through my clenched teeth, "you're telling me that they hold you as a teen, force you into this profession, for years?" This was disgusting.

"Try decades," Tamir commented. "I've been here so long that I don't even remember what my real name is."

The fun had been sucked right out of the room now, and we all uncomfortably stared at each other and the walls.

"I guess you understand why I'm trying to find a way to pay off the contracts?" Sirius asked me, and I nodded.

"Well, this isn't feeling much like a party anymore," Helle said.

"Why don't you tell me what I'd want," Regulus said to the woman still sitting on his lap.

"Fine, but are you sure that you want me to say it aloud?" Regulus shrugged. "You desire, well, probably anything and everything that I could suggest, but more importantly, you want companionship and comfort. From what I've read off your brother there, you want what he has. You're also quite intrigued with my eyes," she told him more quietly and softly, "you think that they're beautiful."

"That I do," he answered, raising his hand to caress her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss deepened and soon the young woman was straddling his lap. Several of the guys started clearing their throats.

"Now who's being inappropriate, little brother," Sirius joked and we laughed, as Regulus broke off the kiss and smiled proudly. The constant competition between these two was rather irritating sometimes. His arms remained around Helle, and she appeared to be enjoying whatever it was she was doing to him on the back side of his neck. I was thankful that I couldn't really see.

A light flickered in the corner, going off and then on again, and Dad, Frank, Sirius and Remus all sat up straighter.

"That's our warning from the desk," Frank said. "Someone is here. Remember, if it's Snape, let me take the lead." We all nodded, remembering the instructions that we'd gone over this afternoon. Since Snape was wanted by the Aurors and not just us, he was going to Bind him and take him into custody.

The door opened, and Peter entered. I watched as the three Marauders got up and walked over to greet their fourth, acting like they were happy to see him. I looked over at Reg, the dark haired nymph still on his lap, and he rolled his eyes even as he was drawing his wand. I followed suit, as had Frank.

"Peter, Wormtail man, I was so sorry that you couldn't come out for the wedding," Sirius said. "You should have seen the spread Anwen's family put out. Man they can cook. You'd have had your fill. Always was amazed at how much you could pack away." Sirius shook the rat's hand, as did Dad and Remus.

"Well, um," Peter answered, looking around nervously, "there was a problem at home."

"Really?" Remus replied, sounding concerned, though I doubted that he was. "That's too bad. I hope your Mum and Dad are alright?"

"They're fine," Peter clarified. "Just a thing that had to be done." He was wringing his hands and his eyes darted around the room.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here tonight," Dad said. "Lily'll be glad to know that I saw you. She's gotten so big, we can't wait until this baby gets here."

"So where is she?" Wormtail looked suspicious as he asked.

"Being helped by some friends. She can't do much for herself anymore, her magic is really out of whack with the baby and all," he cheerfully said, then his face turned more serious. "We have it on good word that Voldemort is after her, and the baby. I've put them into hiding." Dad studied his short former friend as he said the Dark Lord's name.

"Oh, um, that's, um..." Peter stammered and looked even more guilty. I watched Sirius make eye contact with Aoibheann, and she slithered over to Peter, looking the part of the seductress that she was.

"Peter, they said your name is? I'm Munya." I assumed that it was Aoibheann's working name. "My, you're quite a strapping young man, and unattached. Too many of these gentlemen are married for my taste." She had wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing the back of his head. When Peter put his hands on her waist, the Marauders made their move.

Dad immediately Bound his hands together, a ball of blue pulsating light encased his entwined fingers. Remus locked him in a well placed Body Binding curse, immobilizing his body, while leaving his mouth free to speak. Sirius helped to free the lavender–haired beauty. Once she was free, the trio trained their wands on Peter, who was loudly protesting his treatment.

"What are you blokes doing? You're my best mates, why have you bound me like this?"

"We've got a few questions for you," Dad said.

"About some things that you've done and people that you're friendly with," Remus added.

"And we don't want you to find a way to scurry away," Sirius ended.

"Anything, anything," he whimpered. "Just let me free."

"Not on your life, rat," Sirius replied. The trio stood significantly taller than Peter, and were certainly more physically fit. They looked every bit the intimidators that they were trying to be.

"Frank, you're an Auror, tell them to unhand me. They're breaking the law!" Frank rose, his wand out, and slowly strode over to the four former Gryffindor roommates.

"Peter," he said gently, pushing his hand through the body binding curse, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You have a choice, I can free you, but then you'll be going to the Ministry for an interrogation in the dungeons."

"Why would you do that to me?" he squealed.

"I'd do that, because that's what we do with criminals. Now, you can stay here and let them question you, or I can take you in to work and do it."

"I'm not a criminal," he protested.

"Really, what word would you prefer then? Snitch? Traitor? Liar?" Sirius taunted him.

"Padfoot," Dad cautioned him. "Temper."

"Yes, listen to James, listen to James."

"Oh, I'm not telling him for your sake. I'm telling him for mine. I wouldn't want to take him home to his wife with a broken hand or a black eye. Anwen would have my backside in a sling for a week." We all laughed, Peter's eyes got cold at the mention of her name.

"Stupid brat."

"What did you call my wife?" Peter moved his eyes to look at Sirius head on. Regulus had gently pushed Helle off his lap and stood up, going to stand behind his older brother. I decided that it was a wise idea as well, since my godfather had never been known for his patience.

"A stupid, meddling brat," he repeated. Even as the words hung in the air like poisoned smoke, Sirius lunged for Peter's neck. Regulus and I each took an arm and held him back.

"Let me at him, he's said enough about Anwen," he protested as he struggled against us. Aoibheann came up and got between Sirius and Peter.

"Sirius, stop. She wouldn't want this," she said gently, something in her voice oddly hypnotic and calming. "Think only on her love." Sirius stopped struggling.

"What did you do?" I whispered to her.

"It's a gift, we can calm some men down, if we know what their most secret desire is. It shouldn't come as a surprise that his is making her happy," the nymph explained. I nodded, knowing that she was indeed right, Sirius lived to make Anwen smile.

"Why is everything about those girls?" Peter moaned. "You know, before Anwen showed up and Lily started giving you the time of day," he groaned looking at Dad, "we had fun. Then THEY showed up, and it was always the four of us...and the **three** of them."

"What?" Dad asked.

"I didn't want them around. They ruined everything!"

Remus looked between Dad and Sirius, and the three all wore matching gobsmacked looks. "You're jealous of the girls?"

"What? No, I'm not jealous, they just irritate me," Peter corrected, but I suspected that Remus was right.

"I need to sit down," Sirius said. "This is making my head hurt," he explained while walking the few feet to the chairs. The rest of us followed, each taking a seat in turn, but leaving Peter standing still stiff as a board with his hands under a spell. Frank leaned against the wall close to him.

"Before we go any further down this road, Peter, are you the one that told Voldemort where Eva and her family lived?" Remus asked.

"He made me do it," Peter retorted.

"How? What did he do to you?" the werewolf followed up.

"Well, you see, he can be, well, persuasive..." Peter again returned to the simpering mass that he'd been when he first arrived. "He knows things, goes wandering through your mind, and promises you..."

"What? What could he have possibly promised you that would be worth the death of her father and her having to run away?" Remus seethed. It was rare to see him this angry, and for the first time in all the years I'd known him, I could see the wolf under the man. Dad must have sensed it as well, because he laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

Peter cowered, fresh fear–induced wrinkles upon his brow. His body was shaking violently under the spell that held him captive and his breathing was ragged.

"Peter, come on man, calm down," Dad told him. "Explain it to us." My father sounded neither comforting or angry, he just sounded as if he was saying the words because they had to be said.

"I can't, you wouldn't understand."

"Peter, we've been your friends for nearly ten years. Try us," Dad urged, still affect-less.

Everyone was silent and still, watching the bound man. "Let me go, and I'll explain everything..." he pleaded, and Dad was standing up, possibly to release him.

"Prongs, don't," Sirius spoke up. "He's lying, I can smell it on him."

"Argh, what is it with all of you?" Rage filled the little man. "Do you have any idea what it was like to be friends with you? You were all perfect, and skilled, and good looking and then to have these irritating super-powers. Honestly, there are comic book heroes that weren't as well–gifted as you three. Then those stupid girls showed up, and I knew that it would never, ever be the way it was supposed to be. I wanted you to hurt as much as I have. I wanted you to know what it was like to lose all hope for a happy future!"

We all sat dumfounded, none of us were certain, but it sounded like more than just petty jealously. He sounded a bit like a scorned lover. I scoured my memories, wondering if it could be both that simple and complex at the same time? Was this really about Peter's...feelings for his roommates? Dad and Remus must have reached the same conclusion in rapid succession, as their faces went from surprise to embarrassed to confused.

"You did all of this: gave up Eva, betrayed Anwen's secret and agreed to help get Lily killed. Are you telling us that you willingly did this?" Dad asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

"Yes," the traitor hissed. "I was promised that things would be like they were. I was told that you'd need me, want me, when they were gone."

"Oh, Peter," Remus said sounding sad for the first time tonight, "you were lied to. I don't know what type of relationship you were hoping for, or what you thought would happen, but...it just wouldn't have."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Frank was getting something out of his trouser pocket. He opened the small tortoise shell case and tapped whatever was inside before stowing it back in his pocket.

"Aurors are on their way," he announced. "Ladies, why don't you make yourselves scarce for a minute or two. James, can we send them up to one of the rooms?"

"Sure, five-oh-three is the largest," he said before flicking a purple stone over to Aoibheann. "Put that in the spot in the middle of the door," he started to explain.

"I know how it works," she stopped him. "That's the suite that Sirius always rents for me. Let us know if you want us to come back down." Dad nodded and the three of them were off. I watched Regulus staring at Helle as she left. He was giving off the impression of being smitten, which was interesting.

"He knows you're here," Peter then scoffed at the younger Black. "They're not going to keep you safe. You know that right? They'll turn on you too. Your dark mark will keep them from helping you."

"Don't listen to him, brother," Sirius said loudly and pointedly. "Blood is thicker than any mark on the skin. Maybe we should check and see if he has one."

Frank approached Peter, and slid up his sleeves, revealing his pristine skin.

"The Dark Lord didn't even think enough of you to bother marking you," Reg teased. "Hell, I had to be drugged and cursed to stand still long enough for him to do this to me," he lifted his sleeve to show the cursed _Protean Charm_ upon his arm, "but he still went through with it. The fact that you didn't get marked proves how unimportant you are to him."

"He needs me," Peter angrily retorted. "He needs the information that I provide."

"Well, now that you don't have any new secrets to share, I suppose that you're usefulness is gone. He needs no one, he trusts no one."

"A lot has changed while you've been gone," the rat spat back, "you'd be surprised the things that he knows, and what he has planned."

"Yeah?" Sirius said, standing up and towering over Peter. "Tell us about it. Redeem yourself, Peter, and you might have a chance."

"Never!"

"Sirius, relax, we'll use _Veritaserum_ on him at the Ministry. He'll be telling us all of his deepest held thoughts in no time. To be honest, I doubt that he'll have anything to tell us that will be of any use. I somehow doubt that he was really confided in at all," Frank interjected.

Mad-eye Moody Apparated in, followed by two other Aurors that I didn't know. I barely recognized the man, given that his leg and nose were still intact. His magical eye whirred around in his head, scoping out the room.

"Alastor," Frank greeted him, "he's been passing secrets to the other side. I'll fill out the paperwork, but I figured that you'd want to start the interrogation."

"Gladly," the elder Auror growled. "I suspect that he's the one who had me ambushed in Bristol. Lost my eye in the fight. Oh, it'll be my pleasure to get information out of him." Peter looked even smaller and more cowardly than he had all night. With a flourish, the other two Aurors grabbed Peter and were gone with him.

"Keep him bound and away from anyone's wand," Dad reminded him. "He can turn himself into a rat and he has a gift for scurrying away."

"Already taken care of my boy," Moody responded. "Got a special dampening room prepared for him. Even if he were to somehow get a wand, the room won't allow anyone to do a spell inside. The guards have to swallow a special potion before going on duty to counteract the room. We're prepared, and he's not going to get away. Hopefully we'll find out where Voldemort is hiding himself these days."

"You'll contact me if you find out?" Frank asked.

"First thing," Moody promised before he Disapparated out of the room. We all relaxed some, and sat back down.

"Could it really have been that easy?" Dad asked.

"It appears to be," Remus answered him, "but I wouldn't let our guard down. We all know that Peter has gotten himself, and us, out of far tighter situations." Dad nodded, still very serious.

"Did any of you understand what he was talking about?" Sirius asked. "I mean, we always knew that he was uncomfortable around girls, even our girls, but what did Voldemort promise him?" Dad and Remus started laughing at their friend.

"Wow, never thought that we'd be having to tell you when someone had a crush on you," Dad remarked.

"Honestly, it's a first," Remus confirmed while still laughing. My godfather's face fell and he turned slightly green.

"No...no way...he couldn't have...but none of us are...how could he have thought?" Sirius' stammering was hilarious to watch. Reg, Frank and I all joined in the laughter. "Wait, which one of us? I mean, he couldn't have...all three of us?"

"Does it matter?" Dad asked.

"Maybe it was all of us?" Remus postulated. "I don't even want to think about how that..." he shuddered.

"Oh, that's wrong!" a disgusted Padfoot added.

"Need to _Scourgify_ my brain after that image," I commented, and the laughter began again. We relaxed a little, poured some firewhiskey and tried to act as if this evening was indeed a celebration, rather than the bizarre night it had become. Our reverie was interrupted by two cloaked figures entering the room. The one raised his wand and sealed the door, before pulling the drape away from his face.

It was Professor Dumbledore, and standing next to him was Severus Snape.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that he's here to help you," the headmaster said.

"I can take you to the Dark Lord," Snape said. The looks passed among us were suspicious and concerned. I couldn't help but fell that we might be headed into a trap, but the most disturbing part was it would seem that Dumbledore was leading the way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: A deep thank you to my husband, who has to deal with me working out the plot bunnies in these chapters, and the numerous rewrites which cause me to mutter to myself, and to my beta, Peter, for helping me keep my tense consistent in the sentences. It's not always easy to do in a story where the past and the future are often the same thing. I would suck without you. MNF**

**Chapter 20:**

**Our Legacy, Our Hope**

**Just after Midnight**

**July 26, 1980**

**Harry POV:**

I watched my father, godfather and future/former professor watching the headmaster and the man that he had brought with him. The three friends, along with Frank Longbottom in his official capacity as an Auror were quite interested in the pair. Regulus hung back, fearful of what the known ally of Voldemort might do to him. His hand was on his wand holster, ready to draw at the slightest twitch of Snape's hand or the first sign of more uninvited guests.

I was wary, and wanted to just see what might happen. I felt so much hatred toward Snape, and yet, there was something that wasn't making sense to me. I'd told Dumbledore what would happen in the future, how he'd be murdered by this man that he trusted so, and the only response that I got was a smile. I couldn't decide if the old man was senile, or if, perhaps, he really did know what was best. I couldn't be sure, I didn't feel like things here were black and white, but instead layers of grey. I thought I'd learned a great deal since came back in time, but now, looking at him… I knew I'd aged more in a year than I had in the seventeen previous ones. The one thing that I had always trusted in, always relied upon was my gut, my natural instincts. Right now, it was telling me that trusting these two wasn't something that I should do, but my head? Logic and reason were conflicting with my instincts. I could read in my father's face that he was feeling the same way.

Hermione had told me once that she could tell when something was making me uncomfortable by the way that I cocked one eyebrow under my fringe. She called it my skeptical face, and at present, my dad had his left brow higher than his right, hidden among the hair of his bangs.

"Why are you willing to help us?" Remus asked methodically of the younger man. "There's no great love between you and us."

"That's true," the Slytherin potions maker responded, "but I do have something to lose."

"What?" Dad questioned. Snape took a deep breath before he answered, which made my father's brow furrow even more. Snape looked away before he uttered a word.

"Do you think that I want to be in a world where she doesn't exist?"

The silence that followed hung in the air like a delicate bubble, the kind that you blew as a child out of soap. It was so tenuous, so fragile that if it had touched any surface, you knew that it would pop and disappear and the spectacle would be gone forever.

"What?" Dad questioned through clenched teeth. The soap sphere was gone. Snape was quiet, he knew that what he'd said needed no further explanation, especially not to my father, who adored the woman in question. So did I, but for a completely different reason. "You think that if you help us, it will somehow turn Lily to you?" Dad had moved to the edge of his seat, his body more tense and coiled like a spring. His best friends had mirrored his action.

"I harbor no such delusions," Snape responded. "I lost Lily's love years ago, now my only hope is to know that she is alive and happy. Perhaps there will come a day when her friendship may again be mine."

"Over my dead body," Dad muttered.

"Unfortunately, your 'dead body' would do nothing for her happiness," he drolly replied, a vague hint of sadness in his voice.

"How do we know that this isn't some plan or trap of Voldemort's?" Sirius asked. "How can we be sure if you're really here to help?"

"You're going to have to trust me," Snape answered.

"Not bloody likely, Snivellus."

"Then use my word as your bond," Dumbledore interceded.

"That's not any good either," my godfather snipped back. "You've spent far too much time lying to all of us over the last few years."

"What good would it do me to lie to you now?" the headmaster implored. Sirius stood, his nervous energy and frustration at the old man getting the best of him. Reg and Frank both shifted as the animagus got to his feet, their concern over his possible actions evident.

"What motivates you is beyond my understanding," the younger man spat, "all I know is that you're more than willing to use people to ensure that what you think is right happens."

"This has nothing to do with Anwen."

"No friggin way!" Sirius screamed back. "This has everything to do with her. You're asking me to trust her safety to a slimeball who's hated her since she was eleven. All of us are at risk. You've been so worried about the time-line, what if you're willing to see us sacrificed to put it back to 'normal'?" Remus stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, placing half his body in the way of the fiery–tempered Black and Dumbledore.

"Sirius is right," Dad said more calmly, "your primary concern has always been over the present being littered with knowledge of the future. We know how much Harry, Ginny...well all of us have changed things. How do we know that you wouldn't sacrifice us to put things to rights?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, removed the spectacles from his face and rubbed his eyes before sliding his eyeglasses back into place. He sighed and looked down, and even though this man was nearly twenty years from his untimely death, he looked as old as he did that night on the Astronomy Tower. I was shocked when I looked toward Snape and he appeared aged as well. It would help me so if I could understand the relationship between these two.

"James, you have truly grown into a remarkable man, but understand me when I say that you are still young. None of you, or your friends, or your wives, even the members of the Society that you've unwittingly entangled in this chaos…none of you understand just how much is at stake here. Time travel is highly regulated by the Ministry for a reason, and we are now caught up in the conundrum that it creates," he explained, standing and moving closer to the Marauders.

"You were privy to information about one possible future," he continued, "but time is not a linear, rigid progression. There is no such thing as permanence when it comes to the future, it is always moving, always changing. That's what makes it so very difficult to predict, the smallest of actions can put an entirely different set of situations into motion. The Department of Mysteries is full of prophecies that never came true because of the fluidity of the future. While I will not deny that the fate that Harry came from was bleak, even he does not know what would have happened if he didn't come back," he turned to looked at me. "Remember Harry, according the prophecy that has set all of this in motion, you already have the skills that you need to defeat Voldemort."

I stared at him, unsure of what he wanted to hear from me. This was the cryptic Dumbledore that I was used to from our lessons last year, but it didn't make him any less bewildering. "I don't know what you're talking about," I confessed.

"I know," he answered in that irritating way, "but when the time comes you will. Remember, the prophecy says that it's a power that the 'Dark Lord knows not,' but it must be more than a spell or curse. It's something inside of you, Harry, that will end this."

"What are you blithering on about?" Sirius asked, exasperated by the discussion. I didn't want to admit it aloud, but I was beginning to see what Dumbledore was saying. It reminded me of a movie that I'd seen as a child, The Wizard of Oz. The girl, Dorothy, wanted to go home and in the end she discovered that she'd had the power to return all along - but it took her learning the lessons from her newly made friends to give her the confidence and understanding to make the trip. It didn't escape me that I was in a similar predicament, and still had too much to learn. I looked at Snape, his affect portrayed him as bored but his eyes were attentive. I couldn't decide if this was unsettling or comforting. Professor Dumbledore turned to look at Sirius.

"What I'm saying is that everything that we've done may have had no effect on the situation that drove Harry to come here, but it could have changed everything else," he calmly responded.

"Even if that is the case," Remus said, taking another half step forward while successfully pushing Sirius back, "stopping this war nearly twenty years earlier can't be wrong. Think of all of those people who won't die." The room was quiet, we all wanted to know what was going on, what it was that Dumbledore was thinking, what he was doing. He took three measured steps, reached down and took a few grapes from the table and ate them, then finally replied.

"I know that you are seeing me as some sort of evil puppet master, pulling the strings on the people close to you. That was never my intent."

"It doesn't change the outcome," Sirius barked back at him. "Anwen was…you broke my wife's heart by keeping the truth from her. She thought of you as her family, and now she wonders if you ever really cared about her." The old man sighed and for a moment, his carefully constructed facade failed. The notion that this girl had been hurt by his actions did pain him.

"Sirius, your wife is...she will never understand the depth of my feelings for her. I failed her grandmother in so many ways..." he paused, looking defeated. His vibrant eyes now seemed dimmed and muted. "When I discovered that Anwen existed, I did everything in my power to assure that she'd be protected and remain hidden from the Dark Lord. She has only begun to scratch the surface of what she's capable of. However, this isn't about her. This is about ending Voldemort's manipulation of our society. You need our help to assure that this ends well."

None of the others seemed impressed by what Dumbledore had told us, but somewhere inside of me, I knew that this was the same man that I had trusted all last year. This was the man who delved into the mind of Tom Riddle to understand the birth of Voldemort. This was a man who saw more of the chess board than I did, and was calculating not his next move, but the move three or four turns ahead. I still was wary of Snape's involvement, and even though there were things that I didn't think any of us should share with either of them, the reality was that we needed Dumbledore.

"I think that we need to work with them," I finally said aloud. All eyes in the room turned to look at me. Nearly all the faces were skeptical. "I know what you're thinking, I can see it on your faces, but hear me out. In the future, I spend an entire year with Professor Dumbledore, learning about Tom Riddle. There is no one who understands what makes that deranged and volatile man do the things he does better than Professor Dumbledore. We need his guidance on how to really get under Voldemort's skin. We're going to fail if we don't all work together."

"But what about how he's manipulated all of us?" Sirius emphatically questioned.

"How is it any different from what Ginny and I did for months?"

"You were told not to tell us," Dad countered.

"I wasn't going to tell any of you anyway," I explained. "I knew what I was doing when I decided that we'd live in London. We could have gone anywhere, and I chose to be close to all of you. Sirius, I never told you, but Ginny and I saw you and Anwen within days of our arriving here. The two of you were at the farmer's market near our home. We followed you the whole time, and when we got back to our flat, we read about her in your diary." His godfather looked shocked.

"You have my journal? How did you...?"

"Everything that belonged to you, ended up with me when you died. More things that I never told you," I frustratingly reitterated.

"But you're just a kid," Sirius tried to justify my actions. "You were on your own and...of course you'd seek us out. We're your family."

"You're missing the point, Sirius. My motivation wasn't all that different here. We both withheld things. You're just more upset at Dumbledore because you think he should have known better, because he's older." I could see in his face that he didn't like me calling him out on his attitude. "Maybe he did weigh all the options, and this was still the best one? Look, you've forgiven me, maybe we all need to do the same with him?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's too much to trust all of you. There's so much to lose," Sirius said quietly as he sat down. I could understand his cold feet, I refused to let the idea that I could lose Ginny even enter my mind, because I didn't have a choice in this fight. In the end, Sirius, Anwen, Remus, heck even my Mum and Dad, did have one. I envied them for that.

"I needed your help," I pleaded.

"You've got it, son," Dad promised as he stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "Nobody is going to back out now."

"Thanks," I paused, "Dad." I'd been struggling with what to call him and my Mum. It felt really good to say the word. "Professor and um," I looked at the future Potions and Defense professor, trying to figure out what to call him here, since we were essentially the same age. "Mr. Snape," I called him halfheartedly. Both of the Blacks sniggered at my addressing of the grumpy man. "There are some things that I need to discuss with my Dad and his friends, alone. Would you mind giving us a few minutes? You're welcome to stay here, have something to eat, but we're going to go to another room to speak."

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore responded. "Do what you need to." The others rose, and together we all walked toward the door to the lobby. I was surprised when Frank stopped and looked at Snape.

"Regardless of what we decide right now, you still have charges to deal with at the Ministry. Don't even think about leaving this building. If you stick around, and come in with me, of your own accord, things will be much easier on you. You leave, I will add charges and change your status from 'informational witness' to 'known Death Eater' faster than you can turn around. You'll go straight to Azkaban, and we'll let the Wizengamot get to your trial when they feel like it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," he droned, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Frank, that's not necessary. I can vouch..."

"That's what you've said, Albus, but the list of crimes that he's under suspicion of committing, it's too long. He's going to have to pay for them, regardless of whatever else he might be doing to help," the Auror replied.

"I've made my bed, Albus," Snape said dryly. "I have to lie in. I promise, I won't leave."

"Good. We'll be back shortly." Dad began leading the parade from the room again, and within minutes we were on the fourth floor, in one of the suites that he'd paid for. There was a large sitting room that we entered, with one door leading to the bedroom off the left and another leading to the loo off the right. This hotel suite was larger than the flat that Ginny and I shared, and the furniture was definitely nicer. I sank down into a huge leather chair and put my feet up on the matching ottoman, the others followed suit.

"Harry," Remus beckoned. "You're certain that you want to trust them? When we made the decision to refuse his help a few weeks ago, you were in complete agreement."

"In many ways, I still am," I explained. "I don't think that we should let either of them know about the special magic that we've been learning with Anwen, Dad; nor do I think that they should know about the Society's involvement in our preparations. I don't want to unduly risk anyone that we don't have to."

"Agreed," Dad said. "The fewer people who know what we have planned, the better."

"But, do you really trust them?" Sirius questioned ever more directly than Remus had.

"I can't answer that clearly," I truthfully replied. "I don't know what it is that's motivating Snape – other than his desire for Mum – which makes me sick. I'm not sure that he cares for anyone other than himself, and he does what's best for his own self–interests."

"You've got that right," Regulus added, speaking for the first time in well over an hour. "Look, I can't tell you how things are now, but back when I was still in the inner circle, Voldemort didn't trust him. He relied on him and his skills, but he wasn't one that was confided in or given items to protect. Voldemort always believed, and probably still does, that Snape was a double agent for his side. I doubt though, that he believed that he was fully loyal."

"But Dumbledore trusts him," Remus interjected.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that I consider the old man the best judge of character anymore," Sirius threw out.

"Your opinion is being tempered far too much by what Anwen is feeling," Remus suggested.

"Damn right it is. He lied to her, kept her from her family and never told her that he knew what she really was. Guys, she'd never admit it to any of you, but she's told me how scared she is. Those lessons that he was doing with her last year, it was hardcore stuff. Astral projections and long distance visualizations. Hell, he was trying to teach her how to do hexes without her being in the room with the person she was hexing. Astral hex projections, he called it. He was trying to turn her into a warrior, and it terrified her. This is Anwen we're talking about, she'd starve in her Animagus form because she won't kill a mouse. She doesn't kill insects in the house, she relocates them outside, for Merlin's sake. She's not a killer, and she'd never want to be. She was grateful when her grandmother agreed to teach her instead. I don't know what he was planning on doing with her, but I doubt that she would have been unscathed in his plans."

"Dumbledore has always held his cards close to his chest," Frank interjected. "While I admit that what he did to and with Anwen was wrong, we also can't deny that he has been a tireless fighter for good. This is the man who defeated Grindelwald."

"Yeah, but only after being the one who helped get Grindelwald started," I threw out there. I hated what that book said, and yet, there were parts of it that I couldn't deny. He'd been friends with Gellert Grindelwald.

"What?" Was the universal cry from the others gathered in the room, followed by things like "What are you talking about?", "How do you know this?" and "Are you sure?".

"Look, this is one of those areas where I think what I know from the future shouldn't really be shared too much. The long and the short of it is that Dumbledore was close to Grindelwald, and they made some horrid choices in their teens. In the end, it had to be Dumbledore that stopped that Dark Lord, because he was there, with him, when it all started. Don't ask me any more, I'm not going to tell."

"Oh, that's just dandy," Sirius snapped. "Now you decide to keep from telling about things that you know, but you made sure that we all knew that we died."

"Sirius, stop it," Dad ordered. "We know that you're hurt and confused, but don't take that out on Harry." Sirius glared at my father, but then he sat down. Both men knew that the older one was just blowing off some steam, and not really angry at me. Their friendship was stronger than a few harsh words. "So what are we going to do?"

The room was still, and as I looked at their faces, I could tell that this was going to be a gut–wrenching decision to make. None of us was even twenty-five yet, and here we were, making tactical decisions about how to bring down the most evil Dark Lord that the world might ever see. I wondered how it was that this became our conundrum.

"There's one primary question that we have to ask first," Remus finally broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at the werewolf. "Ultimately, we need to decide if we can move ahead without the information that Snape will provide. Will we find Voldemort on our own?" It was a sobering question.

"Frank," Dad turned to the eldest of our group. "Does the Ministry have any idea where he is?"

"If they did, an entire Auror corps would be there," he honestly answered.

"Then there's our answer. We're going to have to trust them, because we can't move forward without what Snape knows," Dad confirmed what I think we all already knew in our hearts. I exhaled loudly, but at least with the pronouncement, a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Then the next question should be, what do we tell them?" Remus continued the conversation.

"No discussion of the familial magic that we're planning on using," Dad said first. "The risks are great enough already."

"They can't be allowed into Mum's house either," Regulus added. "I think that we've finally got the place safe for Mum, even against Cissy. I don't want to be weakening the wards now. She's still got a long recovery ahead of her. If Cissy or Lucius were to get back into the house...well, there's no telling what our pathological cousin and her husband would do to her."

"Agreed," I said. "Have they decided where they're doing to do the final ceremony yet?"

"There's an old Black family castle on the banks of the Nar, not far from Norfolk. The ruins can be seen by Muggles, but there's a clearing in the midst of the nearby forest that we still maintain the wards on, just for this purpose. We'll be meeting there," Sirius explained.

"Always thought that it was one of Father's stranger ways to make money. Didn't want to associate with the Muggles, but he was more than willing to take their money and let them wander through the old family estate. What that man would do for gold," Regulus added, and I did think that it was a strange turn for such a Wizard supremacist of a man.

"Well, we know what we've got to do," I said quietly. "Let's go tell them what we've decided, and arrange for another meeting. When and where are we going to set all of this into motion?"

"There's a full moon tomorrow," Dad said quietly, then looked at his watch. "Okay, so it's tonight. The earliest that we'd be able to do anything would be Sunday night, but I think that it would be best if we waited for another day. We need Moony at full strength."

"Monday it is, then," I said, but Sirius was shaking his head.

"The Circle needs another day to get everything together for the ceremony. Some of the stones are being brought here by other Circles around the world. They have to basically smuggle them in. If Voldemort caught wind of what we were gathering, it could give away the plan. The last of the arrivals is scheduled for Monday. They can do the ceremony Monday night, and then we'll attack on Tuesday."

"Tuesday then," I confirmed, and the rest nodded in agreement. "We'll get what we can out of those two tonight, and then we'll meet somewhere public on Tuesday as a launching point. I don't want Snape in any of our homes, since they're all protected, and he could very well give away their locations."

"Why don't we meet back here?" Regulus suggested. "It would also allow us to check up on the nymphs that are helping us." There were faint chuckles around the room.

"Any nymph in particular there, little brother?" Sirius jibed.

"Hey, they've put themselves at great risk here...I would hate to see Helle get hurt..." Regulus let the name spill and Sirius threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Only you, little brother, only you. Honestly, you have fallen for a woman who is a professional seductress..."

"I didn't say that I'd fallen for her," the younger tried to explain, even as Sirius was pushing him toward the door. "I just don't want to see any of them put into a more precarious position than they're already in."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

I was thankful for the lighthearted banter between the brothers. Our lives were about to get serious enough, it was good to laugh for a moment.

Monday night, just before dusk, we met at the little house where Mum and Alice were hidden. Sirius said goodbye to Anwen, their designated babysitter for the night, since she wasn't a member of the Society, yet. Remus was here too, but he was still sleeping off the effects of the most recent full moon. Dad and Sirius had both commented that it was a bad night for him.

The safe house was a Nighman family cottage that had long ago been abandoned. It was close to nothing in the Lake District, other than water, hills and trees. James vaguely remembered coming here as a very small boy, no more than five or six, when his great grandmother was still alive. The house was dilapidated then, they only used the grounds for picnicking and swimming. When it was discovered that Voldemort was after the as yet unborn Neville and me, this place was quickly repaired and the women were brought here. From the looks on their faces, Dad and Frank were happy about being able to leave, even if it was only for a few hours. Ginny had told me stories about the time she spent out here, and the pregnant women were both rather demanding.

"Come on, Padfoot, we need to get the old Nimbus on the move here," Dad yelled at him. Sirius was still kissing Anwen in the corner.

"You sure you're fine here by yourself?" he asked. "I could stay back."

"No, you really can't," she wiggled herself free from his embrace, a slight chuckle on her lips. "Someone emotionally close to me needs to be holding my armor. There is no one closer to me than you," she vowed as she lifted his wedding ring–laden hand and kissed it. "Go on, I'll be fine. Remus is here to keep me company, and we've still got weaving that needs to be done."

"There's always more weaving that needs to be done," Alice shouted from the couch where she was sitting with her feet propped up, her magical loom weaving the special cloth for our cloaks for tomorrow night. It could only be woven by a woman in the line, so Alice and Anwen were it. They were quite irritated to be temporarily relegated to seamstresses, since they were both powerful witches and quite fearsome duelers in their own right.

"Sirius, come on," Ginny finally went over and grabbed his arm. "Your Mum needs your help and protection tonight." Ginny looked over her shoulder at Anwen and I could see both women roll their eyes. It was a habit that my wife had picked up from her new friend. I hoped that once they weren't around each other, she might lose it.

We went into the front yard, stepped through the wards and then Disapparated away. Thankfully the visitors center at the castle ruins closed well before sunset, so our arrival wasn't seen by a busload of Muggles. Regulus led us through the forest to the clearing, and many of the members had already arrived.

Dad, Anwen and I had learned all that we could about the lost magic of the Atlanteans. Their magic revolved around the idea of crystal harmonics, and building up the resonance in the world around you, and then focusing this natural power through special stones. Tonight, the circle would be helping us imbue thirty-six individual small stones as well as the large stone that all the energy would be focused into. These had been hand delivered from three different countries, as they were not stored together, due to the power that they could generate. Four had arrived from Greece, another four from China and the final four were brought in from Egypt.

The large crystal had been personally delivered by two women from Sri Lanka. They had been staying at Grimmauld Place, and we had the privilege of dining with them earlier this evening. I found myself drifting away while they were speaking, though. What we were going to do in the next day, the possibility that we might succeed now seemed real. That promise alone had me on edge. If allowed myself to believe that victory was ours, I then had to also consider what Ginny and I were going to do next. This wasn't something that I was ready to contemplate.

Sirius and Regulus had immediately gone to greet their mother and the esteemed guests, while Frank, Dad and I watched the arrivals and perimeter of the clearing. We doubted that our presence here was known, but the last thing we needed was a curious Muggle stumbling in on us. An even more unwelcome guest would be anyone from the other side of the conflict. Ginny was making sure that the armor that was to be blessed was prepared, the gemstones that were fitted to them were secured properly.

The last vestiges of sunlight painted the sky with vibrant pinks and purples, and the woods surrounding us took on a darkened hue. Light played among the trees, making it appear that someone or something was moving among them. I could detect nothing, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that we weren't completely safe. I didn't hear Sirius approach, and jumped when he touched my shoulder.

"Whoa, settle down there Harry. You're jumpier than a kneazle in a room full of rocking chairs," he teased.

"Sorry, I just keep thinking that I'm seeing something in the trees." He took one long sniff of the air.

"Sorry, I don't smell anything, except for the people behind us. Of course, it could be that your dad there just forgot to shower today." Dad rapped him across the head for that one.

"Harry, I can't sense anything," Dad explained. "You must just be seeing the Brownies moving among the trees. They like to come out and play at twilight."

"Don't tell me that they're real?" I asked them, not knowing why I said it. "Aunt Petunia had always told me that they were just some stupid English superstition." I wasn't sure why I confessed this, but it just sort of slipped out. I knew that my mind was elsewhere, because I'd unintentionally mentioned my childhood. It always made my father cringe when I did. Dad had drawn up legal papers that in the case of his and Mum's untimely death, Anwen and Sirius were to raise me, if they couldn't, the Longbottoms followed, Remus was next, the Weasleys were after him, followed by Mrs. Black and lastly, Professor McGonagall. Dad figured someone was bound to live and be able to care for me better than the Dursleys. I still hoped that it wasn't necessary.

"They're as real as you and I," Dad commented.

Muriel Prewett began to call everyone together, and Dad, Sirius, Ginny and I went to the middle of the circle. It was the first time that I saw the large crystal that we'd be using tomorrow at it's full size. The tubular quartz crystal was nearly four feet in length and had the width of well over a foot. It had been shrunk by the women who brought it to England, and it was only restored here in the field. I was glad that we'd be shrinking it again to take it with us tomorrow night.

Four sets of armor were in front of us as well. All were made of brass, each having three gemstones set into the center of the plate in a quasi-triangular formation. These were believed to be the last relics that remained from the lost civilization of Atlantis - the last items that were property of my family's ancient relatives. They had been smuggled here from their hiding place in Alexandria. After we used them, they would remain in the Potter or Nighman family vaults until their use was required again.

Ginny was to be shielded along with Dad, Anwen and me. The belief of our ancestors was that when you had surrendered yourself in love, your heart was given away. Whoever you loved, they now carried your heart within them. You needed your heart, as it was seen as the magical center, from which all power flowed. Ginny would be by my side, helping me do what was required.

I looked down at these more than three thousand year old pieces, and was struck by the thought of how many people were depending on me now. There were Society Circles all over the world that would be sending their good wishes and power to us tomorrow. If Voldemort could take over the British Ministry of Magic, there would be little to stop him form attacking other countries. I was carrying the hopes and fears of magical folks from everywhere with me. I was daunted by the knowledge.

"Brothers and Sisters, we gather at this bewitching hour to prepare for a time of battle," Ginny's Aunt Muriel spoke. "The one who was foreseen is among us, and his family is here to support him on his mission." We'd carefully crafted just how much we were willing to tell the circle members. They knew that I was promised by a prophecy, although we didn't tell them when or where or by whom the prophecy was given. They knew that I was going to take on Voldemort, and that my family and friends would be helping me.

The Esteemed Elder stepped down, and Mrs. Black and the other leaders of the Circle stepped forward and began the ritual. The first order of business was blessing the twenty-four stones that we'd be using for the spell to trap Voldemort. There were two sets of identical rocks - one modern and one ancient. We now knew that he was holed up in an old castle on the isle of Anglesey. Snape had confided that he was attempting to tap into the ancient Druidic magic of the island; the problem was that he was looking in the wrong place. Dad, Sirius, Frank and Regulus knew it when the location of the castle that he was using was revealed, as they'd all been to the real location of the Druid temple ruins.

The modern twelve stones had come from the Potter, Nighman, Longbottom, and Black family vaults, and there was enough wealth amassed among them that a small country could have funded it's budget for an entire year if they were sold. None of the stones was smaller than ten carats, and they had all been methodically cut so that when they were placed along the perimeter of the castle, the magic that we imbued them with tonight would create a binding spell to hold anyone contained therein. It was unfortunate that they'd likely be destroyed by the spell we were using.

The ancient set of stones was the one that had been delivered from other counties. This set had not been in the same location in twelve generations. Larger but less perfect than the modern set, these gems hummed in harmony with one another, and with the large crystal. They gave off an un-earthly, yet beautiful song. They had been blessed by the last high priest of the island nation, only a few years before the Diaspora.

The armor had matching stones on them, and as the blessings were said and the members began to chant, all the rocks began to glow and vibrate together. As quickly as we began, it was over. The smaller stones were carefully packed away, separated from each other, the large tubular crystal and the armor. I was still feeling unsettled, somehow even more unsure of myself than I had been before we began. I stepped away from everyone, and was looking off into the forest when I was again startled by a hand on my shoulder. This time it was Mrs. Black.

"Nervous for tomorrow, Harry?"

"I guess," I answered as truthfully as I could. "It's just…I guess it's nervous energy or something like that."

"I doubt that," she quietly told me. "I believe what you're feeling is the approach of yourself to this time. Every timeline is meant to hold only one version of a person. With the infant Harry nearing his time of birth, you are feeling the need to move on. It is only what is appropriate. Time and nature have a way of exerting their will upon us."

"What if I don't succeed tomorrow? I don't think I'll have time to stop Voldemort before the baby me is born."

"Harry, you may need to return to your own time without Voldemort being destroyed." I didn't like what she was saying.

"Then what was the point of my doing this? If I fail then this entire year has been a waste," I snipped back at her, but knowing my frustration was in earnest with myself. I'd been awake at night, slipping from my bed and the warm body of my wife to contemplate this very issue. I knew that I would need to go back shortly after the baby was born. The fabric of time could be irreparably changed if I remained. The book that I got the spell that brought me here had been explicit in this instruction.

"Harry, when you explained everything to me, told me who you really were, defeating the Dark Lord was not your only goal. You came back to the specific date that you did, so that you could save my son." She was right, there had been other goals, other situations that we wanted to change, and we had. I looked in her face, and I saw the joy behind her eyes. We'd not only saved Regulus from an early death, we'd saved her too. This was the woman that my grandmother had been friends with, not the screaming, quarrelsome matriarch of the painting that plagued Grimmauld Place.

"Mrs. Black," I addressed her as I looked at her face on, "you're going to need to ensure that Ginny and I go back; even if we haven't defeated Voldemort yet. Give me a chance to say goodbye, but then please make sure that we return to our own time. That baby deserves the chance to grow up without my past ruining his future." She placed her hands on my forearm and gave it a squeeze.

"I will do as you ask, Harry, for it is a wise man who knows when he needs to ask for help. Even if you do not bring down the Dark Lord, this trip has not been for naught. Look at yourself, and see what it has done for you," she said knowingly before walking over to join her sons. When she returned to the little circle, I watched Ginny slip away and come over to join me.

"Harry," she called as she reached for my hand, "come on, we're going to go check on Remus and the others. The family is waiting for you." Her last words made me smile. Mrs. Black was right, something in me had changed, and definitely for the better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here it is, the penultimate chapter (my elder daughter loves that word) and it's a long one, so settle in. Thanks to my sweet husband, Ben, who had to read this early on to convince me that I made sense and to my beta Peter, who had quite a clean up job on this chapter, as I seemed to forget the importance of little words like the, and, or... he put them all where they belonged. Only one chapter remains. I am deeply thankful to all of you who take the time to read and especially those who review. Regardless of how dark my days might get, it always brings me some light. Thank you and enjoy, MNF**

**Chapter 21:**

**Set in Stone, Born of Light**

**July 29, 1980**

**Ginny POV:**

I'd watched my husband all morning, reviewing his plans, conferring with his father and friends, checking on the health of his mother and cousin and making sure that they'd be safe tonight. They were being moved shortly, out of the safe house that they'd been in up in the Lake District and back to Grimmauld Place, now that the wards were strengthened. Iris and Xeno Lovegood would stay at the Black family home until both the women delivered, since none of us thought that it was safe for them to be at St. Mungo's.

We'd gotten little sleep last night, Harry was quite needy, making love to me with a desperation that I'd never known before. There were times that it felt like he wanted to meld himself into me, turn us into one person. I could feel his fear cascading off of him like a waterfall, and I gave in to his longing. He'd faced Voldemort before, but it was always by surprise, and on the Dark Lord's terms. Today was the first time that Harry would be seeking him out, and going in with the intention that this would be the end. I would never voice my fear, but I was terrified that Harry would be killed in the process of eliminating the world of this scourge. In my heart, I knew that Harry was feeling this too, hence his needy, urgent consumption of my body last night.

I also knew that Harry was fearful for the others that were going with us tonight. He'd never asked any of them to do this, they'd never come out and volunteered. It was always just assumed that they'd be there. Harry had known the risk since his fifth year, I accepted that risk when I married him before we came back. His family had been pulled into this, and now he was worried that it could end them.

I walked over to Harry. He was leaning against the blowfish table in the dining room at Grimmauld, reviewing the map of the castle that we'd be attacking. His fingers traced where the perimeter stones needed to be placed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his back. I could hear a low, rumbling purr from deep within his chest, and I was thankful that my touch could bring him some comfort. He turned himself around in my arms, and wrapped his long limbs around my waist. I tucked my head into his chest, and he rested his chin on my crown.

"We're going to be fine, you know that, right?" I whispered.

"Gin, I hope so," he whispered. "I just wish that I didn't have to risk the others…"

"Harry, you're not risking them. Any risk that we're under is caused by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, not by you."

Harry pulled away and looked at me, his green eyes soft and penetrating. I was thankful when he stopped using the colored contact lenses, although he refused to return to wearing glasses. I hadn't disliked the blueish-green of his eyes with them in, it was just that I missed the vibrant bottle green that I'd come to love. A lopsided smile curled along one side of his mouth, and his face finally relaxed.

"How do you always know what I need to hear?"

"I know your heart, Harry. I know what weighs upon you, and what uplifts you. Haven't you figured it out yet? We're two halves of the whole. I can hear what your saying without a word, feel what your heart wants without the desire passing over your lips. I want to give you whatever you need."

His rough hands came up and brushed along my cheekbones before he pulled me to him and our lips met. A moment later, when the kiss had ended, he drew me tightly to him again, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You already have, love. I have you."

Thunderous footsteps on the stairs from the upper floors alerted us to Sirius' imminent arrival. Honestly, the man had a heavier gate than anyone that I knew, including all of my brothers. He wouldn't ever sneak up on anyone in his human form, not the way his boots stamped and scraped across the floor. Harry released his arms, one coming to rest across my shoulders as he angled us toward the door to greet his godfather. I kept one wrapped around his waist, my head leaning against the strong muscles of his chest, his heart rhythmically thumping away inside. I appreciated that it's staccato as an under-current to the conversation.

"Hey you two," he sort of yelled as he came into the room, "they've got the cloaks finished up there, and they want to check the length on you."

"Great, that's one more thing that's ready," Harry replied. "Are Anwen and Alice still upset about having to do all the weaving?"

"I don't think that either of them were really that upset to start with," he confessed. "I think that Alice was just...well, I've decided that pregnancy makes women daft. As for my wife," he stopped and sighed, "she's...I wish I knew. You've been married longer, you tell me, do you ever understand them?"

I cocked up my eyebrow and looked at Sirius astounded, then I looked at my husband, who read my look perfectly.

"Sirius," he put his free hand on the older man's shoulder, "they are a mystery and a blessing all at once." At first, Sirius looked confused, but then I started tapping my foot, and he quickly got the message. He turned around, without another word, and went back into the hall where his heavy footfalls diminished as he went upstairs.

"Good answer, dear." I rewarded Harry with another kiss, and then we took the same route from the dining room up to the ballroom, which had temporarily been turned into a sewing parlor.

The robes that Harry, his family members and I would be wearing tonight were woven with a special metallic thread in the material. The people of Atlantis were remembered for their metalworking skills, and had mastered the smelting of several metals, including the creation of an alloy, Orichalcum. The golden-colored brass amalgam was no longer used anywhere in the world, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. You could get it if you knew were to look, and who to speak to.

While Harry, James and Anwen were learning the intricacies of their familial lineage, Sirius and I sat in, and we found that the history of Atlantis was so much more detailed than any history book had ever included. The island was home to two populations, the magical folks that the Parker bloodline was descended from, and a race of talented fairies, called the Arragousets. These fairies were capable of living both on land and in the water, so the island was the perfect home for them.

The Arragousets lived in harmony with the human population, and together they shared the governance of the land and the surrounding seas. Together, the races fought to preserve the life and culture that they'd built. The wizarding race had mastered metallurgy, the fairy race in turn perfected the weaving of these metals into a fine cloth that had magical and protective powers.

When the island was destroyed, the Arragousets were dispersed throughout the world, and a large faction had settled on the tiny, uninhabited island of Pierres de Lacq off the Bailiwick of Jersey. It's location between England and France made it an ideal location for the fairies, as many of the magical families had settled on these coasts. Relations between certain families and the fairies had always been strong, and when the decision was made to use the Atlanteans Triadic magic, Herbert Nighman - Alice's father - took Harry and James to speak with the fairy queen about providing us with the thread to weave into the cloth for the cloaks.

Aside from the strength that the metallic threads provided, the chief property of Orichalcum was the ability to divert magic away from the person wearing it. Weaving thin threads into a cloak gave the garment the ability to attract curses and then dissipate them before they caused any bodily damage. Unfortunately for Anwen and Alice, the only people who are allowed to handle the Orichalcum threads, by order of the fairies, are descendants of the Altantean people. It was only because of Harry's dogged insistence that I was even being allowed to wear a cloak tonight. Apparently his prophecy was known among them, and they were only willing to relent because it was his "beloved heart of his heart" that was being protected. I didn't object to the classification.

For the last week, Anwen and Alice had been managing the magical looms, weaving the metallic threads into the woolen ones. The threads themselves were not visible in the finished cloth, but their presence gave the black material an iridescence that was hypnotic. As we entered the ballroom, Anwen was on the floor, magically adjusting the hemline of James robe.

"Would you please stand still. I realize that you might not care if your hem is even, but I don't want to hear from your wife that I did shoddy work," Anwen reprimanded her cousin. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Longbottom were both tittering at her.

"I'm not sure what you're worried about," James replied. "It's not like Lily ever sews anything. We're going to wear these things tonight, and then…"

"Oh no, mister," Anwen stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "if we went to all the trouble of creating these robes, we're going to put them away in one of the vaults and hold onto them for future use. I would prefer that I never again work with that metal thread. I swear, my fingers looked like they'd been woven most of the time."

"Okay, okay," James finally stopped fidgeting. "I'll stand still." He looked across the room and saw us entering. "Harry, Ginny, glad to see you. Look Anwen, two more you can pester."

"Be nice there James," she warned. "Just because I'm using magic to hem this doesn't mean that you still can't be stuck with a needle."

"Sirius, your wife is…"

"Perfectly wonderful and I listen to every word she says," Sirius cut his best friend off, giving him a glare that could have made others quiver. Sirius had heeded Harry's unspoken lesson from downstairs.

The two older women were still laughing, and Harry and I both had to struggle not to join in. I finally stopped trying when Harry inadvertently snorted in his stifled laugh. Anwen sat back on her bent legs, and then slid her bottom onto the floor, dropping her head and starting to laugh as well.

"Sorry, James, I'm just a little stressed," she confessed.

"We all are Winnie, don't worry about it. Am I done here?"

"Yes, you can get down." James stepped down off the small pedestal that he was standing on, and removed the robe and put it back on the magical garment rack that had been enchanted to hold everything we'd be wearing this evening.

"Who wants to go next?" Anwen called out.

"I will," I said, slipping out from my husbands arm and stepping up onto the small raised circle. Anwen summoned the cloak to me, and I quickly slipped it on. The fit was good, but the sleeves were a bit long. She stood and started taking them in.

"Sorry about that, I hate insetting sleeves. I liked my ballet costumes, most of them were sleeveless."

"Not a problem," I comforted her. "Are you gong to be okay?" I whispered to her and she looked up, making eye contact with me for the first time today. Tears were in the corner of her eyes, and the fear that I could see there was overpowering.

"If I were to lose him," she whispered. She said aloud what I knew we were all feeling. None of us were capable of contemplating a future without the one we loved, but we were walking right into harms way. The probability that we would all return was small, at the very best. I nodded, not wanting to say anything and betray my own façade. I wasn't going to let Harry see how terrified I really was.

When I was finished, Harry was fitted, and then Anwen attempted to fit her own garment. I finally took over when her frustration lead her to break down, weeping. Mrs. Black enfolded her young daughter-in-law in her arms, and held her as only a mother can. We took a small break so that James and Sirius could go over and help move Alice and Lily back to Grimmauld Place.

The noon meal was quiet and the tension in the room was so thick that it could have been spread on the bread that was in the middle of the table. When we'd finished, I wasn't surprised that each of the couples went off on their own, a few private moments before we'd need to get ready. Harry and I chose not to speak, not to engage in anything other than lying in the bed in the large guest room we'd been using and holding one another. To say anything would have sounded like a goodbye, and I wasn't ready to concede, not yet.

At half past three, Harry quietly rose from the bed and offered me his hand. We were leaving Grimmauld at four and the attack was to commence around four-thirty. We'd all thought that it was an odd time, but they'd learned from Snape that things were often quiet in the castle, after tea had been served and cleared, but well before the assignments for that nights attacks handed out. We had the greatest chance of both catching Voldemort's entourage off-guard and being able to capture the greatest number of Death Eaters by attacking at this unpredictable time.

Harry POV:

As we left the bedroom, I could see the fear in my sweet Ginny's eyes. She'd been so strong all day, holding me when I needed to be held, laughing and making jokes when I wanted to cry. People had often praised me for my ability to think of my feet, but what I was able to do was nothing compared to the power that my wife exuded today. I was so proud of her, and drew on that strength whenever I felt myself wavering in my belief that we'd succeed. I had to do this, had to make it out alive, if for no other reason than to see her sweet smile and feel her lips on mine.

We slipped into the ballroom, and began to dress. The armor breastplates were surprisingly light, and we slipped them over our regular Muggle clothes. I couldn't suppress the half smile that came to me when I realized that we, a group of very powerful witches and wizards were going into battle in jeans and tee-shirts, covered by robes woven of ancient fabric. It was a strange dichotomy. I slipped the armor over my head, letting the leather straps settle on my shoulders. Ginny reached around and pulled the lacing on the sides taut, securing the metal tightly to my chest and back. I then repeated the process for Ginny. Anwen and Sirius were helping one another, and I saw my Dad finally enter the room. I could see in his face the pain at leaving Mum here, not knowing if he'd ever see her, or yet unborn baby me, ever again. I vowed that I would make sure he got back. Little me needed to know his father.

The armor wouldn't really help us against a magical attack, although it would be helpful if someone were to take out a sword or a mace and hit us. Instead, these breastplate would protect us from being pulled into the magic of large crystal that we were using. Apparently it was capable of sucking all varieties of life into its energized self.

When I was dressed, I started going over the plans in my mind. I knew that it was too late to make changes, and if I didn't know them already, I wasn't going to, but it made me feel like I was doing something as the rest prepared.

The first wave would be very small, consisting of Ginny and me, Dad, Remus, Sirius, Anwen, Regulus and Snape. We weren't pleased with taking the slimy git with us, but it was far more dangerous to leave him unattended, where he might be able to alert the other side to our plans. To say that we didn't trust him was an understatement. We would set up the crystal perimeter, aligning the containment field. Once it was set, the second wave would be called in.

This team would be lead by Frank and Mad Eye Moody, and would consist of the strongest members of the Order of the Phoenix. Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadows, a recently healed Gideon Prewett and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore would be among this group as well, but Frank was keeping a close eye on him. We still couldn't bring ourselves to completely trust the man, no matter how badly we all wanted to. There had been too much damage, to many lies for him to be fully embraced just yet. This would take over the guarding of the exits of the building, as the first team moved into the building to find Voldemort.

Lastly, a complete regiment of Aurors would come in and do clean up, hopefully taken the remaining Death Eaters into custody. They would not be called until the primary misson had succeeded, or we were in such dire straits that we needed back up. Everyone who was part of the misson today had a temporary tattoo burned onto their skin, allowing them to pass into and out of the containment field that the stones would produce. The rune Hagalaz, signifying disruption, was the symbol that Frank had personally burned onto everyone involved today.

Frank came in, and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Longbottom lead us in a blessing, and then we each gathered the stones that we were carrying, leaving the large one to Sirius. Before he lifted he, he embraced Anwen once more, saying something in her ear that made her struggle not to cry. Ginny put her hand to her mouth, and grappled not to succumb to tears as she too watched the exchange between the newly-weds.

"What did he say?" I asked her, since Sirius face was turned away from me, Ginny had a better view of his lips. She looked up at me, her brown eyes as dark as I'd ever seen them, nearly black and as deep and unfathomable as the night sky.

"He told her that he wouldn't stay in this world without her. Life would hold no meaning without her." I was again reminded that my godfather definitely had a way with the ladies, well, only one now.

"I know exactly how he feels," I pledged to Ginny, which caused a single tear to fall down from her eye.

"Come on everyone," Remus beckoned. "I know that it's hard, but we need to be going." He looked so sad as he said this, and it struck me that he was the only one who had no one to say goodbye to. Tonks was another decade away, but right now, he had no one to share his heart and life with. Other than Mum, everyone that Remus was close to was in the group that was attacking Voldemort's castle.

We filed out of the ballroom, down the flights of stairs and out to the back yard. Frank produced a dented cauldron that he'd charmed into a portkey, and we each took hold of a small part. Soon we were flying through nothing, and I was reminded as we let go to land, that I still hadn't mastered the gentle landing from such a trip. Thankfully for my ego, Ginny and Regulus also landed on their bottoms, rather than their feet.

We were meeting Dumbledore and Snape in the clearing behind The Sheathed Sword, and there wasn't one among us that was surprised by Helle and Aoibheann the nymphs. Helle went give Regulus a hand getting up, while Aoibheann came over to Dad and I.

"I have a gift for you, Harry," she said, reaching into the pocket of the flowing dress she was wearing. She pulled out a small phial and handed it to me. "This is from all the nymphs that are held at The Forest. If you need to cause a distraction, throw this phial on the ground in the opposite direction of where you need to go. We've trapped our laughter in here, and wizards are unable to resist following it." I rolled the small purple phial around in my hand before stowing it away in my pocket.

"Thank you," I replied. "I'm sure that it will be an asset in battle."

"We are all sending blessings to you tonight," she explained. "If you succeed, there is hope that we can be freed."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that is what happens. Thank you again."

"Yes, thank you," Ginny reiterated, giving the purple haired woman a gentle hug. She went over and kissed Sirius and Anwen on the cheek, and then took Helle by the hand and they disappeared into the trees. Within seconds of their departure, Dumbledore arrived with Snape.

"Well, we're all assembled," I stated what was obvious to everyone. "Do members of each of the teams have the charmed maps?" Dad, Sirius and Remus had made a very small versions of the Marauders Map, but instead of it having Hogwarts, it showed the outside and environs of Voldemort's castle. We'd be able to track the progress of each of the other teams of people, as well as know where Regulus and Snape were. We weren't sure if they'd work inside, but we suspected that they wouldn't, as we didn't have more than just a rudimentary understanding of the layout of the castle. We figured that it was like the map of Hogwarts, if it wasn't on the map when it was charmed, then it wouldn't show up. It was the best reasoning we had why neither the Chamber of Secrets nor the Room of Requirement showed up on the map when I had it at school.

Remus, Sirius, and Regulus each indicated that they had theirs, and I knew that Ginny had stowed ours away in her pocket just before leaving Grimmauld Place.

"We've also got the small pocket mirrors," Dad reminded everyone, "if there is need, and you can't Apparate away, let one of us know to come and give you back up."

"When the Aurors begin arriving, I'll send them to your positions, if I think that you'll need it. Alastor Moody will have the final say when they enter," Frank reiterated as well. This was all material that we'd gone over last night, but in a situation as potentially lethal as this one, going over protocol wasn't a bad idea.

"I think we're ready then," I said calmly. "Dad, your placement of the Agate at the hinge point of the wards will collapse them. As soon as you have that done, the rest of us will be able to build the rest of the crystal containment set. Anwen, don't place the Ashpu until you're sure that the rest are in place. We could lock ourselves out, and them in, if we're not careful."

"Got it, Harry," she responded, sounding so self-assured and confident, while Sirius beamed at her. I would definitely tease him about being so whipped when this was over.

"Remember, the small door that leads into the kitchens will be the one to enter through," Snape told us. "None of the Death Eaters ever go into the lowest level, and we should be able to sneak into the castle without any problems. The Dark Lords personal chamber is two flights up from there."

"Well, we should be off. Frank, we'll be awaiting your arrival," I told him with a tip of my head. My pride made me regret thinking it, but I knew that I'd feel better once Dumbledore was on the grounds. It might be my fight, my battle to win or lose; but having the only person that Voldemort truly fears on site would be a good thing. Frank distributed the bits of broken dishes that he'd charmed into individual portkeys for each of the teams. Dad and Remus to the East side of the building, Anwen and Sirius to the North, Ginny and I to the South. Regulus and Snape would be in the woods opposite the West side of the building, hiding close to the kitchen doorway. Everyone drew their wands as we prepared to Apparate into battle.

One by one the groups left, Ginny and I being the last to go. The look on my mentor and former Headmaster's face as I left reminded me of the look he had on the night we went to the cave. He trusted me, had faith in me, believed that I would succeed. I couldn't believe that one look gave me so much comfort and confidence.

The magic of the people of Atlantis was a complex combination of Zodiac Divination, Lunar and planetary progression through the seasons and Gemstone harmonics. To explain it fully, without understanding each of the parts didn't do it justice. Their mathematics and understanding of astronomy was far beyond what was common for the time, and I was shocked at what they knew and used regularly that had to be re-discovered later in human history. The centerpiece, and potentially foolish part, of our plan today: we were recreating the incident that destroyed the island nation generations ago, only in a much smaller scale.

We arrived in the forest, and I pulled out each of my four stones from the small cloth pouch that they were held in, while Ginny got out the map. I could see Dad and Remus, and Dad sneaking up to where the ward line was. We knew when it had been disrupted by a small green dot appearing on the map where the Agate had been planted. Anwen and Sirius must have seen it as well, as they moved the same instant that I did. The first stones that were put in were to help cleanse the area of any residual magic. When I saw the white dot of the Diamond Anwen had planted and then the yellow of my Heliodore, I felt confidence start to build in me. There had been no noise when the wards were disrupted, and so far, we were the only people on the outside of the castle.

The second round of stones were designed for amplification - help stretch the lines between the three rocks already on the ground. The Golden Topaz, Emerald and Amethyst were all quickly added, and the new ward line began to glow a faint yellow.

"Harry, it looks like we've got company," Ginny said as she surveyed the map. "Someone coming toward the castle from the West."

I looked to where her finger was pointing, and sure enough, there was a dot of a person moving toward the castle. Walden MacNair was about to stumble upon Regulus and Snape. I had started to pull out my mirror to contact them, when I saw the pair shift positions. They were now in the branches of a tree, high above where they were a moment ago.

"Nothing quite like hiding in plain sight," Ginny mused before she pushed me to move on along the tree line to the place where my third stone would be put down.

By the time I had reached the position, I could see that Anwen and Dad had already placed their Sardonyx and Carbuncle. Because I was late, it made the placement of my Cherry Opal that much more difficult, but I was able to coax the gem into place, and the wards were even more amplified than they had been. The emotional fortitude that the stones would provide those in my bloodline were also giving me hope and assurance. I could feel the set of stones inside the other drawstring bag on my belt start to vibrate from the harmony that this first set was creating. We were nearly there. If we could get the containment secured, then the worst would be that Voldemort could be captured and dealt with at the Ministry.

Ginny and I skirted along the tree line, moving closer to the western wall of the building. Anwen and Sirius were moving in the same direction, only leaving Dad and Remus to have to Apparate around the structure before we were to enter. The sound of a crash and tree limbs breaking was my first alert that something might be afoul. I looked quickly at the map that Ginny was holding, and Snape lay on the ground, Regulus and MacNair circling each other.

"Gin, go see if he needs help," I directed her.

"Not on your life," she replied. "I'm your cover and I'm not leaving you. Go on, get that last stone in place. James has already put his down."

Dad's stones represented the fixed signs of the Zodiac, the ones where there was no change of the season, no great lunar shift. I had the cardinal ones; those in which the new season started in. These were the times when the pull of the moon was the strongest. His Sapphire snapped right into it's place, as did my Ruby.

Anwen had the most difficult of signs to deal with, the four mutable ones. These were the signs where you'd have the waning effects of one season and the building of the new one. There was only one stone left, the large Pink Jasper or Ashpu stone. Anwen stood at the mark for the longest time, and I could almost picture Sirius' tiny wife working to push the stone into place.

"Come on, Anwen," I whispered, switching my view from the duel that Regulus was still carrying on at the edge of the forest, and her progress with the final placement. "If MacNair gets into the castle and alerts them that we're here..." I trailed off. I didn't want to think about it.

"She'll do it, Harry. She's that stubborn," Ginny reminded me and together we watched the dot with her name push along the line.

"Come on, come on, you can do it," I whispered to the air, hoping that it would somehow help her.

Then I saw the stone snap into place and heard the hum of our protective force vibrating around the building. Ginny and I quickly Apparated to where Reg and MacNair were, Dad and Remus already joining in their fight. Ginny and I rushed to Snape's side, but I could tell by his blank stare that he was dead. Ginny laid her head near his face to detect any breathing, but there wasn't any. A thud behind me made me turn. MacNair had fallen to the ground, stunned, and Sirius was already pulling something from his pocket and wrapping it around the man. A second later, the portkey was activated and the Death Eater was on his way to the Ministry.

"How's Snape?" Dad called over.

"Dead," I answered.

"He tried to ambush MacNair, keep him from going into the castle. Didn't work so well for him, MacNair used the AK on him," Regulus explained.

"How are we supposed to find our way around this castle without him?" Remus asked. "None of us know exactly where we're going."

"We'll just have to wing it," I explained. "Come on, we need to get inside so that Frank can bring the second wave in. Hide Snape's body over in that outcropping of rocks. Frank and Dumbledore can deal with him when they get here." Regulus and Sirius each took an arm and pulled the dead potions master out of the way.

We crept toward the kitchen entrance to the castle, and quietly eased ourselves inside. As we'd feared, we lost all sense of where we were, the map only showing that there was a line of people walking. I shoved the paper into my pocket and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I felt something pulling me, something from inside of me.

It wasn't strong, like when I needed to hold onto Ginny, needed to kiss her, love her; this was different, deeper, much more unsettling. It felt like someone was doing an Accio on me, and drawing me forward. It lead me through the kitchens, and out to a corridor.

"Which way now?" Sirius asked.

"We should split up?" Regulus suggested, "You four stay together, the other three of us going off..."

"No, we need to stay as one group, safety in numbers and all. I can feel where He is," I explained.

"Where who is?" Ginny reluctantly asked.

"Voldemort, I can feel where he is," I explained. "Maybe it's some residual or something from the horcrux that was in me, but I know where he is and how to get there." I turned to look at the rest of my group. The looks on none of their faces was comforting. "I promise, it's not bad, I just know where he is. Come on, we need to go the right."

"If you say so son, then we're behind you," Dad promised and we moved forward. We came to another junction, and I paused, trying to gauge which direction to go. As I was about to move, Remus spoke up.

"Hold still Harry, there's someone down that hall in the shadows, I can hear them breathing," he whispered, and I nodded, listening carefully for their departure. They didn't seem to be going, just standing in the hallway. I wondered if they were some sort of sentry for the rest of the building. We had to distract them and get past. I wasn't sure what to do, until I felt Ginny poke me in the ribs.

"Use the phial, Harry."

Of course, the nymphs gift. I eased the phial from my pocket and turned around and whispered.

"Cover your ears." I crept down the hall, seeing a small nook farther down. I threw the potion at the nook and waited for the crash. Seconds later, the glass broke, and the air was filled with the glorious sound of beaconing laughter. As promised, the Death Eater went in search of the sound, leaving the conjunction of the halls clear for us to pass

We continued onward, step by step through the darkened hallways. The odor inside this place was atrocious; somewhere between mold and mildew and the scent of someone who hadn't used a cleansing charm on themselves in way too long. I had to keep from laughing when I saw Ginny putting a bubble-head charm on herself to keep from smelling it.

The rock walls were rough, and the floor was occasionally uneven, but we kept pressing forward. There were cries and moans that seemed to be coming from the walls themselves, but I couldn't allow myself to be distracted by them. We'd send the Aurors in later to do rescue missions and to make sure that no one was left behind. Right now, I needed, we needed to reach Voldemort.

We came to a large staircase. Knowing that we needed to go two floors up, the last bit of wisdom that Snape had imparted, it was luck that we'd found the way to the stairs. The problem was that the staircase was mostly open, you could see from this lowest floor that we were on all the way up to the highest spire of the castle. If there was anyone near the steps, on any of the floors, we would be seen. I was surprised when I felt like an egg had been cracked on his head, and then got a cool wet feeling running down my spine. I breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling of a Disillusionment Charm.

"Make sure that you hold onto each other," Dad announced. "We can't see, and I'd hate for us to give ourselves away because we bumped into ourselves, or something else. When we get to Voldemort, we'll remove them all together." I felt Ginny's hand slide into mine, and she gave it a squeeze when we could move forward. "I let you know if there is movement on the floors above us."

Step by step we climbed the stairs. As we reached the landing for the first floor, I could hear voices yelling at each other.

"They've taken him, you know they have," a deep woman's voice with a thick vibrato said. "He hasn't been back in days. We told him that he shouldn't go to them. I knew it was a trap."

"The Dark Lord ordered him to go," a whiney, nasal, lisped man's voice said.

"Yes, well now the Dark Lord is calling for him and he's not around," the woman replied. "Why did he trust such a useless waste of a man?"

"He's close to the Potters and by that association, The Longbottoms," the man answered. I felt my face go cold when I realized that they were talking about Peter. "The Dark Lord needs those babies when they're born."

"I don't understand why it has to be THOSE babies, Malfoy offered him his infant." My stomach rolled at that. I couldn't imagine being GIVEN to Voldemort as a baby. My parents DIED to keep him from taking me or killing me, Neville's allowed themselves to be driven insane. I couldn't help but wonder if Draco's parents ever loved him?

"It can't be just any baby," the man replied, his voice getting louder, as if he was stepping into the hallway. "It needs to be the one that Potter or Longbottom sired. Of course, no one knows where the mothers are."

"We'll find them. They'll have to come out of hiding to give birth," the woman was louder as well, and getting closer as she spoke. "Pettigrew needs to keep up his end of the bargain or he'll be out on his ear."

"No," the man corrected. "He'll be dead."

I could see the pair now. They were both short, rather disheveled and not currently armed. They were turning onto the staircase, and unless we did something, they would walk right into our entourage in less than a minute.

"Gin, you take the one on the left," I whispered, and I could feel her body shift so that she could raise her wand. "One, two,"

"Stupify," we yelled in unison and the two fell down.

"Stay where you are," Sirius whispered loudly and then I could hear his heavy footsteps as he passed me and two Ministry portkey charms appeared from no where, and were placed on the pair. Immediately they were gone. "Anwen?" he loudly whispered, and there was a slight whistle, a bird call, behind me. "Okay, I smell you now."

"Eewwee," was faintly whispered behind me. I knew that Anwen hated it when he reminded her of his super smelling. She'd told me once that it made her think she hadn't bathed well enough. Sirius passed me again, and then there was quiet. Ginny again squeezed my hand and I started forward.

We traversed the open area of the landing and then started up the stairs again. There was faint whispering behind me, and finally Ginny pulled herself up against me on a stair.

"Frank and the second wave are in place outside the castle," her murmured whisper floated across my ear, and had we not been in this particular situation, it would have been seductive.

"Okay," I whispered back. So far, so good. This whole having a plan ahead of time thing made a lot more sense than what I'd always had to deal with before. I lead the human train up the stairs, until we reached the second landing. I stopped, needing to get my bearings again, and to focus on the pull toward the Dark Lord.

I could feel that he was close, very close. My skin was tingling and my fingers twitched. The inside of my stomach felt as if it were twisted tightly into knots, and my muscles were coiled like a spring that was ready to be set loose. My wand had begun to vibrate in my hand, knowing that it's brother was close. This was it, we were nearly there, and we still had the element of surprise on our side.

Sensing which room he was in, I started leading our party again. I wasn't sure if there would be safeguards on his private quarters - or if he'd be stupid enough to believe that no one could get this far. His hubris was evident in the way that some of the horcruxes had only been lightly guarded. I found it remarkable that no one ever warned him about the perils of thinking you're invincible. Of course, knowing him as I did, he never would have listened. I was thankful for that now.

We came upon the room. The door was shut, but his voice was booming out past the wooden planks.

"I need those children," he yelled. "What do you mean you don't know where the mothers are? How do you lose a woman that is nine months pregnant, much less two?"

"Sir, they've just disappeared," the simpering voice of Lucius Malfoy replied. Both of the Black brothers responded with a snort when they heard him. I knew that there was bad blood, but I hadn't realized just how bad. "We've done everything short of doing a mile by mile search of the countryside. Potter and Longbottom have hidden them well."

"Yes, well then, since it was your carelessness that lead to them knowing that we wanted the children," Voldemort sneered, "then I think that it is you who should pay for my inability to have what I need." There was a thud to the floor, followed by gut wrenching screaming. Having been on the receiving end of one of the Dark Lord's torture curses, I knew what it was that Malfoy senior was feeling.

I quickly looked around, and seeing no one, I decided that now was the time to move.

"Everyone, make yourselves visible again," I commanded. Quickly I was surrounded by my family and friends, the screams from within the room drowning out any sound that we were making. When I saw all of their faces, each one taut with anticipation, I nodded and Dad broke the door to the room down with a crash of his foot along the edge, taking the casing off the wall as well.

We flooded in, Anwen and Sirius taking the lead. She'd put her wand away, and had both of her hands out in front of her, firing a curse and holding a shield simultaneously. Sirius had her back, they both fired a spell at Voldemort, one missing and the other hitting him squarely in the chest. For a moment it looked like we might have disabled the Dark Lord with our first spell, but he quickly threw it off. Lucius rolled on the floor and aimed at Dad, going wide.

Voldemort's scream alerted some other members of his guard, and they quickly rushed in from a room to the left of this chamber. One of the first ones in was Greyback, a thinner, leaner, more human looking one than we'd tangled with in my sixth year. He hungrily took in both Ginny and Anwen, being the youngest and from the look in his eyes, the presumed frailest. How wrong that assumption was. I wasn't surprised when he was quickly engaged, I was however, taken aback when I saw that it was Remus who had charged after him. Soon the two were tossing curses and insults between them. Regulus had gone to follow Remus, provide him with back up, but Lucius interrupted his intersection.

"Going somewhere, brat?" he yelled at the younger Black, which began the dance between these two.

Anwen, Dad and Sirius had all engaged Voldemort, and he looked like he was being challenged by their combined might.

Two more Death Eaters came into the room, and Ginny quickly ran over to engage them. Immediately knocking one of them out, she started firing everything that she had at the other. A cutting hex nicked her arm, sending her to the floor. The Death Eater drew back his wand, ready to strike, when I cursed him from behind, knocking him out and causing him to fall on top of Ginny. I made quick work of the distance, and kicked him off of her. Before I could ask her how she was, a house-elf popped into the room.

"They've blocked the entrances, sire. Anyone trying to run away is being taken hostage, and we can't Apparate away either," the small creature said, cowering in the doorway.

"Who has done this? You Potter? Do you really think that you can kill me?" The Dark Lord questioned my father.

"I was a Potter, but it wasn't me," Dad answered cryptically, which further frustrated Voldemort. With a flick of his wand, the house elf who had delivered the unwanted news laid dead.

"You'll be dead soon, you old windbag," Sirius yelled at his back, causing Voldemort to twist around and earning Sirius a strong dizzying hex to be cast his way. Anwen was able to deflect some of it, but Sirius was still hit and he fell down, visibly swooning.

"Gonna take more than a little dizziness to take me down," my fallen godfather remarked, except that he yelled to the wall due to the dizziness. Anwen cast a cutting hex at Voldemort, hitting him squarely in the chest. Red blood spread across his black robes, causing them to cling to his pale body.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her, magic rolling off of him, causing the floor beneath his feet to buckle and rumble. "You're a Mud-blood!" He wasn't doing anything about the blood pouring from him, instead he was stunned by the prowess that she'd just displayed. I took the opportunity to go over to Sirius, reach into his back pocket to grab the now shrunk crystal and then tap him on the head with the counter-curse for a dizzying hex.

"Dammed proud of it," Anwen yelled back drawing his fire before flitting away. A buttress blew apart under the wild aim of Voldemort. His eyes began to glow brightly red, and his skin took on a nearly blue, phosphorescent hue. He stood still and raised his wand at Anwen.

Ginny cast another spell, this time at Voldemort's head. It missed him by a breath, his robes shifting from the speed as it passed. Voldemort's temper grew, and he pulled back his wand with a feral look in his eyes. He yelled the killing curse at her, but as she did, she grabbed the edge of her cloak and pulled it up over her head. The curse hit her robe, and as promised, it quickly spread among the metallic threads, and traveling down to the floor.

"What is this?" The Dark Lord roared. "You cannot survive the killing curse!" He was wild now, unconfined, feral. The room was alight from the glow that he was casting,

I decided that this was the chance, I could distract him, and Dad and Anwen could start getting the crystals ready. The sooner that we've done this, the better.

"I survived it, even without my fancy little cloak here, and I was a baby!" I yelled at him, and he whipped around to look at me. Ginny went off, to tell Dad and Anwen to get ready, and to enlarge the crystal that I'd handed off to her.

"Who are you?" he yelled at me, but I held still, not saying anything. My heart raced and my breathing was rapid in the face of the surreal monster that Voldemort had become, as opposed to the allegorical one he'd been for years now. "I remember, you're the old man's follower, aren't you?"

"That might be one way to classify me," I coyly answered. From the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy getting back up, and charging for Anwen.

"Anwen," a bleeding Regulus called from the floor where Malfoy had just been. Looking at the two of them, it appeared as if they'd resorted to a fist fight.

Anwen spun on her heel, and Sirius responded at the same time, both of them cursing him. I watched, horror struck, as his wand arm separated from his body, falling with a thud. The man fell back against the wall, clutching the place where his arm should have been, blood spurting. Regulus staggered up and went over to the bleeding man.

"About time you got what for," he struggled to say before he dropped a portkey on his mangled body. Just before the portkey was activated, Regulus spit in his face. "That's what I think of extended family loyalty."

Anwen and Dad had circled Voldemort, and we made eye contact. Sirius had gone to see about Remus, who was still struggling with Greyback. I was surprised that no one else had come to help their master, but the sounds of battle raged outside. I suspected that many of them took the chance to attempt to flee, and we caught by the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors that were outside.

"Tell me boy, tell me who you are!" Voldemort yelled, his wand raised. I could tell that he was trying to get inside my mind, but I was stronger than that now. I barely had to work to keep him from overtaking me.

"You already know who I am," I taunted. "I told you once, I'm not to be underestimated."

"You're just a boy from another country," he sneered back. He had tried to find out who I was after our last tangle. This was good, he only had my cover story, not the truth. "What do you know of me?"

"I know that you seek an infant that has been foretold." Voldemort's eyes flamed at the mention of the prophecy. His body was now soaked with blood, and it was beginning to pool at his feet. If I had to imagine what the devil might have looked like, this would have been it.

"How can you know that?"

Dad and Anwen had their hands on the sacks of stones that we'd be using here to end him. Ginny had one hand on the crystal, the other on her wand, ready to enlarge it. We were ready.

"Because I'm that child. I'm Harry Potter," I yelled at him. "Now!"

As well choreographed as any dance, Ginny tossed the crystal into the air, putting the Engourgio Charm on it while simultaneously directing it to land right at Voldemort's feet. The four foot long, foot wide crystal shimmered in the light that was pouring in from the windows. Drops of blood from Voldemort's chest fell onto the stone, slithering and slinking their way down to the floor. He'd grown even paler, bluer from the blood loss.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled at the stone. "Do you think that this is an impediment to me?"

"Doesn't matter," I yelled back.

With a tip of my head, I loosened the sack of stones, opened the pouch and threw them to the floor. Dad and Anwen did the same, and the small, ancient crystals did as they were supposed to. When they got close to each other, immediately they snapped into a formation with the larger one, creating a cage of energy that held Voldemort tight.

"What have you done to me?" He seethed, attempting to cast a curse, but only having it backfire off the energy beams that encased him. The cutting hex tore through his left shoulder, more blood streaming from his now very weak body.

I stood quiet, there was nothing left for me to say that would matter anyway. The energy grew in intensity and volume, and soon Voldemort was surrounded by it. I could hear the familiar screeching and metallic ripping sound of the last little bit of his soul being devoured by the light magic. It howled and struggled to free itself, springing free from the body that had encased it. The physical carcass of Voldemort fell to the floor of the cage, leaving only the blackened and weak little scrap of his essence to continue to fight.

The pull of the harmonic vortex was getting stronger, we watched as it sucked the unconscious body of the Death Eater that had fallen on Ginny toward it, and eventually, into it. There was another horrible metallic squeal as another soul was ripped away from this plain of existence.

The cage began to shrink, the light letting itself be sucked into the crystal, with it, a dark, oily thread that represented all that was left of Him. We all began to back away, not sure how much power would be needed to suck what was left into the crystal. We knew that it would explode, it was what it was designed to do.

"Dad, get Ginny out of here," I yelled to my father, and he wrapped an arm around my wife and helped her from the room, much to her protestations. Dad finally just encased her with an arm around her midsection and lifted her feet from the floor, carrying her to safety.

As I approached the bloodied and still body of Remus as Greyback fled the room. The elder werewolf looked far worse for wear, hair torn out of his head, massive scratches along his face and neck, blood and saliva dripping down from his chin. He bared his teeth at me and growled, and I decided to let him go. There were others who would take care of him outside.

Sirius and Anwen were helping Regulus get up, and I heaved the limp, lifeless body of my friend onto my shoulders, and left the room, taking one backwards glance at the last bit of Voldemort's soul being swallowed by the light. The stone shattered along the inside, not breaking it's shell, but crackling all along the interior, looking like an eggshell that had been rapped against a table too hard.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here," I yelled back before exiting through the doorway and down the hall. I tripped and stumbled down the stairs, once knocking Remus' head against a stone wall, accidentally. I figured I could ask for forgiveness later, rather than worry about any injuries that I might have caused.

We ran out of the castle, and straight into Frank and Dumbledore who seemed to be waiting for us. Frank lifted the body of Remus off of me, and immediately put a medical portkey on him and sent the injured man to St. Mungo's.

"Is everyone out?" I yelled at Professor Dumbledore who was looking at one of the maps of the building.

"We've accounted for nearly all of our people," he said as he was pulling me away from the building. "The only ones who haven't come out are the Black's, but they were right behind you."

I nodded as we made it to the tree line, some twenty yards away from the castle ruins, watching the map intently for Anwen, Sirius and Regulus to appear. It felt like time had stood still, waiting, watching, knowing that the crystal was going to blow any second. You can't store that much magical power in one place for very long.

Their names appeared inside of the vestibule of the castle, headed straight for the Northern entrance, Sirius was holding Regulus, Anwen seemingly twisting and twirling around them. Ten steps to the door...nine...eight...seven...

"I'm going to help them," I yelled as I stood. A small hand in mine stopped me.

"No, you're not," Ginny yelled back at me. "They'll get out." Her eyes pleaded with me, and for the first time today, I relented to the fear in them. I turned my gaze back to the map. Four steps...three steps...two...they were nearly at the gateway of the castle, when a deafening explosion ripped through the building, the walls shaking and the ground under us undulating at the concussive force. Dust and debris filled the air as the frail walls of the old castle began to fall.

We stood and ran farther into the woods, trying to get away from the rain of dust, stone, wood and glass that was pelting the ground. I held Ginny as tightly as I thought I could without breaking her hand. I wasn't going to lose her now, not after we'd done what we came to.

When we were far enough away, I ripped the map from Dumbledore's hands and searched the forest around the castle. I found Dad, Frank, Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye, the Aurors and Death Eaters that had been captured, but there was no sign of any of the Blacks.

I looked into the castle, and there were marks where several of Voldemort's minions and prisoners that we hadn't been able free, lay captured within the walls. I quickly moved my eyes to the North entrance. There, one on top of the other lay the names of the Blacks. I couldn't tell if they were alive or dead from the map, I just knew that there wasn't any movement.

Throwing it back, I Disapparated to their side of the building and charged toward the pile, silently praying that I hadn't just murdered my godfather, his wife or his brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter of "Continuum". Many thanks to all of you who have taken this journey with me, and to those who have shared your opinions, even when we've disagreed. I always have appreciated what the readers have had to say. I left this exactly where I always planned to, and now, the end of our story. MNF**

**Chapter 22:**

**You Say Hello and I Say Goodbye**

**Harry POV:**

I wasn't thinking about where I was going when I Disapparated, and unfortunately my landing was in a pile of rubble. I promptly fell over, tumbling down a pile of rocks, cutting my arm open with a deep gash. I could feel the warm blood spilling down my forearm, but I didn't care. I scrambled up, and looked down at the map that was still in my hand, trying to orient myself in relationship to the bodies of the Black family.

My hands quickly went to the sides of the breastplate and I struggled to free myself from the metal confines. It was only going to get in the way now.

Within seconds Ginny, Dad, Frank, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were by my side. We descended upon the pile of stone and mortar and began to dig. Several of the Aurors were helping us, and the Trauma team from St. Mungo's was arriving. Dumbledore was rapidly levitating huge boulders out of the way, and I could hear Dad screaming something.

"Sirius, I hear you. Can you see your brother, or Anwen?" Dad held the small communications mirror that he'd charmed to talk with Sirius when they had different detentions at school. Today seemed like a much more honorable reason to use them. Ginny and I made short work of the distance between where we were and my father. The dark, dirty and bleeding face of Sirius was in the mirror.

He was lying on his stomach, and I could see a deep cut on the one side of his face. The eye was swollen shut, his nose was askew and at least one tooth was barely hanging on. He was as pale as the sheets that Aunt Petunia used to bleach and dry on the line out back.

"Reg..." Sirius muttered, "...on top...of me. Prongs...Anwen...bird..." it was all that he could get out before he started coughing, bright red blood coming from within his mouth.

"Don't say anymore, Padfoot. I understand," Dad told his friend. "You just hold on there buddy, we're on our way." Sirius grunted in response, and then put his head down. I wasn't sure if he was conscious or not.

"What was he talking about? With Anwen?" Ginny asked, fear in her voice for her friend.

"Anwen must have been in her bird form when the building fell. If she got hit with a rock while she was that small..." Dad trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking. Most of these stones were big enough to crush her to death. Dad kept the mirror out, but ran over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were working side by side.

"Professors," Dad said, even though I was sure that he didn't really call them that anymore, "Anwen was changed over into her kestrel form."

"For the love of all things holy," Minerva McGonagall swore under breath, "that girl is more reckless than...well than perhaps her husband is."

We all went back to work, Dad simultaneously monitoring the mirror as he levitated rocks away. We worked for maybe twenty minutes when Mad-Eye came over to address us.

"We've recovered all the rest of the bodies from inside. There were two Squib girls, a very young nymph and three Muggles that were in the dungeons. They survived the collapse with little injury. All are at St. Mungo's right now, but are expected to be fine. We've taken seventeen Death Eaters into custody, including Lucius Malfoy, Thornfin Rowle, Evan Rossier and Barty Crouch, Jr. There are another eight that are dead, leaving only four known members unaccounted for. We're on the lookout for them, and the Hit Squad has joined the fight. The best known of these is Greyback."

"What about losses on our side?" I asked.

"I was getting there," the grizzled Auror barked at me. "There were four prisoners on the first floor, we're still trying to get to them, but it doesn't look good. Dorcas Meadows was taken down by Rowle and one of the young Aurors has lost her hand. Lupin is still unconscious, but expected to make a full recovery. Other than that, most of our injuries were small - except for those three there," he indicated the pile where we were still trying to pull the Black's out.

"Could have been worse," Frank said, just before something started to vibrate in his breast pocket. "Really? Now?" He was speaking to no one, looking at the stone in disbelief.

"What?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Alice, she's gone into labor, this is the signal stone. It was activated by Iris Lovegood, so it's the real thing, not just more practice contractions."

"Go, I'll handle things here," Mad Eye said. Frank opened his mouth to protest. "That's an order, Longbottom. I'm still your superior, and I said get out of here. Tell Alice that I expect her to handle this like she did that simulation that she won in her second year of training." Frank laughed at whatever the reference was.

"Yes, sir," he jokingly replied. "Please, keep us up to date on what's going on."

"I will," Dad answered him. "Hey, for the time being, don't say anything to Aunt Wally or Lily about Sirius, Anwen and Reg. I think we should wait until we have some firm news."

"Agreed," Frank replied. "You know how to reach me," he said with a hand indicating the communication mirrors. With that, he took a few steps and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

We returned to digging, Moody joining us. Dad kept checking the mirror, but there hadn't been any other movement or words from Sirius.

"What was it that Alice did in that simulation?" Ginny asked Moody as she levitated boulders that were in her way.

"She disabled the entire class, had everyone's wand by the time she was done. Little minx had even tied up three of the Senior Aurors who had come to help me that day. She's one fierce woman when she needs to be. I'll be glad to have her back on active duty," the Senior Auror explained.

We went back to working in silence, every once in a while being asked to stop so that Dad could listen for any tapping or speaking. Unfortunately, he never heard any. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall screamed out that we stopped working in earnest.

"Don't move, anyone," she yelled, bending down to lift something frail and small. It was the feathered leg of a caramel colored bird, severed from its owner. "Oh, goddess," McGonagall whispered, fear punctuating every syllable. Ginny screamed in horror when she saw it.

"Albus, look," the Transfigurations professor and Anwen's mentor whispered. He moved the few feet to look at the detached and bloody limb.

"I don't know, Minerva, I've never seen such a thing," he said quietly.

"She could be trapped in that form..."

"I know. Let's find her and then figure out what we need to do."

Professor McGonagall handed the leg over to a field medic, who immediately Disapparated to St. Mungo's. The leg could be put into stasis, and hopefully be reattached to Anwen, if she was even alive when we found her. There was an ever greater sense of desperation as we dug. Night was falling, and torches were brought over to help light our way. Sunset wasn't for hours, but due to the dense forest, the light was having a hard time making through the trees.

"I've got something!" Dad yelled out as he stowed the mirror back into his pocket. We rushed over to him, and I was relieved to see a hand, a left hand, clad with a rose gold wedding ring. Ginny and I hugged each other when we saw the fingers flex slightly. Sirius was at least alive still.

A concerted effort was made in that area, and as carefully directed by Professor McGonagall, the stones were discarded into the forest, well away from where we currently were. We didn't want to bury Anwen further, if she was still a bird.

It didn't take long before we were able to find Sirius and his brother. Regulus was sprawled out on his elder brother's back, his leg and arm twisted and laying in an unnatural way. I could have sworn he was dead by how limp he was, except that the Medi-witch detected faint breathing and a heart rate when he was examined. The strangest thing was that Anwen's metallic thread cape was draped over him. She must have covered his wounded body before she changed over.

Three field medics put him into stasis and used a medical Portkey to take him away. His condition and their attitudes were dire.

We freed Sirius and another set of medics rushed in to treat him, but Sirius was fighting them.

"Prongs, Prongs get over here," he frantically eked out. There was dried blood along the cut that ran the length of his face and up onto his skull. Dad went over and took his best friend's hand.

"I'm here, Padfoot. They're going to take good care of you," Dad promised. "Calm down, okay."

Sirius opened his one good eye completely and stared at his lifelong friend. "You find her," he sputtered out. "You take care of my girl." I could see the panic cross Dad's face, not sure what to tell Sirius, but we all knew that the chances of Anwen being alive when we found her were miniscule.

"I will, Padfoot. Just relax now, let them take care of you, Harry and I will find Anwen," he assured.

"Swear it," Sirius sternly said.

"I swear, Padfoot. I will take care of your wife."

"Okay," he mumbled before he released Dad's hand and let himself be taken away. When the swirl of the Portkey light was gone, I looked over to my father.

"What if you can't keep that promise?" I asked.

"I have to," he quietly answered, and we went back to the dig. I lost track of time, my thoughts a jumbled mess. Moony was hospitalized, Alice was in labor, Sirius was...alive, probably going to be okay. Reg was hanging in there. We just needed to find Anwen, she needed to be alive.

Ginny screamed in horror, and I looked to the ground near the boulder that she'd just moved. There was the small body of a kestrel falcon, wearing a tiny, set of armor on it's breast. It was in a pool of her own blood, and I didn't know how to tell if she was alive or dead.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came over, and he cast an intricate charm over her, and McGonagall let go of the breath she was holding when she saw the small green pulsating circle over the bird's midsection.

"We should transport her in this form," a medic who had recently arrived directed. "They'll restore her when we get to the trauma department. We don't know what sort of damage has been done."

A containment and comforting charm was put on the bird before it was levitated away from the ground. Professor Dumbledore insisted that he was going with her, and he Portkeyed away with Anwen.

"Come on," Dad said, "we're going too." Ginny, Dad, and McGonagall each Disapparated away in turn, I being the last to go to hospital.

Ginny POV:

I had lost all sense of time; the chaos of our arrival at the Trauma Department fell away to the uncomfortable waiting that we were involved in now. The Healers had insisted on checking us all over, and we submitted quickly. There was nothing wrong with James or me, Harry needed to have the gash on his arm repaired. He protested until his father told him to get it taken care of and stop complaining. It was the first time that Harry had been told what to do by his parent, the moment nearly brought me to tears.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were in with Anwen. The surgeons had re-attached the limb while she was in her animagus form, the problem came when they went to shift her back to human. Anwen's magic was so strong that it took both professors, James and a medical transfigurations expert to change her back.

Sirius was rushed to see a reconstructive facial Healer when they were sure that the injury to his brain had been healed. They had completely sedated him, since he was fighting the Healers, trying to find his wife. James was hoping to have some news when he awoke.

Remus was doing well, he would be moved into a special room shortly, to finish healing from the broken ribs he sustained in his fight with Greyback. He'd suffered a significant blood loss from the huge gouge of his abdomen that was bitten off, as well as scars that ran the length of his face and neck. Greyback had resorted to biting flesh even when he was in his human form. It was disgusting to think about, and made my already queasy stomach lurch violently when I did. Thankfully, it happened far enough away from the full moon that Remus shouldn't be further infected, but he was being observed, and his blood was being checked regularly for changes in the degree of the lycanthropy in his bloodstream.

They wanted to isolate Remus away from everyone, a suggestion was even made that he be sent to Azkaban until they were sure of the extent of his injuries. James and Professor Dumbledore stepped in and insisted that he be cared for here. Madame Pomfrey, who harbored no such fear of werewolves after treating Remus for all the years he was at Hogwarts, came and took charge of his treatment. If there was any further issue, they'd simply take him up to Hogwarts or back to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of his care. Here Remus had risked his life to save witches and wizards who were afraid of him. I pointed this out when someone remarked about how 'dangerous' he was.

Regulus was immediately taken to a surgical suite, and a team of Healers was working to repair his body. Nearly every bone had been broken due to the concussive force of the explosion. His internal organs had been damaged by the bone shards, and he had lost most of his blood. Thankfully he was able to take transfusions, as well as blood replenishing potions. One of us was going to have to go and see Mrs. Black soon, and tell her about the state of her children. She was still so weak from the poisoning, I wasn't sure what would happen to her at the news.

We hadn't heard from Frank, which we were assuming meant that Alice hadn't had the baby yet. I wished that we'd hear, some good news would be welcome now. James came back with a tray of take-away cups, handing me one and taking one for himself as he sat down. He put the tray with the third onto the small table next to him, putting it on top of the pile of three year old copies of Witch Weekly, and Herbology Today from more than five years ago.

"Heard anything?" he asked. I shook my head at him. "Nothing's changed at Grimmauld, Frank sent me a coded message. He's trying to act like nothing was wrong when he got there, but Lily has to know that something is up. I think that I might need to go over there soon," he glumly stated, looking so much older than his twenty years.

"I'll go with you, if you think that will help," I offered.

"I'm sure that it will, thanks," he quietly responded and we went back to our silent vigil.

I must have dozed off, because some time later I awoke, lying prone on the line of chairs that James and I had been sitting on. Harry's cloak was under my head, and as I sat up, the weave of the metallic threads left a mark on my face. I rubbed my cheek, trying to get the flesh to go back to normal.

"Welcome back, sleepy head," Harry gently teased me from where he sat on the other side of the hallway. His arm had a thick bandage on it that ran from just below his elbow, down to his hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," he told me as he rose to come over and sit next to me. "I wish that I could relax enough to take a nap. You were only out for about half an hour." I looked around the hallway, and I couldn't find anyone else.

"Where are James and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Dad is in with Remus and the professors have gone to Grimmauld to talk with Mrs. Black. Sirius was just brought up from surgery, and they expect him to be fine. They had to shave his head, which will probably make him rather sullen, but it's hair and it will grow back," Harry teased and I chuckled along. We all knew how Sirius felt about his hair. Anwen had often teased that he spent more time getting ready in the morning than she did. "He's still asleep."

"What about Anwen and Reg?" Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Anwen is going to be moved shortly. They're going to put her in the same room as Sirius and Remus, since they need to have full time protection while there are still Death Eaters on the loose," Harry explained. "They got her changed over, so she's all human now, but...her leg isn't quite right. The muscle structure and her bones are misshapen, and the skin is...well, she's got skin over the entire thing, that's the important part. They're not willing to make any firm statements, but they're doubtful that she'll ever have full use of it again.

"Additionally, her back was just ripped up by the explosion, and they're working on healing those wounds as well. Her spinal column was partially severed, and she's still in a coma. She also overloaded her magic, which is why she was stuck as her animagus. They're currently keeping her in a suppression spell because she keeps having accidental discharges of magic." It pained me to think of my friend in this state. She had finally gotten charge of her life, so many good things lay ahead of her, and now...

"Do I even want to know about Regulus?" I muttered.

"He's still alive, although just barely. His lungs had collapsed and his liver was perforated. The Healers are magically repairing the bones, not even relying on Skele-grow. He's still in the surgical suite." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and see Remus. I think that he could use a smiling face," Harry suggested and I gave him my hand so that we could head to an upper level of the building. We walked to the lifts and rode them up to the second floor, the one where my father had been housed after he'd been bit by Nagini, this time, however, we turned the opposite way, and entered a small, unmarked ward.

"This is the private, critical care ward. Only certain families are treated here, usually the oldest, most pureblood ones. Normally Anwen and Remus wouldn't be welcome, but nobody wanted to piss off the Black, Potter and Dumbledore families in one day, so they're both going to be moved in here when they can be," Harry explained. Money and blood-status can still get you nearly anything in the wizarding world. I wondered when that might change, if ever.

"Harrison Parker, here to see..." Harry started to say to the charge witch at the desk.

"Mr. Black, I presume? He's right this way," she asked, getting up from her seat and coming around the desk.

"And Mr. Lupin," Harry corrected her. The witch's face soured at his mentioning of the werewolf on her ward.

"Of course," she dully added before stepping around to lead us to the room. I rolled my eyes at her rude handling of Remus.

The room that they were in was a bit sterile, but bright. Remus was sitting up in bed, a wrap of Murtlap on his bare belly and a salve on his face. Dad was in a chair next to him. Sirius was in the bed across the way, still sedated, and now snoring. He did look very strange without his hair, beard and mustache. I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his wedding band and the tattoos that were visible on his chest and forearm.

"Harry, Ginny, glad that you're both okay," Remus quietly said with a faint smile on his face.

"We're glad that you're going to be okay as well," I answered back, gingerly sitting down on the end of the bed as Harry pulled over another chair to sit down.

"Anwen will be here in a minute," James told us, "and then I think that we need to go and see your Mum, Harry. She's mirror called me three times and keeps asking why you don't answer yours." Harry patted the pockets of his jeans.

"I don't know where it is," he told us. "Must have lost it."

"It's fine," he said with a scoff. "She just wants to see that you're okay. I need to check in on Aunt Wally too."

"I'll stay here for the time being," I suggested. "Keep them company?"

"Ginny sweetheart, you are more than I could have ever asked for," Harry told me before he kissed me gently. It felt like it had been forever since we'd kissed, even though I knew that it wasn't. I hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet.

We talked quietly for a while, Remus was unnaturally silent, letting us talk around him. He looked over at the bed that held Sirius, and his eyes seemed so distraught. When Anwen was brought in, we all gasped. None of us had seen her since the healers had been able to get her out of her falcon form, and the shock of her appearance was stunning. Remus looked as if he would be sick when he saw his little friend float by. James left the room, and a faint string of curse words, punctuated by wall pounding was heard. The Healer introduced herself, and explained that she was the primary healer on Anwen and Sirius' cases. Her last name of Quirk, and I wondered if perhaps this was Orla's mother or grandmother. The eyes seemed familiar.

Anwen's whole leg was bandaged, from the foot to the hip, but red bloodstains could still be seen. She was rolled up on her left leg, leaving the injured right one to be held by a stasis charm and pillows. When I saw her back, I was nearly sick on Remus. It had the appearance of raw meat, except for one small band that ran between her shoulderblades. She was uninjured there. Over the rest of her back, most of the skin was scraped off and there were deeper cuts every once in a while. The damage ran from her skull all the way down to where a small sheet was covering her backside.

"How is she doing?" Remus stammered through his shock.

"She will recover," the healer explained, "actually, the feathers might have protected her skin from greater damage, as awful as it looks, it's mostly superficial and it shouldn't scar too badly. That tiny breastplate saved her lungs and heart. Her leg is the real question now. We can't say what kind of use she'll have, if any."

"You don't know Anwen," Remus said with a cocked smile. "She is more tenacious and determined than anyone that I've ever known. If there's hope for her to use her leg again, then she will."

"I hope that you're right," Healer Quirk answered. "We owe all of you a great debt. He," she paused, "He who shall not be named, he's really gone?"

"Completely," Harry answered her.

"Amazing," she muttered back. "You should see it out there. Sparks are being set off all over the city, and there's dancing in the streets of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. The lobby is full of well–wishers and reporters. We've got them all donating blood, since we couldn't figure out what else to do with them. When you're ready to leave, let the charge witch know, she'll take you to the private entrance and exit for this wing. You can avoid the mess that way."

"We will," James answered, holding out his hand to shake the healers. "I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for my friends." His eyes shifted between the three beds.

"It's I who should be thanking you. I'll be back in a while to check on them. We should be able to bring Mr. Black out of sedation soon."

"I need to go and see his mother," James explained. "Can you wait until I'm back before you wake him. Sirius is very protective of his wife, and..."

"We noticed that when he was brought in," she confirmed. "He was near mad with worry about her. If you think that you'll be of some help in this matter, then by all means we will wait for your return. I'm going to check on his brother now, but if I'm needed, the charge witch can get me here in a matter of minutes. I won't be leaving the hospital tonight."

"Thank you so much, Healer Quirk," Harry said, putting out his hand to shake hers. She quickly left, and we went back to trying not to look at the sad state our friend was in, although it was almost impossible not to stare. James and Harry quickly took off for Grimmauld, even though it was nearly two in the morning. They didn't expect that anyone was sleeping at the Black family house anyway. Remus had dozed off, there were two Aurors outside the door, so I settled down, propping my stocking–clad feet up on the empty bed and decided that a rest was in order.

When I awoke the second time, light was streaming in through the window at the end of the room. Remus was awake, and reluctantly eating what looked like thin porridge. I think that he might have stirred and dribbled it off his spoon more than he put in his mouth. It was just before six, the battle had been a little over twelve hours ago. It felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Well, that's unappetizing looking," I said with a yawn.

"You're not the one supposed to eat it," he grimaced before dropping the spoon back into the gruel. "What I wouldn't do for something more..."

"Edible?" I suggested and he smiled while he nodded. "I'm famished. What would you like? I'll sneak it back from the tea room upstairs."

"Anythings got to be better than this," he told me and I smiled. "The tea was just as weak."

"Okay, something better than paste and weak tea. Got it, I'll be right back." I slipped my feet back into my shoes and stretched, feeling my muscles complain at having dozed sitting up. They'd soften up soon, and if they didn't, I could just charm them. I snuck out the back way, and up the lift to the fifth floor. The food definitely looked much better here, and I got a small assortment of things that I liked to eat, figuring that I'd give Remus the first pick, and then eat whatever was left. I also got two cups full of properly made tea and some pumpkin juice.

When I arrived back on the private ward, I could see Professor Dumbledore having a rather heated discussion with one of the nurses. I took the opportunity the diversion afforded me and slid into the room with the contraband pastries. Harry was sitting in my chair as I returned.

"You're back!" I exclaimed, very happy to see my husband. "Where's James?"

"He's still at Grimmauld, Mum went into labor. Actually, it was a little strange, I went to hug her, and when we touched there was this jolt that ran through me and into her. It was disconcerting...she started having contractions right away. Professor Dumbledore thinks that it had something to do with baby me and grown up me being in the same place and time or something. We could really mess things up by sticking around too long."

"I don't want to go until I know if Anwen's alright." I was adamant about this.

"I know, Gin, but we might have to leave before we know. Both Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Black think that we need to be going. There are cosmic consequences of me interacting with...me."

"How long do we have?" I asked, hoping we'd at least have a few days.

"Tomorrow's my birthday," he answered, "we should be gone before August 1 starts." I didn't like it, but I knew that we couldn't stay. We'd had a long discussion with Mrs. Black about the things that having both Harrys here could do. I had already been considering telling Harry that I wanted to stay, that I liked my life, our lives here. I was glad that I'd never brought it up with him when I heard what she had to say.

"Fine," I dejectedly replied. "How is Mrs. Black doing?"

"She's...she's concerned, of course, but she's already so weak...Professor McGonagall is going to bring her over in a while. We need to awaken Sirius first, make sure that he's calm enough to see his Mum. They're also going to bring Regulus and all his equipment up soon."

Remus had already dug into the food, which made me happy. I was glad that he was eating heartily, as I had lost my appetite at the mention of returning to the future. I was now scared at what life was going to hold there.

"How's he doing," our injured friend inquired.

"Better than they expected, but by no means well. The only things that's keeping him alive right now are the machines charmed to help him breathe and pump the transfusions through his body. They've gotten most of his bones healed, or at least starting to, but..." Harry explained, not needing to finish. Regulus was far from out of the woods.

Professor Dumbledore came in with Healer Quirk and they woke Sirius up. His initial concern was for Anwen, and he insisted that they move their beds closer, so that he could hold onto his wife. Healer Quirk finally relented, but only because she was afraid that Sirius would hurt himself in his struggle to be with Anwen. Her bed was enlarged to fit him as well. Sirius was so gentle with her fragile body, and openly wept when he saw the condition that she was in. We tried to give him as much privacy as we could, for it was heartbreaking to watch them. He whispered words of love and devotion to her, and I had to excuse myself, lest I break down in front of him. Harry followed me into the hall and I wept on his shoulder until there was nothing left in me.

After my emotional outpouring, I was exhausted, and at Dumbledore and Remus' insistence, we returned to our small flat. We both fell into bed, fully clothed, at seven in the morning, and were asleep within minutes.

Harry POV:

I awoke with a start, my breathing rapid and hard. I felt around, trying to place where I was. It was dim, but I was somewhere soft, a bed, under blankets. The room looked vaguely familiar. There was someone sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me, illuminated only by the light that was coming in from the hallway beyond.

"Harry, are you okay, son?" the voice asked me. It was my Dad. I sort of groaned at him.

"Yeah, I uh, I think so," I told him, again looking around. I wasn't in my bed at the flat, nor was I in the room we'd used at Grimmauld Place. I assessed the room again, trying to figure out where I was. It was decorated in purple and white, with large gold stars on the ceiling. I recognized it as the color scheme of the Pride of Portree Quidditch team.

"Just stay there for a minute," he told me. "Minerva warned us that there'd be some memory loss. Gave your brother and sisters quite a scare when you passed out on your plate this morning." What did he just say? Brother and sisters?

"What? I don't have..." I tried to protest, but Dad interrupted me.

"Yes, you do. Stop and think about it for a minute. Both sets of memories are there, Harry, they're just all jumbled for the moment. This isn't nineteen-eighty, it's nineteen-ninety-eight."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that he was right, but my head was a mess right now. I could remember growing up with my Mum and Dad, living at Potter Manor, my brother being born when I was like three and a half, and my sisters following every few years after that. Three of them. I remembered going to Primary School with Draco and Neville and some dark–haired kid named Bastien that I had no idea how he fit into everything, but he was always around.

"I'm friends with Draco Malfoy?" I asked, puzzled. Dad just chuckled and nodded.

But I also remembered the battle with Voldemort. and the fight and having to free Sirius and Anwen and Regulus. I remember the hours in the hospital, and accidentally making Mum go into labor with me when I hugged her. The two of me interacted and it had somehow overloaded Mum's body or something and she went into labor. I remembered destroying the crystal with Professor Dumbledore and then him sending Ginny and me back.

"Ginny..." I shouted, sitting up in my bed. As soon as I had, I wished that I hadn't, as my head swooned and I fell back on the pillow. Dad put his hands on my shoulders to hold me down.

"Harry, she's fine. She's at the house she lives in, and she's okay. We got word from them a few minutes ago," he told me, and I calmed down some.

"Oh, okay, I need to see her..."

"I know, son, but right now you need to calm down and let things settle in your brain a little. What's the last thing that you remember for sure?" I contemplated what he was asking me. A memory leapt to the front of my mind.

"I remember hugging you and Mum and Mrs. Black goodbye, and giving them some letters and the deed to the flat for Remus. Then Professor Dumbledore said the incantation, and then I woke up here," I explained.

"Okay, do you remember anything about this morning?"

I wasn't sure, it was like there were memories lying on top of memories, and I was having a hard time sorting through them. Then I did remember something, but it was like trying to grab hold of a reflection in a pool. "Mum, she promised Emma that she could go to France for her birthday next month. Was that this morning?"

Dad chuckled, "It was. As if there was any doubt that we'd be taking her to France to see Lilyan Black for their birthdays."

"Black, like as in Anwen and Sirius, Black?" I asked, suddenly hopeful that more than my parents had survived in this new future.

"One in the same," he answered. "They're not only alive and well, but they've got one heck of a family. Eight kids." It was strange, I could see all of these kids that were my cousins, but I felt like I didn't know them.

"Remus?" I questioned, seeing all of these different pictures of him. It was my old past, my new past, the time we spent together in nineteen-eighty and I was so confused.

"Doing just fine too. He's got four of his own pups. The second generation of the Marauders is quite large." Then another memory roared into my head, and it hit me like the collision that I was remembering.

"Dad, why is Ginny living with them? What happened on that motorbike? Was it really my fault?" The memories hit me harder and harder and I couldn't believe what was going on. "On my god, what happened to Ginny?" I was screaming but I couldn't stop it. I could remember so much blood and screaming and this howling noise.

"Harry, you need to calm down, it's only going to make things worse in your head. Here," he said, putting a phial in my hand. "Drink this, son. It'll help."

I did what he requested, and drank down the potion. When it hit my stomach I started to feel my body calm, but I was still so agitated that I couldn't put the pieces of this puzzle together in my head.

"Harry, last summer, there was an accident," Dad started to explain. "Ginny was hurt very badly and she's been living with Anwen and Sirius since then. Anwen understood what she was going through, and was helpful with her rehab. It was too much on Molly, after losing one brother and caring for the other full time..." his voice trailed off as the memories of the crash flooded my senses.

The feel of losing control of the bike and crashing into the side of an oncoming car. The smells and sounds of the Muggle hospital, being told that her back was broken...

I fell back on my pillow when I remembered the worst part of all...

Ginny had ended things with me. Left me and Hogwarts and England. Told me that she never wanted to see me again. That was almost six months ago. I hadn't seen her since.

Hot tears flooded my eyes as I realized that I'd changed nearly everything else, but I'd lost the person I gave my heart and soul to.

**Author's 2nd Note: There will be a sequel. It's called "Ranimer" which is French for "rekindle a fire, restore, renew hope". The story will begin being posted later in the fall. MNF**


	23. Chapter 23

_Friends,_

_Starting on Saturday, February 16, the culmination of both the Bound/Woven/Restored and the Continuum/Ranímer/Growing Up with Mum and Dad story arcs will begin posting. __Time War__ is a thrilling story, taking place in the past, present and an ever fluctuating future._

_Narcissa Malfoy and what few former Death Eaters she could muster together have discovered how Harry went back in time to kill Voldemort. Utilizing this spell, and copious amounts of Polyjuice Potion, she is determined to save her family, the Dark Lord and to keep pureblood supremacy._

_Only the Potter, Lupin, Black and Longbottom families are aware of the breeches in time she's creating. They decide they must stop her, regardless of the personal consequences they might face. They must set time aright, even if it means the timeline which becomes the new 'prime' is one in which they or one of their children is dead._

_I hope you'll join me as we explore how one action can forever alter so many lives._

_Thanks for your faithful readership,_

_Mutt N Feathers_


End file.
